Why Love is Chaos
by Shinigami29
Summary: [Multichapter] Gah! that's not the point! The point is we're supposed to be training, and you're the only guy I can trust to train with her, NOT make a move on her, and put in a good word for me! Kiba leaves to go on a mission, entrusting Hinata to Shino
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Delicate little multi-coloured wings; far more beautiful and unique than any silly rose. Fluttering with ethereal grace, they tell us that spring - the season of love - has finally arrived

They are butterflies.

But as all things beautiful, they can also be dangerous. Not a danger you should fear when you see one, but a danger you acknowledge could have come from the butterfly on you're windowsill months beforehand. Why is this? Simply because a few beats of their beautiful wings in the Fire Country could result in a desert storm in the Sand.

Logically, everyone knows that there is no way this could happen. A butterfly, no matter how beautiful, could never be strong enough to start the wind currents needed to create massive storms. But the idea of such a small, graceful creature causing such a big, chaotic event is almost poetic.

Its for this reason that the Aburame Clan always brought their loved ones fluttering little butterfly wings instead of silly old flowers; they were prettier, more unique, and symbolized the massive, chaotic storm that we call love.

-----

Shino stood in the shadows of Konoha's gates, waiting patiently. It was something he could do all day if needed, but he knew that his canine-obsessed friend would show up soon enough.

"Hey! Bug-Freak!" ... and sure enough, there he was. Shino glared at his friend, but didn't respond.

As Kiba had gotten older, he'd also gotten louder; now at 17, Shino didn't know if he could survive to the dog lover's next birthday... but that hardly mattered just then. Kiba was leaving for a mission, and had wanted to tell him something before he left.

"Gonna miss me?" Kiba gave him a toothy grin.

"No," Shino rolled his eyes. "Just don't die. We need you for the team."

"And that's what I wanna talk to you about..." his grin grew sheepish, and Akamaru made himself known by barking his agreement."You know I like Hinata... right?" Shino nodded. Akamaru barked. "...well... I sorta didn't want her to worry about me, so I haven't told her I was leaving..."

"You've had a week." Shino said bluntly. "Not only that, but she's been on more dangerous missions, by herself, than this one. You have Shikamaru and Akamaru." _Why would she worry?_

"But it would break her heart!" Kiba complained.

"And the fact that you lied to her won't?"

Kiba glared, and Shino knew he was fighting back a growl. He grinned behind the high collar of his jacket, and waited for Kiba to think up a response.

"Well... I..." the dog lover's glare grew to the point where Shino was very glad that looks really _didn't _kill. "Gah! That's not the point! The point is we're supposed to be training, and you're the only guy I can trust to train with her, _not_ make a move on her, _AND_ put in a good word for me!" Kiba seemed proud of his plan, and Akamaru joined in his master's pride.

"She rejected you again?" Shino asked; the grin disappeared from Kiba's face.

"She didn't reject me!" He snapped at the bug-clan's heir. "...I never even asked..."

"Hn." He held back a sigh, and felt his kikai bugs stir at the approach of chakra they didn't recognize; a glanced proved it to be the lazy-nin, Shikamaru, meandering his way towards the gates. "I'll train with her. We don't train that often, it'll be good for our teamwork...Woo her yourself."

Kiba blinked at him. "Did you just say 'woo'...?"

"Come back alive," he moved away from the shadows, heading towards the training grounds that Hinata and Kiba frequently went to. Kiba yelled complaints, saying he'd be sorry if he came home dead - But Shino knew better than to worry over his friend.

He paused before he met the road that would take him to the training grounds; a butterfly flew past him, and he smiled at the good omen. _Today's going to be a good day._


	2. Challenges

**Challenges**

She could feel the sweat dripping down her neck, but didn't pause just yet. Pushing herself to the limits would be the only way she could improve properly... and since Kiba wasn't here, she didn't have to worry about looking silly for sweating over what looked to be simple movements. Fully extending her arm one last time, she let herself relax and slip down to rest on her knees.

The air was sweet on her tongue, and Hinata relished the feel of it on her heated skin. It was still a hot day though, and it hadn't even hit 10 yet... unzipping her jacket, she shrugged out of it before moving to pull the hem of her shirt over her head.

She hesitated, looking around her with a blush; yes, it was unbearably hot out... but she didn't want to think of what would happen if someone saw her. Seeing no one around, she stripped off her long-sleeved shirt, leaving her in a white tank-top that showed off her curves. It wasn't something she wore it public, but desperately hot times called for drastic measures.

Tossing her shirt on top of her jacket, she started stretching out her muscles; she still had maybe an hour before Kiba said he would show up, and she wanted to have had a thorough warm up and work out before then. With the warm up over with, she just needed to convince herself to start the work out.

_If only it weren't so nice out, _she thought. _It would be easier to train if there were more clouds._

It was, indeed, a beautiful day. The sky seemed to be an endless blue canvas, and the sun shone with all its brilliance. To top it all off, a light breeze blew by, sending tingles down the Hyuuga's spine. With a sigh she laid down on the grass, closing her eyes to the lights around her.

She didn't know how long she laid there, just that she didn't want to move: It had been awhile since she'd last been so comfortable. Feeling another sigh wanting to escape from her lips, she lazily opened her eyes; there, right above her, was a butterfly.

Managing to convince herself to work might have been harder than it should have, but she was able to drag herself back to a seated position. She pulled her fingers through her hair, entertaining the thought of cutting her hair back to it's original length; at least then it wouldn't bug her.

Standing up, she took one last deep breathe before turning to get her shirt - Kiba would be there soon enough.

"Hinata," she jumped at the voice, tripping over her own feet and landing hard on her knees. Standing right in front of her was Aburame Shino, the famous Bug Clan's heir.

"Shi-Shino..." she stuttered out, a blush staining her cheeks as she searched the ground for her shirt and jacket. _I put them right here!_

"Are you looking for these?"

She froze, her blush increasing ten-fold. Slowly she found his boots with her eyes, and raised her gaze until she saw him holding her neatly folded shirt, her jacket draped over his arm. _He folded them... just how long has he been here?_

"Ha... Hai," she nodded, keeping her eyes locked on the black material in his hands. He took a step towards her, holding her shirt out for her to take. She grabbed it quickly, holding it against her chest and looking back at the ground. "Could... could you...?"

Shino didn't answer the unasked question, but seemed to get the idea. As soon as his back was turned, Hinata pulled the shirt back onto her sweat-soaked skin, then stood up properly. "...okay."

"You're going to overheat," Shino pointed out, passing her the fur-lined jacket in his arms before stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I'll be fine..." she said quietly, putting the jacket back on as well."... Have you seen Kiba?"

He didn't answer right away, and after a moment or two she looked up at him. She could feel the intensity of his gaze through his glasses, making her shiver. "He's on a mission."

"Oh..." she nodded, nervously pushing her fingers together.

"Hinata." His voice was a clear tenor, the kind that girls would swoon over if they didn't mind bugs. _Girls would swoon over a lot of things if they didn't mind bugs... _She could feel her blush creeping down her neck as she realized what she had just thought.

"Ye-yes, Shino-kun...?"

"Is there something exciting about the grass?" She looked up quickly to explain that no, there wasn't anything at all and that she was just looking and that- "Hinata?"

"Ye-yes, Shino-kun?" She said again, nodding. She noticed his relaxed face and the casual way his shoulders slumped; after years of being on the same team, she had learned the little things to tell what sort of mood the Kikai master was in. With relief, she realized he had only been teasing her.

"Would you like to train with me today?" He asked. She nearly fell again.

"Wh-what..?"

"Would you like to train," he repeated; there was humour in his voice.

"I... Just..." she looked down at his feet, feeling embarrassed. "...you never train with me..."

"Kiba wants me to keep an eye on you," he admitted; she nodded, expecting something like that from Kiba. "But I also thought that it would be good for us to train one-on-one. We don't that often, and you never know when it'll be just you and me on a mission."

"...Right," she nodded again. "I just... Kiba said we were going to train." She sighed. _Stating the obvious..._

"We don't have to train." There was an edge in his voice that made her look up; she frowned, seeing the way his shoulders were held tensely, and spying a Kikai bug crawling over his collar: he was annoyed with her.

"I'm just... surprised," she explained, feeling guilty. "We haven't... we haven't trained together for... well... a long time..."

"Yes," he nodded. "But we don't have to train if you don't feel comfortable."

"...comfortable..?" She frowned, studying his face. The tension had left him again, and his voice sounded almost... challenging. "Are... are you, ch-challenging..." she stopped her question, feeling silly for bringing it up. _Why would he be challenging me..?_

"If you would like to see it as a challenge," he agreed; she felt her blush come back. "Though it seems hardly fair that I'm challenging you, and you can't challenge me."

She pursed her lips, and shyly took a step closer to him. Hinata lifted a hand up to his face, her fingers tracing over the rims of his glasses; he stepped back quickly, and for a moment she thought he had lost his balance. It must have been a trick of the light though, for soon enough he was standing as composed as ever, just a few steps away.

"You don't have to..." she muttered out, looking away from him as her blush came back full throttle. _I can't believe I'm doing this... _"...not... not if you're not comfortable..."

"Hinata?" He waited for her to look back up at him, and when she finally did, he removed his sunglasses and put them into his pocket. "... are you challenging me?"


	3. By the Light of the Fireflies

**By the Light of the Fireflies**

The sun was low in the sky and just beginning to retire. Shino stood several meters away from Hinata, who had once again shed her jacket. _Then again, _he thought to himself. _I took mine off hours before she finally took hers off._

He waited patiently as she caught her breathe before rushing at him again, and again they fought to their limits with all the taijutsu that they knew; they'd both disregarded Ninjutsu after they had stopped for lunch, as it was pointless. She could easily deflect all his mid-ranged attacks, and his Kikaichuu interrupted her chakra flow.

Her aggression surprised him; he had thought that she would be more timid during sparring, like she was the rest of the time. _Must be suppressing something._

She extended her arm, palm forwards, to connect with his jaw. Grabbing her wrist, he side stepped out of the way and pinned an arm behind her back. Hinata stood there, tense and panting.

"Shall... shall we go again..?" she asked quietly.

Shino frowned, looking at her tired features. "No. We should both get home and get some rest." Releasing her wrist, he stepped away from her and went to get his jacket... he was anxious to put his glasses back on. He had been lucky that Hinata hadn't gotten a good look at his eyes...

"Oh..." she nodded, and sat down heavily. "Okay... I'm just gonna... stay here..."

His glasses slipped back down his nose almost as soon as he pushed them on. _Sweat. Great. _"I can carry you home if you're too tired."

"N-no!" he looked at her from the corner of his eye as he put his jacket back on; she was blushing again. She rarely seemed to stop. "I just... I'm not finished..."

"Not finished?" he frowned at her. What was he going on about..? She still wasn't trying to get stronger, was she? "Hinata?"

"Y-yes, Shino-kun?" she asked, looking up at him with her pale, pale eyes; they brought warm memories of earlier that morning.

"You know that you're one of the strongest kunoichi I know, right?" He shouldn't have had to tell her; anyone could see that it was the truth. Not only was she skilled in several taijutsu, but she specialized in Juuken and developed the absolute defense Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho, which doubled as an offence to rival Neji's jutsus. _She would never consider herself weak... would she?_

Her blush came back, and she looked away from him. "Th-thank you, Shino-kun... but no... Many kunoichi are st-stronger than m-me..."

He frowned at her, but didn't push the subject.

"Would you like some dinner?"

"N-nani?" He almost chuckled at the shock on her face. "Wh-what was that, Sh-Shino-kun..?"

"Dinner," he started to button up his jacket, starting from the top to hide the smile that was twitching at his lips. "Kiba wants me to take care of you, and letting you train all night isn't really doing that."

"Oh..." she looked embarrassed, and he almost felt bad. "W-where..?"

"Wherever you would like," he shrugged, not really caring.

"Oh... okay..." nodding her agreement, she slowly looked back up at him again. "Ichiraku...?"

"Isn't that the restaurant Naruto likes?" _She still likes Naruto..?_

"Ha... hai..." she nodded, and then did something he rarely saw her do - at least when it concerned him. Her lips were graced with a shy smile.

The kikai bugs stirred inside him, agitated by the sudden tenseness he felt throughout his body. "Alright then," he nodded, trying to calm the destruction bugs while he spoke. "Let's go."

------

Hinata didn't really know what to think. On one hand, she was happy that she was spending time with her mysterious team made. On the other hand, it was depressing that the only reason he wanted to spend time with her was because of Kiba. _It's my own fault... I've always gotten along better with Kiba, and never really spent time with Shino..._

She sighed, trying to banish her thoughts to the bottom of her bowl of ramen.

"Is something wrong?" She jumped when Shino spoke, but it wasn't as much of a shock as it had been that morning.

"...I'm fine..." she muttered out. Swirling the salty noodles in her bowl, she was reminded of the spirals Naruto seemed to love to wear...

"You're blushing again," she jumped again, and turned to look at the kikaichuu master. "Thinking of someone...?"

"...W-why do you ask..?" _Why is he looking at me like that? Am I blushing that much..?_

Shino _was_ staring at her strangely, as if she had said something strange or bizarre... "You're different."

"D-different..?" she looked away from again, and pushed her fingers together beneath the counter. "How... how so..?"

His eyebrows tightened together; he was frowning at her. "Well... for awhile there you weren't as shy as you used to be. But you seem to be back to blushing, so maybe I was wrong."

"Oh..." she sighed. _...I'm still just shy Hinata... I'll never change at this rate... _She pushed the bowl away, and dug into her pockets to find her wallet.

"Thank you!" She glanced up as the restaurant owner took the money Shino handed him. Shino nodded at him, then looked back at Hinata.

"I'll train with you some more if you like," he offered.

"It... it's late..." she murmured, finding her wallet.

"I've already paid." She blinked. _He paid..? _"Would you like me to talk you home..?"

Hinata looked up at him in confusion, biting back a pout. "Sh-Shino-kun..?"

"Yes Hinata?" He started to walk away from the restaurant, waiting just long enough for her to fall into step beside him.

She didn't answer him right away, not knowing if she should ask... But if she didn't... well, what if it meant something? What if it was something important? What if- _Too many 'what if's... it's silly, I won't ask._

They carried on in silence, and after a few minutes she realized that he was taking her back to the training grounds. It was serene, and it made her realize just how tired she was...

When they arrived, Shino sat down with his back against a tree; she stared at him for awhile, before he gestured for her to sit down as well. "Watch," was all he said as an explanation.

She watched him perform Mushi Kabe no Jutsu under his breathe, then looked in wonder as hundreds fireflies and a few other types of bug came out of hiding and starting lazily drifting around them. Watching them, Hinata felt at peace... a butterfly even landed on her knee.

"What was it you were going to ask?" She looked up at him quickly, her sudden movement scaring the butterfly away. Shino held out his hand and it landed neatly in his palm.

"I just..." she felt flushed again, like she had while she was training; but it wasn't from heat this time. "... I wanted to know... to know why you're being so n-nice to me..."

"..Oh."

She frowned at him. _He's one of the smartest people I know, besides from maybe Sakura and Shikamaru... and all he says is 'oh'..?_

"Something wrong?" there was humour in his voice, and she pouted cutely.

"Oh isn't really an answer..."

"You're my teammate Hinata," he held his hand out to her, and carefully gave her the butterfly. Its multi-coloured wings looked almost ethereal under the fireflies' lights... "And above that, you're my friend."

"But..." she looked at the butterfly as its wings opened wider, as if for her own eyes only. "You're never nice to me.."

He didn't answer, and she feared the worst. _Don't jump to conclusions... just because he's not saying anything doesn't mean he hates you. It's Shino; Shino's quiet... this is normal._

Startlingly warm fingers brushed underneath her chin, bringing her gaze back up to his; he had his glasses off again, but it was too dark to really see them. "Am I ever mean to you, Hinata?"

"N-no..." she shook her head, feeling his fingers still resting against her skin. _He's so warm... _She was glad that it was dark; her blush was coming back.

He was smiling at her now. His collar was hiding any tell-tale signs that his facial expressions she might have been able to read, but even then she _knew_ he was smiling... something about his eyes. They were warmer. Like his touch.

"You're blushing again," he chuckled, and for a moment she thought she had died. "Would you like me to take you home now?"

"No," she shook her head. "No... I would like to stay out a bit longer."


	4. Father's Influence

**Father's Influence**

She felt so warm, and the weight across her shoulders was a bigger comfort to her than she would have thought. Curling farther into the warmth, she took a long, deep breath, inhaling a familiar scent. She couldn't figure out where she knew it from though…

She blinked her eyes open, feeling the last bits of sleep wash away from her as she woke up from the best rest she'd had in a long while... only to realize that she was in a bed. A bed that wasn't her own.

"Wh-!" She sat up quickly, fighting with the blankets and falling off the bed painfully. Sitting up, she looked around her and tried to figure out where she was; the first thing she noticed was the butterfly from the night before on top of a desk. Then she noticed the tanks of ants and frames of moth wings that lined the walls with other creatures.

This could only be Shino's room.

_What..? _Hinata blinked, pulling herself to a stand. _Why am I here..? I don't remember going home... I just remember the fireflies and Shino- _she suddenly realized that her shirt and jacket had been removed, leaving her only in her white tank-top.

"Wh-where's my shirt?" She blushed, looking around frantically for any place that her missing clothes might have been; they were at the foot of that comfortable bed she had just woken up on, with another, clean set of clothes next to it with a note.

Hinata hesitantly sat on the end of the bed and took the note from the fresh clothes, before running her fingers over the fine material. It appeared to be a silken kimono, white in colour with pink flower embroidery lining decorating the hems. She looked at the note before daring to pick it up.

_Get dressed and come down for breakfast._  
_Shino_

She giggled at the note, being able to clearly see Shino saying that to her. _He must have left this for me, because my other clothes need to be washed... _Smiling at the kind gesture, she shyly stripped off the rest of her clothes, glancing at the door before pulling the robe onto her skin.

Unfolded she could see that, here and there between the pink flowers, blue and green kikai bugs were sewn in as well. _It's special to the Aburame Clan... he would let me wear this?_

The obi sash was dark blue, a stark contrast to the white kimono, but was also had the same pink flowers and two-toned kikaichuu embroidery. Once fastened securely around her waist, she couldn't help but feel oddly nervous; it was as if the butterfly was the day before was flapping wildly around her stomach.

Grabbing all her clothes, she quietly made her way out of the room and down the hall towards where she heard voices, accompanied by the pleasant smell of food... But half way there she froze, being able to hear the conversation.

"She must be special to you." A male voice she had never heard before; probably Shino's father. _Are they talking about me..?_

"She's my teammate, of course she's special," was Shino's response.

"You've never brought a girl over before."

"My only other teammate is Kiba, and I've brought him over before." There was the gentle sound of plates being put down on a table, followed by the scrape of a chair across the floor.

"But Kiba isn't a girl," his father laughed. It was warm and teasing, and she could imagine Shino's laugh being like that... She could feel her first blush of the day creeping onto her cheeks. "But Hinata is... and you know it too. I believe you bought her dinner last night, did you not? Not to mention how much you were blushing when you carried her home... You're mother wouldn't believe you. She thought that you would become a good-for-nothing romantic like me."

"Not my fault you think a romantic first date involves kidnapping."

"So you admit it was a date?" _D-date..? _She felt her knees starting to shake.

"No," she could clearly hear the irritation in his voice. "It was me treating a teammate to dinner."

"And bringing her home was..?"

"Being kind."

"You could have taken her back to her own home," his father pointed out. "You would have been just as kind... even more so, because she could get changed and everything. Now she has to wear her own smelly clothes home."

"I took one of Mother's old kimonos from the chest."

"One of Mother's..?" His father's voice had tones of disbelief. She guiltily looked down at the pretty white kimono, and tried to picture what it would look like on Shino's mother... only to realize that she'd never even heard talk about his mother, let alone seen her. "And you're saying that she means nothing to you?"

"That's what I'm saying," Shino answered.

Hinata dropped all her clothes, and scurried to pick them all up; she suddenly didn't feel like breakfast. Holding them all to her chest tightly, she activated her Byakuugan and looked for the front door. She had to turn around and head back in the opposite direction, slipping out the last door on the right.

Just before she left, she paused long enough to find Shino with her all-seeing eyes. His jacket and forehead protector had been removed, leaving him with a loose white muscle shirt and hair still damp from a bath; she almost dropped all her things again, but managed to hold onto them and leave.

------

"Shino?" Aburame Shibi was a respectable man; respectable and powerful. Shino knew this, because he still trained with him at least twice a week... but he also knew that if his father were to stop his favorite pastime – teasing him – this quickly over a noise, then something was wrong.

"Yes Father?" he looked up from his plate, not really feeling like eggs anyways.

"I think you're guest has left," his father chuckled out, his teasing tone back. Shino frowned, and asked his kikai bugs to see if Hinata was still asleep or not. "What's this..? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do," he nodded. "I just want to make sure myself."

"Maybe she overheard what we were saying," Shibi suggested.

_Please no... _Shino held back a sigh. _Anything but that. That's almost a fate worse than death..._

"Is my son blushing? Again?" his father laughed. "This is the second time in the last day or so. This Hinata girl definitely _is_ special..."

"She's just a friend," Shino rolled his eyes... but then his kikaichuu came back with something rather interesting.

------

Hinata walked slowly back home, her feet getting dirty since she had forgotten to grab her shoes. With a sigh, she looked up to see the Hyuuga Clan's house. After a few more steps, she was stepping up into the doorway and opening the door.

Her father was waiting for her.

Hyuuga Hiashi wasn't a mean man, but he was strict. He insisted that before Hinata could lead the Clan, she must reach her full potential... and until she could be compared with Neji, she wouldn't be anywhere near that goal. She had to train day and night, with or without him, until that goal was achieved. No exceptions.

"Where were you?" he glared, schooling the concern out of his voice; she knew that, somewhere deep down, he worried over her like the father he was... but the Clan came first. "We planned to learn the principles of Kaiten last night, but you didn't show up."

"I trained with Shino yesterday," she answered. She didn't stutter, knowing if she did he would just show more disappointment in her. "I fell asleep in the training grounds, and woke up this morning."

"Aburame Shino..?" his pale eyes narrowed farther, and he seemed to notice her clothes for the first time. "... You two aren't in a relationship, are you?"

For a moment she forgot the proper respect, blushing as she looked at her father in shock. "Wh-what..? No!"

"Good," he seemed visibly relieved. "A pair like you two would be both disgraceful to our Clan, and cause a confliction of interest."

"Confliction of interest..?" She blinked, confused.

"Byakuugan is a doujutsu," Hiashi explained patiently, used to her questions no matter how bothersome he found them. "But part of the kikaichuu's habits is to nest around major organs to limit damage that could be done... one of the major places it nests is just behind the eyes; it would negate the effects of Byakuugan."

Hinata frowned. "I don't see how it would…"

"You have to actually look directly into their eyes before you can understand fully," Hiashi turned on his heels and started to walk away. "But don't bother; it'll just be a waste of time. The Aburame Clan is no better than the pests they idolize."

Hinata watched him leave, and sat down in front of the door; as vague as her father was being, she knew that he didn't want her to see Shino again. Closing her eyes for a moment, she tried to think of what it would be like without Shino in her life... she couldn't comprehend it. Sighing, she decided to contemplate it later and deal with her clothes now.

She had just stood up to take her clothes out to wash when there was a knock on her door. Pursing her lips, she thought of who it might be. _Only way to find out is to open the door... _reaching out, she opened the door easily enough.

Standing there was Shino.

"Sh-Shino-kun..?" She blushed right away, but forced herself to look right at him and be polite. His hair was still wet.

"Hinata," he nodded a greeting, and she noticed something very strange... there was a pink tint to his cheeks. "I see you found the kimono. You left before breakfast, so we should get some before we go training. And... you forgot something..."

"F-forgot..?" She tensed. _I forgot something? But... I brought everything. I'm sure I did! Shirt... pants... tank top... jacket... oh wait! My shoes! _"Y-you brought my sh-shoes..?"

"Shoes?" the pink tint was steadily turning crimson. "Oh... no, I guess you forgot two things then..."

"You're bl-blushing, Shino-kun..." She couldn't seem to look away. _I've never seen him blush before..._

"Because you left this..." he said, looking away from her.

Hinata almost fainted when he pulled a pink bra out of his pocket.


	5. Training Again

**Training Again**

_Stupid teenage hormones... _Shino thought angrily, but still didn't look up at her. He knew if he did, he would picture what that pink bra would look like on its owner, _and frankly, that would **not **be a good thing..._

Finally, he felt the weight of the pink material being lifted from his fingers, and took a few moments to breathe before finally looking up at her. And blushed again when he found his eyes drifting to where they shouldn't. _VERY glad that I wear sunglasses..._

For the first time, he realized how cute Hinata's blush was. He could understand why Kiba spent so long obsessing over her, only to hesitate when it came to asking her out... and alls it took for him to figure it out was a pink bra being left in his hallway.

"Sh-Shino..?" He noticed that he didn't say 'kun' this time, but didn't know if it was because of her embarrassment or some other reason. "W-would you... l-like to train, to day..?"

"Train..?" he repeated stupidly. He didn't know if he would be able to train with her after this, and didn't really want to find out.

"Y-yes..." she nodded, looking just about anywhere but at him. "F-father's upset with me, so..." she glanced at him, then looked away again. "... So w-we won't train t-together for, well... n-not for awhile.."

"Okay..." He nodded, and took a deep breathe. _I can do this... we're just training. She's my teammate. Nothing more. _"Would you like to me to meet you at the training grounds..?"

"N-no..." She shook her head, strands of hair falling into her face. "Just... come in and w-wait..." She moved away from the door, letting him step inside before she closed it and took and hurried away without a word.

Shino waited in the shadows of the Hyuuga Clan's doors, waiting patiently. It was something he could do all day if needed, but he knew that Hinata wouldn't keep him waiting... at least, he hoped she wouldn't.

He felt his kikai bugs crawl out from under his skin and fly out to explore the new environment. "Come back," Shino muttered under his breathe. They didn't listen to him, flying a little farther away.

_I guess I'm not focusing properly... _He glared. Pulsing chakra into his palm, he held it out and waited for the kikaichuu to return to him, when-

"Pests," he felt a shot of pain go up his spin, but it was gone within a moment. His kikai bugs came back to him quickly this time, crawling back under his skin and humming in annoyance in their nests. Looking up with a glare, he sought out what disturbed his kikaichuu... only to see Hiashi Hyuuga with several of them dead in his hands. "What are you doing here, Aburame?"

"Hinata and I are going to train," he answered evenly, knowing he had to treat the Clan leader with respect; if he didn't, unpleasantries might occur between the Aburame and Hyuuga Clans... _Not that my Clan and the Hyuuga Clan get along anyways. Nobles and Bugs don't mix very well._

"She doesn't have time to train with you," the Hyuuga glared at him. "Leave her be."

"If she didn't have time, she wouldn't have asked me," Shino countered coolly. His kikaichuu buzzed painfully, and he charged webs of chakra throughout his own body to calm them down.

Clan leader and Clan heir glared at one another, both daring each other to look away or make another smart comment. And neither could back down either: if Hiashi did, he would be showing weakness to someone he considered inferior, and if Shino did, he would be accepting weakness someone labeled him with. _Ironic really..._

"F-father? Sh-Shino-kun..?" both of them broke away from their staring contest to look down the hall, where Hinata was dressed back in her regular training clothes. Looking at her father, she straightened her back and steeled her gaze. "Father."

"Hinata," he nodded; Shino studied the two.

Hiashi glared at her just as he had glared at him, but there was a softness in his eyes that betrayed his pride in his daughter. And Hinata... she showed nothing but the strongest desire to prove herself worthy.

"I hear that you two are training again," Hiashi told her daughter. "So it seems to me that I need to tell you this again; don't waste you're time with the Aburame Clan." Shino glared, and opened his mouth to protest in Hinata's behalf...

"He's my teammate, father," Hinata said confidently. "We have to train together, or else something may happen to one or both of us during a mission. I assure you, you need not worry over a confliction of interest."

Shino watched as Hiashi studied her for any trace of dishonesty, and was surprised himself when he didn't see any. _What is this confliction of interest..?_

"I hope for your own sake that I can trust you," was her father's eventual response. "So I will... you say that you have no relationship with this boy," he could feel a tinge come to his cheeks, "so I do not doubt that there isn't one. Just make sure it stays that way. You may leave."

Hinata nodded, and moved past both her father and himself. She opened the door, and waited for him to get his wits about himself and leave before she followed, closing the door behind them. Finally, with a sigh she leaned back against the closed door, her knees and hands shaking.

"Are you alright..?" Shino asked, thoughts over the witnessed conversation gone for the moment.

"F-fine..." her nervous stutter was back, and she wouldn't stop shaking. "J-just... fine..."

"Hey," he frowned at her, taking both of her hands between his own. She looked up at him in surprise, and he spared her a small smile... not that she could actually see it.

Her shaking died down enough that she pulled her hands away and stood up properly. "Th-thank you, Sh-Shino-kun... sh-shall we go..?"

"Yeah," Shino nodded.

------

The first thing that Hinata did when she got to the training grounds was sit down and looked around to see who else was there. She jumped when Shino sat in front of her, staring at her quietly.

"Sh-should we sp-spare again..?" she offered once she found that they were the only ones at the training grounds.

"Later," he nodded. "We should both practice some of our jutsu's first, and work off some energy and chakra as a warm up. Then we'll spar together; it's better for endurance training that way."

"Al-alright..." she nodded back at him, seeing the logic in this. He stood up, then helped her stand as well.

"I'll come back in a few hours then, once I've finished my warm up, and you can do yours here... okay?"

"O-okay..." she watched as he walked away, not really wanting to start until he had left. She stood up once he was far enough away, then a thought occurred to her... "Sh-Shino!"

He didn't turn around, or make any other sign that he had heard her, just kept walking. That hurt somehow... but ultimately, it meant that she would have to figure this out for herself.

_How am I supposed to use up a lot of chakra when I specialize in taijutsu..? _She looked around, pouting as she tried to figure out what she could do... Looking at the trees lining the training grounds, an idea struck her.

Choosing a particularly big tree, she focused chakra on the bottom of her feet and walked up the side of it. She kept walking up until she found a suitable branch - one wide enough that she could maneuver on it and not step off the edge - and took a slow breathe before making that final step that suspended her upside down...

Once she was sure that she wouldn't fall, she took off her jacket and draped it over the branch she hung off of. Double checking her breathing and the flow of chakra to her feet, she took the traditional Juuken starting pose, then started to go through all the movements slowly as possible.

------

Shino sat in a tree on the other side of the training grounds, watching Hinata with sharp eyes. It's not like he was slacking off... it's just that he didn't plan on warming up his own muscles until it got closer to the time that they would spar together. And to use up his chakra..?

He glanced behind him to see two bug clones fighting together, not really needing his super vision. He and his father did the same thing before their endurance training, and he didn't doubt that he could get away with it again now.

Once again he went back to watching Hinata; he was impressed by her ingenious solution to train with taijutsu and use up chakra at the same time. And... well, he was also disappointed that she had chosen to wear a shirt tight enough not to slip more then an inch or so... not that he'd admit it.

_Hmm... _He pushed his glasses up his nose, and looked towards the village square. _She'll probably be getting hungry soon, missing breakfast and all. I should make sure we have lunch._


	6. Focus

**Focus**

Shino turned a page in his book when a butterfly landed on the page. He waved it away silently, reading a few more lines before looking up at the clock on the wall. It was nearing noon.

Shutting the book, he looked around his family's kitchen; it was furnished nicely enough, with a few pictures and pots and pans all in their proper place. The lone flower in the small, crystal vase resting on the table was dead though, wilted and dried out years ago.

The kitchen had been his mother's special place, and neither Shino nor his father had had the heart to toss anything out, not even a wilted flower.

He stood up and started preparing two lunches, one for himself and one for Hinata, when his father walked into the room. "Your girlfriend is training."

"She's not my girlfriend," Shino muttered, used to his father's antics.

"Really..?" Shibi sat down where he had been, looking at the book that Shino had left on the table. "That's why you're reading up on butterflies..?"

"I'm part of the Aburame Clan, am I not?" Shino asked, pausing in what he was doing to turn and give his father a glare. His father calmly stared back at him, his glasses hiding that amused glint in his eyes that Shino _knew_ was there...

"Yes, you are," his father opened the book boredly without looking at it. "Heir in fact. Your point?"

"So, it's no out of character for anyone in the Aburame Clan to look up anything about insect or bugs or butterflies," Shino finished. He had a nagging feeling that he hadn't won this argument...

"Do you know of the Aburame Secret Tradition..?" Shibi smirked off an all-knowing smile, removing his sunglasses to reveal his mysterious eyes. Shino sought out the secrets within them quickly, as he always did when looking into the eyes of anyone in the Aburame Clan... his father was happy. Too happy.

"I wasn't aware that the Clan had any traditions, let alone secret ones," Shino replied, feeling rather on edge.

"Oh, we have traditions," Shibi said sharply, glaring at his son. "Like... we all let our kikaichuu and other bugs and insects roam freely around our homes... do we not?"

"Is that our Secret Tradition..?" Shino replied, turning back to the lunches to distract himself from his father.

"No," the Clan leader laughed heartily. "No... that's just a widely known fact. Our Secret Tradition is a so-called 'secret' because we all do it even before we know why we do it. It was cute when you did it as a kid, really, and now you're going to do it again. You're mother would be shocked."

"And what is it that I'm apparently going to do..?" Shino asked.

"You're going to give butterflies to the precious person in your life."

------

Hinata sat down on the branch, still suspended upside down. It had been a better warm up than usual, and she was glad that she had done it... she would have to thank Shino when he finally showed up. _Shino-kun... _Looking out at the horizon that he had left on earlier that morning, she wondered when he would come back.

_He's probably too embarrassed, _she thought with a giggle, not at all depressed at the thought. _After all... It would have taken a lot of guts to return my... well.. yeah, to do that. And then having to face my father right afterwards. I even saw him blush... it was cute..._

She shook away her thoughts, feeling a blush on her cheeks. _I blush too much.._

Feeling her chakra flow ebbing away, she focused on it again; it would do her no good to fall from this height. With her legs crossed, and her mind only dealing with the chakra that kept her in place, she felt oddly at peace. She could understand why Neji-nii-san meditated so often.

After what seemed like hours - though it only could have been maybe ten minutes - her brain registered a buzzing sound. Opening her pale eyes, she saw several familiar bugs flying a foot or two away from her. Looking at them in confusion, she tried looking down... only to remember that she was upside down, so to look _down_ she really had to look _up_...

Standing below her was Shino.

"Sh-Shino-ku-kun?" She blinked, surprised at him... and in her moment of surprise her chakra flow faltered, and she fell. "Kya-!"

Hinata had never been good at the falling thing. Every single time Kiba or Neji or her father (or anyone else) tried to teach her the proper techniques to land, she ended up with some very sore bruises and scratches. Eventually, all of them had told her the same then about how she should deal with landing; don't fall.

... but the ground never came.

Hands brushed against her arms before grabbing her shoulders. She collided with a chest, arms holding tight around her as gravity took a step back, shifting her entire body and slowing her fall.

She realized that she was lying down now, and blushed at the death grip she had on the arms around her waist and over her shoulders. Pushing herself up and away, she sat next to her savoir, who continued to lie there for a few minutes, winded from her fall.

"Th-thank you, Sh-Shino..." she mumbled out. He nodded, and pushed a carefully wrapped package towards her. "What's th-this..?"

"Lunch..." he managed to say. He took another deep breathe before continuing. "Eat it all; you missed breakfast."

"Right..." she nodded and unwrapped the package, only to see carefully made sushi roles and rice balls. "Y-you didn't... you didn't have to b-buy me l-lunch again..."

"I didn't buy it," he pushed himself to sit up, and pulled out another lunch for himself; it was identical to her own. "I made it."

She blinked at him. "You m-made it..?" ... the sudden image of Shino wearing a frilly apron and cooking didn't seem to want to leave her mind... _Gah! Who am I kidding..? Aprons and Shino?_

"Yes," he nodded. He didn't seem to want to elaborate... but it was Shino. "How was your warm up?"

"G-good..." she blushed, remembering her embarrassing fall. "H-how was y-yours..?" He paused, and she could see him thinking about what to say... it was then she saw how cool and collected he seemed, unlike yesterday after their training together. "You d-didn't warm up, d-did you..?"

"Hmm..." he took a bite of a sushi roll, shaking his head. "Not as much as you, not really... I use up most of my chakra and then fight with my father in our endurance training, so I saw no need."

"H-how did you u-use up your ch-chakra..?"

"Over there," he pointed behind him, and Hinata gazed over his shoulders, trying to find what he was talking about. She saw nothing. "Use Byakuugan... they're probably in the forest a ways."

She activated Byakuugan, and looked deeper into the trees that blocked her vision... after a moment, she saw 2 Shino's fighting together vehemently. Releasing Byakuugan, she looked at Shino in confusion again. "Wha... what was that..?"

"Bug Clones," he answered, eating another sushi role. "My kikaichuu are used to doing this, so they go all out to use all to drain my Chakra."

"Wh-why don't you..?" she tried to think of a way to word the question without it sounding silly... but Shino got the idea.

"Why don't I train with them?" She nodded. "Because if any damage by a shrunken or shinobi is given to them, the jutsu releases. If they fight themselves, they can do whatever they want and not actual damage one another. So... they're good to go for when I actually train, and I have little, if any, chakra to actually use."

Hinata nodded, and finally took a bite of the lunch Shino had made. "Oh! Th-this is... delicious..."

"Thank you," she could hear the smile on his voice; it put a giddy sensation in her belly.

"Wh-where did you l-learn to c-cook..?" She found herself asking, wanting to hear his voice again; it made her blush again.

"My mother," he recited it off like a quote from a book.

"Oh..?" His mother. The woman who, apparently, wouldn't believe that Shino had a romantic side, _according to his father, because he was only being kind to me... _The woman whom she hadn't heard, or seen, hide nor tail of since she first was on a genin team with Shino all those years ago. "We-well... th-thank her f-for me.."

Shino tensed, and looked right at her. She could imagine his eyes glaring at her, and wondered what she had said wrong... but before either of them could comment on it, something else happened.

"Shino! Hinata!"

------

If Shino had been tense when Hinata walked about his mother, it was nothing compared to how tense he was when he saw her response to Naruto as the hyperactive blond ran up to them.

"Wha'cha guys doing here?" Naruto said excitedly, sitting down beside them. "Ooo... Sushi roles! Can I have one?"

"H-here, Na-Naruto-k-kun..." Hinata blushed cutely, holding out the lunch he had made for her to the blond. Shino glared at both of them, but neither really seemed to notice.

Shino stood up quietly, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking to where his kikai clones fought without saying a word. Naruto continued to chat noisily with Hinata, and he could only assume that she was glued to her place listening to him.

When he found his clones, they both stopped what they were doing and looked at him; they sensed his irritation, and the first one braced itself as Shino punched it harshly, only to have the kikai bugs scatter. He focused on the jutsu, and the clone reformed a few meters away.

The second clone looked at him, an eyebrow arched in a silent question, as if to ask _'what the hell is up with you today?' _Not that they needed to ask. They would find out, sooner or later, and that would be that.

_What the hell **is** wrong with me..? _He asked himself as he lunged at the second clone. It reacted this time, protecting itself against its master, until eventually Shino landed a blow and the kikaichuu scattered once again. So he lunged at the first clone.

This carried on for maybe an hour or two, he wasn't quite sure... he just knew that he was sweating, and that he felt calmer.

Finally releasing the jutsu, he banished all the kikaichuu from his body to give it a rest, and slumped down on his back. Not being able to think of anything else to do, he thought about why he had reacted to Naruto that way... _Neither of them noticed me leave, which is normal. People never really notice me that much... but **why** did I leave..?_

His eyes scanned the branches above them, looking for beetles and insects as his mind pondered over his reasons. _She was probably glad to be alone with him for awhile; he's the only who one can make her happy... _An absurd solution came to mind, one that made him sit back up and try to deny it to himself.

_Am I... jealous?_


	7. A Fairy Tale Moment

**A Fairy Tale Moment...**

Hinata glanced in the direction that Shino had gone some time earlier, before giving her attention back to Naruto, who was frantically telling her of a time when he beat an army a hundred to one... a story she could easily see coming from Kiba as well. Knowing the truths behind his tall tales, she laughed and giggled with him, blushing when their eyes met...

But eventually Sasuke showed up; that was why Naruto was hanging around. Waiting for Sasuke so that they could train.

Sighing, Hinata didn't bother watching them leave. Instead she pushed her fingers together nervously, trying to think over what to do.

_I was rather rude to Shino... _she thought. _Ignoring him during the entire conversation... but he was the one who left. I didn't tell him to. _She sighed again, feeling guilty. Then frowned. _Why should I feel guilty? He's the one who showed up at my door with my... well... yeah, showed up at my door with **that**,_ she couldn't even think the word without blushing, _so of course I'm not going to feel comfortable and talk to him... I'm embarrassed..._

Mind-trickery didn't seem to work. She still felt guilty.

A third sigh, and she dropped her gaze to her lunch that Naruto had eaten... and spotted Shino's mostly-still-there lunch next to it. _He left without eating..?_

She carefully wrapped up his lunch, remembering how good it had tasted, and feeling even more guilty that she had given all of hers to Naruto. _He made it for me, and only for me... because I missed breakfast..._

Something clicked in her mind. _I wouldn't have missed breakfast had I not have left, and I left my... well, I left that there... he felt guilty, too, I guess... we're both being driven my guilt._

That thought depressed her.

Walking where Shino had disappeared, she made sure not to make that much noise. She noticed things as she moved along, like little flowers that grew between tree roots, and butterflies that drifted up in the leaves... but what really caught her attention were the kikai bugs.

The closer she got to the clearing that she had seen the bug clones fighting in earlier, the more of the kikaichuu that she saw. But when she took that final step into the clearing... none were around. It was just Shino, lying there on his back.

His jacket had his discarded and balled up into a makeshift pillow, letting her see clearly his sweat soaked skin; it make his muscle shirt stick, outlining his figure. She blushed, but for reasons far from embarrassment.

"Sh-Shino-kun..?" she muttered softly, taking a step closer to him. He didn't answer. She took another step, then another, until her shadow fell over his face. "Sh-Shino?"

He still didn't answer, so she sat down beside him. Shaky fingers put his lunch down beside her, and hesitant eyes traced over his face... it was pale, as it always had been. Not even the sun seemed to be able to darken his skin, but she didn't really mind.

"Shino..?" she asked even as her hand moved, as if on it's own accord, to lightly touch his face. She never really got to see his lips that often... not how he smiled or how they looked when he spoke. For a moment, she wondered what her name would look like on his lips... _What am I doing..?_

She pulled back a moment, not certain if she should do anything else... then giggled childishly. _I'm already acting like a stalker... might as well see behind his glasses..._

Her fingers had only just brushed across the rim of his sunglasses, when she found her wrist caught in his hand. "Don't." He said in his regular, monotone drawl. "The glasses stay on."

"Sh-Sh-Shino-k-kun..?" Hinata pulled away from him, backing up as far as she dared before looking away.

"Yes, it's me," he responded. "What is it, Hinata-san?"

"I... I..." she couldn't find the strength to look up at him. "I... y-your lunch..."

------

Shino watched her as she stuttered, her blush as pretty and pink as her bra... _Damn stupid teenage hormones... _He started to pull on his jacket, wanting to hide the smile that found it's way onto his face.

"Hmm..?" he asked, looking at his lunch that she had put down beside him. "Oh... thank you, Hinata-san. Did you enjoy yours..?"

"I..." she chewed on her bottom lip, and he guessed what happened.

"You gave it to Naruto..?" She nodded slowly, and Shino rolled his eyes. He looked at his lunch for a moment, before picking it up and walking over to the pale-eyed girl; he sat next to her, watching carefully as she tensed, then looked up at him shyly. "Here," he placed the lunch between them. "We'll share, okay?"

"O-okay..." she nodded, but didn't take anything.

_Will she ever learn..? _Shino thought to himself, and handed her a rice ball. She blinked up at him, but after that they both ate in silence.

Shino found himself watching her as she ate, and tried to stop himself to no avail... after all, just because his father accused him of waiting a relationship with the Hyuuga girl, didn't mean that he actually did... _Definitely don't. It would be useless. A waste of time. Besides, she likes Naruto..._

"Sh-Shino-kun..?" He blinked, focusing his attention on her.

"Yes, Hinata-san?" He hoped that she didn't suspect anything behind his over-politeness...

"W-why..." she chewed on her bottom lip cutely again, pushing her fingers together as well... he found himself watching her again, and made himself stop. "Why w-won't you... won't you l-let me s-see y-your e-eyes..?"

"They're different," he shrugged. He saw her confused frown, and answered her next question... "Not different like yours... something unique to the Aburame Clan."

"B-but..." she pouted, still not understanding. "You... you took off y-your gl-glasses, yesterday... wh-why..?"

"You weren't trying to look into my eyes yesterday," he shrugged; but it was the truth.

"Oh..." she looked away from him again, nervously pushing her fingers... he quickly grew tired of it, and reached out to stop her.

Her head snapped up to look at him as his hand closed overtop of hers, stopping her nervous movements. "It's a bad habit," he told her, secretly enjoying her blush as he took his hand back... _What's happening to me..? I'm thinking like Kiba._

"Sorry..." she mumbled.

"Don't be," he shrugged, but she didn't look up to see... so instead they slipped into an awkward silence.

Shino could wait patiently all day for her to speak if he had to... it was just something he could do. But somehow... he knew that she would bring up the nerve to brave a sentence soon enough.

And she did.

Looking up at him with something akin to determination in her eyes, she folded her shaking hands in her lap. "Y-you s-said that... you said that y-you'd tr-train with me."

"I did, didn't I..?" Shino agreed with a nod. "But our plans seemed to have changed back there... but I tell you what. Ask me without stuttering, and I'll give it all I've got. Deal?"

"D-deal.." she nodded, the determination shining brighter.

She closed her eyes and took a breathe, steeling her back and straightening her shoulders... and when Hinata opened her eyes again, she appeared to him no longer as the shy, blushing team mate who always doubted herself, but as Hyuuga Hinata, future leader of the Hyuuga Clan.

He didn't know if he felt proud... or scared.

"You said that you'd train with me." She said flawlessly. Shino frowned. _There's no emotion in her eyes... this is what her father wants her to become?_

"I take it back," he sighed, but still stood up. He helped her up as well. "Stutter all you want; just don't go emotionless on me again. It... isn't you." She blushed, and he smiled at her. "Shall we train, Hinata-san?"

------

She had lost track of time... the only thing certain was that it was hours past dark. She used Byakuugan to manoeuvre her way through the darkness, trying to find Shino. He stepped within her range of vision, and she whipped around to throw a shrunken at him, which he caught easily.

"It's getting late!" he called to her. She paused, not really wanting to stop... instead she looked at him for a moment, Byakuugan letting her see the kikaichuu within him. Bigger clusters of the insects were gathered around his heart, his lungs, his eyes... and constantly they were moving and squirming. "Come on... I'll walk you home."

She released Byakuugan, standing still until Shino stepped back into the illuminated clearing. The moonlight shone off his sunglasses as he continued to walk closer to her... she took a step to meet him, but exhaustion hindered her, and she tripped over her feet.

For the second time now, Shino rushed and caught her... and just like last time, gravity shifted just long enough to send them both to the ground. Unlike last time, neither of them was winded, and both of them laughed.

"It's getting late," Shino repeated. His arms felt warm around her waist.

"Yeah..." Hinata said tiredly, but didn't bother to push away from him. "Hey... Shino-kun... could you... could you do me a favour..?"

"Hmm?" She could almost feel his kikaichuu humming beneath his skin... "Anything within my power, Hinata-san."

"That... thing you d-did yesterday..." she mumbled out, pulling away from enough to look up into his sunglasses. "Wh-when you... when you summoned those f-fireflies... do it again..?"

He chuckled, his head hanging down in front of her. "I'm too tired, Hinata-san... maybe another night."

"Th-then..." she frowned slightly. "Then we'll h-have to... have to t-train again... together, tomorrow..?"

"Of course, Hinata-san..." he nodded, and she swore he was smiling. _I wish... I wish I could see him smile..._

Her hands moved on their own accord again, reaching up to Shino's high collar; he didn't stop her... rather, she heard his breathing slow, and felt his arms loosen around her waist.

She folded down his collar, cocking her head cutely to one side. "... Shino-kun..?"

"... yes, Hinata?" he asked. Her hands moved up, brushing over her glasses... he didn't stop her from removing them.

"Smile..?" She asked desperately, trying not to be disappointed that the moonlight shone in such a way that she couldn't see his eyes properly.

He frowned at her, his eyebrows drawing together neatly. "Why would you need to see me smile..?"

"B-because..." she looked away from him, blushing. "Because... I... I've n-never s-seen y-you smile... before..."

He didn't answer her, and she was starting to feel silly for saying anything... but then, she felt startlingly warm fingers lift up her chin, forcing her to meet his moon-glazed eyes. _He's so warm..._

"Well, Hinata..." he muttered; she noticed with a blush, that he was closer to her... closer to her then he'd ever been... "It's within my power, so how could I not..?"

And he smiled. A smile that put butterflies in her stomach, and a blush on her cheeks. A smile that had her leaning forwards, to feel how that smile said her name...

It was afairy talemoment, the one that she had only dreamed about. Butfairy talemoments end... and usually tragically.


	8. Ruining the Moment

**Ruining the Moment**

"Yes! We're back!" Kiba yelled, scratching Akamaru behind his ears. "Heh... Hinata's gonna be so amazed at us, hey Akamaru?"

"It was a C rank mission," Shikamaru muttered, irritated with the energetic boy. Kiba stuck his tongue out at him. _Heh... he's just cranky cause he doesn't gotta girl! We'll show him!_

"She'll still be amazed!" Kiba cheered. Akamaru whined, getting Kiba's attention to tell him something... "What was that, Akamaru..? Shino and Hinata? Out in the training grounds?"

"What's that your mutt is saying?" The shadow wielder asked with mild interest.

"Shino and Hinata are in the training grounds still," Kiba said with a groan. "Stupid bug-freak! I told him to look after her, not work her to death! See ya Shika!" He waved at Shikamaru before climbing on top of Akamaru and speeding off towards the training grounds...

_Heh... Hinata will be surprised!_

------

Shino froze, lips a hair's width away from Hinata's, and pulled away. She blinked, realizing what was about to happen, and blushed... but she didn't look away. She looked straight at him, hurt clear in her eyes.

"I hear something," he explained, moving away from her farther.

"Oh..." chewing on her bottom lip, she stood up and stepped away from him.

_She's upset..._ there was a horrible feeling in his gut... sort of like a black hole. _Well... of course she's upset. I almost kissed her..._

"Yo!" He froze again, suddenly very glad that nothing had happened. "Hinata! Bug-Freak! What are you two doing here?"

He stood up, looking at Kiba as his canine-obsessed friend climbed off of Akamaru and ran over to Hinata. Kiba pulled the dark haired girl into a crushing hug, not letting her go until she choked out that she couldn't breathe...

"Kiba," Shino nodding, pushing on his glasses and folding his jacket collar back up. "You said you'd be gone for a week."

Kiba looked at him, laughing nervously. _He's trying to impress Hinata... _Shino thought bitterly. He saw Hinata, giggling behind a small hand. _... and it's working, too..._

"Well, I'm just that good!" Kiba was still laughing nervously. "Well... why were you two training so late..?"

Shino looked at Hinata, who didn't meet his eyes. "I was just helping her train, like you asked," Shino muttered. He turned around, ready to leave.

"Sh-Shino!" he had to stop, to hear her hour... but he didn't dare turn around to meet her eyes. "Sh-Shino... y-you said... you said you'd t-train with me t-tomorrow..."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, Hinata-san," Shino answered easily; he felt something flutter in his belly, but shrugged it off as the kikaichuu... "Oyasumi nasai, Kiba, Hinata-san."

------

"Come on, Hinata," Kiba urged, taking her hand in his own. She frowned at it for a moment, puzzled... Kiba wasn't as warm as Shino. "I'll take you home, okay?"

"Th-that's okay, K-Kiba-kun," she gave him a hesitant smile. "I... I'll b-be okay... I p-promise."

"You sure..." Kiba asked sceptically. She nodded at him. "... You're going to go straight home..?"

"H-hai!" she nodded, and eventually the dog-loving nin was convinced. He left first, giving her another hug, and waiting while she scratched Akamaru behind his ears before hurrying back off towards his home.

When he was finally out of sight, she breathed a sigh of relief. _But now I have to go home... he'll be able to tell if I stay here or not._

Turning to go back home, she blushed as her stomach started to protest in hunger. _I haven't eaten anything since lunch..._

------

The first thing that happened to Shino when he opened the door to his home, was a cloud of kikaichuu rushing at him and crawling all over him and under his skin. Irked, but not really bothered, he closed the door and went to find his father... who was sitting patiently in the kitchen, a shoebox beside him on the table.

"Did you have fun, son?" Shibi asked... Shino was instantly suspicious of the sugary tone, but even more suspicious of the use of the word 'son'.

"What happened?" Shino glared. "And why exactly are your kikaichuu giving me a check up..?"

"In love or not, staying out this late just to mate with your girlfriend isn't something that you should do," his father answered in perfect seriousness. "After all, you're only 18. You're not even, legally, allowed to drink."

"People don't say 'mate' anymore," Shino said with a glare, trying not to blush... and failing. "And Hinata is not by girlfriend."

"You say that now," his father grinned. "But you know full well that my little bug friends are usually watching you... what was this they told me about you kissing?"

"You're a stalking, you know that?" He dropped his glare, sighing painfully before sitting down on the other side of his father. "And we didn't kiss."

"Do I detect regret..?" Shibi grinned cheekily.

Shino glared again. "Why did you bring out the shoebox..? You never bring out the shoebox."

"Because the shoebox is special," his father answered, flipping the lid off and pushing it towards Shino. "Riffle around... see if you find anything that'll help you win the girl of your dreams."

"I don't dream," he rolled his eyes, but looked around in the shoebox anyways; it was full of little mementos that his mother and father had kept from when his father had, eventually, gotten his mother to date him. In it, along with many kunai and shrunken and other ninja gear, was an origami butterfly.

"Well, maybe that'll change," Shibi said with a grin.

"How would that change anything, even if I did end up dreaming?" Shin drawled out. "It's not like the outcome would be any different. We'd still end up being only teammates. Never allowed to be anything more..."

He felt his father's heavy gaze on him, and was met with a glare when he looked up. "You met with Hyuuga Hiashi... didn't you?"

Shino blinked. "How did you know..?"

"Him and I have never seen eye to eye," Shibi shrugged. "That plus he's able to put a dark air into anyone's point of view... not that you need that much of a push. If only-"

"-my mother could see me now," he interrupted, knowing his father's words off by heart. "She'd be shocked. Yes, I know, you've told me... but she's dead and that won't change."

"Shino." He froze for the second time that night... but this time it was because of the edge in his father's voice. "Don't disrespect you're mother like that... got it?"

Shino nodded, and stood up quietly. His father's kikai bugs left his body as he walked out of the room, and he headed down the hallway.

After his mother had died, his father had changed... he'd been abusive at times, but that had been a phase that ended a long time ago. He was mostly back to his old, teasing self that he had been before, so long as you didn't get on his bad side. The only thing that hadn't changed since his mother died, was his father's tendency to always be away on missions.

He sighed, knowing he'd crossed a line with his father... but everything would be better in the morning. He just hoped that he hadn't crossed a line with Hinata...


	9. Watching and Waiting

**Watching and Waiting**

Neji was waiting for her where he always was in the morning: just outside the dining room. He nodded at her when she walked up to him, then fell in place a step behind her when she went through the door; they both looked for any sign of Hyuuga Hiashi, before taking their respective seats at the food-laden table. Hinata took a piece of toast to nibble on while Neji started to slice an apple into pieces.

"You came home late," Neji said without looking up at her. Hinata knew better than to think that he couldn't see her light blush and guilty eyes... it was Neji after all. "Later than usual... and the night before you didn't come home at all. I'm supposed to protect you Hinata-sama, and as much as I trust that you can take care of yourself, I can't help but worry..."

She smiled; she always liked it when Neji said he worried about her... it made her think back to all those times he used to say he hated her, and she knew that it was worth it to have him like this. "I-I was... t-training with Sh-Shino..."

"Aburame?" She could hear Neji's grin. "Is that what had Uncle upset yesterday?" Hinata nodded, reaching over and taking one of Neji's apple slices. "Hmm... that would explain the 'talk' him and I had...'

"T-talk..?" she blinked nervously, not liking Neji's grin at all. "T-talk about w-what?"

"He wanted to get you married off to some hot shot from Mist," Neji shrugged. Hinata didn't know which she felt like doing more; paling or blushing. "But don't worry... I managed to convince him that you're too shy around your friends to do anything."

"Thank Kami-sama..." she muttered under her breathe. She smiled up at Neji, and poured him a glass of orange juice. "W-would you l-like to t-train today, N-Neji-kun..?"

"I'm sure that you and your team mates will be training," Neji smiled back, taking the glass gratefully. "Lee wants to spar anyways... thinks that the Haruno girl will be wowed by his fighting techniques if manages to beat me."

Hinata giggled. "If y-you win... w-will she be 'w-wowed' by y-you, N-Neji-kun?"

Neji blushed this time, shooting her a glare. "I doubt it, Hinata-sama. Even if she was, I'm not going to degrade myself by becoming an _Uchiha_ substitute..."

"W-what if s-she ac-actually, likes you..?" She asked quietly... mostly just to see her cousin blush, but also because she hated it when people lived without hope.

"Well," Neji mused on that for a moment. "First she would have to prove it... and then it's just lucky that she's a rather powerful medical nin, because even the Branch Family has pretty high standards."

"Hm," she giggled again, and Neji rolled his eyes. _He can say he doesn't like her as much as he likes... but it sure doesn't seem like it._

"Since you have tried - and failed might I add," he finished cutting the apple, putting half of the slices on a separate plate and pushing it towards the Hyuuga Heir, "to pry into my life, shall I try to pry into yours? Is Kiba still trying to get into your pint-sized pants..?"

"Neji!" Her blush deepened. "He... he's not.."

"You're too naive Hinata-sama," Neji chuckled, shaking his head. "The Inuzuka boy has been admiring you for years... I guess I could see why, you _are_ pretty and all..."

"H-he's not, N-Neji-kun," she repeated, chewing on her lip as she picked at the skin of one of her apple slices.

"Alright then," his grin was back. "How about the rumour that you're interest in Aburame Shino..? Uncle is worried, and the housekeepers are gossiping."

"Wh-what?" her eyes widened in shock. "Pl-please tell m-me th-that your n-not serious..."

"Well, Uncle actually isn't worried at all," Neji replied. "He's confidence in you was restored completely when I told him that you're afraid of beetles... but the housekeepers really _are_ gossiping."

------

Shino groaned, turning over in his bed once again... but he couldn't get the thought out of his head that he could _smell_ Hinata there. _That's ridiculous... she slept here once. Once! That's not nearly long enough for her scent to linger here... it's just my imagination._

Imagination or not, it had kept him from getting sleep the night before. Making a (rather childish) decision, he pushed the blankets off of his body and dragged himself off of his bed.

He left his room, and nudged himself into the room next to his own... lying on a rather big bed was the figure of his father, who opened his eyes and sat up, always having been a rather light sleeper. _Just like I am._

"What's up Shino?" Shibi asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "You're not sore about last night, are you..? You know I'm sorry, you bratty teenager..."

"I couldn't sleep," Shino rolled his eyes, and moved over to the far side of the bed. He crawled under the covers, burying his head under what used to be his mother's pillow.

"Yeah... that usually happens when a girl sleeps in your bed," his father laughed, and stood up to get ready for the new day. "Well, since you're here I might as well tell you... I've got some B-rank mission to go on, and I'm going to ask Godaime-Sama if I can bring you along. If she says no, I'll probably just decline and take you camping or something... either or, have at least a weeks worth of stuff packed by noon, okay?"

"You couldn't tell me this _before_ I tried to sleep..?" Shino asked, settling on the edge of dreams...

"I forgot... and _someone_ was being bratty and temperamental."

------

"Hinata-sama?" Her and Neji had left the uncomfortable subject of relationships behind long before; instead they spoke of what they thought would have happened if their roles had been reversed, and all the changes that would have come with Hinata being in the Branch Family and Neji being the heir... but then one of the housekeepers came and disrupted them. "There's someone at the door for you."

"Th-thank you..." Hinata nodded, standing up shakily. _Is it Shino..?_

"Hoping for someone special, Hinata-sama..?" Neji teased. Hinata pursed her lips, but couldn't hide her blush... but an idea came to her mind.

She smiled sweetly, her blush making her look ever more angelic. "Pl-please say h-hi to S-Sakura-chan, for me..?" Giggling at Neji's blush, she left the room and headed towards the front door.

She felt almost giddy, remembering that Shino had said he would train would with her again today. _And maybe today... maybe today we'll... _She blushed at the thought of it, and turned the last corner to get to the front door.

"Hinata!" ... and was bowled over by Kiba. "Ready to train? Huh, Hinata? I've got some sweet new moves!"

"Oh..." she tried not to look disappointed as Kiba took her by the hand and dragged her out of her front door and towards the training grounds. Akamaru followed beside them, licking her free hand briefly before running ahead of them.

It didn't take them long to get to the training grounds, and as soon as they arrived Kiba wasted no time sitting her down and telling her all about the 'highly dangerous' mission he had been on, and how he had defeated 20 S-Class Criminals... she politely laughed and giggled at all his jokes, resisting the urge to activate Byakuugan.

_... where's Shino..?_

------

When it hit 10 o'clock, his kikaichuu woke him up. He groaned, but knew it was necessary.

Stretching out, he smelt the sweet smell of lavender and laughed. _Father sprayed some of Mother's perfume on the pillows again... he must have been more of a wreck than I thought he was... _Getting out of his Father's bed, he tiredly stumbled back to his own room to find a shirt and a not-slept-in pair of pants.

After getting dressed, he dug in his closet for his backpack, and got ready a few changes of clothes and sleeping gear before heading to the kitchen to pack some food.

He paused in the hallway, a butterfly flying in front of him. _Hinata... we won't get to train today after all._

------

"Did you hear what I said?" she looked back up at Kiba, who frowned at her for a few moments, arms still spread wide in demonstration of how long he had to jump over white water rapids... He dropped his arms and sat down besides her. "You okay Hinata? You seem out of it."

"Oh... I... I'm fine..." she gave him a hesitant smile. "It's just... Sh-Shino said h-he would t-train with me-... w-with us."

"Ah," his smile was back. "That party pooper! Akamaru!" Akamaru barked, and Kiba scratched his ears. "Go get Shino, okay..?" He barked again, and ran off. "There... now Bug-Freak'll be here any minute!"

"Th-thank you..." Hinata smiled, and Kiba wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Anything for you, Hinata," he whispered... whispered rather loudly, too, as it was right in her ear.

She stiffened, remembering what Neji had said earlier... "K-Kiba..?"

"Yes..?" she slowly looked up at him, and noticed right away that he was a little closer than he had ever really been...

"W-what are y-you d-doing...?" he smiled, leaning a little closer. She watched, wide-eyed as he got closer and closer... at the last moment it seemed, she realized what was about to happen and turned away.

His lips brushed over her cheeks, and she could hear the disappointment as he sighed and hung his head... but within moments he was up and smiling again. "Hinata?"

"Y-yes, K-Kiba-kun..?" she didn't quite meet his eyes, and tried to put space between them without seeming suspicious. Kiba let her, not seeming put out at all.

"Would you... maybe... wanna go to the Spring Festival with me?"


	10. Surprise, Surprise

**Surprise, Surprise**

Shino shouldered his pack and headed out the front door just as his father turned to walk up to it... it was a happy coincidence, and both of them stared at each other for a moment, before Shino fell in step beside Shibi and they headed towards the gates.

"So, we're going on a mission," his father said casually.

"What kind of mission," he asked, adjusting the straps and double checking his kikai bugs.

"Just gathering information," Shibi grinned. "... would you like to say goodbye to your girlfriend first..?"

"No!" Shino blushed, and almost stumbled over his own feet... but he regained his balance before his father could suspect anything. "... I don't even have a girlfriend."

"Che. You're both just in denial," Shibi chuckled.

Shino bit his tongue to force himself not to respond... and for a few minutes, father and son walked in silence. It was almost peaceful too, until both father and son stopped in their tracks, a noise alerting their senses.

They looked around, both deathly aware of what could happen if an enemy managed to sneak up on them... but they both relaxed when the sound became more distinct. More like barking and hurried paws.

Akamaru came into sight within seconds, and didn't hesitate to jump up onto Shino, sending him to the ground. The massive dog proceeded to lick his face, before gently wrapping his jaws around a wrist and tugging him in the general direction that he had come from.

"I think Kiba sent his messenger to get you," Shibi laughed at his son, who glared at him and pushed his glasses back into place.

"I have a mission, Akamaru," Shino sighed, trying to take back his hand; when Akamaru refused, he released his kikai bugs into the dog's mouth. He let go rather quickly after that. "Go back to Kiba, okay?"

Akamaru whined, and he petted the dog's nose before standing back up.

"Come on, brat," his father laughed again, and pushed Shino in front of him. "Tell Inuzuka that he'll see his broody friend in a week, alright mutt?" Akamaru growled at Shibi, but left to return to his master.

"You're polite," Shino said sarcastically, rolling his eyes even though they were hidden behind his glasses. His father swatted the back of his head playfully, not nearly hard enough to hurt.

"This coming from my beloved son, who's inherited most, if not all, of my character traits..?"

"Lets continue, Father."

------

Kiba held his breathe, watching Hinata intently. _She has to say yes... she just has to._

"I... I..." she looked away from him, pushing her fingers together in that cute way he admired so much. "Well... I... I d-don't know..."

He frowned, and edged a little closer to her. _I know she likes me... why else would she laugh at all my jokes, and smile so cutely all the time..? _"Are you going with your family or something?"

"N-no," she shook her head, looking up at him. He watched as she chewed her bottom lip, and resisted the urge to kiss her. _She'll want it to be cute and romantic... not in the middle of the training grounds. _"I... I... I d-don't..." she looked away for a moment, then looked back at him. "I d-don have an-anything, to w-wear..?"

_She's worried about clothes..? _He laughed, glowing at her. _So she wants to impress me, too! She doesn't have to do that... she's already the most beautiful woman in the world. What else could I want?_

"Wear anything!" The grin didn't want to leave his face. "I don't care... just please go with me..?"

She continued to look pleasantly confused, and that made him proud of himself. _She wasn't expecting it... now I can sweep her off her feet! _He opened his mouth, ready to say pretty little nothings into her ear... then Akamaru came back.

The massive white dog ran into the training grounds, barking at the both of them. "Hey buddy!" Kiba laughed, and Akamaru lay down beside him, resting his head in his master's lap. "Back already..? Hows it going?"

"Wh-where's Shino..?" Hinata asked, a slight pout to her lips; it made his hormones go wild, and he had to close his eyes for a moment just to keep himself seated where he was. _Heh... Shino must've spouted off some of his 'teamwork' lectures to her while I was gone._

"Well Akamaru, you heard the lady... where's Shino?" He listened carefully while Akamaru told him, and rolled his eyes. "That show-off Bug-Freak... he went on a mission with his dad. He'll be back in a week."

"Oh..." she looked away, chewing on her lip again for a few moments. "Ki-Kiba-kun...?"

Hearing her say his name put butterflies in his stomach... he was glad he was already sitting down. "Yes Hinata?"

"I..." she looked up at him slowly. "I'll... I'll go w-with you..."

------

Hinata ended up home much earlier than she had wanted, saying telling an overly excited Kiba that Neji had wanted to train with her, and that she would see him tomorrow.

She dragged her feet up to her room, shyly saying hello to the lone housekeeper she came across. Opening her door, she saw her cousin dozing on her bed. Rolling her eyes, she walked over and yanked her pillow out from under his head.

Neji's eyes snapped open, and he sat up with a glare. "What do you want..?"

"Y-you're in my r-room..." she giggled, sitting beside him. "L-Lee 'wow' Sakura-ch-chan..?"

"I defeated him, if that's what you're asking," he rolled his eyes.

"Th-then..." she smiled at him. "... w-why do you l-look so upset..?"

"I'm not upset," he snapped, glaring even more. "... I'm just curious as to why she calls him 'bushy brows' one moment, then agrees to go to lunch with him the next."

Hinata giggled. "W-why don't y-you just... just a-ask her to the f-festival.."

"You and I go to the festival, remember?" he rolled his eyes. "I make sure you don't get kidnapped, you win as many teddy bears as your heart desires."

"I... I'm going w-with someone e-else this y-year..." she muttered, refusing to make eye contact... not that it mattered. This _was_ Neji after all.

"Oh..?" Neji grinned. "Let me guess... the Aburame boy?"

_Shino..._ she chewed her lip, trying not to feel hurt. _We were supposed to train today... he said he would come. But I guess... I guess he's not the type to keep his word._

"Is that a no..?" She could hear the worry in his voice, and looked up to give him a smile.

"I... I'm g-going with Ki-Kiba..." she said, trying her best to sound happy. _'I'm going with Shino' just sounds better._

Neji frowned, and did something he rarely did. He hugged her.

------

They had left the gates maybe an hour before when Shino fell back on his old routine of scanning the tree branches overhead for any bugs or beetles. He and his father had lapsed into silence a while back, used to the tranquility needed to detect any approaching enemies.

He noticed a butterfly, and smiled to himself as he thought of Hinata...

The butterfly got caught in a spider's web; the more it flapped it's wings, the harder it was for it to escape.


	11. Imagine

**Imagine**

"Is Hinata feeling better today?" Kiba asked, bouncing up and down on his heels. Neji nodded, before closing the door on the dog-lover's face. He turned around with a sigh, and headed towards the courtyard.

It had been three days now, since Hinata had told him that Aburame Shino had left for a week long mission. Three days since she told him that she was going to the Spring Festival with Inuzuka Kiba.

He entered the coutyard where his cousin was training, and sat on the ground near her; she finished her series of movements, then moved to sit near him. "Kiba dropped by."

"H-he d-did..?" she muttered. He could see her discomfort. "Wh-where is h-he..?"

"I told him that you're not feeling better yet," Neji answered; the day after Hinata said she was going to the festival with Kiba, he told Kiba she was sick.

"Neji!" She looked shocked, and frowned at him. "Wh-why would you d-do that..?"

"You don't want to go with him," Neji shrugged.

"He's my f-friend, Neji-ku-kun..." she sighed. "... w-why w-wouldn't I w-want to g-go with a fr-friend..?"

"Because when I told Uncle that you're afraid of bugs, I was lying horrifically..?" Neji offered. Hinata blushed, understanding his double meaning.

_That girl..._ Neji thought, rolling his eyes. _... she doesn't even understand her own feelings, does she..? And it doesn't help with Clan complications and rivalries and what-not..._

"I could go find him for you, Hinata-sama," he suggested, resting his eyes for a moment.

"Find w-who, N-Neji-kun..?" Hinata asked him innocently; he held back a snort of laughter. _And now she's lying to herself... my little cousin has such healthy mental stability..._

"A certain Aburame Clan Heir..?" Her blush settled back on her cheeks. Neji sighed again, shaking his head. "Really... you've been depressed every since he left, and as far as I've heard, he actually showed up at the house to escort you to training - not to mention letting you stay at his house - showing some feelings for you. I say you're both being really stupid, Hinata-sama."

She refused to look up at him. "I... I am n-not de-depressed..."

"When was the last time you left the house?" Neji countered. She didn't answer. "And what about all these weird chocolate cravings you've been having?" Still no answer. "You always eat chocolate when you're upset."

"D-do not..."

He stood up, rather sick and tired of explaining things to her. "Continue with the basics of Kaiten. I need to talk with Uncle for a while... I'll bring you some more chocolate with your lunch."

------

Hinata listened to Neji leave, before pulling her knees to her chest. She rested her head in her arms, closing her eyes as she tried to force away the pain in her chest. The pain had been growing rapidly, heedless of anything she told herself.

_Me and Kiba will have fun at the Festival, _she thought to herself. _We'll go... he'll try to impress me with teddy bears... I'll come back home. Simple as that. _

"Hinata-sama..?" She jumped, and looked up to see one of the housekeepers smiling at her with the same pale-eyes all of the Hyuuga Clan had. "Are you okay..?"

"I'm f-fine, Hiroko-san..." Hinata smiled up at her. "J-just... just a l-little tired from e-everyth-thing.."

The housekeeper, Hikoro, smiled back at her. "Would you like anything, Hinata-sama?" _Why must everyone, even Neji-nii-chan, call me 'sama'..?_

"N-no..." she shook her head, and stood up with Hiroko's help. "Th-thank you, Hiroko-s-san..."

"Of course, Hinata-sama," the housekeeper bowed politely, then left the Hyuuga Heir alone with her thoughts.

Hinata sighed, looking to the heavens for a sign to tell her what she should do. _Shino... where are you..?_

------

He looked up suddenly, his mind playing tricks on his again. His father rolled his eyes at him from the next tree over, before turning back to the previously-blank scroll... now it was slowly being filled with information.

Shino took a long, soothing breath, then glanced up as a few of his kikaichuu came back to him; they perched themselves on his glasses, nose, ears, and whispered to him in a language so few could hear, let alone understand. He turned back to his own scroll, and continued to scribble down information.

_Hinata. _He thought to himself, not pausing in his work. _I want to make it up to you... but I don't think I can._

------

"What are you proposing..?" Neji stood infront of a glaring Hyuuga Hiashi, thinking over a reply. This definately wasn't on his 'top ten ways to stay alive' list...

"Just to invite some of the Aburame Clan to dinner one night," Neji restated. "Afterall, Hinata-sama _is_ in a team with Aburame Shino, the Clan Heir. Dinner would be a chance to both strengthen their team work, and maybe settle some Clan rivalri-"

"No," Hiashi's pale eyes darkened, something Neji thought was impossible. It made the Hyuuga Genuis rather... nervous. "The rivalries are there for a reason, Neji. Don't assume that petty little dinner invitations will improve _anything_... is there a reason for you're sudden want to make peace where war shall rage forever...?"

_My Uncle is stubborn. _He stayed composed, his wind wheeling as it fought for an excuse. _Poetic, but stubborn._

"Hinata-sama is worried over Kiba," Neji lied, using his Uncle's rivalry for the Aburame Clan against him; so long as his Uncle had a reason to believe him, any lie would work. "Inuzuka Kiba is upset because the Aburame Heir left without any notice, and Hinata-sama is worried over him... I thought that dinner when they returned would give Hinata-sama a chance to cheer him up, because she could invite him as well and then all three of them could be reunited."

"Danger is part of the life of a Shinobi," Hiashi glared, but Neji could see the relief in his eyes. "The Inuzuka boy is rather bothersome... he doesn't still show interest in Hinata, does he..?"

"He does, Hiashi-sama," he bowed his head respectively, and waited for what his Uncle said next.

"Ano..." the elder man sighed, and sat down in his chair. "Keep an eye on him, Neji... two eyes if you can spare them. Hinata will need someone strong when she becomes the Clan Leader, especially if she is not strong herself. And that Inu-boy... well, he isn't strong enough for her."

_But I do know someone who might be... _Neji bowed, and stepped out of the room. _Now if only he could see that._

------

Hinata went over the basic Kaiten movements again, slowly to mesmorize the feel of the motions... her arms and legs strained against the movements, and she fell to her knees. Gulping air into her lungs, she laid on her back and cast her arms out to her sides.

After a few minute of blissful silence, she felt an ant crawl across her fingers and over her hand. It wandered for a few moments on her palm, before finding the hem of her shirt and choosing to slip underneath it.

She shut her eyes, and let her mind run away with her.

Suddenly, it wasn't an ant crawling over her skin, but fingers moving tantilizingly slow over the same path. The fingers paused for a few moments in her elbow, and an arm became more defined.

A shoulder followed that arm, and after that a torso. Another arm, with another hand, supported itself by her shoulder, causing a face to linger near her own... the fingers started moving again, this time back out towards her hand.

Dark, dark, mysterious eyes looked down at her, framed by a mop of black hair. They came closer for a moment, then closer again... her breath hitced, and all she wanted was to dig her hands into that mop of hair and tug those smiling lips closer... but she was afraid that if she tried, they would disappear all together.

They didn't move any closer, and the fingers moved off of her skin... after awhile, those arms disappeared, followed by the shoulders and that torso. Lastly, the face faded from her mind, those mysterious eyes with it.

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, and brought shaky hands up to unzip her jacket; it was too hot out.


	12. Ready to Go

**Ready To Go**

She curled deeper into her warm blankets, not wanting to get up; tonight would mark the night of the Spring Festival... the first Spring Festival that Haruno Sakura wouldn't be going to... someone knocked on her door. She turned over and ignored it.

Usually she spent the night at Ino's or Ino came and stayed with her, and then they would spend the entire day doing each other's hair and nails and gossiping and putting on their dresses they had spent the entire week to pick out... but she had promised Sasuke that she wouldn't chase after him tonight.

Why would she promise Sasuke that she wouldn't chase him..? Simple. He was already taken.

She giggled when she remembered how she had found out; Arriving early to training hadn't been the best idea on her part... but she had gotten over it, and swore to Sasuke that, taken or not, she wouldn't stop chasing him. He agreed, so long as he had _some_ free time away from her. _Fair negotiations on my part... _

There was knocking on her door again, and she groaned. "Mom! Go away!"

Since her and Sasuke's 'negotiations', they had become good friends. He even agreed to go to lunch with her and Naruto every once in awhile, so long as it never interrupted in his ANBU training...

The lock clicked on her door, and it opened. Sakura tensed, clearly remembering the arguement her and her parents had had over the lock on her door, and the even bigger arguement about there only being one key to that lock... one key that Sakura kept with her at all times... she reached for the kunai under her pillow.

"You sleep with a kunai under your pillow..?" The voice surprised her, but it also made her relax. Sitting up slowly (while holding her sheets tightly to her chest) she looked up at the newest occupant of her room; Hyuuga Neji.

"What are you doing here, Neji-kun..?" she asked, sleepiness still laced in her voice.

Neji looked at her with his all-seeing eyes, and she wondered for a moment if sheets stopped their gaze. _I hope not..._ she thought, shivers running down her spin... but his eyes stayed fixed on hers. "I thought you would be getting ready for the festival by now... you know, like all the other teenage girls of Konoha."

"So... you thought I was getting ready," Sakura frowned, pursing her lips cutely. "... and you come over? Have you become a pervert since I last saw you?" She felt disappointed when he didn't react what-so-ever.

"No," he answered easily. "I actually wanted your help."

------

Hinata was, presently, still in bed. Where she wanted to stay. All day. And night. And possibly for the rest of her life.

Her door opened, and she burried her head under her pillow. "N-Neji-n-nii-chan..?"

"Hinata-sama," he confirmed. She felt her bed move as he sat on it, and held tighter to the pillow over her head. "You should be up. The festival is tonight... don't you want to get ready?"

"No..." She shook her head, and whined feebly when Neji took her pillow away... he must have opened the curtains at some point, because sunlight fell into her vision.

"Are you sure, Hinata-sama?" She reluctantly opened her eyes, and Neji spared her a small smile. "... or would you like me to go find the bug-boy for you?"

"Neji-kun!" She frowned at him as he chuckled, and pulled her blankets over her head. "G-go... go 'way..."

"You have a guest, Hinata-sama," the amusement was thick in his voice, and she tried to ignore him... but then she thought about what he was saying. _A guest..? Shino?_

"W-who is it..?" She desperately hoped that her voice didn't sound as breathless as she thought it did...

Neji raised one elegant eyebrow at her, then looked towards the door; after a moment of uncertainty, Hinata looked as well... to see a confused looked Sakura still in her pajamas.

"Okayoo, Hinata," the pink-haired girl said cheerily, trying not to be nervous in her surroundings. Hinata on the other hand, blushed and tried to hide under her blankets... would have succeeded too, if Neji hadn't stopped her.

"Sakura-chan is here to help you get ready," Neji told her. "I thought you would enjoy that... you've been stuck in a state of depression for the past week, this might take you out of it before the dog-boy tries to get into your pants."

"Ki-Kiba won't..! He d-doesn't..!" Hinata was at a loss for words, stuck between trying to deny what Neji was saying, and looking at Sakura.

"Leave the poor girl alone, Neji," the pinkette butted in, taking a step farther into the room. "You want me to help her get ready... right? Well, first things first. Out of the room."

"But..." Neji tried to complain, looking at both of the girls. Hinata just looked away, and eventually Neji sighed. "Of course, how silly of me... make up and dresses and gossip. I don't think I want to be nearby anyways..." He stood up, and she felt him pat her mused hair before leaving. "... take care of her, you hear that Haruno?"

"I know!" Sakura said irritably, and soon after the door closed.

Another body sat on her bed, and Hinata looked up at Sakura who smiled at her. "What... w-why..." the Hyuuga Heir blushed, not knowing exactly what to ask. _Why did Neji bring her here..? _"Wh-what... what are we g-going to d-do..?"

"First, we're going to lay out your kimono," Sakura said, a smile blossoming across her face. "Then we'll hit the hot springs and soak and gossip and whatever else... then we'll get you ready for when you're date comes! Kiba, right..?"

"It's n-not a d-date," she blushed, and Sakura giggled.

"Either way, you're going to look beautiful," the medical nin promised, before looking around the room. "Where's your closet..?" Hinata pointed across the room, and Sakura stood back up and walked over to it... only to let out a gasp when she opened the doors. "This is huge!"

Hinata hid a smile, and reached for her robe; she pulled it on before getting out of her bed, tying the belt securely before stepping over to where the medical ninja stood looking through her various dresses, kimonos, and casual clothes; she was required to have them all... something about being part of a Hyuuga Heir.

She watched as Sakura 'ooo'ed and 'awe'ed and ran her fingers over cotton and silk and embroidery; it was cute, and she couldn't see why her cousin hadn't just asked her out. It would have made his life easier...

"This one!" Sakura cheered suddenly, pulling out a familiar white kimono... "I've been doing this for years, and trust me! This is the one!" She looked more excited than Hinata felt. "Oh! I don't think I could ever find a more perfect outfit for you to wear!"

She was holding the white, flowered kimono that belonged to Shino's mother...

"Th-that one..?" She didn't know if the sudden pain in her chest was a good thing or a bad thing... she took it as a bad thing. "Oh... I... I d-don't know..."

"It's _perfect_ Hinata!" Sakura squealed out. "I don't know where you got this, but it'll be _beautiful_ on you! I swear!"

"Oh... o-okay..." Hinata chewed on her bottom lip as Sakura danced around her, lying the kimono over the back of a chair. "Wh-what about... what about y-you..?"

"Hmm..?" Sakura glanced up at her, her smile still in place. "Oh... I'm not going."

Hinata frowned. "W-why not..?"

"I have no reason to," the pinkette laughed. "I promised Sasuke that I wouldn't bother him, so that leaves stalking him with Ino out of the question... and I don't really want to go with Lee, leaving me dateless. So... I'm not going."

The Hyuuga Heir pushed her fingers together, smiling as an idea came to mind. _He's going to kill me..._

"Wh-why... why d-don't you g-go with N-Neji-kun..?"

------

The hot springs were devine... Sakura couldn't help but be envious of Hinata and everyone else of the Hyuuga Clan. _A private hot spring! Private! They can use it **whenever **they want!_

"Have I ever told you how much I love you..?" Sakura said dreamily.

Hinata giggled at her. "Y-yes... f-five times in the la-last t-two hours..."

"It's only been two hours?" Sakura laughed. "Oh... it feels like its been so much longer..." she ran her fingers through the milky white water, and kicked waves to the surrounding rocks.

"It h-has been l-longer..."

"Oh?" her skin was flushed pleasantly, and she looked over to see how Hinata faired; the Hyuuga hair sat with her head pillowed in her arms, exposing her back to the sky. "How much longer..? What time is it anyways?"

"A-around... around n-noon..."

As if on cue, two servants (_Both Hyuuga's_, Sakura noticed) walked in with trays of food. "Hinata-sama, Sakura-sama, your lunch," they smiled at her, placing a tray in front of both of them.

"Sama..?" _Why are they saying 'sama'..? _"I think you made a mistake..." They were gone before they could answer, and Sakura was left confused as Hinata laughed at her.

"Y-you are my fr-friend... so th-they asso-sociate you w-with 'sama'..." Hinata explained.

"Oh..." Sakura smiled, and looked at the lunch; she noticed that both trays had a piece of chocolate. "Chocolate? I didn't think your father would let you have chocolate..."

"H-he doesn't..." she giggled again. "N-Neji-nii-chan g-gets it f-for me..."

"Well... Neji-nii-chan is a saint," Sakura smiled, picking up the chocolate and placing it in her mouth. "And you, darling, are going to look like an angel when I'm done with you."

------

The day had been tiring for Hinata... she wondered if she would have energy for the festival.

After they had, finally, gotten out of the hot springs, Sakura started to fuss over her kimono and hair and any accessories that she could think of; when Neji had come to check up on them, she had ordered him to go fetch make up from her room... and an hour later, he finally came back, only to be sent _back_ to the Haruno household to get _more_ items...

Frankly, Hinata didn't know if it was worth the trouble.

Her hair was pinned up so that it almost looked like it used to all those years ago, and her eyes had been painted with silver and blue eyeshadows. Her lips were a pale pink, and in her hair was one of the items Neji had been sent back the second time to retrieve... a rather large, but very pretty butterfly clip.

Sakura said she looked beautiful.

"I don't see how Inuzuka will be able to stop himself," Neji sighed, startling her and making her blush. "No doubt about it... he's going to get into your pint-sized pants."

"Neji!" Sakura hit him over the head while Hinata tried to hide her ever-growing blush. "Don't tease the girl!"

"Why not..?" Neji asked, rubbing the back of his head; Sakura was about to answer, but the knock on the front door interrupted them all... Hinata answered reluctantly.

"Hinata!" An overly excited Kiba tried to hug her, but Sakura must have been faster than anyone thought she was... in a split second she was protecting Hinata was what would have been a very painful embrace.

"I spent all day making her look that good not to have you ruin it all in two seconds!" The pinkette screamed in his ear. "At least **TRY** to look impressed! Idiot!"

Kiba looked sheepish, and Hinata looked away from him. _Shino would be impressed... he wouldn't believe that I would wear this kimono again..._

"Stop thinking about bug-boy..." she jumped, but didn't move as her cousin continued to whisper in her ear. "... for good or for bad, you're going with Inuzuka. But don't worry... the end of the night should be good."

She looked at her cousin in confusion, but it didn't last that long... Kiba wrapped an arm around her waist and started to pull her towards where the festival lights were already starting to light up...

------

Shino sighed, running a hand trough his hair after he finished unbuttoning his jacket; then he slipped it off and tossed it to his father, who smiled at him as he dug through his pack. "Here you go, my bratty little son... put this on."

He took the new jacket, which was fashioned much like his normal one... it just happened to be a little longer, with a slightly taller collar. _And this embroidery..._

... and sewn minutely into the hems were dark blue kikai bugs. It was a stark contrast to the white, silken material of the jacket.

"What's this for, father?" Shino asked, finishing buttoning it up.

"Time you took part in the family business," Aburame Shibi grinned.

"Family business...?" Shino blinked. "Our family has a business..?"

"Stop being a smartass," Shibi rolled his eyes. "Every Spring Festival the Aburame Clan members stay on the outskirts and call on fireflies... ya know, to set an atmosphere. The Hokages' all found it cute for one reason or another... don't see why."

"Maybe because it's romantic...?" Shino offered; he remembered the time him and Hinata had stayed up late watching the fireflies... well, he'd been remembering Hinata a lot over the past week. "Then again, you don't have a romantic bug in your body..."

"Stop attempting to mock me and go to your post," his father glared at him. "West side of the festival there's a group of trees. Just sit up in them and use Mushi Kabe no Jutsu and you'll be fine... and don't be afraid to have a little fun!"

"Right," he rolled his eyes, and moved to go where he was supposed to.

"Nuh uh..." his father stopped him. "Forehead protector, off..." he held out his hand expectantly, and Shino sighed and took it off. "And give me your pack, too... I'll drop the information off at the mission's office, take this stuff home, then relieve you around midnight, okay brat?"

"Of course, Father."


	13. The Night Still is Young

**The Night Still is Young**

"The nights still young!" Kiba said that every time that he tried, and failed, to win her something. In this fashion many hours had been spent, to the point that Hinata stop responding to the exuberant boy... instead she glanced around to try and find Neji and Sakura.

She spotted them eventually... Sakura was laughing at an annoyed Neji, as she ordered him again and again to win her certain prizes to get her good friend, Ino, jealous. The Hyuuga Heir didn't know whether or not it was working, but the pink-haired girl was getting lots of teddy bears.

"What about that one, Hinata?" She looked back up at Kiba, who was pointing at a big, stuffed puppy dog that looked to be unbelieveably soft... but her attention was seized away by the smaller little bear beside it, with a butterfly sewn over it's heart. "I'll win it for you! I promise!"

She smiled politely, and watched him as he attempted to throw shruiken into the center of moving targets... he hit one, but it still wasn't enough for the prize.

"Damn it!" He glared at the shop owner, and Hinata couldn't help her giggle; it made something melt inside of him, and he smiled at her. "Well... the nights still young, right?"

"R-right," she nodded.

She watched him hesitate for a moment, before grabbing her hand and dragging her away... looking over her shoulder to where Sakura wasn't any help either, as she had her back to Hinata, and Neji was busy trying to win her another teddy bear...

Kiba wove through people and stalls with a natural agility givin to him from his Inuzuka ancestors, until finally, they arrived at a shadowy little out-cropping of trees. He sat down heavily, waiting for Hinata to do the same.

"I..." she looked down at the white skirts of the kimono, keen eyes picking out the kikaichuu bugs that Kiba had unknowningly missed... "M-my ki-kimono..."

"Hmm?" He smiled up at her ruthlessly, but preformed his first gentlman-like act of the day by taking off his jacket and lying it out on the ground beside him; he hadn't taken the time to dress up. "Come on... My prize-winning skills seemed to have flown out the window, so lets just sit here and, ya know, talk for a bit. Okay..?"

"T-talk..?" she tried to remember the last time her and Kiba had actually _talked_... _It's usually just him telling me about his mission... we've never actually had a conversation. Not like me and Shino..._ she blushed, finding herself thinking about Shino for the umpteenth time that night. _Stop it! Shino's away on a mission. You're here with Kiba. **Your friend.** Give him the attention he deserves. _"A-about... about w-what..?"

"Oh... ya know..." He grinned, his tatooed cheeks making him look almost demonic in the soft lighting of... _Fireflies? Like the ones Shino summoned..._ "This and that... you and me. Stuff like that."

He shifted closer.

"Wh-what about y-you a-an-and m-me..?" Her stutter increased, and she could feel her hands start to shake. She only wished that Shino was there to stop the tremors in her limbs...

_Your thinking about him again! Stop it!_

"I... Hinata?" he shifted closer yet again, his entire upper-body leaning towards her... she was suddenly reminded of that day, almost a week ago now, when he tried to kiss her on the training grounds. "Can I tell you something..?"

Her arms were shaking to now, and she wondered why he didn't notice. Why couldn't he see that she didn't see him that way..? _Why can't he see I like Shino..?_

The thought froze her movements, before she decided that figuring it out now was the least of her worries...

"Well..?" Her mind was forced back to the present as she realized that Kiba was now much, much, _much_ too close... and she couldn't figure out how to stop him and not hurt him at the same time. "... can I, Hinata..?"

His eyes drifted closed, and she could feel crystaline tears on her lashes. _This'll be... this'll be my first kiss..._

"Kiba!" She stiffened, holding back her sigh of relief as Kiba shot up and looked around for the voice that interrupted them with a glare... only to whimper quietly. Standing, looking rather menancing, was a high-collared figure with dark sunglasses. Only it wasn't Shino. "What are you doing..?"

"Nothin', Aburame-San," her tatooed friend scratched the back of his neck. "Me and Hinata were just on a date, ya know."

It felt like she couldn't breathe. _Date..? But... no!_

"Well, date is being cut short," the taller, Aburame Clan leader replied. There was a familiar edge in his voice... one she had heard in Shino's several times. "Hyuuga-sama asked me to escort Hinata-sama home, as it's quite late. So either go and finish enjoying the festival, or head home yourself... alright?"

"S-sure thing, Aburame-san..." Kiba sighed, and turned back to look at her with a disappointed smile. "I'll make it up to you, okay Hinata..?" She only nodded, and stood up as well to give him back his jacket; than giving her a quick hug, he left.

... she just stood there in this dark man's shadow, trying to stop her shoulders from shaking in fright. He was the type of being that would haunt her nightmares.

And he laughed.

"So you are the famous Hyuuga Hinata," his voice was light, and she looked up at him in disbelief. "That bratty little son of mine is stupid, letting that Inu-boy take advantage of you."

"He-he... he w-wasn't t-taking advant-tage of m-me..." she said meekly... even she could tell it was a lie.

"Right, sure..." he sighed, and looked up into the branches of the trees. "Well, just so you know, _Hinata-sama_, your father hates my guts, so I didn't do that for him... and according to friends and what family I still have, I'm sadistic and live off of other's torture, so I really wouldn't have cared if the Inuzuka Boy just completely shattered all self-respect in yourself; it would have been your own fault for letting him. I helped you out there because that stupid, brat son of my was too much of a coward to do so. He's displaying his professional stalk-like skills he inherited from me, up in those trees if you want to ask him about it." He turned to leave, but paused for a moment to looked at a bewildered Hinata. "Oh... and you look good in my wife's kimono."

------

Shino could feel the blush radiating off of his cheeks at his father's words... wouldn't be surprised if he could heat a small house with it, if needed.

He had watched as Hinata and Kiba showed up and sat down right beneath him, and felt an unfamilar sensation of rage as his best friend tried to kiss the Hyuuga Heir... he had to forceably stop himself from moving.

At first, he had been very relieved that his father had shown up to stop them.

"Sh-Shino-k-ku-kun..?" She was searching the trees, trying to find him amoungst them... and when she finally did, she smiled. "Sh-Shino-kun... you're back..."

"I am," he nodded, and almost felt his jutsu release... he concentraited on it long enough for it to stabilize, then looked back down at her.

He looked her over from head to toe, picking out each little pink flower and two-toned kikai bug on the white kimono she wore, and the silver butterfly in her hair. _She looked beautiful..._

A wave of posessiveness washed over him, expecially since the jacket he wore was the mate to her kimono; it was what his parents used to wear to every Spring Festival.

He didn't know whether to thank his father, or kill him.

"Kiba likes you," he found himself saying... he didn't know why. Maybe it had something to do with his loyalties to his friends. Maybe it was because he just couldn't bring himself to believe that she would ever be his...

"I... I n-noticed..." she blushed, but didn't look away.

"He tried to kiss you," he said, rather dumbly.

"I n-noticed," she giggled this time, her blush fading.

Frustration settled in, as for the first time he had no clue whe she was thinking. _Is that all she can say..?_ "Well, I noticed that you didn't try to kiss him back."

"N-no..." she shook her head.

"Well..." he couldn't stop the glare, and heard the edge in his own voice. "Why not?"

"B-because..." she chewed on her bottom lip cutely as she started to push her fingers together... it made him feel guilty for bringing it up. "Be-because it... it w-would have be-been... been my fi-first..."

_Her first kiss..?_ A longing started to well inside of him, and he crushed it down with all his might. She wasn't done yet.

"A... a first ki-kiss..." she was blushing again, and finally took her eyes off of him. "It... it sh-should b-be with s-someone ve-very... very sp-special..."

"And Kiba isn't special to you?" ... the words weren't bitten off, as he almost-hoped they were... instead they sounded hopeful and desperate.

"N-not th-that way..." she muttered softly... but he still heard her. _I've always heard her..._

Swallowing his courage, he carefully jumped down from his tree-perch to land soundlessly in front of her... she jumped as well, startled at his sudden appearance, but smiled warmly at him. "The night still is young, Hinata-san."

"It... it is..." she nodded; he felt almost light headed at her smile, and stood stalk-still as her shivvering hands moved up to fold down his collar... they then rested on the exposed flesh of his neck, sending those shivers down his spin.

He frowned. "Your cold."

_How can people stand to be that cold..? _He wondered, moving her hands away from him long enough to undo all the buttons of his festival jacket and wrap the silken material around Hinata's petite shoulders... without a thought he pulled her into his arms, not trusting the jacket to keep her warm.

"Sh-Shino..?" she looked up at him, his jacket making her look even smaller than she really was.

"Hinata," was his reply, tightening his hold around her waist.

"Y-your..." she blushed, chewed on her bottom lip, then looked up at him with a boldness he had never seen before. "... your important... to me..."

Breathe hitched in his throat, he was left with two options... one of which, spelt out uncertain doom in his future... Throwing caution to the wind, he settled with his soom-to-be-doomed future, and kissed her.

------

She hadn't realized that it would be like this... This perfect. The festival lights were just far enough not to bother them, and the fireflies seemed almost ethereal. And Shino... Shino was kissing her...

It was a slow movement of the lips, and at first she didn't understand what the big deal was about. But then he tipped her head back _just so_, teeth pulling across her bottom lip, and she serious thought she'd died and gone to heaven...

When he pulled away, she felt too weak to chase after him... but was infinately glad that he lingered close enough to drop butterfly kisses on her nose and over her cheeks.

She sighed, feeling warm and at peace... But her mouth chose that moment to betray her.

"... Naruto..."


	14. Blind Depression

**Blind Depression**

It was at that precise moment in time that Shino was infinately glad that his father taught him Shunshin, otherwize known as the body flicker technique... unwrapping his suddenly cold arms from around Hyuuga Hinata's waist, he took a step back, intending to move himself as far away as he could from where he stood.

She reached out to him, and he moved farther away.

"N-no..." there was shock and hurt in her eyes, he could see it clearly; but he also knew that it was nothing compared to the betrayal in his.

_It's my own fault, too... I knew she was in love with Naruto. It's just like it always is; people ignoring me and skipping past to Naruto, or Kiba, or any other guy... never me._

His hands formed the seals easily, and he could feel the chakra he needed building up inside of him.

"Sh-Shino!" she must have recognized the seals... must have worked it out in her mind that the only reason he needed to _use_ the seals was because he intended to travel a great, great distance... "D-don't go!" Her cold hands settled over his own, and she looked up at him with pale, pale eyes... pale eyes brimmed with tears.

_Hn. I'm the coward my father says I am._

"Neji came with you, right?" he asked, reaching up to her shoulder to take his jacket back. She body started shaking, and she nodded. "Then I'll take you to him if you desire someone's company."

"B-but..." he didn't give her time to answer, stuffing his arms through the sleeves of his jacket even as he turned to leave. The buttons were next, and he was still doing up the last of them when he arrived under the first of the festival lights. "... Sh-Shino..?"

He didn't answer her, but was deathly aware of her presence... she stuggled to keep up with his brisk pace through the throngs of people, but he didn't slow down. Once or twice she attempted to grab his arm, but he moved just in time.

After crossing the first couple of shops, he grew annoyed... his kikaichuu started buzzing rapidly beneath his skin, and he sent a few of them to find where the Hyuuga boy was. It would be faster that way.

"Shino..." in his annoyance, must have taken his attention off of her... must have, otherwize she wouldn't have been able to slip delicate hands around his elbow, pulling him to a stop. "I... I w-want to... to explain..."

"There's no need, Hinata-sama," he said politely, very carefully pulling her hand off of his arm. Standing there in the middle of a crowd of people seemed to be his only option though, as his feet suddenly didn't want to move.

"B-but..." he looked at her from the corner of his eyes; she seemed distressed. _How distressed could she be..? I'm the one who's heart was ripped out... _"I... Sh-Shino..!"

She looked up at him again, and their gazes stayed locked. Silent tears were falling down her porcelean cheeks, mussing up her make-up and if possible, making him want to kiss her even more than he had the first time...

He wanted to take her pain away.

They stayed like that, him not wanting to face the emminent rejection she would give, and seeing the fear in her eyes that she would only make it worse. It was an irony of the most bittersweet kind... but neither of them even attempted to break it.

He heard a faint buzzing by his ears as his kikai bugs returned to him, but ignored them. His sole attention was on the sad Hyuuga girl in front of him... the one who had made his life _that much_ more difficult...

"Hinata?" Both of them snapped back to attention, quickly noticing the stares some onlookers were giving the two Clan heirs... but it was Neji that caught Shino's attention. He stood beside a maroon clad Haruno Sakura, and took half a moment to look over his cousin before glaring at Shino. "... What did you do..?"

"Neji... h-he didn't..." Hinata stuttered out, stepping up to her cousin; but the actions only made her tears fall faster.

"You can bring it up with Hinata-sama," Shino muttered, reforming the hand signs needed to travel the distances he wanted... Hinata looked at him again, and the last thing he saw were her pale, pale, sad eyes...

------

"Sh-Shino...?" Neji watched his cousin stand there, staring blankly at the spot where the Aburame boy had stood not half a moment before. She stepped forwards, lifting her hand up as if he were still there, but was only met with air.

"Hinata," Sakura brushed by him, pulling the smaller girl into a tight hug. "What happened..? We thought you were with Kiba..."

"... h-he... he left..." Sakura took it as an answer, but Neji heard the deeper sorrow in his cousin's voice; she was talking about Shino.

"Hinata-sama," Neji moved slowly, until he stood in front of her... she looked weak, and frail, and vulnerable. Even more so than when she had been a Genin. "Come on... lets go home."

"B-but..." the last restraints broke, and her knees buckled beneath her; Sakura and him both grabbed hold of her, sharing the burden of holding the sobbing Hyuuga in their arms. "... it... i-it was p-p-perfect... all o-of i-it... a-an-and I... I r-ruined i-it..."

"I'm sure you didn't ruin anything, Hinata-sama," he sighed, and scooped the girl up in his arms; he always hated it when his cousin cried, but this was worse than usual... "Come on... I'll take you home."

He nodded goodnight to Sakura, but she followed along.

------

Shino sat down heavily, hearing the hard crash of a waterfall... he had used up too much chakra, travelling such a large distance within such a small amount of time... it was taking toll on him already; the chakra that subconsiously was sent to aid his vision had lasped, leaving him blind to everything around him.

"Damn it..." he muttered out; it wouldn't have been hard to make it home blind. He had done it many times before when he was younger... but his legs still didn't want to move from that look Hinata had givin him.

He sent his Kikaichuu to find their way back home, and find his father... in the meantime, he had a long time to think.

Much too long.

------

Hinata had dozed off when Neji-nii-san had taken her home and tucked her in bed, kimono and all... but she had woken up soon after, still crying. Looking around her dark room, she remembered that there was no moon tonight, and listened for any sounds of her cousin's breathing; he would sometimes spend the night sleeping in one of her plush chairs if she had had a bad dreams.

Tonight there was a different breathing, and she looked around to see Sakura nestled with blankets and pillows on her floor.

With a sigh she stood up, and slowly started to take off the beautiful white kimono. She changed into her night gown, pulled on her robe, and grabbed her hair brush before sitting on the windowsill.

Pulling each pin out individually, she tried to imagine that it was Shino doing it for her... the images came to her oh too quickly, and she sighed again; once the pins were out, she started to brush out each of the tangles.

_Why would I do that..? _She asked herself. _Yes... just last week I was still blushing over Naruto, but I acknowledged years ago that I didn't love him... it was just a silly crush. He's important to me... but not as important as Shino._

She chewed on her lip, trying to shake the thoughts out of her head. _But... how do I know that I **really **find Shino that important..? What if it's just another crush..? I wanted Naruto to be my first kiss for so long, so of course I thought that it was love, but even that was just a crush... so why would this be any different? And... and It was Naruto's name I said. Naruto who, I guess, still kinda stole that first kiss... so how do I know if I like Shino..?_

The tears were coming back, and her hand shaking again; she had to put the brush down in fear of ripping out her own hair.

_... did I cry this much for Naruto..?_


	15. Medical Nin

**Medical Nin**

He felt the sun on his skin, his vision still not returning to him even though his chakra levels had returned to normal; he blamed it on his lack of concentration... but who could blame him, really?

Sighing, he stretched out on his back and continued to wait. He could wait all day if he needed... in fact, he wanted to wait all day. The longer it took to return to Kohona, the better.

He didn't know what he would do the next time he saw Hinata.

The kikaichuu still in his body started moving, trying to crawl out from under his skin without permission... the rest of his kikai bugs were returning, and they grew excited; his patient waiting would soon be over.

"My bratty little son!" he heard his father's voice, standing almost directly above him. "What have you gotten yourself into..?"

"I can't see," Shino replied blankly.

"Ah... foolish boy," he heard his father tsk, and felt arms wrap behind his shoulders and under his knees. "Lets take you to the medics then get you home, hmm?"

------

"Hinata," someone shook her awake, and she blinked up at her cousin. "Hinata-sama... what are you doing asleep here? Why aren't you in bed?"

"N-neji..?" wiping the sleep from her eyes and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she sighed. "I h-had... th-the m-most t-t-terrible dr-dream... t-tell me... tell me i-it w-wasn't r-r-real..."

"What was it about, Hinata-sama?" he asked, pulling her away from the window she'd slept at.

"Sh-Shino..." she muttered; she felt Neji tense, and pulled away. "It... i-it was tr-true... wasn't it."

"I'm pretty sure it was, Hinata-sama," it was his turn to sigh, and he moved to sit on her bed. "Would you like to tell me why he left you in tears..?"

"It... w-was my own fa-fault..." she chewed her lip, sitting back down against the windowsill.

"He's the one in the wrong," Neji huffed. "Leaving a Lady crying... I can see why Uncle doesn't like the Aburame Clan."

"Y-you would have done the same thing!" Suddenly she was glaring, and Neji blinked, surprised at her outburst. "I-if... if y-you had t-told Sakura-ch-chan h-how you felt, a-an-and... and s-she said she li-liked you ba-back, o-only to... only t-t-to... to s-say Sa-Sasuke's n-name when y-you k-k-kissed her... You would have d-done the s-same thing..."

Her glare slipped off her face, tears returning to her eyes as she watched her cousin process the information.

"He's a coward," he said finally. Hinata looked out the window, not wanting to face Neji. "If you _allowed_ him to kiss you, than you obviously had feelings for him, whether or not you said someone elses name... but he left. Goes to show how much he cares."

Hinata sighed, but nodded.

------

Sakura rushed, wearing borrowed clothes from one of the Hyuuga housekeepers; she was late for work. Immensely late for work.

"Sakura!" she heard her master bark at her, and she ran up to the Hokage. "You're late... I have a special case for you."

"A challenge, master?" Sakura asked, hope in her eyes.

"Yes," her master laughed. "Quite a challenge... weaving someone else's chakra to a specific pattern."

"Isn't that impossible...?" Sakura pondered, her master walking down the hall; she fell in step beside her.

"In most cases, yes," her master agreed... she opened a door, and let Sakura enter in front of her. "But this isn't most cases."

The pinkette stepped in, only to freeze to the spot with a glare in her eyes; sitting against the far wall was Aburame Shino, and a man she could only assume to be his father... she remembered how devastated Hinata had been, and glared more.

"She's glaring at you," Shino's father chuckled.

"And who is _she_..?" Shino asked; it was enough to make Sakura stop glaring.

"Wondering why he didn't just look himself..?" Her master asked.

"Kind of," Sakura nodded, walking closer.

"... is that Sakura..?" Shino asked; she saw him tense.

"She is the most talented medical ninja in the entire village," her master boasted. "Well... asides from my self. But I do not doubt that she will one day surpass even me."

"You should feel honoured, Son," his father commented; Sakura smiled at him, thankful for the compliment.

"So... what's wrong?" Sakura asked, taking the final few steps to stand infront of the Aburame boy.

"I can't see," he deadpanned; she frowned.

"I don't know any medical jutsu to cure blindness," she sighed, truly sorry.

"His eyes are fine," his father said; he took a small scroll out of one of his pockets, and handed it to Sakura. "Use that to see inside his eyes, and then do some fancy stiching, and all will be better... of course, he'll, eventually, get his eyesight all by himself... but someone was being a brat last night and decided to loose focus."

"At least I'm not a stalker," Shino said childishly; Sakura giggled, taking the scroll and looking it over carefully... she still didn't fully understand what she had to do.

"It's a simple jutsu Sakura," her master said, walking up behind her. "It's just that only people in the Aburame Clan _need_ it, so not a lot of Medical Ninjas bother to learn it... the hand signs are 'air' and 'death'."

"Alright..." she nodded, and removed Shino's glasses; his eyes were firmly shut.

She tilted his head back, and spread the scroll over his eyes before peforming the hand signs; the immediate effect shocked her. The scroll glowed, and she could make out the skeletal form of his skull and the outline of his eyes and sinuses, and even his brain... and all the kikaichuu...

She almost released the jutsu.

"Why does this need to be done again..." she mused, carefully extending her own chakra through the scroll; Shino's immediately reached up and joined it, creating a needle of sorts; and to her own amazement, the kikai bugs helped her guide the make-shift needle to where it needed to be.

"As you know," Shino's father spoke up. "We of the Aburame Clan form an agreement with these destruction bugs... they live in our bodies and feed on our chakra and we get to use them as weapons. What you probably don't know is that they take it upon themselves to protect three major places in the body, to assure knowledge, health, and future successors for both Clan and Kikaichuu."

"No," Sakura pursed her lips, trying to keep all her attention on the fine needles... the kikai bugs seemed determinded that the chakra be woven in the most complicated patterns, back and forth from one eye to another than to the sinuses and back. "I didn't know that... I take it the eyes is one of these major places."

"No," the man laughed, and she thought she saw Shino crack a small smile. "They protect the heart, the reproductive organs, and the brain... the eyes is the by-product; something that must be destroyed and taken away to create room for a propor nest of protection."

"So... he has no eyes..?" the thought sent shivers down her spine, but she could believe it; black holes for eyes seemed to suit Shino. Made him creepier.

"He has eyes," his father replied sharply. "At least, enough of his eyes for them to appear normal to the unknowing eye... he or anyone else of the Aburame Clan could easily get away with never wearing sunglasses, so long as no one looked them directly in the eyes."

"Right..." it confused her. She didn't really want to know. "So why can't he see..?"

"Well, obviously if something is destroyed it can't be used proporly," Shino offered, startling her; she almost slipped up, and she could see the kikai bugs buzzing at her angrilly. "So they contruct an aid system made of my own chakra... if I use up too much, I loose my eyesight."

"And later you lose your other things as well...?" Sakura guessed.

"Correct," Shino's father sounded happy. "You have a smart apprentice, Hokaga-sama."

"What happens next?" Sakura asked, not letting her master cut in.

"What do you mean...?" Shino muttered; she hesitated as his kikaichuu tried to draw the chakra needles farther back into his skull, but realized that they knew better than her what they were doing.

"First you loose your eyesight... if you use even more chakra, what happens next..?"

"Second: Lower spinal cord for the reporductive organs," he answered, sounding like a living text book. "If too much chakra is used, temporary paralizis ensues, making me unable to walk. Only pursue this far if enemy shows enough of a weakness." The kikaichuu connected Shino's chakra with his original chakra streams, and started pushing Sakura's chakra away. "Third: Lungs for the heart. If too much chakra is used, failure of cardio vascular systems and death."

Suddenly, Sakura wasn't so mad at him.


	16. The Worries in Life

**The Worries in Life**

She didn't know how she did it, but Neji was able to get her bathed, dressed, through a conversation with her father, and at a food-laden table before noon, and barely ever being in the same room with her. It must have had something to do with the little pieces of chocolate he had been giving her all morning.

They barely spoke a word to one another, Hinata taking half a sandwich to chew on while Neji sliced strawberries into quarters.

One of the housekeepers stepped into the room, bowing politely as Neji pushed a plate of strawberries to Hinata. "Neji-kun," Hinata peered at the housekeeper curiously, but it didn't last; she hadn't been internested in a lot of things today... "Someone's here to see you."

"Who is it..?" Neji asked boredly. _He's probably expecting Lee or Tenten to train._

"Me!" both Hyuuga children looked up to see a horrified housekeeper staring at the ever-so-chirpy Haruno Sakura... she obviously wasn't used to being interrupted by guests. "I'm on lunch break, so I went home and changed and I decided to drop off those clothes I borrowed... and I wanted to ask Hinata something."

Neji nodded, gesturing for the pinkette to sit down; she did, putting a neatly folded pile of clothes on the table beside her; Hinata giggled, seeing the shocked face of the housekeeper. "Y-you may le-leave, Hisami-san."

Sakura blinked, looking back as the housekeeper bowed again, before backing out of the room.

"We're in trouble," Neji sighed, pushing his plate of strawberries to Sakura before quartering some more. "Hisami will tell Uncle, and we'll both be lectured... how... _pleasant_..."

"N-Neji-kun..." Hinata muttered, silently telling him not to complain; he understood, grinning. "Sa-Sakura-san... y-you wanted t-to a-ask me s-something..?"

"Hmm?" the pinkette blinked at her, before remembering what she was doing here. "Right! I need to know what the hell happened between you and Shino."

Hinata froze, a blush on her cheeks and air not wanting to pass her lips, as she stared at Sakura with blank eyes. Neji tensed as well, and she saw him turn towards the medical nin. "Why would you like to know, Haruno?"

"Because I had to fix his eyes," Sakura answered easily enough. "And as one of Konoha's medics, I have a right to know what made his chakra aids fail."

"Ch-chakra aids...?" Hinata managed, confused and worried over what the pinkette was talking about. _Shino was in the infirmerary...? Why?_

The medical ninja blinked at the confused eyes looking at her, then realized something else. "Right! Just because it was explained to me doesn't me that you guys know! Well... basically, if he uses up too much chakra his aids fail; the first one causes him blindness. So his dad brought him in and I patched him up, no biggie; now, what happened that made his use enough chakra to do this, because I personally never considered Shino stupid enough to do something like that on purpose..."

Neji glanced at her. "It's a long story Haruno-san..."

"I have time."

Hinata watched the two Shinobi stared fiercly at each other, neithing wanting to back down. _...why again haven't these two starting dating..?_

"It's not my story to tell," Neji almost spat it out.

"Then why doesn't Hinata tell me..?" Sakura taunted back.

Another housekeeper stepped into the room; he avoided the staring-contest between the two teenagers, moving to speak to Hinata himself... "Hinata-sama, one of your teammates, Inuzuka Kiba, is here." She nodded, and stood up to leave her cousin and her friend alone.

------

"Off to bed..!" Shino suppressed his groan, dreading the sing-song voice his father used.

"I'm fine..." he shrugged away from his father's grasp, walking into his home on his own two feet. "I'm allowed to move around and train and what not, so long as I don't overdo it with my chakra for awhile."

"Which is a pity," Shibi sighed. "Because we obviously need to improve our endurance training... do you think we can teach our clones to walk on water?"

"Knowing how determined you are to put me through tedius tasks, yes."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Shino sighed this time, moving away from his father and into his room as he started to unbutton the festival jacket he still wore. Toeing off his boots, he tossed the jacket onto his desk, wincing when he saw the grass stains. _Father's going to come up with some **really** cruel training..._

Pushing his forehead protector off his head, he left it drop to the floor as he moved to put his sunglasses on his bedside table. Not bothering with his muscle shirt or pants, he collasped onto his bed.

He pulled his pillow to his chest, curling around it on his side as he slowly lost the control he spent years building up. It didn't come out it tears or screams or anything like that... it literally poured out of his skin, his kikaichuu pushing their way out to his outtermost husk. It crawled all over his being, a soothing relief to having it bottled inside him all the time. And best of all, it left him alone, his kikaichuu leaving their master alone to venture through the other roomes of the household.

Taking a deep breathe, he became distinctly aware that his imagination still though he smelt Hinata on his pillow.

_Damn it. Get over her already... _He tried to be angry at himself. Tried to tell himself that it was illogical that he have any feelings for his friend of so many years. But frankly, at that moment he didn't care.

Holding the pillow tighter to his chest, he let his mind wander a little farther... that maybe it wasn't just her scent there, but she was there as well...

With a frustrated groan, he held the pillow tighter still.

_Damn stupid teenage hormones..._

------

"So..." it had been like every other one of Kiba's visit; he's hugged her tightly, appologized for whatever he had thought he'd done wrong, smiled at her warmly, and asked her to go somewhere... unlike all those other times, she said no and sat down on the front steps.

"S-so..." she muttered, not really looking at anything. She felt cold. Unbearably cold... _Shino's warm._

"I'm sorry again that I couldn't walk you home," he said cheerily. He slung his arm carelessly around her shoulders, making her tense. It just felt... wrong. Wrong because they were only friends. Because it had been so right in Shino's arms...

_I should stop thinking like that... _she thought to herself. _He probably... probably hates me now. After what I did? I would hate me too... infact, I think I almost do..._

"Hey," Kiba, as happily oblivious as he seemed to be to half of her feelings, noticed her distress. He lifted her chin until she looked at him, and she shifted away. _Shino did that..._ "What's wrong..?"

"Oh... I..." she thought carefully; she couldn't lie. Wasn't any good at it for one thing... but she would never lie to such a close friend. On the other hand, how could she explain this to Kiba..? "I... I s-saw Sh-Shino-kun... e-earlier." It wasn't a lie... not exactly.

"Oh," she couldn't tell if Kiba was happy for conversation, or put out because it was about his best friend. "Why are you so glum about that..?"

"Oh... I..." she chewed on her lip, pushing her fingers together in that nervous habit she'd never been able to shake. _How do I explain this...? 'Oh, we kissed. I said Naruto's name. Now he hates me.' Such class..._ "... w-we had... a... d-disagreem-ment... of s-sorts..."

"Ah," the Inuzuka boy laughed, coming to his own conclusion; she breathed a sigh of relief. "Well... that could cause problems... expecially since Shino's all about the teamwork. A disagreement with him would take ages to repair; trust me. It took me an entire month to make him forgive him just for stepping on one of his bugs... _by accident!" ... if that's what he did to Kiba, for **that**, how long will it take him to forgive me..? Will he ever..? _"The Bug-Freak just freaked out at me..."

"D-don't call him B-bug Freak," Hinata snapped out without thinking.

Kiba blinked at her, but shrugged it off. "Okay. No problem."


	17. Back to Normal?

**Back to Normal?**

It wasn't until dinner that Shino left his room and entered the kitchen, a slight stumble in his step and a light blush on his cheeks. His father looked up at him from infront of the stove, cooking something that smelled distinctly burnt. He grinned at his son ruthlessly, snickering as he turned back to his cooking.

"So my son has discovered the joys of masturbation..?"

"W-what?" His blush brightened as he slumped back into a chair; some of his kikaichuu found him, moving over his arm to make sure that nothing had happened to him in the hours they had left him alone.

"You heard me, brat-child," he was still snickering, and Shino looked down at his hands. _Damn stupid teenage hormones... why the hell to I have to be a teenager? Couldn't I have just **skipped **that stage...? It's not **that** essential to my life..._

"... What's for dinner..?" He changed the conversation, not wanting to admit to anything that he would regret later.

"I'll take that as a yes," Shibi said cheerily, putting sizable sums of an unknown substance onto plates and serving them as he sat across from Shino. "And this... well... it's supposed to be a stir fry."

"Doesn't the _entire_ _clan _have a law against you cooking..?" Shino asked, taking a pair of chopsticks his father offered him. He waited for him to take the first bite.

"What are you waiting for!" leader glared at heir, who stared back calmly. Neither of them wore sunglasses.

"I want to make sure that it isn't toxic," Shino said blankly; his father's glare intensified, but he took a hesitant bite of the stir fry... and almost choked it back up.

"..S-see..." A cough, and Shino stared at his father pitifully. "It's edible..."

"Right..." he sighed, taking both plates as he stood up; he tossed out the food, and settled himself in front of the stove. "You are _never_ to cook again... wake me up next time; your food is like a twisted suicide or something."

"I couldn't wake you up," he tensed, hearing his father's teasing tone. "You were busy masterbating"

"Your intellect won't increase the more you say 4 syllable words," Shino muttered, even though he could feel his blush coming back.

"Smart ass brat," his father hissed. "But as of yet, you haven't denied it."

------

Hinata stayed seated where she was, watching as Kiba walked away; it hadn't occured to her before, but Akamaru wasn't with him. _Akamaru always was better at figuring out people's feelings... must have felt sorry for me._

It was getting late; she could see the sun sinking low in the sky.

She had told Kiba that she might train with him tomorrow if she felt up to it... well, had eventually said that. Her outburst had taken them both by surprise, but within minutes she was back to her stuttering, blushing self. _What I would love to know, is **why** I snapped like that..._ Knowing she wouldn't get an answer soon, she stood up to head back in.

"Damn it! I'm late!" She tensed for a moment as Sakura dashed out of the door and ran past her, following in Kiba's footsteps before turning in the opposite direction, heading back to the hospital. Giggling, she entered the Hyuuga household; Neji was waiting for her just inside.

"Where have you been for the last few hours..?" He asked accusingly.

"W-what have y-y-you a-and Sa-Sakura-ch-chan b-been d-d-doing..?" Hinata countered, still giggling as Neji suffered a soft blush, turning his back to her.

"Come on; Uncle wants to train with both of us." Neji said haughtily, stalking down the halls. She followed her cousin, not able to stop the silly grin on her face. _What **were **they doing..?_

------

"Are you well enough for training..?" Shibi asked. Shino shook his head, savouring the food in his mouth; it was times when his father cooked that he was glad he had read through his mother's cook books thouroughly... the smell of burnt stir fry still hung in the air.

"I'll train in Taijutsu until Ninjutsu is available to me again," Shino said easily; his kikaichuu sensed someone coming into the house, and after a moment confirmed it to be another member of the Aburame Clan.

"And Hinata-sama..?" His father teased him; they both glanced up as the clan member entered the kitchen, but dismissed it with a wave. The clan member took a large portion of the stir fry, wishing Shino 'get well' before leaving just as quietly as he had come.

"Haven't seen her since last night," Shin answered slowly. _Why is it that everytime I make stir fry, at least one clan member comes and takes some..? _

"Is she that good of a kisser..?" Shibi looked amazed; Shino looked at him and his kikaichuu skeptically. "What's the look for..? You call me a stalker all the time, then look at me weirdly when I decide to check up on you?"

"... stalker..."

"It's not an insult if I agree to it," he pointed out. Shino rolled his eyes. "So... are you going to kiss her again?"

"No," he said definately.

"Your masturbation says differently..." he glared at his father sharply, who was chuckling under his breath. Thankfully, he was saved from making a response by the sound of knocking on the front door.

"I'll get it," Shino drawled, standing up and heading to the door; within moments his Kikaichuu had broughten him his glasses, and he took a spare jacket from the coat rack.

On the other side of the door was Kiba.

A wave of guilt washed over him, accompanied with an equally strong wave of rage. _He tried to kiss Hinata... He actually tried to **kiss **her. He has no right! _Realizing how posessive he sounded didn't help at all.

"Shino!" His friend grinned at him. "Knew you were back! Your dad kidnapped Hinata from me last night." He glared. _Kidnapped! More like rescued!_

"Pity." He was proud how even he kept his voice.

"Yeah well..." Kiba was still grinning as he scratched the back of his head. "I wanted to know if you wanted to train tomorrow..."

Shino blinked. _He hasn't cornered Hinata into more meetings..? _"You aren't-"

"Training with Hinata?" The dog lover laughed sheepishly. "No real answer... said she might be busy, and I _do _really want to train... so... Wanna train?"

After a while Shino nodded. _Who knows... maybe training with Kiba will bring everything back to normal._

------

Hinata looked at her father evenly, even though it felt as if she had died. "But... father..."

"No buts," Hyuuga Hiashi said strickly, his towering figure looking even more menacing than usual in the dark of night. "You're training is becoming crucial... for the time being, missions will be useless to you. Every now and then, of course, to keep your senses sharp... But on the whole, they should be cut back to both keep you safe, and so that you may persue your training farther."

"I can understand that, Father," she grounded out; her knees felt weak, and she battled with her own body to stop from shaking and stuttering. She knew that Neji stood a foot behind her, feeling even more helpless than she did. "But why must I stop training with my friends?"

"Do not raise your voice, Hinata," he sent her a glare, even though she could tell he admired her passion. _Hypocrit. He **testing** me! _"Your... _friends_, can overpower you at the moment. And in their training sessions, they will. _Especially_ any **_Aburame_** child..."

_He's doing this because he doesn't approve of Shino..?_

"I have training with them tomorrow," she breathed out, steeling her back and willing herself not to look away from her father's gaze. "I promised I would show up, and I do not intend to go back on my word."

They stood in a battle of gazes, neither willing to look away... it was soon apparent that either they would have to come to a compromise, or someone would have to intervene. _But really... who would intervene the Clan Leader and his Eldest daughter, short of an attack on the village?_

"... I supposed it would be..." Hiashi started, searching for the right words. "_Prudent_, to inform your _friends_ of your... change of interests."

"Of course father," she nodding; it was the best she would get.


	18. Akward

**Akward**

He had slept. More so, he had tossed, turned, and fisted his sheets so hard they ripped, trying to ignore certain... _thoughts._ And, for one reason or another, when he finally _had_ fallen asleep, he dreamed. He _never_ dreamed... and now he dreamed about Hinata.

Needless to say, there had been many more masturbation jokes over breakfast.

But not he was walking through the village, pacing himself since he didn't have to meet Kiba for another hour or so. _Being early won't, nessicarily, be a bad thing... distractions are good._

He passed the Yamanaka Flower Shop, almost bumping into Shikamaru. Shino carried on without thought... but he could feel the shadow master's gaze on his back. He stopped at the corner.

"Shikamaru," he said it loud enough for the other boy to hear. Soon enough, the intellegent chuunin - soon to be jounin - stood beside him, his dark eyes still looking. Watching. _What the hell..?_

"Hn." Shikamaru tilted his head back, instantly looking less interpretive, and more like his lazy self. "Seems like you finally figured it out... it'll be impossible to work with Kiba now. Troublesome..."

"I'll just pretend to know what you're talking about," Shino rolled his eyes behind his glasses.

"... and you're in the dog house," the lazy nin stated, as if it were a fact. _... could he be talking about Hinata..? _Suddenly, Shino was nervous. "Hn. You _do_ know what I'm talking about..."

"I would if you told me."

"Get her flowers or something else pretty," Shikamaru shrugged, turning to head back to the flower shop. "I've been in the dog house before; very troublesome... stupid troublesome women not realizing when guys like them..."

Shino watched him leave, feeling as if he'd peeked into the mysterious mind that was Nara Shikamaru... and finding that he didn't really care. What he wanted to know, was how Shikamaru had known _anything_, even as remote as he had let on. _What else does he know..?_

He bit the inside of his lip gently, musing over what Shikamaru had said to him. _Well... he was right about one thing. I should probably get her something, as an appology... after everything's back to normal. And not flowers; stupid things just die anyways._

It wasn't until he'd started walking away that he'd realized he'd been bitting his lip; that was what Hinata did.

------

Hinata sat under the tree her and Shino had eaten lunch under that day until Naruto interrupted them. Twirling a flower between her fingers, she waited for Kiba to show up... A shadow loomed above her, and for a moment she thought it was Shino; secondly she thought about the dog lover she was waiting for.

She never would have guessed Uchiha Sasuke.

"You're in my spot," the dark haired, dark eyed, and very deadly teen glared at her. It sent tremors of fear throughout her body.

"H-here...?" she couldn't have moved if she'd wanted to; her feet were shaking too much. "I... I'm w-waiting f-f-for Ki-Kiba..."

"The dog boy and his mutt..?" Sasuke huffed, and sat down a yard or so away from her. "Don't waste your time on someone even Naruto can beat."

She nodded once, twice, then started to pick off the flower petals to distract herself. "Wh-why... why ar-are y-y-you ta-talking to m-m-me..?"

"I was givin an ultimatum," he huffed again. "Either I start being nice to his friends, or Naruto cuts our... training time in half." ... she noticed the slight hesitation in his voice, but didn't dare ask about it. "Hn. He wants to know why the hell Neji carried you away from the festival in tears."

"H-he s-saw me!" She squeaked out. _What if he saw the kiss! What if he heard me say his name!_

"He was concerned," he looked at her suspiciously, watching her sigh in relief. She started to fidget under his gaze. "... why were _you _so concerned over the fact that he saw..? You aren't another fangirl, are you?"

"N-no!" she answered quickly. _He's not Shino! ... I mean... damn it, what do I mean..?_ "I... j-just... s-someth-thing ha-happened..."

"Concerning Naruto?" Sasuke's voice was sharp, and Hinata swore she saw a flicker of red in his eyes; it sent a whole new batch of tremors over her skin. "What was it?"

"I... it..." she was blushing... she knew she was blushing. "It... i-it was n-n-nothing..."

"Don't bother lying to me..." he hissed out lowly; she squeezed her eyes shut, thinking for a moment that was what Orochimaru must have sounded like.

"I... he..." she fixed her eyes on his boots, following complicated lines and scuff marks. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she knew it would be safer for her own well being to just tell him. _What will he do, anyways..? Just laugh at me. I can take being laughed at. _"I... k-kissed s-s-someone th-that night... a-and... and I s-said Na-Naruto's n-name..."

She squeezed her eyes shut again, preparing herself for the harsh laughter, maybe a taunt before he decided to leave...

"Well that's just stupid!" ... she really didn't expect him to yell. Almost getting whiplash when she looked up, she saw his eyes flickering back and forth from black to red, as if the Uchiha boy were restraining his anger just _barely_. "_Especially _since Naruto's already _taken_!"

The two of them stared, Hinata afraid and horribly confused, Sasuke slowly calming down and... was that a blush..? _No... never. Uchiha Sasuke? Blush? Ha!_

"Hn," he stood up slowly, towering over her with at a terrifying height. "Intellegent conversation can't be found in a blushing fangirl, friend of Naruto's or not... I'll wait somewhere else."

Watching him leave, she tried to figure out exactly what happened... it was a confused blur by now. _Frankly, I'm glad I made it out alive..._

"Are you okay?" Second surprise in five minutes. She tensed, and looked up to see...

... Shino.

------

After aimlessly walking around, he's arrived at the training grounds almost ten minutes early, to see the Uchiha boy walking away a little faster then he usully did. _Did something happen..?_

Then he saw Hinata. The only conclusion his usually sharp mind could come to was an interaction, most likely violent, between the two teenagers... so concern for his team mate is normal. _Right...? Right._

She looked up at him as he awaited a response, cute confusion written all over her face. He cursed the recently familiar tightness in his gut, and tried to clear his mind of any 'unwanted' thoughts...

"I... I'm f-fine..." she chewed on her lip, twirling an empty flower stem in her fingers; the petals laid scattered on her pants. He resisted the urge to brush them away... knew that the mere _thought_ of that urge would result to more masturbation jokes later. "I... wh-what are y-you doing h-here..?"

"Meeting Kiba," he answered, taking half a step back when she shifted forwards. She frowned. _Because I moved away, or because I'm meeting Kiba..?_

They stayed silent for a little while, both of them looking at the other.

Shino sighed, and turned to walk away. _Training or no training, I can't handle this... she has no feelings for me, never will. And I am... going through some strange, hormonal, teenage phase..._

"Sh-Shino! Wait!"

------

She didn't know what she was doing. No clue what-so-ever... but it must have been a combination of being frightened by Sasuke, kissed by Shino, and bossed by her father that made her call out and struggle to her still-shaking feet.

He stopped. _That's a good sign... very good sign. But now that he's stopped, what do I do? I don't even know if I have feelings for him... not that it would be able to work. Even if we were madly in love, Father would never agree to it._

He turned around slowly, arching an eyebrow in a silent question. She felt anger surge through her body. _He's trying to forget! He's trying to bring everything back to normal! That **bastard**!_

She steeled her back, watching the minute suprise settle on his face as she stormed up to him. Before either of them could comprehend, and snatched his glasses from his nose; he took several steps back, and she didn't try to pursue him farther. Just glared.

They stayed like that for awhile, neither of them saying a word; she noticed with a grim satisfaction that he was worried about her sudden boldness. _Hmphf. Father's training **does** pay off every now and then..._ they heard footsteps, but didn't bother to look away.

"Shino! You're here!" It was Kiba; by now, she could recognise his voice anywhere. "Hinata?"

She looked and smiled sweetly at Kiba, stuttering out a shy 'hello'... thanks to Byakuugan, she noticed the slight annoyance in Shino's eyes...

"What are you doing here?" His excitement was clear, and he rushed over to hug her; Akamaru barked, but stayed where he was. "... and why do you have Shino's glasses..?"

Her mind worked quickly. _Pft. I'll put him in a situation where he **can't** forget... _"W-we... we're tr-training..."

"Training...?" Kiba blinked. "Um... what does that have to do with Shino's glasses...?"

"I have to get them back," Shino answered for her, a familiar tone in his voice. The one he had used when accepting her supposed 'challenge'. _Does that means that this is another challenge..? How come I get the feeling that I've done something that we're both going to regret later..._ "Using only Taijutsu, of course. I'm not allowed to use chakra for awhile."

"Damn it!" Kiba cursed, but dutifully went and sat on the side lines. "Neither of you take too long! I want to train, too! And if you hurt _one hair_ on Hinata's head..."

------

After hours of training - and they knew it was hours. Kiba kept them updated through complaints - Shino had still managed _not _to get his glasses back... they sat perched on the end of Hinata's nose, her pale eyes peeking over at him.

He hadn't really been concentraiting on the fight.

What he _really_ wanted to do... he would never admit to himself. Not unless he knew he had several hours to deny it to himself in his head, and come up with a reasonable argument that it would be illogical to think such things-

She raised a hand to push the glasses back up to her eyes, efficiently hiding them from view. Her fingers strayed a moment to wipe sweat out of her eyes, and he fought not to groan in frustration.

_Damn it... damn it... damn it... Why the hell couldn't I have a **normal** father who **doesn't** encourage such... such... damn it, I don't even know what to call these thoughts! Stupid teenage hormones..._

"Go Hinata!" Kiba cheered from the side, his voice warm with affection; it caught her attention, and she smiled shyly at him. "That's my girl! Kick his ass!"

_His..?_ His kikaichuu buzzed angrilly, just as outraged as he was. _**His? **Damn it! She's **mine**!_

Her attention else where, it wasn't that much of a surprise that he was able to knock her to the ground. Givin the sudden rage he showed, it was not hard to believe that he would pin her down so easily, legs over legs and hands holding down shoulders and arms.

The shocker, to all three of them, was when Shino kissed her.


	19. The Reality of it All

**TheReality of it All**

The last kiss had been smooth, slow, sensual… this was fast, fast, fast. Hinata was stunned into silence, not quite knowing _what_ do to. Then he tipped her head back _just so_, his knee pushing up between her legs, and she stopped thinking.

Who the hell needed Naruto anyways?

There was tongue and teeth and oh-so-talented lips, begging and pleading and _demanding_ entrance. And she let him, shivers of anticipation running through her body; she knew he felt them. They made him go faster, faster, faster…

And suddenly, it stopped.

It took her a few moments to remember things… like where she was. More importantly, who she was with. Then the panic finally set in… _Kiba's here… he did that **in front **of Kiba!_

… and sure enough, when she had enough will power to look up, Kiba was throwing a punch at Shino.

All of Kiba's punches were full of anger and rage. There was none of the dog lover's usual enthusiasm. _I… no, this wasn't supposed to happen…_ She watched Shino dodge another one of Kiba's punches, before stalking away.

Kiba stood there, obviously wanting to run after the boy, but glanced back at Hinata; she saw the confusion and the hurt in his eyes, but he still gave her his goofy grin and full attention. "You wait here, Hinata… I've gotta go teach _Bug-Freak_ a lesson in manners…"

And he was gone, too.

She sighed, but stood up on shaky legs; she stumbled, and managed it on the second try. Looking around first to see if anyone else was in the training grounds – and finding none – she slid Shino's glasses off of her nose and into her pocket… then she grinned like an idiot, one thought in her mind as she traced her almost-bruised lips with her delicate fingertips.

_He doesn't hate me…_

------

Storming off seemed the most logical thing to do… he certainly hadn't meant to kiss anyone. Scratch that. He certainly had _never_ meant to kiss the girl of his best friend's dreams, in front of him.

Kami be damned if he reminded Shino that she had been in his recent dreams as well…

He was already a good distance into the village markets, and made a chore out of passing them quickly. If Kiba decided to follow him, it wouldn't matter _where_ they were, he would fight. It was one of the rather annoying quirks of his rather annoying friend…

He almost sighed in relief when he saw his own house, just on the outskirts of the village, come into view. At that moment in time, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. _… well, maybe second most beautiful…_

But, of course, good things never last.

A hand dropped onto his shoulder, and this time he didn't have time to dodge the fist coming at his face; his kikaichuu intercepted it, but there would still be a bruise after a few hours… he backed away from his friend, not one to be caught blind twice, and shot him his fiercest glare. It was enough to sober Kiba up.

"You _stole_ Hinata's first kiss!" That seething rage was back… Shino went through pains to calm down his kikai bugs. "Her first kiss! Damn it Shino! I trusted you, and it turns out that you're no better than the rest of them!"

He took a long, deep breath, feeling the kikaichuu in his lungs calm down a little. Then he looked back up at Kiba, his passive expression back in place, if only just barely. "That was her second kiss, Kiba. And either way it doesn't matter."

"Second?" the dog lover calmed down, looked almost apologetic… but not quite. "Then… who was the first."

_Should have seen that one coming…_

"Also me," _the truth may hurt, but its better this way._ Or maybe not, judging by how angry Kiba was becoming… again.

"When the _fuck_ was this?" he growled out; Shino would have been intimidated, if he didn't already know Kiba so well.

"After you left the festival."

"**_What!_**" the dog boy pulled a kunai out of his weapons pouch, pointing it his best friend… "Not only did you steal Hinata's first kiss, but you steal my romantic night, too! Some friend you are!"

_That imbecile!_ It was the final straw; pushing himself forwards, Shino easily disarmed his friend, only to pin one of his arms behind his back. "Get a clue Kiba! It doesn't matter if I stole her first kiss or her second kiss or _anything_, because she doesn't like me! She doesn't like you, either! She likes Uzumaki Naruto, so I'd stop being a jackass trying to kill your friend for stupid reasons! How the hell do you think _I_ feel, suddenly feeling like this towards her?"

Kiba was quiet, thoughts mulling over in his head. "I…"

"You don't know how it feels," Shino hissed. "Because you've always felt comfortable with your damn feelings; I don't even know if they're real, or if it's just some phase I'm going through. If it's a phase, alls, good, if it's not, well, I'm screwed because there's _no damned way_ I can get what I want. Forget about trying to impress her father and Neji and a battalion of people who feel over protective of her when they _shouldn't_, she fucking _moaned out_ Naruto's named after _I_ kissed her! What does that go to show!"

Pushing away from his friend, he turned around and continued home, this time at a slower pace.

Kiba wasn't about to follow.

------

Hinata had made it home in a sort of blissful ignorance, stumbling over pebbles and tree roots and divots that she knew were there. Her hand kept slipping into her pocket, feeling Shino's glasses on her flushed skin. _I… I liked that… I **enjoyed **that. So that means I like Shino..?_

The few steps up to her front door seemed to be the biggest challenge of all, but she climbed them without too much fault, and a stubbed toe. Giggling over her own antics, she opened the door, just wanting to fall into bed and dream the day away…

But her cousin was waiting for her.

"We have to go," he said quickly, pulling her back outside. She pushed back, looking at him strangely.

"Wh-what's wrong, N-Neji-nii-ch-chan..?" she asked, becoming aware again of the blush that had been on her cheeks for awhile now. _I'm always blushing… no one will notice._

"Uncle, for one reason or another," he looked annoyed that he had to explain, and kept looking every which way; she realized that he had activated the Byakuugan. _I wonder why..?_ "Didn't trust you, or maybe your teammates… teammates makes more sense. He seems to have it in for Aburame-"

"N-Neji," she waited for him to look at her, and gave him a reassuring smile. "You r-rambling… y-you never r-ramble."

"Sorry," he breathed, and went back to looking over his shoulder. "It's just that, your father sent one of the housekeepers to follow you, Hinata-sama. And he knows."

------

Shino sighed, toeing off his shoes at the door and hanging up his jacket; he went to take off his sunglasses, but they were already gone. _Right… Hinata has them._ His gut was feeling tight again, and he willed the images of Hinata in his glasses out of his head…

It was a hard task. Too hard… and hard in the wrong places.

"Damn it…" he leaned back, banging his head against the inside of the front door. "Stupid teenage hormones…"

"You're back."

His eyes snapped open, and he saw his father standing there with a smirk. Groaning, he hit his head on the door again, before standing up straight. "Were you stalking me _again_? Fine, I kissed her, happy?"

"… you kissed her?" his father looked surprised, and Shino cursed his luck. _He **doesn't** send his kikaichuu to keep an eye on me, and I get paranoid and admit everything… when the hell will I learn..?_ "Hmm… I always took you as the type of person who kept their word, Shino. You disappoint me; you said you would never kiss her again."

"And you're upset about this…?" Shino looked at his father skeptically. "One day you're teasing me about masturbating and practically _forcing_ me to kiss her, and now you're disappointed in me?"

"So you admit to the masturbating?" Shibi gave him a deadly serious look; it was much too creepy coupled with his mischievous grin…

_Damn it…_ he groaned. _I waked right into that, didn't I..?_

"I admit nothing, I deny nothing," he grounded out, the closest he would go to his father's taunting.

"Lovely," his father nodded, and held up a letter. "Well, either way, you kissing her is just going to make your life _very_ complicated for awhile."

"Why..?"

"Because," he turned around, heading towards the kitchen. "Unless it's for a mission, Hyuuga Hiashi has received permission from Hokage-sama herself to withhold Hinata-sama from village duties and activities, until her training is at an acceptable level for her to become Clan Leader."

"And that affects me, how?" Shino asked, catching up to his father, who handed him the letter.

"Because Hiashi is making it perfectly clear that she isn't to even _see_ you or the Inu-Boy until that training is over."


	20. Farther into Doom

**Farther into Doom**

She was nervous. Beyond nervous. The last time this had happened to her, it had been for dinner with the Hokage; that, at least, had been pleasant. Now she had to have a one-on-one dinner with her father. _And he knows…_

Branch members and House members of the Clan alike (the females, anyways) were in her room, rushing around as they tried to make her look perfect; tried to make her look like an angel. Or a goddess.

Plain silver kimonos with elegant white obi's, all so similar to each other. She didn't understand; _If they're having such difficulty choosing one dress from a dozen that look just like it, why not just close your eyes a choose..?_

Apparently, it made a difference.

"This one is more respectful to those of higher ranks," one said.

"But this one will give her a bigger allusion of power!" Another one snapped. It all made her head spin, and she went to sit down on the edge of her bed… but someone stopped her.

"You don't want to ruin you're clothes!" The person scolded, before turning back to the debate, choosing a dress that would, according to her, make her look innocent and loveable.

_What clothes..? _Hinata thought to herself. _They_ had practically forced her into some western style underwear that made it difficult for her to even breathe, helped her pull on her robe, then left her standing there as some argued over kimonos, and other's prepared make up and- _Are those scissors?_

"Are you okay..?" she jumped, and looked behind her. Her cousin was sitting on her bed, seemingly invisible to all the females in the room. _I wish I could be invisible right now…_ She shook her head, not trusting people to ask her silly questions if she spoke.

Neji nodded back, and disecretly passed her a lumpy piece of folded paper, before standing up to leave… unfortunately, he was noticed. "Neji-kun! How disgraceful! Out! Out! Out!" She winched, feeling sorry for him… and opened the little paper package.

She smiled, feeling a little better; chocolate. _Yay, chocolate… thank you Neji-nii-chan…_

------

Shino ran his hands through his hair, pacing the long length of the hallway as he tried to sort through his thoughts. _I can't see her. That's a good thing, a very good thing; now I don't have to worry about, well, **anything**, and I'm positive that not seeing her for awhile will be the perfect way to forget that any of that ever happened…_he sighed. _So why do I feel so crappy about this?_

"You're going to make yourself dizzy," his father said as he walked near him; he stood in the way to the kitchen. "Get in her and cook; I need lots of food, so let's spend the entire night cooking. You can make it, I'll pack it, and then my mission will be all better!"

"You have another mission..?" he finally stopped his pacing, and glared at his father. Shibi just grinned. "I thought you wanted to do endurance training with me as soon as I got better..?"

"Sorry, can't, I leave at midnight" his father shrugged apologetically, then gestured for him to go into the kitchen. "I'll be gone for two months or so. Susumu-chan will be keeping an eye on you, as always… so make sure you throw tons of parties and completely scar her mind."

"Susumu is eight," Shino rolled his eyes. "She'll forget by tomorrow morning… that and she's afraid to leave her kikaichuu alone still."

"Even better for you to throw parties," Shibi grinned ruthlessly. Shino sighed, and moved over to the stove to get ready to start cooking. _Calamari will probably last him awhile… and rice balls will be good for a week or so, maybe._

He shook his head, suddenly remembering the lunch he shared with Hinata. _Nothing will be normal again, will it..?_

------

She was finally ready, and walking alone to where her father awaited her arrival. _Ironic… I don't want anyone there, and I'm surrounded with people. Now I'm alone, and I want people here… _

They throng of people in her room had _finally_ agreed on a kimono that, according to them, would make her look ethereal and untouchable… she didn't feel like that. She felt clumsy and slow in the heavy material, the strange undergarments making it hard for her to breathe. Not to mention the doom ahead of her.

She took a deep, painful breathe before entering the little room, and slowly took a seat across from her father at the low table; her knees would hurt long before the meal was over, but this was what was respectable.

"They cut you're hair," Hiashi grunted out; Hinata nodded – the longest part of her hair had been cut to rest just above her shoulders. But that wasn't what made the statement so important. _So we both want to draw out the inevitable…_

------

Shino watched his father leave, then went to his room to find out the time; exactly midnight. _Hope he doesn't have a partner for this one… they'll be pissed off at him._

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, he took his time to shed off his clothes, pulling out an old pair of sweat pants to sleep in. Only then did he crawl into bed.

He inhaled deeply through his nose, almost hopeful… but not eve his imagination felt like trying to fool him anymore. No scent on his pillow, his blankets, his sheets. _Good,_ he told himself, trying not to feel disappointed. _Now I can forget all of it. Now everything can return to normal…_

After a few tense moments, he pulled his pillow to his chest, and let his imagination run wild…

------

They had eaten through a bowl of miso soup each, and now were working on the tempura in front of them. Recently, she had figured out what exactly it was her father was waiting for. _He wants me to get tired, so that I don't have the energy to lie._

And sure enough, as soon as she stopped fighting the gradual droop of her eyes… "You lied to me."

"Father..?" she muttered out, putting her chopsticks to the side.

"You told me that you had no relationship with the Aburame boy," he continued, the picture of calm; she could see the fire in his eyes. "And then my servant says they saw you two kissing during what you told me would be _training?_"

"Me and Shino have no relationship," she answered him; it made her gut twist painfully. Much more painfully that the breath-restricting garments… "That was true the time I told you it, and now."

"And I am supposed to believe that..?" He glared at her.

"I am only a teenager, Father," she made sure she showed nothing but sleepiness on her face, double checking ever now and then. "I do not know what you expect of me, other than to become worthy enough to be the Clan Leader. I assure you, if anything it was just out of curiosity. It will not happen again."

Her gut twisted again. _But I want it to happen…_

"Curiosity is something that must be harnessed, Daughter," Hiashi said with a glare. "And you should know that for you to become a worth Clan Leader, I have to have expectation for _all_ aspects of your life."

"Of course, Father," she bowed her head, and he sighed, his sigh that she was dismissed. "Oyasumi, Father."

"Oyasumi, Hinata."


	21. Can't Stop

**Can't Stop**

Soft, small, delicate hands travelled down his naked chest, tracing the faint lines of his muscles. He opened his eyes sluggishly as she giggled, and looked up into her pale, pale eyes. Pale looked at dark. It was a bittersweet, oh so poetic moment...

He felt kisses being dropped on his cheeks, eyes, jaw, neck, collar... and couldn't stop his breathe from hitching in his throat. She giggled again, kissing his bobbing adam's apple, tongue darting out to taste the sweat on his skin.

Fingers fanned over the hem of his sweats, baring millimeters more of his skin for her to touch before she hesitated. She paused, before trailing her hands back up to the beginning of their journey at his shoulder. He wasn't disappointed; he could wait, if impatiently, forever if he needed to. And he would, so long as she was ready when the waiting was done...

And just as he committed himself to wait forever, she kissed him.

It was slow, and sweet, and perfectly perfect. She brushed her lips over every part of his slow smile, then brushed across it again with her tongue... she was better at this than she let on. And he enjoyed it immensely.

He couldn't stop the moan bubbling at his lips, just as he couldn't stop his hands creep up to wrap around his waist...

"... Hinata..."

... and he couldn't stop himself from waking up.

------

Hinata hadn't wanted to go back to her room; the thought of it alone seemed dark, gloomy, and lonely after her dinner... so she had gone to Neji's room, grabbing a spare blanket from his closet before falling asleep on the floor, still dressed in the heavy kimono.

That was why she found it strange to wake up on a bed.

She looked around slowly, finding her cousing sitting at the windowsil. He was slicing an apple into pieces for the both of them to eat; he looked up at her when he felt her gaze. "Dinner not go well..?"

She frowned, trying to bring a coherent through to her sleepy brain. "I... w-want ch-ch-chocolate..."

"Ah," he chuckled. "Not well at all... well, I brought you some of your clothes," he gestured to the foot of the bed, where her training clothes sat in a neat, folded pile. "Get changed and we'll start right away... we'll have a late breakfast after a few hours, okay?"

"O-okay..." she watched him as he stood to leave, before a thought crossed her mind. "N-Neji!" She blushed, but he stopped to wait for her to continue. "I... I n-need h-help..."

"With what, Hinata-sama?"

"I..." she chewed on her lip nervously, not quite knowing how to ask. "M-my cl-clothes... th-they... h-hard to p-p-put on..."

"What..?" he looked confused, and she didn't blame him. _Female undergarments are confusing to me, and **I'm**__female..._ "Right... I'll find someone to come and help you, okay?"

She nodded, and he left. With a sigh she pushing the heavy blankets off of her body, and stood up in the small room that Neji had been given; she liked it better than her own room, but time and status kept her from visiting often.

Walking over to the window, she took an apple slice as she looked out on what would turn out to be a beautiful day. _I wish Shino were here with me..._ she sighed, trying to hold onto her sleepy state. It was the only way she could think these thoughts without regret of what her father might think.

Bitting into the apple slice, she started to carefully untie the obi belt around her waist; the knots had tightened in the night, and she hoped the material wouldn't wrinkle. _Who am I kidding..? This material is probably heavy enough to fend off a good down pour for a few minutes, wrinkles are the least of my problems..._

She was just about to give up when the door clicked opened; glancing over her shoulder, she saw a housekeeper she could not name off of the top of her head. The housekeeper bowed politely to her mistress, before stepping forwards and deftly untying the knots at her back.

"Th-thank you," Hinata muttered once the obi had been removed, then let he housekeeper take away the heavy kimono as well; she heard her gasp.

"They put you in a corsette..?"

_Corsette..? _She nodded, feeling the housekeeper loosing the strings of the uncomfortable underwear. _Is that what this is called..? I wish an untimely death to whomever thought up these dreaded 'corsettes'..._

Once the housekeeper was done loosening the strings, she tried to tug off the corsette as well. Would have succeeded too, had Hinata not grasped it tightly to her chest. "Y-you may g-go now..."

"Of course, Hinata-sama," she almost saw her bow before she leaved, and listened for the 'click' of the door. As soon as the door was closed, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, then shed the last of her clothes.

_I would rather have had Shino do that... _she thought with a blush; but she didn't bother regretting anything.

------

Shino was in the kitchen, his entire head shoved under the running tap in the sink. _Cold... cold... cold..._ he thought to himself, his hands itching to turn to temperture up... but he didn't dare attempt it. Not after that last dream.

That dream had felt _too_ real... and now he had to clean his sheets. Again.

_Cold..._ the water started building up, covering his eyes. His kikaichuu crawled out from under his skin in irritation, seeking warmer places; he let them leave, so long as they didn't stray too far...

They told him someone was coming.

_Damn it..._ he groaned, pulling his head out from the sink and shutting off the water. He shook his head vehemetly, whipping water from his hair and eyes just in time...

"Shino-kun!" he turned around as an eight-year-old bundle of energy catapulted herself into his chest, almost knocking them both over. "Your Fwatha told me to watch ova you!" She said cutely, still mispronoucing her 'r's. Shino chuckled at her, looking into her pale grey eyes.

"He told me you would be checking up on me, Susu-chan," he mussed up her hair, and put her back on her feet. "Is there anything you'd like to do today..?"

"Nuhuh!" She said stubbornly, glaring at him. "_I'm_ looking afta _you!_ I getta ask you what _you_ wanna do today!"

Shino chuckled again. "I'd very much like to train, Susu-chan... would you like to train with me? You can show me how to throw a shruiken..."

"I'll teach you!" she squealed excitedly, some of her kikaichuu breaking away from her control. "Oh! No! Come back!"

She rushed around the kitchen cutely, trying to gather them all up by hand; Shino laughed loudly, catching her around the waist as she ran past him. "No... hold out your hands, okay?" She nodded at him, and held out her hands. "Okay... now, concentraite a little bit of your chakra on your hands, _then_ call them back to you... okay?" She nodded again, doing what he asked; he sensed her irregular chakra flow, and 'helped' her a little by placing one of his hands on one of her tiny wrists.

Slowly, her kikaichuu flew onto her hands - one or two herded along by his own kikai bugs, but it was mostly her - and crawled back under her skin.

"I did it Shino-kun!" she said excitedly, hugging him tightly. "Oh! We've got to go if we ah' going to twain."

"Right," he nodding, pulling himself to his full height. "But don't you think we should get something to eat, first..?"

"Yes! Of cou'se!" She pouted up at him, acting as if it had been her idea all along. "You go get dwessed, lazy-pants, and _I'll_ make bweakfast..."

Shino laughed again, and did as the little girl asked. _We've all spoilt her way too much..._ he grinned to himself, walking back to his room.

He couldn't stop the image of himself, Hinata, and a little girl popping into his mind... would he spoil his own daughter as much as he spoiled Susumu-chan..? _Will I ever have a daughter..?_

He realized what he was thinking, and shook his head again; a few more drops of water fell away from his hair and skin, settling on the walls and floor around him. _Can't think like that... because it'll never happen. And I don't even like Hinata that way! ... do I?_


	22. SusuChan?

**Susu-Chan?**

His muscles were tight and achy, and all he _really_ wanted to do was train for a few hours, while pretending that the punching log was Shino's head... no, Kiba was not a happy puppy. Would you be after seeing the love of your life being kissed by your best friend?

He growled under his breath, and Akamaru shot his a snooty bark, as if to you 'I _told_ you so...' He glared at the dog. "Just who's side are you on?"

Akamaru stopped, and Kiba could imagin him sighing; then he put his nose to the ground for a moment, before barking at his master again. "Wh-what..?" Kiba blinked at him, not quite knowing what to think. "Shino's here? At the training grounds?"

_This is good..._ he mused, a wicked grin on his lips. _Now I can beat his ass a hundred times over for what he did to Hinata!_

"Help! Help!" But he never had time to ponder what evils he would do... a small girl was busy running straight at him.

"What is it?" He called; the girl didn't stop. She would have bowled right into his legs, had Akamaru hadn't taken the blow for him... the little girl held onto the dog tightly, crying into his white fur. "Hey... hey... what's wrong..?"

"I h-h-huwt Sh-Sh-Shino-k-kun!" She said between her sobs. "H-he's d-d-dying! I n-n-need h-help!"

Kiba couldn't stop himself from panicking; traitor or not, Shino had been his friend a lot longer. And he wouldn't let any friend of his die.

------

Shino felt guilty for sitting there as Susumu ran off, worried that he was dying... really, it was only a scratch. A few bandages and he'd be good as new. It's not as if he'd never blocked a kunai with his palm before... it's just that he'd never blocked one of Susu-chan's kunai's with his palm before.

But he didn't really have to move; she would run and get the first person she saw, and bring them back to 'save his life', probably make them a daisy chain in appreciation, then he would take her back home... under the guise of her taking him back home, of course.

"Th-this way!" he heard Susumu's crying voice, and felt another wave of guilt; but she was back, and alright, so everything would be okay.

Then he saw Kiba.

He locked eyes with his friend, and was surprised to see worry there. _Kiba was worried..? I thought he wanted to kill me._ He was surprised again, when the dog lover sighed in relief.

"Yes, deffinately dying," he drawled out sarcastically; Susumu didn't hear the sarcasm, and redoubled her tears.

"No, no, no!" She launched herself at Shino, who had the wind knocked out of him. Her little arms tighened around his neck, threatening to cut off his air supply. "I pwomised to look afta you!"

"I'm not dead yet, Susu-chan," Shino grounded out; he looked up at Kiba with what he _hoped_ was a pleading look... it must have been, because he carefully took the sobbing girl off of him.

"You go play with Akamaru, and I'll take care of him, okay?" Kiba offered; she sniffed, still crying, but nodded. With one last look at Shino, she went to play with Akamaru.

Leaving Kiba to glare at Shino.

"I'm not dying," Shino said plainly, showing Kiba his palm. The dog lover rolled his eyes, pulling some bandages out of a pocket and starting to wrap up Shino's hand.

"For the record," he grunted out. "I haven't forgiven you yet. And I won't until I've kicked your ass a hundred times over."

"That's better than death," Shino mused. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"I would _love_ to know why," he growled, tying off the bandages and sitting back to glare at the bug-weilder.

"So would I," Shino shrugged.

"There _must_ be a reason!" he was glaring now, but Shino wouldn't back down.

"Why did you like her?" He countered; he watched at Kiba completely deflated, pondering his own reasons.

He shrugged. "Dunno. I just do."

"You have no reason to like her..?" Now Shino was glaring. "You like her, just for the hell of it? You don't even notice the way she gets more serious when she's fighting? Or how happy she looks just before she falls asleep?"

Kiba blinked, looking at Shino as if in a new light. "You know... I hate to say this... but I think you may be in love with her."

------

Susumu giggled, trusting that Shino-kun would be fine in the care of the Inu-Boy who Shibi-sama pointed out to her every once in awhile. She held onto the letter entrusted to her tightly, and carried on running to her destination.

The Hyuuga Household.

It took her little legs a long while to find it, but when she did she couldn't help but stare in wonder... it looked exactly like Shibi-sama had said it would. Big, dark, lonely, but with cute little bushes around it's gates.

Still giggling, she slipped onto the grounds and walked the perimeter, using all the natural stealth she had; thankfully, being of the Aburame Clan, that was one of her natural talents...

The problem was that the Hyuuga Clan's natural talents were to find people who's natural talents might make them unseen... or so Shibi-sama had told her. She would have to me extra careful.

She found a part of the building that was a little bit lower, but more importantly had trees growing near the walls. It would be easy to climb then... she jumped onto the lowest branch, and then was barked at.

_Oh yeah... Akamaru-doggy is here..._ she waved down at the dog who had followed her here, and gestured for him to stay put; he whined, but laid down to wait for her... so she continued to scale the tree.

Soon enough she stood up on the roof, the next obsticle in front of her: getting down.

------

_In love..?_ Just the thought made his gut twist; not painfully. far from painfully. Infact, it almost tickled, like bufferfly wings across the skin... _No. I'm not in love. Completely illogical... besides, love takes a long time to grow and... yeah._

He remembered what Shikamaru had said to him. _"Seems like you finally figured it out... it'll be impossible to work with Kiba now. Troublesome..."_

"I..." he couldn't look at his friend, sitting there, staring at him with accusing eyes. "No. I'm not in love with her."

"Right, you sound _so_ convincing..." Kiba snorted. "I _deffinately _believe you..." Shino rolled his eyes, and tried to find Susu-chan... "Hey, where's Akamaru?"

"Where's Susumu?" he pulled himself to a stand, looking every which way around him. "Damn it!"

"Hey, hey," Kiba grabbed his arm, slowing down his frantic movements. "I'll go find Akamaru, and we'll search everywhere North from here, and you look for Susumu south; whoever finds her first comes back here. Deal?"

Shino thought it over for a moment, then nodded. "Deal."

------

One foot under the other. Left. Right. Left. Right... Susumu was glad of the rather intricate patterns of vines and woodwork on the courtyard walls; it made it easier to climb down.

_Left foot... right foot..._ she thought to herself. Reaching down to try and find her next foothold, her hand slipped... suddenly 'left foot, right foot' didn't apply.

She was falling.

"Kya!" she squeesed her eyes shut, remembering what she was supposed to do when she fell, but not finding the will power to make her body follow through the movements... _No! Shibi-sama sent me on a mission!_

But before she met the ground, someone caught her.

She opened her eyes slowly as she was put back down on the ground, and looked up into the signature, pale eyes she had only ever heard of in stories... Hyuuga eyes.

The boy looked down at her from a towering height, a single eyebrow raised in question. "And who are you..?"

"M-me..?" she remembered her place, and stood up straight, glaring at him. "I am Abuwame Susumu, and I've been sent here on an impo'tant mission!"

"Oh?" His other eyebrow lifted as well, and he looked amused. "Well, Susumu-chan, my name is Hyuuga Neji of the Branch House, and it is in your best interest if you do not mention alloud that you are part of the Aburame Clan... alright?"

"'Wight," she nodded, a frown pursed on her lips. "... why not..?"

"My Uncle isn't the biggest fan of your Clan," Neji answered. "What is this mission you're on..?"

"Oh!" she dug into her pink jacket, finding the letter easily enough. "I'm supposed to take this to Hyuuga Hinata!"

"Oh?" the Hyuuga boy's interest peaked, and he smiled at her. "She's around here somewhere... would you like me to take you to her..?"

Susumu nodded.

------

Kiba's frown grew. Then grew even more. _Why the hell is Akamaru here..?_

"Akamaru!" he growled out; the dog looked over at him where he laid under the tree, then back up at the roof of the Hyuuga House. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to play with that little girl?"

Akamaru only barked, still looking at the roof.

"She's what..?" Kiba blinked, then looked at the roof as well. "What the hell is she doing up there..?" Akamaru barked again. "Right, right... you wait here, I'll go get her..."

In one, quick movement, he was standing on top of the roof. Looking around, he saw Neji heading inside... and almost right in the middle of the courtyard, was Susumu handing Hinata something. He watched for a moment, then propelled himself out into the air, landing between the two girls with a flip.

They both jumped, and Kiba gave Susumu a stern look. "Running off like that... Shino just about had a heart attack. Now I have to bring you back to him!"

"Shino-kun's better!" the little girl smiled, happiness on her face. Kiba grinned, and nodded. "Yay!"

"You head off and find Akamaru, I need to talk to Hinata-sama for a minute," Kiba muttered out; she nodded, and ran off towards the courtyard wall...

Kiba turned and looked at the Hyuuga heir, who refused to look directly at him. "Ki-Kiba-Kun..."

"Hinata," he smiled sadly. _Damn it... why the hell does Shino have to be right?_ "I... well, I'm not going to say sorry for liking you, but damn it, you _could_ have told me something!"

She giggled at him. "W-would you ha-have li-listened, Ki-Kiba?"

He frowned, and shook his head. "No... probably not..." He sighed. "But I want to check something before I leave..."

He waited for her to look up at him, then did what he had wanted to do for such a long, long time now... kissed her.

------

Hinata froze, feeling Kiba's lips cover her own. It wasn't a _bad_ kiss... it just didn't feel right. Putting her hands on his chest, she pushed away from him, looking at the ground.

She heard him sigh. "Damn it all to hell... you like him too, don't you?"

"Wh-what..?" she knew who he was talking about. _Shino..._

"I'm not forgiving him," he said sternly, as if he hadn't heard her. "And I don't feel the best about you right now, either... but both of you are idiots if you continue lying so damn much." He started walking away, and she looked up to watch him leave. "I have to take Susu-chan back to Shino now, Hinata... I'll see you when your training is over."

Her friend left, picking up the little girl and easily climbing over the wall... she just sunk to her knees, thinking over what had just happened.

She shook it from her mind, and pulled out the letter that Susumu had broughten her.

_Hinata-sama,  
My bratty son goes to market every Friday at 3 to get food for the rest of the week. He's stupid and doesn't want to give himself a chance, making it impossible for me to tease him.  
-Aburame Shibi_


	23. What We Plan

**What We Plan**

"So now you've kissed both of them..?" Hinata nodded, staring down at her soup bowl. _... how exactly am I supposed to react to this..? _"And what do you plan to do?" She shrugged.

Neji passed her some egg rolls.

"Wh-what should I do..?" she mumbled out, tracing the haphazard script of the letter... she couldn't seem to take her eyes off it. Not even for the briefest of moments since it had been givin to her earlier that day.

"You could always figure out a way to go to market every Friday," Neji suggested, bitting into his own egg rolls.

Hinata chewed her lip as she thought, lifting her eyes off of the letter for the first time. _Well... maybe... it might work... but is it worth it? _She remembered Kiba's kiss, and how his arms felt slung around her shoulders... than compared it to Shino's. Her stomach did backflips... _Yes. It is worth it... Kiba said it himself, we're idiots if we keep lying..._

She pushed away from the table, chair falling to the floor with a 'clunk'. Neji could only watch her as she rushed out of the room.

------

Shino sighed, carrying Susumu in his arms; she'd fallen asleep as she'd waited with Kiba, and neither him or the dog-lover had the heart to wake her up... so with one last threatening promise, Kiba headed off home, and Shino had picked up Susu-chan. And here he was.

Knocking on the small door infront of him, he waited a moment for it to open; Susumu's older sister, Shizuka, answered, and rolled her eyes at the sight. "Thank you, Shino-sama," she said politely, taking her little sister into her arms before leaving with a slight bow.

Shino shook his head, and headed to his own home; most of the Clan lived fairly close together. He was only three houses away.

When he opened his door, his senses were immediately drawn to the kitchen; most of the insects in the house were in there, for one reason or another.

He didn't botter with his jacket or shoes, just trudged his way to the kitchen... half-spun cucoons were hanging in every nook and cranny, and larger predators were looking to eat vulnerable catipillers and other little creatures.

He frowned, holding an arm up and commanding his kikaichuu to gather up the catipillers and cucoons and spread them throughout the entire house: they would be safer that way.

"Defend yourselves," he muttered to himself, slumping down into the kitchen chair. He leaned onto the table, and waited for his kikaichuu to return to him. "If you don't defend yourselves, someone else will come along and tear you apart... then again, someone else will still come along and tear you apart, whether or not you're strong or weak. Just look at this stupid mess with Hinata..."

_This wonderfully annoying mess that, as wonderfully annoying as it is, you wouldn't want out of..._ He groaned, knowing what direction his thoughts were going. _Damn stupid teenage hormones..._

------

"Father!" Hinata rushed into her father's study, hair mussed up and sweat still sticking to her skin from training. He looked up from his papers slowly, pen still in hand. "We need to talk!"

_What the hell am I doing..?_

"What is it, Hinata?" he asked with a glare; it was the only clue he gave to her sudden arrival, and she became aware of the clammy feel to her skin and the casual slump in her shoulders. She straightened up within a moment, and prayed to Kami that her father would take her appearance as her training hard... _Which it is... it would never be for anything else._

"I want to go to market on Fridays," she breathed out, doubt still in her mind. _Why the hell am I doing this? ... better yet, why didn't I at least think it through before running across the entire household just to find my father?_

"... Why?" His eyes narrowed. He put his pen down and crossed his arms on the desk in front of him.

"Wh-why...?" _Damn it! I **knew** I should have thought this through! _"I... just..." An idea hit her; she just hoped it would work. "Any good Clan Leader must know about what's going on in their Village... even if I only go for an hour or two each week, I could be learning how to gather such information." _Neji would be so proud of me... lying with such perfect truth._

"Hn," he looked her over, eyes lingering on the grass strains at her knees and the minor scrapes on her shins. "... I'll think about it."

------

He hadn't moved for hours... hadn't the energy. Hadn't the nerve. Hadn't the will power. Whatever you wanted to call it, he didn't have it.

But, eventually, he did have to get up. Had to eat something before going to bed, and hopefully fall asleep right away. He didn't think that any 'midnight fantasies' would do him any good at this point... especially since there was a 50/50 chance Susu-chan would come and visit him again.

His feet dragged underneath him as he stumbled over to the fridge. Pulling it open, he was blinded by the sudden brightness; after a moment he tried to find something edible and appealing... and of course, found nothing. _Right... tomorrow. Friday. Going to go and get food... until then, I'd better get some sleep._

He made his way out of the kitchen and down the hall, eventually finding his own room again. He managed to manouver his jacket off, but didn't even try to remove his boots before he tripped over what he assumed to be a random tank or article of clothing... either or, he ended up face-down in his blankets.

He was tired, too tired to complain over 'stupid teenage hormones'. But on the other hand, too tired to have those 'stupid teenage hormones' effect him... majorly.

Not bothering to fight off any 'unwanted' thoughts, he settled with something simple... something that he knew he would never get enough of, given the chance to ever get it; Just the thought of having Hinata in his arms.

_Oyasumi, Hinata-ai..._


	24. The First Friday

**The First Friday**

She didn't know how she did it, but she did. She had convinced her father, without so much as a question why, to let her go to the market for an hour every Friday... the only problem being that she was told to be back prompty by 3:30, and it took almost twenty minutes to get from the market to the Hyuuga Household. Fifteen if she walked _really _fast... ten if she ran.

_Right... I'm going to go see Shino. I may only get to talk to him for ten minutes or so... but it'll be worth it. It **has** to be worth it, or I'm wasting my time..._

With a sigh, she sunk down onto her bed, glaring with all the frustration and hate she could muster at her closet. _Now, if only I could stop wasting time **now** and figure out what the hell I'm going to wear... _She felt stupid; it was the first time in forever that she was actually worried about her appearance, and it was for Shino, the one person she knew who _dare_ judge her on appearance alone.

"Stupid..." she muttered, still glaring at the closet in question.

There was a knock on her door before it opened, and Neji stepped in. "Hey... you're going to be late for your stalking session."

"I'm n-not stalking!" She huffed, but rushed to a stand anyways; there was no stopping it. She'd have to go in what she was wearing. Grabbing a light jacket, she hurried past Neji, who was chuckling at her.

She giggled as she heard him calling down the hall at her; something about kissing in a tree, or some other schoolground song she had heard as a child.

_... I wouldn't really mind if that happened._

------

Shino stretched, feeling his spin crack, then left the house. He'd dreamt again the night before... not a dream that had him running for cold water, even though Hinata had been in it. No, they had just been lying around - he wasn't possitive where - for hours on end. It had been relaxing.

Then again, it was still something his father would tease him about endlessly...

Unfortunately, such thoughts had to be purged from his head as he thought about all the things he still needed to buy. _More callimari... rice... soya sauce... noodles..._ A week's worth of meals and snacks took higher priority than thoughts and feelings, and he started on his way.

------

She fidgeted, perched prettily on the edge of a lower roof, looking this way and that for the Aburame heir. Her heard boomed out a staccato rhythm in her chest, beating heavily against her ribs. She was nervous.

_... What exactly am I supposed to do..? What do I say to him? I should have thought this through..._

She chewed her lip painfully, almost drawing blood; Neji would be mad at her later... but she had maybe five minutes before she had to hurry home at a sprint. _What's taking him so long? His Father's note said 3!_

Pulling her knees to her chest, she looked back over the crowds of people. Tall people, short people, all dressed in bright clothes and ninja gear, chatting and laughing and being an all around merry group... much to her own suprise, she was learning about the on goings of the village. One Mizuki-chan was getting married within a few weeks, and a family prophet had told her that she would have a strong son; Nara Shikamaru had, apparently, passed his Jounin exams while barely lifting a finger... and for one reason or another, Kakashi-sensei had been complaining loudly about not being able to get the latest volume of 'Icha Icha Violence' for another few months...

_Not much of it is important... well, asides from Shikamaru; it's always good to know about strategists. Especially if there's a war or you need to rally a team._

... And then she saw it. The one thing she had been waiting for; Shino was walking on the roofs across from her, looking down at the crowds of people in what she easily placed as amused interest.

She found it hard to breathe; this must be how all those silly girls felt like in the Academy when they were chasing after Sasuke. _... How could I ever mistake feelings like this with Naruto..?_

Finding her courage, she stood up, ready to make her way over to him... when she realized something. It was almost 3:30.

_Damn it!_ She chewed her lip again, and tasted the first few drops of blood. _Be late, and risk angering my father, or miss this chance?_ Shino jumped into the crowds, casually making his way to buy some rice and callimari.

She hated herself for it, but she had to makde the desicion... so she turned to head back home.

_This is alright... now I have an entire week to figure out what I'll do **next** Friday..._

_------_

Shino shook his head. _Nope... no way. Must have been seeing things. _His Kikaichuu disagreed with them; they told him facts, and nothing else. What good would they be to him if they lied all the time..? _Yeah... but why would Hinata be in the market when she's supposed to be training with her father? Why would she be here when she has to become more powerful..? _

He tried not to immediately come to the one conclusion his mind _really _wanted to fall to...

_She wouldn't be here to see me... would she?_

Not being able to stand it any longer, he turned away from his foods and mental shoping lists, and looked up onto the roofs where he had thought he'd seen her. But it must have only been a trick of the light... the onlythings there now were a few loose shingles and a stray cat creeping around the village. He rolled his eyes at himself, turning back to what he had been doing.

_Right... why would she come to see me?_


	25. Second Chance

**Second Chance**

She had thrown herself into her training, memorising first by reading, then devision a regorious system that seemed to allow little time for actual sleep and meal times... it made her cousin worried. It didn't matter though; the high maintenance training left her head strangely clear every night when she finally got to bed, and in those few, elusive minutes before sleep overtook her, she thought through everything.

Like how to approach Shino.

The clothes she had out of the way this time around; a tightly netted shirt underneath a black tank-top, to go with the cut-off training pants she usually wore... and her regular, fur-lined jacket. _And I'm not gonna change my mind... nope. Changed my mind what; five times now..? Who would have guessed I'd be so vain?_

Neji had been more cheerful lately too. He'd been laughing and teasing her more as he practically shoved food down her throat during lunch... but she hadn't really asked why. She suspected it had something to do with those hours that Neji and Sakura had had their 'staring contest' unsupervised... but had no proof.

But that really didn't matter right now... right now, she _really_ wanted to know how a week could pass by so quickly...

Finding the clothes she had spent almost all week picking out, she started pulling them on slowly; they felt lighter than her regular clothes. And more revealing. _Damn it... maybe I **should** wear a different shirt... _Nothing showed in the mirror. Not even the _hint_ of anything showed in the mirror... and her bra straps (black this time) blended in with the closely netted shirt almost perfectly; it was, in all honestly, a very modest look for her... completely different, but also completely modest. _And it has to be different... right. Cause if it's not different, he'll probably either look past me completely, or come up with an excuse, or **something...**_

She bit her lip, still looking at her appearance in her mirror. _Damn it... I should pick out a different shirt..._

There was a knock on her door, before Neji slipped inside. The door closed again with a 'click' as he walked over and sat on her bed, meeting her gaze in the mirror. "You realize you haven't been stuttering as much this past week..?"

"W-what..?" she asked, attempting to pull the hems of her shirts lower without moving the necklines...

"You haven't been stuttering as much," he told her plainly, picking at a stray tread on her blankets. "You've been too determined to finish training as soon as possible... and too determined to impress the Aburame boy..."

"I'm n-not trying to i-impress him..." she muttered out... but she noticed he was right. Her stutter was disappearing. And not out of respect for her father.

"Right, sure..." she head him chuckle, and thought she heard him mutter 'k-i-s-s-i-n-g...', but chalked it up to her imagination. "You look fine by the way. You grew up pretty enough; not stunningly gorgeous, like one or two kunoichi I've seen, but really pretty. If it wasn't for people knowing that I get to look after you, several guys probably would have tried to 'pick you up'..."

"W-what?" she felt just like her blushing, stuttering, stumbling self again as she turned around, almost falling to the ground as she looked at Neji in shock.

"Don't act so niave," Neji rolled his eyes at her... then realized that she truly had no idea. "What..? You mean that you never noticed..? Ever?" He blinked. "You never even thought that those constant attempted kidnappings of you might be for some other reason than you are 'the Hyuuga Heir'..? I mean, if they just wanted the Hyuuga secrets, they could have gotten any one of us..."

"N-Neji-nii-kun!" Her blush deepened. "I d-don't... n-no!"

He laughed. "Sorry... sorry... it's true though! But you don't have time for that... you're going to be late for your stalking session."

"It's n-not a s-stalking session!"

------

_Friday already...?_ He grumbled to himself, just restraining himself from slamming the door behind himself as he shut it. His kikaichuu were over-active with the ammount of chakra they had been constantly recieving... a sure sign that he could start training again soon. _Today infact... just need to get something for lunch, first._

He started to head towards the market, quickly deciding where he wanted he wanted for the rest of the week, and where he wanted to train later... also, he gave his kikaichuu a silent command to spread out, keeping all senses alert for the little 'mirage' he had seen last week.

_What will I even do if I do see her?_

------

She was taking a new route this time around; instead of watching the crowd from above, she was part of it. It was over whelming at first. She held her jacket shut tightly, almost like a second skin, activating Byakuugan under her breathe to gain a wider range of vision.

All the Byakuugan achieved was to make her see more faces, and the farther she stretched her vision, the more confused it made her; it seemed that she needed to train with Neji-nii-kun more... she couldn't see everything at once, like he could. She deactivated her Byakuugan, and continued to wonder around.

She checked the watch that Neji had given her before she'd left, and sighed. _Only a few more minutes left... I've learned that Naruto and Sasuke have taken leave to train in the mountains for a month or so, Ino has taken over the family's Flower Shop, and Hokage-sama has rejected several Rokudaime wannabes... but no Shino. _Letting go of her tight hold on her jacket, she rubbed her arms; they felt almost numb.

Tears started pricking at her eyes, and she bit her lip tightly to stop herself from openly crying. _This is no big deal... I mean, he could also be on a mission, and I haven't heard about it... or maybe he changed his schedual... or maybe he's training. Yeah, that makes sense... _She checked the watch again, shoulder's slumping down in defeat. _Gotta go... guess this means I shouldn't bother next week...?_

Turning, she made her way to go back home; she would have to run... but something caught her attention...

------

He stood there, rooted to the place; his kikaichuu were returning to him, curious as to his stranger-than-usual behavior... but they still didn't really understand. _Hell... I don't understand. _He swallowed a painful lump in his throat. _I've never acted quite like this before..._

Hinata was standing there. Just waiting.

She looked at a watch that dwarfed her already delicate wrists, before looking around almost helplessly. _She must have to go somewhere... right... makes sense. So wy exactly is she here? isn't she supposed to be training...?_

He watched her turn around, and swore that the sun suddenly got hotter; he'd never remembered her ever wearing anything netted in his life... and even if she had, it had been burried under thick, long-sleaved shirts. _It suits her. _His keen eyes traced her jawline, following down her neck and drifted over the netted-shoulders... he found the black straps of her tank top and bra, and felt his cheeks heating up. For his own sake, he dragged his gaze back up to her face.

She was looking at him.

------

_After all that, he was watching me? _It made her feel giddy, and she couldn't stop the silly little grin on her face. But he looked almost... guilty. Like a kid being caught with his hand in the cookie jar. She could only giggle at the thought. _Shino in a cookie jar... that's almost as absurd as Shino in an apron!_

She was stepping towards him before she could really think about it, and before long they stood right in front of one another... looking up into his sun glasses, she immediately noticed the difference from his old ones. Mainly because his old ones sat on her bedside table, and were the first sight she saw each morning...

"H-hi..." she said nervously, almost glad because of her stutter... she could even feel her tell tale blush creeping across her cheeks. _I'm still only Hinata... just Hinata. And that's all I need to be... I think..._

"Hn..." she head him choke slightly on his words, and blushed more. "... Hi." Then she giggled. "... I fail to see what's funny..."

"N-nothing..." she continued giggling. _All the imagined conversations... some beginning with half-insane confessions and others with simple begging, and one or two with just kissing him, and we end up saying 'hi'... _...dread washed over her. She checked her watch. "No! Damn! I've got to go!" She looked back up at him with sad eyes. "F-father will be m-mad if I'm late... Bye S-Shino-kun."

He looked at her intently for a few moments, then nodded. "I'll see you next week I assume..?"

With a smile she nodded, before hurrying off home.


	26. Breaks

**Breaks**

The week after, she came to his house. He couldn't believe it, and he had to wonder if it were a dream... not that he had a lot of time. He almost missed her shy 'hello', and stumbled over his own words as he invited her in.

"Hinata..."

"Sh-Shino..." She looked up at him prettily, a slight blush on her cheeks... that's when he noticed the wide neckline of her shirt. It almost looked like an oversized pajama shirt. And it was slipping down her shoulder, exposing teasing amounts of porcelein skin, and the pink straps of the bra that had originally started all of his perverted thoughts...

That's when he knew he was dreaming.

------

Hinata sneezed as she sat down to eat her breakfast; Neji sent her a concerned look, but she shook her head, scanning over the foods on the table before picking out her normal slice of toast to nibble on.

"Hinata," she looked up at the head of the table, where her father sat; he rarely joined them for breakfast. "You should eat more; you've been training hard. You need the energy."

"I train to please your wishes, Father," she told him, offering him a sweet smile and bowing her head; it wasn't late enough in the day too be extraordinarily formal... and besides, none of the haughty housekeepers were there to scold her.

"My wishes include you having the strength to train," he told her mutely, not openly responding to her morning-induced kindness. "Eat more Hinata, then I shall observe you and Neji train with Kaiten. I hear that you are making some progress..?"

"Minimal at best, Father," talk of the slow progress of her training put a bitter taste in her mouth. "You don't need to bother as of yet... when my training shows improvements of interests, I shall make sure that you are the first know."

"Hn." Hiashi slowly started to eat the food on his plate. "It is not your place to tell me what to do, Hinata."

"Hai..." she bowed her head, feeling her father's gaze on her. _Is he disappointed..? Angry? Annoyed? I can't tell unless I see his eyes... _"Gomen nasai, Father."

------

Shino grumbled to himself as he walked down the hall, passing by the kitchen with a little remorse; the kitchen was closer, with its sinks deep enough to plundge his head into cold water... but he needed a shower anyways. _Might as well kiss two- wait, no. Kill. Kill two birds with one stone._

The bathroom was covered in white tiles, half blinding him for a moment as she stumbled over and turned the water on as hold as he would be able to manage, while still staying in there for awhile.

It was still pretty cold.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror, letting the shower run. He could see the tenseness in his muscles from the many restless nights he'd been having... it was becoming problematic. Especially since he'd started training yesterday.

"Right..." he growled at his reflection, as if the reflective surface could be blamed. "... Friday was only yesterday. And assuming that it _was_ Hinata I saw the week before that, and assuming that she'll keep the pattern, means she'll come next week... but it's still only Sunday!"

Shaking away the thoughts, he slipped out of his sweats and pulled off the muscle shirt he had fallen asleep in, before climbing into the cold shower. It was heaven against his flushed skin; his kikaichuu complained angrilly, before crawling away from him and leaving what they called the 'cursed white room'... he siged, the cold water clearing his head.

_Very glad Father isn't here... I would never hear the end of it._

------

Hinata sweated faintly, and began to regret not eating anything during breakfast. Her father had watched her closely, making her go through the movements of Kaiten over and over, before commanding Neji to attack her continuously until she got it. Then he'd left.

Needless to say, Hinata was covered in wounds of all kinds.

"Would you like to take a break, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked, shruiken in hand. "You look tired."

"N-no..." she said stubbornly, taking half a moment to catch her breathe before steeling her stance back into that of Kaiten. "You h-heard Father... y-you are to a-attack me continuously. Br-breaks aren't c-continuous..."

"What if I said that I'll buy you large sums of chocolate...?" Neji asked.

Hinata blinked, shooting him a glare. "A-are... you trying to b-bribe me, Neji-nii-ku-kun...?"

"Maybe," he chuckled, lowering his shruiken. "I don't want to see you hurt... and you've been a little fanatical with training lately."

_That's because if I'm fanatical about it, it'll get done faster! _She screamed in her head. _And the faster I'm done with training, the sooner I can see Shino on a day-to-day basis! _She blinked... _Okay... sudden outbursts, even if they're in my head, probably aren't healthy..._

"I'm not f-falling for bribes, N-Neji-nii-kun," she huffed out, taking a deep breathe. "I-I'm... I'm going t-to be Clan L-leader... remember? I _can't _fall for br-bribery..."

"Very well said," she saw Neji tense up, and both of them glanced up to see her father, Hiashi, step back into view to watch them again. "Very good, Hinata... but do not use such 'familiar' names with people, even if they are family." He sent her a sharp look, before glaring at Neji as if he were a bug on his shoe... "No matter how close of a family member they may be, if your enemy finds out they _will_ use it against you."

"Of course, Father," she apologized, not looking away from Neji. "May we continue our training."

"Of course," he turned to leave again. "Neji, follow your orders, or be accused of treason against your Clan Leader."

"Yes, Uncle," Neji muttered out.

Hinata bit her lip, and waited until her father had left before sitting down on the ground. Neji looked at her, confusion on his face. "Wh-why are you l-looking at me like th-that..? Y-your the one wh-who wanted me to t-take a break..."


	27. Konichi Wa

**Konichi Wa**

She was training hard again. Neji couldn't help but be proud of her, and how fast she was catching on... she knew the movements of Kaiten perfectly. She could preform them at a drop of a hat... she was just too slow. _Learning the movements is the easy part... but it can take years of training to figure out how to do them fast enough._

"Maybe we should take a break," Neji said, not stopping with his attacks; he slowed down enough to give Hinata time to react and respond. "Grab some lunch... move onto something else. Like Hakke Kusho. Continue with Kaiten another day."

"N-no, Neji-kun..." she panted; there was oozing out from a cut on her temple, and he frowned. "... I've almost got it... I know it."

"It takes time to get speed, Hinata-sama," he told her. "Besides... it's Friday. You need to be in shape for your stalking sessions."

"I am," a goofy smile took relief on her serious face, and Neji sighed in relief. _Hinata just doesn't seem like Hinata when she isn't acting cute and innocent..._

"Well, then maybe you should take a break before you partake on your stalking session," Neji scolded her, feeling very older-brotherish. "It wouldn't be very good to obsess over yet _another_ outfit all week, only to collaspe when you see him... then again, it might put him in a 'hero' situation, which could lead in your favour - only you'd be unconsious."

She giggled, and dropped her stance. Her shoulders sagged, the one he'd hit the day before tensing back up. She slipped the the ground, and sighed. "Alright... we'll take a br-break.."

"Good," he sighed as well, and went to sit next to her. "I can probably sneak you in some more chocolate if you'd like..."

"No," she shook her head. "I'm... I'm going to see Sh-Shino... that's enough..."

Neji frowned. _She only stuttered once... that was too many words for one stutter. Blood loss isn't effecting her... is it? _"Are you okay, Hinata-sama?" She only nodded, her goofy little smile still on her face. "Are you su- Hinata?"

... her goofy smile was still there as she toppled over.

------

Shino looked up in the sky, pausing for a moment in his training. A kunai embedded in the ground by his feet, and he turned his attention back to his sparring partner; Shikamaru. "You dragged me out here... either pay attention or let me leave. There are better things I could be doing."

"Like what?" Shino accused.

"Hm," the lazy-nin put his hands behind his neck, looking up at the cloudy sky dreamily. "... like watching the clouds go by..."

"Hn," he looked up again. _It's almost noon... I should go home, have lunch, then head to the market. Where Hinata is.. _ He pondered for a moment, remembering why he'd asked Shikamaru to come train with him. "Fine, no more training... but I need to ask you something."

"I was wondering when you'd come to that... troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed, and started gathering his kunai and shruiken, carefully thrown in easy-to-reach places. "Well, might as well get over with it... ask already."

Shino stared at him. "If you already know, why should I ask..?"

"Because it's the logical thing to do," the lazy-nin sighed again, looking back up at the clouds. "So very, very troublesome..."

He rolled his eyes. "Why did you tell me I 'finally figured it out'..? What did I finally figure out?"

"Hmm?" He looked down at Shino. "That you're in love with that teammate of yours... Hyuuga Hinata." Shino stared at him again. "Gah... troublesome and oblivious..."

"I may have feelings for her," Shino admited slowly. "But I've only realised them recently."

"Recently being the key word," the lazy-nin rolled his eyes. Seeing he had all his ninja gear packed up again, he attempted to brush off the grass stains on his pants. "Just because you're realising them now, doesn't mean you weren't oblivious to them earlier... damn it. Ino's going to kill me... troublesome woman..." He sighed one last time, then tossed him a careless wave over his shoulder as he left.

Shino just stared after him, slowly processing the information.

_So... I may have liked her even longer than Kiba has..?_

------

"What the hell did you do?" Sakura hissed at him, blind rage in her eyes. _Bastard! How could he do this to his own cousin! It's just the back at the chuunin exams!_

"I tried to stop!" he yelled back. "Her and Uncle were both hell bent on her continuing this training! You think I _want_ her like this?"

"I wouldn't put it past you!"

"Sakura! Neji!" Both of them stopped, and looked up at Tsunade with a glare; they wanted to continuing yelling at each other. "Both of you calm down! Neji, I doubt you had time to tell your Uncle about this, so go do that right now! Sakura, get busy helping Hinata!" She shot glared right back at the two of them, who didn't move for a few moments. "_**Move**!_"

"Of course, master," she calmed down, and moved over to look at the still unconsious Hinata. All her wounds were superficial. It was mainly blood loss; with propour rest, she'd be fine.

She heard Neji mutter a goodbye to both of them, before leaving.

_Complete bastard..._ She thought to herself angrilly, being careful not to take it out on Hinata as she removed the girls cloths to get a better look at all the wounds. _First making me late for every single shift all week, and now doing this to poor Hinata... how **dare** he... as soon as he gets back - and after I've dealt with Hinata - I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!_

------

Shino sighed, slowly making his way back to his house. He moved slowly because he wanted time to move by quicker, so that he could go to the market sooner. _How long have I liked Hinata..? _... he also wanted time to contemplate this new information.

Time didn't seem to want to be on his side.

He saw Neji just before the boy collided with him, and side stepped out of the way just in time. The Hyuuga boy almost didn't see him, and stopped cold when he did. "You!" He pointed at Shino in a very unintelligent way... Shino almost wished he had a camra: This was something his father would hate to have missed.

"Konichi wa," he stood there, hands in his pockets, waiting for Neji to answer.

"Hinata's in the hospital," was Neji's greeting... he could feel his skin pale, and for a moment he stopped breathing. _Hospital..? _"She went a little too far in her training... I'm going to get Uncle right now, so hurry up and you'll get a little bit of time before he-"

Shino didn't hear the rest; he vanished, having preformed Shunshin without a second thought.


	28. Consequences

**Consequences**

Shino walked through the hospital briskly, ears trying to catch any information that would help him find where he was going; the lady at front desk had refused to tell him where Hinata was, but knowing the people of Konoha, they wouldn't be able to resist gossiping about a Clan Heir...

"... did you hear..?" _Jackpot._ He stopped, and looked around for who he was eaves dropping on. "... Hyuuga Hinata... do you think happened to her..?"

There was two nurses around the corner and farther down the hall. Trying to be as inconspicious as possible, he slipped down the hall towards them until another corridor broke off, and stayed glued there. _Should be easier to hear them now..._

"-heard she did it training," the nurse's voice had the tell tale signs of it being loud and bubbly at any other moment. Shino thanked all the gods he could think of that she was whispering... "But it must have been a lie. I mean... all the other wounds I can see, but did you see her shoulder?" He could feel himself paling again. "It was already wrapped up and everything, so Sakura-san didn't even notice it at first, but it looks like a kunai got pretty deep in her shoulder. Knicked her shoulderblade, but other than that missed everything else."

"Like an assassination attempt..." the other nurse (a regular, every day, normal sounding nurse) awed in fascination. "Their Clan's probably trying to hide it, what with Hinata being the heir and all. She's supposed to grow up powerful and walk in her father's footsteps, but I've seen that girl since she was just a little kid. She's no fighter; never has been, never will be."

_Oh how wrong they are..._ He fought the sudden urge to go out and yell at them by taking several long, deep breathes. _Now tell me where she is!_

"Yeah well, I've got to get back over there before Sakura-san and Hokage-sama freak out at me," the first nurse said with a laugh. "I'll tell you if anyone tries to get information out of me later!"

He let out the breath he'd been holding, and told his kikaichuu to follow her... then waited. _They'll leave, and I'll continue wondering around until my kikai bugs come back to tell me where Hinata is. Simple as that, so what could go wr-_

"You're Aburame Shino?" He looked up quickly, recognising the second nurse's voice easily enough... and were those actually hearts in her eyes? "Oh! Isn't this a dream come true? What brings you over to my part of the neighbourhood?"

_... and I thought my Father was pure evil..._

"I'm trying to find my friend..." he said slowly. _Might as well make the most of an awkward situation... she can probably take me to Hinata._ "Front desk wouldn't tell me where she was."

"She..?" the nurse looked chestfallen... but half a moment later a devilish look entered her eyes. One that rivalled his fathers. _Oh, not good... what the hell have I gotten myself into?_ "Oh... I'll take you to her... but if front desk doesn't wanna tell you, that just means she's off limits... and that means if I take you to her, I might loose my job... so I'll need something in return."

He pondered over his options for a minute, trying to think of ways out of it... _But if I wait for my kikaichuu to come back, Hinata's father will probably already be there, and I won't get to see her... This would be faster. Much, much faster._

With a sigh, he condemed himseld. "Take me to see Hyuuga Hinata."

------

Hinata blinked open her eyes, and tried to look around her... her mind and body both were working in long, lazy movements, and it took her awhile to figure out that she was on a hospital bed. It took her even longer to figure out that Sakura was standing over her.

"Feeling any better?" the pinkette asked.

"B-better..?" she frowned. _Was I ever feeling worse...? _"Wh-what... h-happened..?"

"That bastard of a cousin of yours went to far during training," Sakura answered cheerily, helping her sit up. "But don't worry about a thing... as soon as he gets back, I'll deal with him!"

"N-Neji..?" she blinked again. _Right... training... me and Neji were training, and he told me to stop, because I had sta-_ "What d-day is i-it?"

"It's Friday," the medical nin answered her. She grabbed another pillow to put behind her back, and Hinata realized she was sitting up. _When did that happen..? _"Almost half past noon if you must know."

"Oh," she started stuggling to get up... but even the thin blankets over her figure seemed too heavy to move.

"Just _where_ do you think you're going?" Sakura asked menacingly... Hinata stopped, looking up at the medical ninja in what could only be described as pure fear... "Nuh uh! You've been left in _my_ care little missie, and I'm not going to let you get up only to fall down some stairs and break your legs! It'll be easier if you just _stay here_ until you're better!"

"O... okay..." Hinata stuttered out, leaning back into her pillows. "B-but..." _But I'm supposed to see Shino today..._

"No buts," the pinkette scolded her... there was a knock at the door, catching the two girls' attentions. "Just who could that be..? I _told_ them no guests unless it's family, until I was done!" With a sigh, she went and opened the door... a nurse stepped in, smiling at them both.

"Guest for Hinata-sama," she said pleasantly enough.

"Tell them to scram," Sakura told her with a glare.

That's when the guest stepped in as well... "I'd rather not."

------

Shino looked past Sakura, seeing Hinata on the hospital bed... her skin looked paler than the sheets around her, and there were bandages wrapped meticuliously around her forehead. The loose shirt (one that the hospital had undoubtably supplied for her) hung low enough to show the bandages wrapped around her upper torso, most likely for her shoulderblade.

"No," suddenly, pink hair and green eyes were clouding his vision, and he concentrated on the next obsticle to get around... as a side note, he noticed that the other nurse hadn't even arrived yet. _Yes... this way was much faster._ "No guests, no visits, no _nothing_ unless you're family!"

"I'm a concerned teammate," he answered easily enough, stepping past her; that was a mistake. Sakura dropped a powerful hand on his shoulder, and squeezed enough to warn him that she very well _could_ break every bone in his body without breaking a sweat...

"Yeah well, _I'm _her doctor!" Her voice sounded deadly, causing him to winch. _How many times must I encounter evil today..? At this rate, I won't have a soul by the end of the week. _"And unless you can show me otherwise that I should let you stay here, you're _OUT!_"

Shino stared at her for a moment, and came to a quick conclusion. _I'm pretty sure she isn't mad at me... just venting. Which is good, because that'll be in my favour._ "And how long do I have to prove this..?"

She was still glaring, but let go of his shoulder. "I'll give you til the count of ten." She started counting, and Shino took a breath. _Kami-sama, I hope this works..._

He turned his attention back to Hinata, and took the remaining steps to her hospital bed... then with quick movements, he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

------

Her counting stopped. _He's... kissing her. Um... didn't see that one coming... _He pulled back, and glanced at her for approval; when she nodded, he looked at Hinata again, and imediately started checking her wounds for herself... well, her wounds that the Hyuuga girl could keep her clothes on for. His kikaichuu even helped, flying out and crawling every which way on the girl's skin, making her giggle.

When he was done, he sighed in relief and pulled her into a hug. Sakura couldn't help it; the scene was just too adorably cute. The kind of cute that you have to look away from to regain your composure, because you wouldn't mind being in a similar situation one day...

... and she saw the nurse.

Her name was Kikuchi Kaede... she was pretty, yes. Extremely pretty. Fangirl type of pretty, that Sakura had been through many times in her life. _And from the way she's glaring, I don't doubt I know who's fangirl she is..._

"How cute!" Sakura could see Kaede snap. "Great play-acting, Shino-kun!" The girl bound across the room, and with a strength Sakura was _possitive _only her and her master possessed, pulled Shino away from Hinata. "But my lunch has already started, so say goodbye to your friend and lets go on our date!"

Kaede didn't give him time to say goodbye, and Sakura could see the shocked, and horrifically confused face that Shino had just before he was dragged out into the hall.

The door closed, and everything was silent.

"... wow..." Sakura dragged a hand through her hair, and looked at Hinata; the Hyuuga girl was on the verge of tears, looking down at the sheets covering her legs. "Wow. This is more complicated then I _ever_ would have deemed possible..."


	29. Icecream Date

**Icecream Date**

"Shino-kun! Look at this!" He was being dragged forcably down the streets of Konoha, still midly confused as to what was happening... _So this is how Sasuke feels all the time... no wonder he hates Fangirls. _Trying to figure out what exactly happened wasn't helping him either.

_... I **knew** that the easy way out would be the worst idea..._

"Shino-kun!" She stopped suddenly, and he almost ran into her; it brought him awkwardly close, and she seized that moment to clamp her arms around his elbow. "Buy me some icecream... okay?"

"Icecream..?" He repeated dumbly.

"You know," she giggled; it sounded distinctly _evil _to his ears... but then again, he was very biased at that moment. "A frozen dessert... often served on a cone... buy me some? Please?"

He blinked. "Why..?"

"Because we're on a date silly!" She giggled again, and started dragging him to where an icecream stand had been, conveniently enough, set up.

_Kami-sama, please have mercy on my soul..._

------

"Hey, it's alright," Sakura sat on the edge of the hospital bed, trying to work up the nerve to comfort the crying girl. She just sat there, pulling her knees up to her chest as she looked away from the medical ninja.

_How is this alright...? It... it hurts. It just hurts. And your a medic; you're supposed to hate pain, 'specially when it belongs to other people... so how is this alright..?_

"Come on..." Sakura scooted closer, and put a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened under the pinkette's touch. "Jeez... what's so good about him anyways? He's just another guy. There's tons of them! Speaking of guys... I'll be yelling at your cousin when he comes back; wanna yell with me? That'll make you feel better."

"N-no..." Hinata shook her head, feeling a few crystal tears fall from her chin. "S'not N-Neji's f-f-fault..."

"How is this not his fault?" The pinkette asked, rage entering her voice. _What did he do to make her so mad at him..? I hope she doesn't hurt as much as I do... _"That _complete bastard_ has been ruining my life for the past week! And now he goes and beats the hell out of one of my friends! This is _deffinately _all his fault!"

_Ruined her week..? _"D-did he t-tell Sh-Shino t-to d-d-date her..?"

"Well... no..."

"Th-then... then i-it's s'n-not his f-f-fault..." Hinata sighed, and moved to lay back down. "I... I w-want t-to be al-lone..."

"You sure..?" She only nodded, then waited as Sakura stood up and slowly, left the room.

------

"You should have some, Shino-kun!" She cheered pleasantly enough. Shino held back a groan, and sat down at the first place he saw... unfortunately enough, she sat down beside him. "Come on... I'll share mine if you want."

"I'm fine," he didn't look at her. Didn't want to risk sending some signal that would mean something completely different than what he really meant.

"Awe..." she whined, but was quiet for awhile. He sighed. _How am I going to fix this with Hinata..?_ "... Shino-kun..?"

"What?" He growled out under his breathe, glaring down at her from behind his glasses; she pouted, but looked more excited than scared. _... why is this happening? _

"Are you sure you don't want some..?" she offered, holding up the vanilla icecream cone.

He glared more. "... do I even know your name..?"

"Silly," she giggled, and took her cone back. _Thank Kami for small mericles... _"You must have just forgotten my name; everyone knows me! I'm Kaede, the prettiest kunoichi in Konoha!"

Shino snorted. "That's all a matter of opinion."

"You don't think I'm pretty..?" she pouted, trying a little too hard to look heartbroken.

"I said it was a matter of opinion," he restated, rolling his eyes. _Please... someone save me. Anyone; I'll even take Orochimaru over this! Worse; I'll deal with my father..._

"Well then..." she said it innocently enough... but the subtle shift closer to his side, and her foot moving to hook around his ankle suggested differently. "... what's your opinion?"

"You're pretty," he shrugged, answering honestly. "But we live in a village of pretty kunoichi."

"So I'm not the prettiest..?" he could hear her pout, and bolted his eyes straight ahead; the icecream cone seemed to disappeared, and her hands brushed over his chest. _Damn it... damn it... damn it... _He might have been showing sure signs (to everyone around him, and eventually himself) of feelings for Hinata... but for one morbid reason or another, he was a teenage boy.

"I think of s-someone else as the prettiest," he muttered out, edging away from Kaede.

"Oh," the innocent tones in her voice had disappeared, replaced with venom. "Who is she?"

"I would think that was obvious," he pulled himself to a stand, stuffing his hands into his pockets; he refused to look at the girl. "Hyuuga Hinata."

"That girl?" she snarled out. "What's so special about her? She's rather plain."

Annoyance bubbled in his belly, and his kikaichuu wanted to swarm out of his skin... "It's all a matter of opinion, Kaede-san."

"Opinion?" It was impossible not to look at her as she stood up and stepped forwards to glare right into his sunglasses. "Opinion has nothing to do with that! She's plain! She always has been, she always will be!" She pouted slightly, crossing her arms tightly under her chest... Shino found his eyes wondering a moment. He shook the thought out of his head, and forced himself to look up at her face. "Ch. I bet you only like her because she's the Hyuuga Heir..."

"And why do you like me..?" Shino challenged; the venom was in his voice this time. Several of his kikai bugs escaped from his grasp, creeping over his collar and out of his sleeves, and buzzing down around his feet. She took half a step back. "Maybe because I'm the Aburame Heir? We both know it's not because of my 'good looks'; you can't even see how I look. And it's not because of my jutsus," he allowed more of his kikaichuu to crawl out from under his skin, and told them to surround her - she squealed, backing away even farther. "Girls like you hate bugs."

"I-!" she tried to find something to say, eyes frantically trying to watch all the kikai bugs around her. "St-stop it!"

Shino glared more. _Serves her right for trying to ruin things between me and Hinata... _He stepped forwards this time, and with a particularily powerful feeling of spite, told some of his kikaichuu to land on the girls skin; he watched as she screamed, falling on the ground. _Father would be so proud of me._

"Shino!" A familiar voice broke his concentration, and in a quick sweep his kikai bugs all rushed back to him. He looked up to find Kiba glaring at him. "What the fuck are you doing to that girl?"

"G-get him away!" Kaede screamed again. "He's a monster!" Scrambling to her feet, she ran off. Both boys watched her leave, before turning their attention to each other again.

"The hell Kiba..." Shino growled; Kiba blinked, and stepped up to his friend. He pushed up Shino's forehead protector to feel his skin.

"You're not sick," the dog-lover said, pulling away. "So why the hell are you acting like this?"

"That girl, quiet possibly, ruined my life," Shino growled again, still glaring in the general direction that Kaede had disappeared.

"Right... well... you can't just go off and attack people like that."

"I wasn't fucking attacking her!" He yelled out; he silence afterwards was deafening. A quick glance around prooved them to be the center of attention. "Her own damn fault... tricking me into a date then provoking me..."

"... You were on a date with her?" Kiba was glaring at him now.

"Yeah," Shino huffed... suddenly, he was forced to take a step back to dodge the fist aimed for his jaw. Kiba looked just about ready to kill.

"The hell you bastard! What about Hinata?"


	30. A Talk

**A Talk**

Kiba grabbed his arm and started dragging him down the streets of Konoha, in similar fashion to how Kaede had been dragging him before. He let himself be pulled along, feeling concious of the people still staring at him, and the whispers that moved faster than they could move. _Damn it... damn it... what have I gotten myself into..?_

They slipped into an alley. As soon as they were far enough away from the street, Kiba pushed him against the closest wall, his glare ever-present. "Okay, time for you to damn well explain what the _hell_ is happening! I haven't even forgiven you for stealing away Hinata yet, and now you're trying to break her heart!"

"No," Shino glared back at him. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Then why the hell were you on a date with some other girl?" Kiba growled at him. "How do you think she'll react if she finds out!"

"I didn't know you cared," Shino sneered at him. "I would think that you would want to find a way to keep her for yourself."

"So long as the two of you are fucking happy, what does it matter?" The dog lover asked menacingly. "I can move on, that's fine, but why the hell should you two move on if you like each other?"

Shino felt the glare slip from his face, and took a deep breathe. He dragged a hand through his hair, looking at his enraged friend. _He's right... he's right._

"I..." he composed himself, thinking about how rash he had been acting over the past hour or so... "Damn it... I have to go and see Hinata."

Kiba was still glaring at him, and didn't look like he was going to let him leave. "Not until you explain whats going on."

------

Sakura had done an excellent job keeping people out of her room; she'd even overheard a heated arguement between the edical nin and her father. He had left soon after, with thee promise of being called as soon ashe was allowed to see his daughter again.

neji had taken longer. Hinata overheard much yelling and hushed screams, before they even got onto the subject of the Hyuuga Heir resting patiently in the hospital roomm. And when everything had gone quiet, Hinata still didn't trust her cousin to have left. _Who knows... maybe he got together with Sakkura after all, and they're off spending their time together..._

Distracting herself was easy enough. She practiced her mmeditation, slowly breathing in and out. She counted her heart beats and cleared her mind, trying not to think about anything in particular. It wasn't a difficult thing to do. Her and Neji-nii-kun had been doing it for years.

Every once in awhile though... something would slip through the weak defences she was creating. It brought a weak throb of pain to her being, and wrenched tears from her eyes...

It wasn't pleasant.

--------

"So this entire thing is one really big misunderstanding..?" Kiba asked. He wasn't glaring anymore... he stood leaning against the wall across from him, absentmindedly kicking at the garbage on the alley's floor. "How the hell do you fiz a misunderstanding..?"

"talking it out might be a good start," Shino pointed out. "That's why I have to go and see Hinata; you didn't see the look on her face when that girl dragged me out of that room."

"Yeah, but what makes you think you'll be allowed to see her?" Kiba reminded him. "Better yet... what makes you think she's still at the hospital?"

"I..." the thought hadn't occursed to him before; he was torn between pride that his friend noticed such detailed without guidance, and anguish that his words were true.. "I hadn't thought of that.."

"Well, obviously not," the dog lover siged. "You have to go see her... obviously you do. If you don't, your life is going to really screwed, really fast."

Shino cuckled 'yeah... I realize that... I swear, I have my Father's luck when it comes to relationships.."

"I can hardly believe that your Father had relationships," Kiba laughed.

"I know," he shook his head. "He kidnapped my mother before she even agreed to date him, and took her out on several 'dates' in much the same fashion.. and eventually, he won her over with an origami butterfly."

"Don't even try to kidnap Hinata," Kiba growled out softly.

"I wouldn't," Shino rolled his eyes. "But in the very least, will you let me go see her now?"

The Inuzuka boy thought about it for awhile; Shino could see him weighing plausible scenarios against each other... eventually though, he sighed and nodded. "Yeah, get going."

------

The door creaked open, and Hinata opened her eyes. She heard no 'hello' from whomever entered the room, and pushed herself to sit up and look at who ever it was that had come in.

It was the girl. The girl who went on that date with Shino.

She smiled at Hinata brightly, humming under her breathe as she walked towards the hospital bed. Hinata couldn't help but feel intimedated; up close she could see the carefully painted face and perfectly done hair of the girl before her. _Well... no wonder Shino wanted to date her... _It brought the pain back in full force, and she bit down on her tongue to stop any tears from coming back to her eyes.

"Why hello Hinata-sama!" The girl giggled pleasantly. "Shino-kun says hi by the way."

"H-he talked a-a-about m-me..?" She muttered out.

"Oh, yeah, for a moment or two," her cheer faultered for a moment, before returning full force. "But it wasn't much; just saying how nice of a friend you can be at times."

"Oh..." She looked down at her feet, wiggling her toes underneath the sheets for something to do. "Um... c-congraduations..."

"On what?" the girl asked, touching her shoulder and checking some of her bandages; Hinata winched at her touch. Not because it was cold, or unwelcome (well, it was unwelcome...) but because she pushed and pinched too much to cause anything but pain.

"O-on..." Hinata tried to answer, but couldn't manage it...

"On stealing Shino away from you..?" The girl asked; her voice was low and taunting. "He's not much of a catch now that I think about it... but he's better than nothing, right? Hn... if only you had been faster."


	31. Stay Away

**Stay Away**

It didn't take nearly as long to find Hinata's room the second time around, but Shino wasn't stupid enough to just walk up to the door without any warning; Hyuuga Hiashi could have arrived by that time, and that would put him in a rather awkward possition... He stopped at the last corner, calming down his frantic nerves before asking his kikai bugs to look for anyone from the Hyuuga Heir.

There was one.

He wouldn't let himself panic, no matter how tempting. Taking the plunge, he took the last step to expose himself - and the Hyuuga - and looked down the hall; It was Neji.

"Bug Boy," Neji aknowledged without looking up; he sat on the ground, back against the wall opposite from Hinata's door. "I was wondering when you'd decide to come out from hiding; never occured to you that Byakuugan can see around corners?"

"Not really," Shino admited, walking up to the boy. "Hows-"

"She doesn't want to see anyone," the Hyuuga boy answered. "There's a nurse in there changing her bandages right now... why the hell did you go on a date with some girl right after _kissing_ her?

"_He knows about that? _"I never planned on going on a date with anyone," he could feel his earlier irritation coming back. "... Hinata told you this?"

"No." _How can he be so calm...? I don't think I've seen him move since I got here. _"Haruno had fun screaming at me when I showed up. Sit down or something; Uncle went back home, and Hinata will have no guests... asides from that, certain things must be... _understood_, between us."

He didn't sit down. "Concerning Hinata I trust..?"

"Of course," Neji fixed his all seeing eyes on him; they seemed to pierce his very soul. "I only have one rule; make sure she doesn't stutter, and I'll make sure I don't, 'accidentally', hurt you."

Shino faultered... they were rather innocent words, but they were said in a rather menacingly way. It was enough to send chills down his spine. _Stuttering..? But Hinata always stutters..._

"You must be wondering my reasoning for this," the Hyuuga boy said knowingly. "Because, of course, Hinata always stutters when in the presence of anyone who isn't her father... that's because of nerves. Her stuttering increases when she's nervous, confused, and upset."

He blinked, not fully understanding. _Good to know... but what does this have to do with anything..?_

"You've never been in a relationship before, have you?" Neji sighed. "Think about it... why should she be nervous around you? If you want a relationship, she needs to be comfortable around you, not nervous; and if she's confused, then you're obviously not saying something or not communicating propourly, which is never a good thing... and if she's upset - well, she'll be upset. Then I'll be upset. Haruno will probably be upset too. And you'll have _at least_ two highly skilled ninja after your ass... not to mention all the followers we'll be able to round up."

Shino blinked again. "Nervous, confused, and upset, right?" Neji nodded. "Right... got it."

------

They stopped talking... hadn't spoken a word in a long while. Hinata just sat there as the girl peeled bandages away from her skin, only to smear some cream across her wounds and wrap her back up. She could feel the other girl's eyes looking over every inch of her skin with much more than medical curiosity; it was as if she were being critical, ticking off things in her head. The random 'tsk's and 'tut's and little smiles confirmed it.

Why is she doing this..? She already has Shino... does she need anything else?

"That's it!" The girl cheered; she seemed much happier as she helped Hinata put her shirt back on. "Just an observation, don't feel any need to follow my advice or anything... but you probably need to build up more upper body strength."

"Oh..." she blinked, watching as the girl flounced back to the door. She was gone within a moment, the door staying open only for a few seconds. _I... was that Shino?_ She chewed on her lip, looking down at her feet again. _Silly quesion... it probably was Shino. He was probably waiting for her._

------

Both of them looked up when the door opened... Shino froze, his blood running cold as his rage came back to him; Kaede froze as well, the door snapping shut behind her.

"What the hell are you doing here, _Monster_..." she sneared at him, barely concealing the fright in her eyes; Shino almost laughed. Neji did laugh.

"You weren't calling me a Monster when you were trying to feel me up in the village," he impressed himself at his even tone. His kikaichuu weren't even buzzing around like they wanted to.

"That's because you hadn't attacked me then," she hissed out.

"I never attacked you."

"You did too!" She glared, but her voice betrayed what they already knew.

"Well then, while you're still under the delusion that I attacked you..." Shino said casually, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "... Make sure you pray that you didn't ruin anything between me and Hinata."

"Oh, her," she huffed, a note of superiority entering her frightened voice. "I still don't see what you find so special about _that_ goody-goody..."

"Do yourself a favour and leave before my Kikaichuu stop listening to me," he warned. Her composed appearance dropped almost immediately, and her exit was hurried and awkward. Shino joined in Neji's laughter this time.

"I take it that was the girl..?" Neji asked; he only nodded. "Seems very... manipulative."

------

Hinata moved across the room with minimal difficulty; her ankle was a little sore. She must have twisted it or something... she had a multitude of small injuries and she couldn't keep track of all of them.

Finding her clothes was easy; they were folded and placed on top of a chair. Changing into her clothes was a little harder... her back spasmed in pain every time she lifted her arm too high. Sleeves and necklines seemed to want to tangle together. Shoes didn't want to go onto the right feet. It was a disaster in it's own right, and she was infinitely glad once she had finished.

Next she had to actually leave._Okay... one step at a time... _she told herself, moving across the room at a rather slow pace. It took her half a moment to open the door, before she could finally step out of that little room she was starting to hate so much.

And Shino was there. Waiting for her. Watching her.

"Hinata," he breathed out; it put butterflies in her stomach. And a new pain in her heart. _He's not mine... he was never mine. Wasn't fast enough. Was too nervous. Whatever it was, it's too late now..._

She steeled her back, and used her pain as a distraction to keep emotion off of her face. "Shino," she said evenly, taking calculated (and painful) steps forwards. "Neji-kun, I'm ready to go home now." Her cousin stood up without a word, and fell instep beside her as she passed the stupefied Aburame Shino.

"Hinata!" He came back to his senses, grabbing her wrist as she passed. Her breathe hitched, remembering how warm his touch was... _Mustn't think like this... concentraite on the pain. The pain will get you through this._ "...where are you going? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Shino-kun," she managed. With a glance to Neji, the Hyuuga boy stepped between them, severing the contact... with Neji between her and Shino, her mind cleared a little more. It made it easier to come up with excuses. "But I'm not allowed to see you Shino; I'm not allowed to see anyone until my training is over. You know that. As another Heir to one of Konoha's Clans, I'd think you'd appreciate how important my training is to me... but I guess I was wrong."

She walked away, the pain in her movements mimicing the pain in her heart.

Shino... I'm sorry...


	32. Suiken

**Suiken**

"Hinata-sama," she ignored him, keeping to her brisk pace. She tripped once, and Neji caught her arm. "Hinata-sama, answer me." She still didn't answer, finding her pace again. "Hinata!"

_Shut up Neji, _she sneered in her mind. _Get it through your skull that I'm **not** talking right now!_

They continued walking, one step after another; her steps became almost angry as she fought to continue on her own will. She didn't want anyone helping her this time. _I condemned myself to this, so I'll have to deal with it. No exceptions._

"Hinata, you've got to calm down," _I **am** calm. I should be sobbing in my room with half a ton of chocolate, and instead I've held myself composed through a confrontation with Shino, and am now going home to where my father is... and I haven't screamed once! _"Kami-sama... I know I'm supposed to protect you and everything, but you _know_ that was low. You didn't have to do that to him."

_I know I didn't... I want chocolate..._

She tripped again, and once again Neji caught her. This time she didn't pull herself back up, and Neji lifted her into his arms with a sigh. "You don't have to do this to yourself either you know..." Resting her head on his shoulder, she couldn't help but wish that it was Shino doing this instead… but she had ruined all her chances of that happening.

_I know I don't, Neji-nii-kun… but I've already done it. And I can't change it anymore._

------

Shino stumbled into the front door, and managed to turn the doorknob after a few moments of trying. He toed off his shoes at the door, taking off his jacket as well. Moving towards his father's bedroom, he dropped his jacket in the hall; his sunglasses and forehead protector followed soon after.

As soon as he entered the room he moved over to kneel beside the bed. Reaching under, he fished around before finding a long, wooden box. _Ha... gotcha._ He pulled it out, and put it on top of the bed. Sitting beside it, he took off the box's heavy lid, revealing its contents.

Several bottles of whiskey.

The wine, the sake, and all the other (rather weak) alcoholic beverages in the house were kept in the cabinet above the fridge. The whiskey stayed beneath his Father's bed, where it was, supposedly, 'safe from all those wanting to get drunk'... _That's a laugh. He just doesn't want anyone else in the Clan finding it and taking it for themselves. Greedy bastard._

Not bothering to fetch a glass - they were, after all, all the way in the kitchen - he cracked open the first bottle, and took one long, burning gulp.

------

Hinata held Neji's neck even tighter as he worked the doorknob, and he carried her into the Hyuuga House; one of the many housekeepers were waiting for them. "Hinata-sama, Neji-kun... welcome back. Hiashi-sama is waiting for you in his office."

The housekeeper left, and Neji carefully placed Hinata back on her feet. "Well, we can't have you going to see Uncle like you are now... would you let to get changed?"

"N-no..." she shook her head, and carefully bent down to take off her shoes.

"So you finally speak," Neji said almost teasingly. "Now well you tell me why you said all that stuff to the Bug-Boy?"

_No._ She didn't answer him, but took his help to stand back up again. He helped her move down the halls, slipping an arm around her waist for support. _Telling you will make it that much more real... _

It took them awhile to get to her Father's office, and they knocked before they dared to even think about entering. "Enter."

"This is it," her cousin said softly. "You sure you don't want to just go back to your room..? I can take him there and convince him not to come or something."

"N-no," she shook her head, pushing the door open… and sitting behind the desk was Hiashi. As soon as he saw her he stood up, hurrying to her side and looking her over for himself; it was in the same fashion that Shino had hurried to check up on her, minus the kiss.

"Hinata," he said evenly, a hint of worry sneaking into his voice. "You should have rested, Daughter."

"I didn't want to disappoint you, Father," Hinata mumbled out. Her care was taken away from Neji, and her Father held her up securely. "The minute I am able, I'll st-start training again…"

"No you won't," he shook his head softly. "You rest until you are back to full health, then I shall train with you… alright?"

She smiled. "Alright."

------

He laughed; he didn't know why he was laughing, but he still laughed. He laughed despite the burn in his chest, and laughed despite the disappearing contents of the whiskey bottle. Taking another draught of the intoxicating liquid, he couldn't help but feel proud of himself for not coughing, even though it still had a little bit of a burn... and he laughed again.

Falling back onto his father's bed, he tried to keep the bottle upright; it didn't quite work, and some of the amber liquid splashed onto his white muscle shirt and the deep green blankets. "Oh, crap," he calmed down a bit, sitting up. The reserve effect of the alcohol sunk in a bit as he thought about how much trouble he would be in when his father came back. "Damn it... I need ta drink more."

Taking another swig, he contemplated putting the bottle back into the wooden box... it barely burned anymore, and wasn't that burning the point of drinking? "Well... there s'really only one way ta find out... gots ta drink more and figure out if there s'a point or not..."

The next sip didn't burn at all.

Looking at the bottle in his hands, he tried to remember the last time he had ever drunken anything even remotely alcoholic... he could only remember having a glass of sake on New Years Eve with Kiba. "Oh, lovely... I'm gonna be _soooo_ hungover tamorrow... need ta drink more."

And again, he laughed.


	33. Hang Over

**Hang Over**

"Shino-kun! Shino!" That's what he woke up to. That adorably sweet, innocent, kind, loving voice was his absolute worst enemy at that very moment. He groaned and tried to sit up; his limbs felt like lead, and his head wanted to explode.

"There you a'e!" The adorable voice came closer, and he winched. Too loud... much, much, much too loud... "Where were you! You were supposed to come make me and Shizuka dinner!"

"Susu-chan..." he muttered, managing to sit up. He held his head between his hands, wishing for anything to take the ungodly throb out of his mind. "... could you maybe not yell..?"

"Sowwy," she whispered. It was still too loud. "You okay, Shino-kun?"

"No," he shook his head. It hurt. He sighed, trying to stay still. That hurt too. Damn it... now I know why Father hides this stuff... "Did somethin' rather stupid..."

"Psh!" He winched, and slowly looked up at Susumu; the little girl had her arms crossed over her chest, her lips curved in one of those cute little pouts only a child could pull off perfectly. "See why Shibi-sama asked me to look afta you?"

"Not so loud," he reminded her, stumbling up to his feet. The world tilted underneath him, and he struggled to keep his balance. "... damn it..."

"Shino cu'sed!" Susumu gasped, wide eyes going wider. "Bad Shino-kun! Bad! No cu'sing!"

"Loud..." he bit back any offending words he desperately wanted to scream, and took a step towards the door. "Susu-chan... could you come back in a few hours maybe?"

"But... but..." she pouted cutely. "I wanna help!"

"... not so loud..." he repeated, taking another shaky step towards the door. The world tilted again; he caught himself on the doorframe and sighed. "... if you want to help, maybe you could get Inuzuka Kiba for me... just tell him I inhaled whiskey."

"Wha's whiskey?" Susumu asked, walking past him and waiting just outside the door.

"It's a very evil thing that you should never have," Shino warned her. "Kiba will know what I meant... it's important that you get him as soon as possible, okay?"

The little girl nodded, and ran off. Shino sighed again; I hope he knows how to get rid of hang overs...

------

She blinked open her eyes, most of her previous pain gone. The bed she was in brought back warm memories; it was a bed she hadn't been in since she was officially named Hyuuga Heir on her third Birthday. A bed she used to spent endless moments jumping on and throwing pillows around and napping in the middle of the day.

It was her Father's bed.

There was still a blanket on the armchair on the other side of the room; that's where he had slept during the night. He must have gotten up earlier and left...

"Hinata-sama," the voice shocked her, and she looked around until she found who the voice belonged to; a housekeeper standing by the door. "Breakfast is on the bedside table, and there are fresh clothes on the foot of the bed. Do you need any help getting dressed?" She shook her head. "Then I shall be leaving... feel better, Hinata-sama."

She nodded, and watched the housekeeper leave, before slowly sitting up; her shoulder still hurt, and her ankle still twinged in pain, but other than that her body was a living testimony to how much Haruno Sakura excelled in medical jutsu.

She stumbled to the end of the bed, and her blissfully ignorant mood suddenly turned sour. The housekeeper had laid out the kimono she had worn to the Spring Festival. The kimono she had recieved her first kiss in. The Aburame Kimono.

What..? How... no. Sudden tears pushed over her eyelids, and she could feel her body shaking. Why did they give me this? Why...? Shino...

------

He turned the water on, and took a few moments to pull his shirt over his head; after three or four attempts, the white material lay on the tiles, where his pants soon followed. Stepping under the hot spray, he sighed in relief; the hot water pounded down on his tense muscles, and the tiles felt cool under his flushed skin. It was a rather enjoyable slice of heaven.

Heaven with Hinata... he thought; then panicked. He slipped, and just barely caught himself. Damn it, damn it, damn it... she never wants to see me again. That's why I got drunk. Right, damn it, how could I have forgotten..? Fuck I'm a light drinker...

He sat down, the spray landing on his head and shoulders as he hit his skull against the wall. "Damn it... damn it... stupid... shouldn't have done that... never gonna drink again..."

The bathroom door opened, then closed again. Shino heard quiet footfalls, and someone sitting on the toilet. "Beating yourself up about it won't make it go away."

It was Kiba.

Shino groaned. "Be more specific."

"Your hang over," his friend laughed. "I got some coffee here; trust me, it'll very soon be your best friend during hang overs."

"I don't plan on ever drinking that much again," he groaned again, resting his aching head against the tiled wall. He tried to lose himself in the sensation of water repeatedly hitting his body and running off his skin to make it's way to the drain. "... whiskey is an evil, evil thing..."

"Whiskey?" Kiba sounded surprised, and whistled in amazement. "I think you might be drunker than I've ever been... did you throw up?"

"Was I supposed to..?"

"I take that back, I've been drunker," the dog-lover laughed. "Don't spend too long in there. I'm leaving the coffee by the sink; I'll go get you something to eat." He didn't wait for a response, just got up and left, closing the door behind him as quietly as possible.

------

It felt strangely natural to be wearing it again. She carefully folded the silken white material over her figure, pinning it to her side with her elbow as she reached for the dark blue obi belt. She shivvered as she securely wrapped the obi around her waist, remembering the feel of Shino's arms around her. _What did I do to deserve this..?_

Tying the large knott behind her back from memory, she let her fingers run over the material again. Her breathe hitched, and she leaned against the bed as she shut her eyes.

She could vividly see him right in front of her, wrapping his arms securely around her waist, running his hands up and down her back. She could almost _feel_ his kiss against her lips...

"Hinata-sama?" she snapped her eyes open, looking up at the door; no one had entered. _Thank Kami-sama... they're only on the other side. _"Are you okay, Hinata-sama? You've been in there a long time."

"I'm f-fine!" She called out, looking back at her untouched breakfast. She didn't have much of an appetite. "I'll be out in a minute!"

------

Stepping out of the shower with a tinge of regret, he grabbed a towel and looked at the coffee cup on the counter. He gave it a skeptic look as he dried off, but eventually sighed. _Screw it... my head still hurts. There's nothing to lose._

He grabbed the cup and gulped back the luke-warm liquid, much in the same way that he had downed the whiskey the night before.

"Gah," he scowled, putting the half-empty cup back down, and finishing drying off. "Stupid stuff... won't work anyways... why the hell did I get Kiba?"


	34. Return to Abstince

**Return to Abstinence**

When he walked into the kitchen, squeaky clean and wearing fresh clothes, he immediately noticed the amount of toast on the table... "Are you going to eat all this..?"

"No," Kiba shook his head, cutting up another fresh loaf of bread and putting several pieces into the toaster. "You're going to eat it; it'll help you sober up a little more."

"I _am_ sober," Shino complained lightly, put sat down and picked up the first piece. "... and there's no way in hell I'm eating all of this..."

"I doubt you will," the dog-lover shrugged. "Whatever you don't eat, I'll eat."

"... so you _are _going to eat all of this..."

"Shut up and eat, Bug-Freak," Kiba glared. "... and you aren't sober yet. You haven't realized that you're depressed yet."

"Shows how well you know me," he snorted; Kiba came and sat down across from him, bringing a few more pieces of toast with him. He grabbed a piece for himself, taking large bites out of it. "... my head still hurts..."

"Oh yeah," the dog-lover stood up again, moving back over to the counter to grab a steaming mug. He brought it back to the table. Taking a pill out of his pocket, he put both the pill and the mug infront of Shino before sitting back down. "Drink that, and take the pill as well; Tsunade-baa-chan gave it to me when I told her you went and got pissed drunk."

Shino glared. "You told the Hokage?"

"Of course," Kiba laughed. "You got drunk... as well as taking several years off of the 'forgiveness waiting list', you earned yourself eternal blackmail."

"You have to have shame to be blackmailed," he reminded his friend. He swallowed the large (and bitter) pill dry, before hesitantly sipping at the hot liquid. It was better than last time - must have something to do with the temperature - but he still didn't like it. Too bland.

"You have no shame..?" Glancing up at his friend, he saw the questionable smirk and raised eyebrows; he was genuinely curious.

"You forget about my father."

"Right," his friend laughed. "The unforgetable shameless, perverted mind of Aburame Shibi... as his son, you must have inherited it."

"I'm not perverted," he muttered, sipping at his coffee; it was still bland, but it was slowly growing on him.

"Sure you aren't, you bloody exhibitionist."

Shino choked on his coffee, and put down his mug in fear of spilling the hot liquid all over him self; managing to painfully swallow it down, he looked up at his friend in blunt shock. "The hell? I don't even know what that is!"

"You bloody well _maulled _poor, innocent Hinata in the middle of training," Kiba pointed out. "_With me there_. Making you an exhibitionist."

"That makes a person jealous, not an exhibitionist!" The bug clan's heir yelled; insects of all kinds, startled by the sudden loud noise in the usually quiet household, scurried away from the nooks and cranny's they were hidding in.

"You were jealous?" Kiba asked in interest. "Of who..? Me?"

Shino only huffed. "Does it matter anymore..? I have been told to stay away from her."

------

Hinata walked down the halls slowly, every noise making her jump. She couldn't get it out of her mind. _It? More like him. I can't stop thinking about Shino..._

He's image didn't want to leave her mind; but he always looked sad. _Sad because of me... _Sad and apologetic. And forgiving. Infinately forgiving, as he wrapped arms around her and whispered unexpecting things in her ears...

Then another noise startled her.

Her room didn't come fast enough. When she entered it, she started untying the knott in the obi belt automatically, not even looking around. "Um... Hinata-sama..?"

She jumped again, and looked up; Neji was sitting on her bed. "N-N-Neji...?"

"Hinata-sama," he nodded in clarification. "Were you just about to change without looking around the room..? How very unlike you."

"I... just..." she sighed in frustration. _I need to get out of this kimono! I have to... I don't know what will happen if I don't..._

"Isn't that the Aburame Kimono..?" he asked, standing up and walking over to her. "... Why are you wearing that..? I thought you never wanted to see him again."

"I... just..." sighing again, she moved around him and collasped onto her bed. _Sleep would be good... sleep would be great. I can just dream, and sleep, and forget everything; and if I dream about Shino, I can just blame it on unconsious thoughts that I have no control over... which isn't really a good thing if I'm trying not to think about him... gah! I'm thinking about him right now! _"... this is what they left for me to get changed into."

"Ah," the bed shifted as he sat down beside her, and she felt Neji's hand on her injured shoulder. "Poor you... bet you haven't stopped thinking about him since you saw it."

"... you're enj-joying th-this, aren't y-you..?"

"Infinately so," he agreed. "But you're being an idiot; it's not like he wanted to go on a date with her."

"... he didn't say n-no."

------

"I hate coffee," Shino muttered. He took another sip out of the mug, noticing for the first time the ladybug design. _Father has no taste... _

"You're still drinking it," Kiba pointed out, stuffing more toast into his mouth.

"It's rather addicting," he admited.

"Much like a certain Hyuuga Princess we both know," the dog-lover snickered; Shino glared. "Don't look at me like that! You know it's true!"

"So, what..?" He put the coffee mug down. "Now instead of fighting with our jutsu's, we're going to fight with words over who likes Hinata more..?"

"Good to see you're admitting you like her now," Kiba noted. "And no... 'cause she likes you more. I hate it, _ever so much_, but I'll get used to it. Just don't ask my opinion."

"... do I ever..?"

"Shut up and drink your coffee, smartass," Kiba glared at him, and Shino smirked. Then he sighed

_Now is a perfect time to admit that what happenned yesterday really happened. She never wants to see me again... guess that means she likes Kiba better than me now._


	35. Memories

**Memories**

The rest of the week was a blur. Between sleeping, eating, and playing board games to pass the time, nothing interesting really happened. Yet another Friday came to pass, and for once in the blurry, bizarre, hectic week, everything seemed stalk still.

And Hinata wondered once again why she still had Shino's glasses.

They hadn't left her bedside table since she put them there, almost four weeks ago now; give or take a few days. She could still remember her sudden boldness, and anger, that drove her to snatch them off of his nose. Could still remember the distracted way he trained with her after that, not paying attention to his sluggish movements; she'd also remembered that his lack of concentraition made her even madder. _The least he could have done was give me consideration… I mean, he'd kissed me, ran away, and I'd **just** left a confusing conversation with Uchiha Sasuke. He was being an inconsiderate ass... and why should I have feelings for an ass?_

Half asleep, and heavy blankets weighing her down, she reached over and traced her fingers over the perfectly round lenses. _They always hide his eyes, making it impossible for me to read his moods propourly... even when he takes them off he manages to hide. He's always so mysterious..._ She shook away those thoughts, pulling her hand back to herself.

Her fingers lazily traced over her lips, remembering all those kisses at once. The first one had been perfect, poetic, soft... one of the many sides of Shino she never would have imagined had he not shown her. _If only I hadn't completely ruined the moment. _And the second kiss; it had been pressing and passionate, stealing her breathe away. _And in fronnt of Kiba... inconsiderate ass._

She reached out again, grabbing the offending lenses and tossing them across the room; she heard no crash, so assumed with some disappointment that they had not broken. Rolling over onto her stomach, she burried her head under her pillows.

It didn't take long for her to look up again, glaring at the sunglasses. They'd landed on the silken white kimono, haphazardly thrown in the general direction of her closet when she'd finally gotten the chance to take it off... she wanted to put it back on. Wanted to go dancing all night in the arms of a mysterious man she had so recently grown feelings for. Wanted to wake up in the morning in his-

_Too far,_ she groaned, crawling back underneath her pillows. _Way, way too far... I'm not supposed to be thinking about him. At all. And that was a week ago!_

Someone knocked on her door, but she didn't say a word. They must have thought she was still unwell, because after a few moments they left without any more fuss. "I'm not a baby..." she muttered to herself, stretching to the point where her entire back felt enlogated beyond it's boundaries. Something cracked into place, and she sat up.

She looked over at the glasses again, eyes lingering over the kikaichuu embroidery in the white material it sat on. Blinking once, twice, and a third time, she tried to look away. It didn't work. _It's too pretty... I shouldn't own something like that. It's not appropriate for a Hyuuga to wear. _Chewing on her lip, she pondered over what to do. _I should return it... and the glasses to. Then they wouldn't distract me. It'll be easier to forget everything._

Sleep still hung on her long lashes as she pushed away the heavy blankets and starched sheets. She slipped off of the bed silently, her nightgown catching up a moment later. With hushed steps she moved to her closet, pulling it open and looking at te multitude of clothes there.

She shed her nightgown, pulling on matching bra and underwear before finding a high necked netted shirt to wear under the short t-shirt Neji had bought for her a year or two ago, but she hadn't worn yet. It was black, with faded grey letters saying 'princess'. It was some joke or another, her cousin claiming that she had enough power over so many people she could create her own village... not that she'd ever test that theory.

Pants followed; nothing special, just a pair of pants. Then she bent to pick up the kimono, folding it neatly before picking up the obi belt as well. The material was just as silken and perfect as the last time she'd held it, bringing memories of hands that had rarely touched her skin... she picked up the sunglasses as well, then it hit her what she was doing.

_I told him not to see me, _she groaned, moving back to her bed. Her knees touched the side of it, and she let herself fall face first back into the soft matress. "... I need a solution."

She stayed like that, trying to think, until eventually there was another knock on her door. She grunted - a very unlady-like noise - and the door opened. It shut again, and all was quiet until someone sat beside her on her bed.

"You look like you have a problem." It was Neji. _Of course it's Neji. He takes care of me, makes sure I don't suffer most ailments... why wouldn't it be Neji?_

"I 'ave Sh-Shino's stuff..." she mumbled out, her voice muffled by the heavy blankets. She jerked the kimono out from where it was pinned beneath her body, hoping her cousin would understand.

"... and now you need to return it, but you can't see him," he figured out. And laughed.

She turned on her side and glared at him. "Wh-what's so funny..?"

"You made it so hard for this to happen," he still chuckled. "It's as if you don't trust that something good could happen... which is just stupid. Uncle's training hasn't been working very well."

"Hmph," she rolled her eyes, and moved to lay on her back. Finding the sunglasses still in her hands, she brought them up to her face and slipped them back on. It made her feel strangely... safe. _Stupid... gah. _Closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around her waist, she sighed again. Then the memories came back.

"It defeats the point if you think about him." She opened her eyes again to glare at him; he smiled innocently, taking the glasses off of her nose. She glared more. "You like him, so go see him."

"It's t-too late..." Hinata huffed out, turning away from him this time. She grabbed a pillow and pulled it to her chest.

"Only becacuse you're letting it be too late," she didn't respond, and he sighed. Standing up, he started walking across the room again. "I'll give these back to Shino for you... but your Uncle wants to see you about the rumours going around the village."

"Rumours...?" her interest peaked, and che glanced over her shoulder at Neji opening her door.

"Yeah, rumours," Neji agreed. "Rumours that a certain Hyuuga Heir is persuing a forbidden relationship with an Aburame boy, who _also _happens to be a heir... a rumour that he actually attacked a girl for suggesting that he didn't have feelings for this certain Hyuuga Heir."

Neji left, leaving Hinata a lot to think about.

------

Shino hadn't enjoyed his week. He couldn't leave the house because of the rumours. Every which way it was 'hey, isn't that...?', and 'that's the guy who-!' constantly. But never complete sentances; that was the main rule of gossip. If the object of gossip was near by, stop talking.

But he fould guess. And he could guess correctly, too.

There were other reasons why his week was going horrible, too. Accompanied by dreams he wished would come true, and terror over the masterbation jokes his father would tease him about when he came home in a month, was the undeniable urge to drink coffee.

_Damn Kiba... damn stupid teenage hormones... I **hate **coffee!_

Someone knocked on his front door, then entered without waiting. He didn't really care, just stayed in his seat in the kitchen. _Probably just a clan member anyways._ Footsteps came closer and closer, and it wasn't until they were almost in the kitchen that he realized his kikaichuu didn't know their chakra.

Whipping around, he was just in time to see Neji enter.

"You seem parinoid," the Hyuuga boy said, walking up to him. "I've brought possessions of yours... Hinata-sama wishes to return them." He held out the kimono he had lent her, and his sunglasses.

Shino frowned.

"I'll take what's mine," he said casually... and without thinking, he grabbed his sunglasses. Only his sunglasses. _... Father is going to kill me. _

"And the kimono..?" Neji asked.

"It's never been mine," Shino shrugged. "And what good is it going to do in the bottom of a chest, collecting dust? She can keep it."

Neji chuckled. "She'll never stop thinking about you if you don't take this... and that won't be good for her mental health."

"Yeah well," he sighed, and turned back to the kitchen table. "At least then there's a chance she'll come and see me."


	36. Repitition Repitition Repitition Stop

**Repitition. Repitition. Repitition. Stop.**

Train. Train. Distract himself from thoughts about Hinata. Train. Deny to himself that his Father has a right to tease him about masturbation. Train. Train. Train. Eat dinner. Train. Sleep. That had, roughly, been Shino's day-to-day schedual for the last week. And now, once again, it was Friday.

_Lets see... I'm miserable. My training isn't going well. I'm miserable. I can't stop thinking about Hinata. I'm miserable. I have this huge urge to kill that girl - Kaede. I'm miserable. I've been drinking coffee, and I hate coffee... oh, and I'm miserable. _

"I've got to stop repeating myself..." Shino groaned alloud. He was pacing the kitchen back and forth, following the same old lines again, and again, and again, and again... He was getting sick of it. But if he didn't do it, he thought too much. And if he thought too much, he thought of Hinata. And if he thought of Hinata, he became miserable; and he didn't want to be miserable.

This same cycle had been happening all week. Ever since he told Neji to give Hinata that Kimono.

"Well," he forced himself to stop pacing the only way he knew how: he sat down. Right in the middle of the kitchen floor. His kikai bugs, rather annoyed with him, crawled out from under his skin to venture out and explore the kitchen for the millionth time that day. He welcomed the small release. "In the very least, I got my glasses back." _Right... great compromise. Lose the only girl you have ever dreamed about, and get your glasses back._

He stood up again, and continued pacing.

He kept glancing up at the clock. Tick... tick... tick... the seconds would tick by too slowly, and he'd have to look down for awhile; not much time ever past between then, and when he looked up again. Sixty seconds soon turned into a minute, and the seconds hand began another revolution around the clock. It did this sixty times before turning into an hour... but that wasn't happening fast enough.

Pausing his pacing, he chewed on his bottom lip in concentration. _I'm not really waiting for anything... am I?_ He went through everything he did on Fridays, trying to figure out what was different from yesterday. _I'll end up training... then probably training with Kiba. Then lunch, before going back to training with Kiba... then he'll go home, and I'll train with myself for awhile. More training... more training... more training... eventually I'll come home and eat dinner... might train for a few more hours before I go to sleep. That's it... right?_

Wrong. Today was Friday: Market Day.

It all clicked in in a flash, and he groaned again. This time he sat down at the table. "Friday... market... I haven't eaten decently in a week, and that's because _last_ Friday I wanted to 'repect Hinata's wishes' and didn't want to chance seeing herin the market..."

He hit his head on the table lightly, then again harder. _This is stupid... it's stupid the way I'm acting, because she was only ever supposed to be a friend. And it's stupider that neither of us are talking to each other... we don't hate each other, that's for certain. Half the time we don't know if we like each other._

"Damn it!" He scowled, hitting his head against the table a third time. "I'm the one who always preaches about teamwork and friendships... and here I am just waiting out everything. Gotta stop being a hypocrite."

... He'd said those words many times in the past week. Not once had it ended with him confronted Hinata.

------

She repeated the movements again, as fast as she could; but never fast enough. The defence failed, and she was hit in the chest with the on-coming weapon... a water ballon. Sitting down with her lips pursed, she pulled her knees to her chest, working through the movements in her mind. _You weren't concentraiting hard enough... you should be able to at least immobilize the ballon... I wish I were training with Shino..._

Neji sat beside her, but didn't say a word; her Father's shadow fell over both of them. "Would you like to take a break, Hinata?" She only nodded, not trusting her voice.

_... It was my decision to give up. It was my decision not to see him. It should be easy to stop thinking about him then! ... but I can't. And it's that asses' fault for giving me that kimono..._

She'd put it on every night now, before she went to sleep. She'd tie the knott carefully, her fingers trembling, then close her eyes and loose herself in memories... and that's the only way she could stay sane during the day; she found that out the hard way. (The second night she called herself silly and didn't do it, spending the entire night instead listening to the tick of a distant clock). But while still dressed in that beautiful white Kimono, she could fool her silly little heart in believing that she was happy. And it was enough... almost.

Now she flopped down on her back; her Father walked away, probably to tell a housekeeper to get some food for lunch, and Neji stayed seated where he was. She could feel his worried eyes on her. She didn't care, and just scanned the skies for any sort of comfort that would come her way... and believe it or not, one came. One that made her bite down on her tongue to stop a sudden onslaught of tears. "N-Neji-kun...?"

"Hinata-sama," he replied softly, not moving from where he was.

"I..." a small, light shadow danced across her vision, before it's owner came down to land on the hand she raised up to the heavens; it was a butterfly. "I... I m-miss him..."

"I know you do." She reached up with her other hand slowly, catching the butterfly between her palms... "So why don't you just go and see him?"

"It would n-never work, N-Neji-kun..." one, single tear fell down her cheek. "No matter h-how much I want it to... it never would. I-it's... it's gone b-beyond just b-being stubborn and and s-stupid like you s-s-say we are, N-Neji-kun. It w-won't work anymore; Father's made sure of it."


	37. An Expected Twist

**An Expected Twist**

Another week had passed by. There were only two things looking up in Shino's life right now... the first being that his Father would be back in two weeks. The second..? _I **refuse** to admit that those masturbation jokes are true..._

Well... there was one other thing. It wasn't anything major. Mainly a distraction. Hopefully, it would be a good distraction... _That would be helpful. Very helpful. I might not do something I'll regret later. _This hopeful distraction was why he was where he was; Standing in the Hokage's office.

He was waiting patiently, leaning against the wall over beside the door, hands stuffed in his pockets with his eyes glued to the wooden desk across from him. _A mission... sure, an easy, C-level mission, but still... a mission. I haven't been on a mission in almost two monhs now._

The door slammed open, and he had to block his body with his arms. "Damn kid... late! Teenagers these days!" He pushed the door closed, stretching out his arm as he did; it twinged in pain. Tsunade jumped when the door slammed shut, and turned to look at him. "Ah! Shino! You are here!"

"Yes," he nodded, stepping forwards. _In fact... you were the one who was late, Hokage-sama._

"Good... good..." she moved to her desk, moving scrolls and papers and books as she tried to find the information she needed. "Your mission... the information is right here... just... give me a minute to..." Scrolls, papers, and books alike all started to fall off of the desk as the Hokage got more and more frustrated, until only one scroll remained on the desk. "Aha!"

Shino rolled his eyes, and moved across the office to help Tsunade pick up her things from the floor; the first book brought the pain in his arm again. He flinched, and she noticed. "What did you do to your arm?"

"Blocked the door," he ignored the pain, picking up more of the heavy books and dropping them on the table; he reached down to pick up some scrolls, but the Hokage grabbed his arm to look at it.

"Hair-line fracture," she said boredly, healing it with her chakra. "Might still tinge for an hour or so, other than that, it's fine."

"Right," he took his arm back, stuffing his hand back in his pocket. "The mission..?"

"Here," she held out he scroll for him. "The son of a lord is coming here, and you get to show him around and make sure he's safe and what not... his name is Sasaki Yukio."

"Why not just send a Genin on this..?" he sighed, but took the scroll anyways.

"He specifically asked for you," Tsunade shrugged. "Maybe you know him...?"

Shino frowned, opening the scroll and looking at the details. "No... he's from the Hidden Snow Village. I've never been there, so I doubt I know him."

"Hn," she shrugged again. "Oh well, not my concern... make sure he doesn't kill you, and that no one kills him, and everything should be fine. He'll be at the gates in half an hour."

------

Hinata moved around her room sluggishly as she got dressed; it felt like execution day. Everything she wore, from the fishnets and shirt, to the boots and pants, were black. She even had a black to put on over top. _But first, lets finish with these rediculiously fancy boots..._

They had buckles. Not just two or three buckles up and down the side to keep it shut, but criss-crossing buckles that made her look more like a wannabe fashion model than the future Leader of the Hyuuga Clan... butthey werewhat was laid out for her. _And not just stupid buckles... no, they have to lace up first!_ And underneath the buckles were a tiresome ammount of weaved leather twine, securely fastening the boots to her calves where the loose buckles failed.

It took almost twenty minutes alone to put them on.

When she was finally done, she stood up. The metal buckles clinked against each other as they fell into place, and she looked in the mirror at her reflection. _Gah... I hate it. Who am I trying to impress? Shino isn't going to see me, so why bother..? Damn it! Thought about Shino again..._

"Hinata-sama..?" Neji said on the otherside of the door. "Hurry up... Uncle wants to see you before breakfast."

------

It hadn't taken long for Shino to reach the gates... so he was mildly surprised to see someone already there. Walking up to the other boy, he stayed as quiet as possible and watched him from a nearby shadow.

The boy (_it must be Sasaki Yukio... I have never seen him before._) was about Shino's height, maybe a little taller, with feathered blond hair that fell around his shoulders and into his eyes. He looked up at the sunny sky in wonder, soft blue eyes not used to such hot weather... but the weather didn't make him take off his heavy cloak or gloves, and Shino spied a glint of armour.

_Might as well make my pressense known... _"Sasaki Yukio?" The boy jumped, and turned to look at him.

"Shino-san!" he laughed. "You gave me quite a scare... you are Aburame Shino, correct?"

"Hai," Shino nodded. "And you are Sasaki-dono?"

"Pah, such formalities," Yukio waved dismissively, and Shino saw two guards step into view. "Please, just call me Yukio... well, show me around!"

"Do you know where you will be staying..?" He asked, turning to head back into the heart of the village; Yukio fell instep beside him.

"Yes, yes... but I'll deal with that later," he waved again, and Shino had to bite down on his tongue to keep from snorting. _That's the second time he's waved in maybe sixty seconds... this will become very annoying, very fast._ "I need to eat something! And meet the people here, of course... I plan to spend a lot more time here in the future."

"Of course," he nodded, and pointed to the first place he saw. "Yamanaka Flower Shop; the kunoichi Yamanaka Ino works there with her parents. She's talented, and can switch minds with you."

"Lets go say hi!" Yukio cheered, moving away and heading straight for the shop. Shino sighed, moving to follow. _Oh yay... I'm stuck with a hyper blond for two weeks; it's like deja vu. _"Ooo... pretty."

"A customer..?" He heard Ino's happy voice, glaring at the cut flowers for a moment before looking over at the counter; he was shocked to see Shikamaru at the til.

"Yes, yes!" Yukio said excitedly. "First shop, and it's the perfect place!" He hurried over to Ino, and the two blondes started chatting pleasantly. Shino rolled his eyes, and moved over to where the lazy-nin stood.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed, leaning against the counter.

"I have to deal with him all day," Shino countered. The shadow-master winched, feeling pity for him. "... is there some sort of perfume in here..?"

"One of the flowers gives it off soon after they're picked," Shikamaru explained. "Happens every years."

"Hn," _it's too strong for even me..._ "I'm going outside. Make sure he knows." He grunted in response, and Shino walked back outside; Yukio didn't notice.

The air was fresher outside, and he took several long gulps of it before standing still to listen to everything happening around him. People were walking, a child laughed in the distance, birds chirped overhead, and-

"Sh-Sh-Shino?"

His heart stopped for a moment, and he slowly looked up; standing a few feet away from him was Hinata... she looked like she was dressed for a funeral, her long, hoodedcoat making her delicate features look frail. And Neji was there, too, half a pace behind her.

"Hinata..." he breathed; his heart started beating again, picking up a staccato rhythm. "I... what are you doing here..?"

"I'm... I..." she looked nervous. _Why is she nervous..? She was so... confident last time I saw her. So sure of herself. Is she doubting what she said..? _"I'm supposed to meet someone at the-"

"Hyuuga Hinata?" ... Shino couldn't stop his groan, and turned around to glare at Yukio as the blonde left the Flower Shop; he had a dozen, long stem roses in his arms. _What is that for..? _"Shino-san, now its my turn to introduce _you_ to someone?"

"You know Hinata..?" _He knows Hinata? How the hell does he know Hinata?_

"Not yet, no," Yukio chuckled, moving around the Aburame boy. He handed the roses to Hinata, who blushed appropriately. "But she is soon to be my betrothed."


	38. Slap!

**Slap!**

He stayed glued to where he stood, completely shocked as to what was happening. _She's... engaged? _He remembered to be polite... to smile nicely and not to stare blankly. Then he remembered about his high collar and sunglasses. _Or at least, she's going to be._

"The negotiations started two weeks ago," Yukio stated, a large grin on his face as he looked the Hyuuga girl over; Shino glared. _Bastard._ "Hiashi-sama was concerned over some... rumours going throughout the village. And since Hinata-san needs to have a husband before she can become Clan Leader, he thought it prudentto elliminate these rumours by announcing an engagement."

"... understandable," he grunted out from between his teeth. "And very logical. I can see why he would want to do that."

Yukio turned to look at him, and Shino understood why he was asked to show him around the village._ He knew it was me they were talking about in those rumours... he doesn't want me to try anything. _"Are you still going to show me around, Shino-san..?" Now that he was listening for it, Shino could hear the slight taunt in the blonde's voice, and the haughty look in his eyes.

"I'm sure Hinata-sama is more than capable of doing it herself," he said behind gritted teeth. _Not that you **want **me to come with you..._

"Ah, I'm sure you are right, Shino-san!" Yukio's grin grew evermore, and triumph rang in his blue eyes. "Be sure that you stop by the Hyuuga House though; I would love to speak with you again!"

_I'm sure..._ he grumbled to himself, turning to leave; his gaze strayed to Hinata, and he stopped once again. _Damn it... she got dressed up, just for him. Not for me; never for me. She's gotten dressed up for Kiba, and still not me. _"... we'll see."

With a deep breathe, he tore his eyes away from the Hyuuga Heir and walked away.

------

"Shino..." she whispered, watching him leave. She felt an arm fall across her shoulders, and looked up at Yukio.

"And what shall we do, bride-to-be...?" he asked slowly; she didn't like the way his eyes dipped downwards, and pushed his arm away. She handed the bouquette of roses to Neji.

"Y-you can give them to S-Sakura-ch-chan," she said with a smile; Neji chuckled, a light blush coming to his cheeks.

"Maybe," he shrugged, holding the roses loosely. "Right now I get to play chaperone."

"We'll be fine," the blonde's arm was around her again; this time around her waist. "Don't worry about us... we'll just go around the village a bit and see what's going on."

"Not alone you won't," suddenly, Neji was glaring. Even Hinata, used to seeing his cold stares, thought his Byakuugan eyes looked possitively evil. "It is inappropriate for betrothen to be left alone together."

"We won't be alone," Yukio's voice was light and playful, but both Hyuuga children could hear the edge. "We'll be in an entire village of people! We could never be alone."

"It is still inappropriate."

"Really..?" The blonde's voice dropped to hushed, threatening tones; Hinata shivvered. Neji just continued to glare back, undetered. "Well, it's even _more_ inappropriate for a _servant _to tell a _Lord's son_ what do to!"

"I am not merely a servant," Neji spat out. "I am Hinata-sama's protector. I have been appointed in charge of her well being, and I will not let some stupid slip up on my behalf cause her any pain."

It became deathly silent... so silent that Hinata thought she had gone deaf. Then she once again became aware of the birds chirping overhead, and the people in the distance. From the corner of her Byakuugan, she saw Ino and Shikamaru watching them.

"Right!" Yukio was teasing and happy again, stepping away from Hinata to head farther into the village. He grabbed her hand, pulling her with him. "Show me around this village, alright? I want to see everything!"

------

Shino growled under his breathe, punching at the punching log angrilly... he was in the training grounds. _Damn it! This **shouldn't **have happened!_ He punched again. And again. And again.

Then he snorted. "What was supposed to happen? Oh, yeah... we were going to run away together into the sunset and live happily ever after, neither of us having to worry about our Clan's ever again..? Right... realistic." He punched again. "Our Clan's don't even like each other that much!" Punch. "Her Father reaks of hatrid for me!" Punch. "_My Father_ is too much of a bloody pervert!" Punch. "And she's engaged!" Punched. "_Engaged!_"

He lifted his fist to punch again, but his kikaichuu resisted against his movements; he snapped at them, before noticing the blood on his knuckles. _Fuck. Not good._ He groaned, feeling stupid. _Now I've got to go and get the stupid thing bandaged..._

Looking around, Shino took notice of the few other people in the training grounds... Sasuke and Naruto were heading into the woods to train in seclusion. A few academy students were practicing heir shruiken throwing. And one Haruno Sakura was walking right in his direction...

_Convenient, _he mused, schooling his unseen features. He tried to calm down as much as possible. It didn't work. _Asides from yelling at me, she can bandage up my hand._

"Aburame!" She stopped right in front of him, a single finger pointing right at his face... an inch closer and it'd be touching his nose. He blinked. "What the _hell_ was that all about in the hospital two weeks ago? That wonderful, beautiful, sweet scene! I could have cried! Then you ruin it by going on a bloody date! _Are you insane?_"

_I'm insane..? _Calm be damned. "Why don't you stop yelling at me and go find the girl who's managed to get _engaged_ since I saw her two weeks ago? Go as her if _she's_ insane!"

_Yelling feels good. Very good. Good stress relief. I see why Father likes yelling at me._

"Engaged..?" One good thing... Sakura's anger seemed to deflate. "What the hell are you talking about? The only rumours going around the village are the ones about you two-"

"Seeking a forbidden romance..?" He offered blandly.

"I was going to say had a child out of wedlock," she admited. "But there's that rumour, too."

"Yeah well..." he huffed, looking away from the pinkette. "Don't believe any of it. She's probably spent the last two weeks laughing at me for enduring all this, while she's been planning some big, pink and white wedding off in the-" A loud, painful crack stopped his angry speil.

He hadn't seen it coming - which in itself was a shock. It had been fast. It had been powerful. Shino was possitive that anyone who didn't have kikaichuu to attempt to soften the blow would have been knocked unconsious from a slap of Haruno Sakura.

He had been knocked to the ground.

"Ass," she hissed at him. "Stop being so damn inconsiderate. Did you ever try to think that maybe she didn't want this to happen, either? I mean... damn it, I've heard that love makes you do stupid things, but this is rediculious! Just... stop being an idiot and get your act together!"

Shino blinked.

_I... damn it. She's right..._


	39. Almost on the Right Track

**Almost on the Right Track**

Neji didn't like Sasaki Yukio. In fact, you could say that Neji hated Sasaki Yukio. You could say that Neji wanted Sasaki Yukio to be speared, skewered, roasted alive, and then fed to starving lions. But unfortunately, people didn't ask for Neji's opinion.

_Besides... I lasted an entire day having to overhear his much-too-obnoxious flirting with Hinata-sama... Who's to say I can't handle another?_

Apparently, Hyuuga Hiashi did. Or so it seemed, because now, the morning after one Sasaki Yukio had arrived in the village of Konoha, Neji was standing in his Uncle's study. The man in question was busy writting up yet another rough draft of the marriage contract that had to be sent and signed by Yukio's father, Sasaki-sama.

Deeming the rough draft acceptable, he looked up at his nephew. "Neji, I have a job for you... and I trust you will do it propourly."

"What is it, Uncle?" The Hyuuga boy asked, eyes focused on his Uncle's wall. If it wasn't for Byakuugan, he wouldn't have seen him pull out a fresh, blank scroll.

"As you know, Hinata will be travelling to the Hidden Snow Village in two weeks," Hiashi stated. Neji knew... it put a bad taste in his mouth, but he still knew. "To meet her future family-in-law and to deliver the marriage contract to be signed by Sasaki-sama himself... I need you to find a Konoha Ninja suitable enough to escort her; and not the Kyuubi or the Uchiha boy. Both of them draw trouble like magnets, and Hinatahas enough people trying to kidnap her without any outside help."

Neji blinked. _That was... unexpected. _"Aren't I going with Hinata-sama?"

"No," the Hyuuga Leader shook his head, and dipped his brush in an ink well. "Do you know how I convinced the Hokage to let Hinata be excused from Village activities..? It was most difficult, seeing as Hinata is the Clan Heir; she's supposed to take part in any meeting I go to, tobetter understand her future duties."

_... what is he going on about..? _"I do not know, Uncle."

"I told the Hokage that I would have someone represent her while she was training," Hiashi explained. "And I choose you for that job... I would go with Hinata myself, but there is an important meeting to be held a few days after she is to leave, and as her representative, you must come with me. So, seeing as you will not be able to accompany Hinata to the Hidden Snow Village, you must find someone suitable to take her. I trust your decision."

Neji blinked again. _That was... very unexpected._

------

Groaning, she cursed the fact that she had to wake up. After the disasterious day before, she had wanted to fall asleep forever, never to be woken up, _Unlessed lips are touched by true love's first kiss... which still wouldn't work, because I've been kissed before. By Shino._

She groaned again. This time, she rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling... she heard her door being quietly pushed open, and didn't bother to sit up. "Neji-kun..? I want ch-chocolate."

Neji didn't answer, but she didn't care. _Probably just has something absolutely horrible to tell me... like Yukio-dono plans on marrying me. Oh, wait, that's already happening. Gah... _"Lots and lots of chocolate..."

Closing her eyes for a moment, she shifted back onto her side to look at her window... sitting on the sill was a pretty glass tank. It was a seamless design, and had a single, potted flower in it, and the butterfly she had caught a few days before. _Shino..._ "... N-Neji-kun...? I... I m-miss Shino..."

"You know," she blinked; that wasn't Neji's voice. For one thing, Neji never sounded that angry with her... and she knew that voice. It was a voice that haunted her dreams. "You could had just said that instead of going off and getting engaged!"

She sat up, holding her blankets to her chest, and looked over at her still-open door... Shino stood there, the picture of calm with his hands stuffed in his pockets. By looking at him you'd never had been able to guess that the angry vocie had come from him. "Sh-Shino..?"

He snorted. Something else she never associated with him. "Yes, it's me."

"I... what are you doing here..?"

"I want to know why you lied to me," he answered, stepping forwards. The door shut behind him, kikaichuu guiding it's hinges shut.

"L-lied..?" _What is he doing..?_

"Yes, lied," he carefully took off his glasses so that she could see his glare. "Why would you tell me that you were engaged with... with... _some guy_ when I'm in love with you..?"

"You... your..?" Her heart beat radically in her chest. He just rolled his eyes, taking the last few steps to her bed and kneeling down on top of it; weaving one hand in her hair while using the other to tug down his collar, he dragged her into a crushing kiss.

It was long, and sweet, and slow, and perfect... it left her breatheless when he finally pulled away, and she spent a few minutes with her eyes closed in blissful ignorance. She listened to both of their breaths, and smiled. "You heard me... I said I love you."

"I..." her grin grew. "... I love you, too..." She opened her eyes slowly, expecting to see him smiling at her... expecting promises to get her out of whatever mess she'd managed to get herself into, and a long, long time to just lounge around getting to know each other better... instead, she saw Yukio.

With a scream, she woke up.

------

His kikaichuu woke him up, telling him that someone was knocking on the door... he didn't care though. It felt like someone was knocking on his head with a sledge hammer. _What the hell happened to me..? _He blinked, the world seeming to be foggy to his eyes. Eventually he realized he was in his Father's room, and that the whiskey box was beside him. _Right... damn it... got drunk again... damn it... I hate fucking coffee._

The person knocked again, louder this time. Loud enough for him to hear it, which didn't mean much; his ears were sensitive normally. Hangovers just seemed to make his hearing super-sensitive.

Another knock, and he groaned. "Hold on!" He yelled loudly, instantly regretting it. Standing up shakily, he stumbled into the hall way... only to feel vomit pushing at the back of his throat. With a clarity he couldn't ever remember having, he ran to the bathroom.

The tiles felt freezing against his bare feet. He slipped, crashing into the toilet just in time to retch out the small amount of contents in his stomach... after a few, painful heaves, the world settled again. Not wanting to get up, he sent some kikai bugs to get the door. It was a good idea, because he could feel another retch coming on.

The creep of the door and the steps down the hallway were all too loud; but it was drowned out by dry heaves as his body tried to purify it's systems. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything left in his stomach to throw up.

When everything settled down again, he leaned his forehead against the toilet seat. "... that better be you Kiba..."

"Sorry," a familiar bland voice answered; he didn't bother looking up. It was Neji. "But I do have good news for you."

"That the last few months of my life didn't happen and that I am, in fact, going to skip the phase in life people associate with teenage hormones..?"

"Um... no..." Neji stepped closer, walking past him and sitting on the bathtub's edge. "You're going to the Hidden Snow Village."

"Oh... joy..." Shino said sarcastically. "Why the hell do I want to go where Yukio-dono is from...? It'll be a giant tempation to commit genocide..."

"...how much did you drink?"

"What..?" Shino looked up at him.

"How much did you drink?" Neji asked again. "You're still drunk, I can tell. You need coffee."

He glared. "I hate coffee, so much..."

"Right..." the Hyuuga boy rolled his eyes. "Back to the mission... you'll be taking Hinata there in my place, to make sure that the marriage contract gets signed and that she doesn't get hurt and what not. Pretty easy."

Shino's glare grew. "Do you have no clue what's been happening...? Are you _trying _to torture me..?"

"I don't want her to marry Sasaki either," Neji glared back. "That's why I want you to go... so that you both stop being so damn stupid and realize something, and then you can get back to your senses and _do_ something about it. You're not acting like yourself."

"... that's the second time I've heard that now..."

"Oh, really..?" He rolled his eyes. "Who was the first."

Shino rubbed his cheek; it still stung. Sakura had refused to heal it, just as she'd refused to bandage up his hand. "Sakura-chan, right after she slapped me." Neji laughed.

"You deserved it."


	40. Coming and Going

**Coming and Going**

Aburame Shibi blinked as he walked through Konoha's gates._ Ah... home sweet home. _With a hum he sent out many of his kikaichuu to gather information as he headed home. _Wouldn't want to miss any of the on-goings around the village now, would I..?_

Within five steps, he was snickering.

"Ha..." he chuckledunder his breathe. "Inu-family all had to get rabies shots... the irony..." It carried on like that... every few steps one of his kikai bugs would come back with a different snippit of information that he usually found amusing, until soon enough he was almost halfway home.

_Nothing concerning Shino so far- _"Shibi-sama!" _-what's this about..?_ He paused in his walking, turning to look at who was talking to him... Naomi, if he remembered her correctly. He never remembered anything else about the though. _Too flambouyant... teenagers should be having fun, not applying make-up._ "Is it true about Shino and Hinata?"

"Is what true..?" _So there **is**__something concerning that son of mine... fun. _

"That they're having a child!" Naomi said estatically. "And that Shino has to go to the Hidden Snow Village so that they can get married!"

_... okay... what?_

"I think I heard you incorrectly, Naomi-chan..." Shibi blinked. "What did you say?"

"I'll take that as a no," the girl sighed. "Pity too... that means that Hinata really _is_ engaged to that gorgeous guy... Yukio-dono is too good for her!"

Shibi rolled his eyes, and continued walking. _Rumours about my son..? Well, there's always **some **truth behind even the most horrendous of lies... not to find out what that truth is. _He grinned from behind his high collar, his sunglasses hiding the flint in his eyes. _Fun._

------

Shino was just finishing packing his pack when the front door opened. A few foot steps later, a familiar presence loomed at the door to his room... "Father, you're back."

"Brat child," he didn't have to look at him to know that his Father was amused. _Oh swell... what this time? _"I hear that got Hinata pregnate."

"What?" Shino blinked, turning to look at his Father in shock; he could feel his cheeks heat up. _Where did he hear that? _"I... no! There's no way possible that could have happened!"

"So you had safe sex?" Shibi teased.

His cheeks heated up more. "No!"

"Tsk, tsk..." his Father shook his head. "So you had unsafe sex..? Not good Shino; that has to wait until _after _the wedding."

"_No!_" Shino repeated. "We didn't have sex! At all! Hell, I haven't spoken to her for two weeks!"

The room was silent for a moment, then his Father took off his glasses; he looked almost concerned. "No... I made sure that she got the message to meet you every Friday."

"..." Shino blinked. _Message..? _"You were one of the people saying that I couldn't see her until her training was finished."

"And you expected me to be telling the truth..?" He rolled his eyes. "Kami-sama, what did I do to deserve such an ignorant son..?" Shino glared at him. "Now... tell me what stupid thing you did to make it so that Hinata-sama didn't want to speak with you."

"I didn't do anything," he huffed; he turned back to his pack, fastening it shut. "It was that stupid girl who lied and said I was going on a date with her... and then Hinata went off and got engaged... and now I have to 'escort' her to the Hidden Snow Village so that her soon-to-be Father-in-law can sign the marriage contract..."

"Son." He looked up at his Father. "If you're going to rant and rave, now probably isn't the best time... best to figure out a way to 'accidentally' destroy the contract, and quick."

Shino rolled his eyes. "She's smart. I'm sure she could get out of it if she wanted."

"Dumb, stupid, bratty son," Shibi sighed, and moved to sit on his bed. "She's only the Clan Heir... Hiashi has power over her as the Clan Leader, _and_ as being her Father. Doesn't matter how manipulative she is if he'd determined."

"I said smart, not manipulative," he frowned.

"And I said manipulative, not smart," his Father countered. "Now... tell me why there's rumours going around the village about you two..? And tell me the extended version of the assassination rumour."

"The _what_ rumour?"

"Oh, there's a rumour going around that that boy, Yukio-dono, is an assassin hired by Hiashi to kill you because you hypnotised Hinata-sama into believing that she was madly in love with you... I just haven't been able to find out who has the extended version of it. It's floating out there _somewhere_, my kikaichuu just haven't told me _where_ yet... Kakashi probably has it."

Shino rolled his eyes again. "I don't know about it... and as far as I know, he's not an assassin."

"Right..." his Father signed in disappointment. "Well, anyways... tell me how these rumours started."

"The village saw me snap at a girl who was trying to tell me that I was wrong to think Hinata pretty," he snorted. "And please, don't believe the rumours that I attacked and/or killed anyone... My kikaichuu didn't even touch her. Just surrounded her, which is a completely different thing."

Shibi laughed. "I'm proud of you son... mentally scarring a harmless girl like that." Shino glared at him. "And then she struck revenge... right?"

"...how did you know..?"

"I was a teenager too, once," Shibi answered, sticking his tongue out at his son. "It's what I did to the boy who tried to steal your mother away from me."

"... someone was able to mentally scar you?" Shino blinked at him. "I find that... really hard to believe." His Father shrugged, then Shino noticed the time. "You're making me late. I have to be at the gates soon!"

"Sorry, sorry..." Shino picked up his pack, swinging it onto his back before heading out of his room. "And I'll deal with you're whiskey drinking after you get back... seriously, onlytwo hangovers in three weeks? You shame me!"

------

Hinata bounced on the balls of her feet as she nervously pushed her fingers together; she couldn't stay still. Wouldn't stay still. _If I stay still, he'll be all over me..._

"Hinata-darling!" An ever more familar voice sing-songed in her ear. _Speak of the devil... _"You seem edgy... what are you waiting for?"

"M-my escort..." she answered simply. "N-Neji-nii-chan ch-chose someone t-to come with me, so th-that I'd be safe..."

"Doesn't he trust me..?" She looked up at Yukio to see him pout; her response was to shake her head 'no'. "Oh... silly Neji!" He laughed, but she could tell he was peeved. "Do you have any idea who he sent..?" She shook her head 'no' again. "Well then... I guess we'll have to wait longer.

She nodded, and started pacing.

Her pacing lead her through a long trek. Slowly she went from one side of the gates, to the other, then bee-lined to a point almot ten yards away before starting all over again... she managed to do this three times before Yukio's own body guards stirred, looking up towards the village. It took her a moment longer, but she sensed a semi-powerful chakra as well. _Someone's coming..._

Stopping, she looked at the body guards' reactions... they seemed emotionless and passive, yet their hands rested on their weapons belts. _Parinoid... deeply, deeply parinoid. I wonder why..? _Yukio was next; her 'husband-to-be' was practically seething.

Looking at who was coming, it wasn't too hard to see why.

"Sh-Sh-Shino?" She called out in shock. _Shino is here..? Neji got Shino? No, no, no... I can't do this. Not after all those dreams... Gah! Pull it together Hinata! _

"Hinata," he nodded at her when he was closer, his voice in his regular monotone. "Yukio-dono... I appologize for being late. My Father just returned from his own mission, and wished to talk. Shall we leave now..?"

"Is it really appropriate for you to be joining us, Shino-san..?" Yukio asked sweetly. Shino stared at him, a single brow arched in a silent question. _Well... it seems that he's back in control of himself... I should do the same. I **have** to do the same. _"That is to say... after all those rumours I have heard since I came here, wouldn't it be wise if someone else were sent? That way, no other rumours would-"

"You forget people's tendencies to stretch the truth," Shino waved off; he looked away from Yukio, his eyes catching Hinata. Even through his sunglasses, she felt an intensity that she was certain was only for herself... _I... damn it Shino, you're making this impossible..._ "I'm sure it wouldn't matter if I were travelling with you, on another mission, or right under all of their noses; at least one of them would claim that I ran off to your village for one reason or another." He looked away from her, too, moving past them all to start on the trail. "Come... we have a few day's walk ahead of us still."


	41. A Long, Long Walk

**A Long, Long Walk...**

They had been walking for hours. They just kept trudging on all through the afternoon, and well into the night... Hinata was getting tired, but she didn't want to complain about it. _Yukio is doing enough of that for everyone._

"Shino-_saaan_!" The blond whined out, walking beside the darker haired teen. Shino ignored him, and at times quickened his pace... Hinata was the only one who noticed. "Come on... lets stop for the night! Puh-leeeease..?"

"No," he answered simply.

Hinata recalled the first ten minutes after their journey began quiet vividly... almost immediately Shino's kikai bugs had started flying all around them; Yukio had screamed (_rather girlishly, too..._), and tried to kill any of the destruction bugs that came near him... and eventually, he did. He killed one, single Kikai bug.

Shino hadn't taken it well.

The normally stoic boy had a kunai pressed against Yukio's neck. _'Never,'_ he had growled out. _'Ever do that again.'_ Yukio had laughed if off, but stayed away from the Aburame-boy for a few hours.

"Why can't we stop?" Yukio whined again, breaking into Hinata's thoughts. "We all need our rest!"

"We'll make better time if we continue," Shino answered easily. "So please be quiet, Yukio-dono... you're hurting my ears."

"My father won't mind if we're a few days late!" Yukio insisted. A smug smile spread over his feature, and Hinata sighed. _When will he learn that gloating doesn't work with Shino..?_ "That's what becomes of the son's of Lords!"

"Hn," she was surprised when Shino graced him with a casual glance. "Well, if you want to sleep not fifty yards from a lion's den, be my guest; Hinata and I are finding shelter in the caves ahead." She blushed, thankful that it was dark out. _This is silly... he probably didn't mean it like **that**... _She smiled anyways. "... and asides from that, _I _will mind. I believe as the direct Heir to a Clan, I have more power than you, do I not, Yukio-_dono_..?" The blonde grumbled, before falling back away from Shino. He smiled at Hinata lewdly for a moment, before going to speak with his body guards. "... Hinata?"

She blinked. _Did I hear correctly..? _Not quickening her pace, she watched him curiously... he glanced over his shoulder at her, a single brow arched in question. _... I guess I did..._

Before she even realized, she was walking beside him. "Sh-Shino..?" She saw a crease form in his brow. _He's frowning..._

"You're tired," he stated. "We'll stop soon."

"Oh..." she couldn't help but feel disappointed. _That's all he wanted to say..?_ She sighed, and moved to walk back in her place behind everyone... a gentle hand on her back stopped her. Looking up at Shino, she blushed again. _He wants me here... that's... he forgives me..?_

------

Shino took his hand back slowly, not saying a word. _All of this would be **so** much easier if she wasn't engaged... why the hell does she have to be engaged? _Not bothering to answer his own questions, he turned suddenly off the path to where his kikaichuu had told him a deserted cave was.

"Hey! A little warning would be nice!" He heard Yukio call; Hinata soon enough recovered her place by his side, and he couldn't help but smile. _Well... in the very least, I can exploit my newest role as her 'protector'..._

He just barely stopped himself from tripping over his own feet, and held back a groan; he prayed to god that no one noticed. _Damn it... I'm starting to sound more and more like my Father... Kami-sama, kill me now._

It only took them a few more minutes to get to the mouth of the cave, and he silently called his kikaichuu back; he purposely had a large number of them buzz past the squeemish Yukio, chuckling softly when he heard the blonde scream again. He caught Hinata's eye... she was frowning at him.

"That's n-not nice..." she muttered, moving towards the back of the cave and taking off her pack. Shino sighed. _Damn it... now I feel guilty... stupid teenage hormones..._

"Great!" Yukio cheered, patting his back heavily as he passed; Shino felt his armour bang against his skin. "Now we need a fire! Come on, Shino-san, will you make one please?" He blinked innocently, a look that suited his features... Maybe not his personality, but his features. _He's like a devil in disguise._

He sent his kikaichuu to drag in some tinder and firewood as he dropped his pack on the rough ground. Taking out his bedroll, he set himself up closest to the opening in the cave; he was a light enough sleeper thathe doubted he would be getting must rest anyways. _Might as well keep an eye out for predators._

When his kikaichuu came back, he cast a fire jutsu without thinking; then he went back to his pack. There was some provisions in the bottom, somewhere... _Here we go... food._

Sitting on his bedroll, he leaned against the cave wall and started eating slowly. _After all, I'll need strength to restrain myself from killing Yukio tomorrow..._

------

Hinata watched Shino for a few moments, before stretching out on her bedroll... she wasn't that hungry. Closing her eyes, she watched the shadows from the fire play against her eyelids, before hearing someone settle down beside her.

"Hinata-darling," someone whispered; she didn't have to open her eyes to know it was Yukio, but did it anyways. _After all, he is my future husband... _"You really are tired, aren't you..?" She just nodded. _Maybe he'll just leave it at that. _He didn't; Lifting his own blanket, he covered both of them. "There, I'll make sure you stay warm!"

She blushed out of habit, and moved away from him as he shifted closer... but then he screamed. Loudly.

In a fraction of the time it took him to put the blanket over her, he was out of it. He danced around wildly for a few moments, before settling down. _Wha... what's going on..?_ Glaring at Shino, he stomped over to the bug clan's heir. "What the hell was that about?"

Hinata blinked... then realized that there were bugs crawling between where she was lying and where Yukio had been. "That's inappropriate," Shino answered easily, not looking up. "Learn propour respect, and sleep no closer than five feet from Hinata."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Yukio glared at him... Hinata felt the bugs crawl under her clothes and onto her skin; they nestled into the folds of her clothes, and in the hallows on her body. Her blush deepened. _I... Shino... _

"I know I can't," he laid down, too, pulling his blanket overtop of his form. "But my kikaichuu can keep an eye on her during the night... and we all know how much you hate bugs."


	42. The Morning After

**The Morning After**

Yukio glared at Shino. _Completely and utter bastard... he's trying to ruin this for me! S'not like I want to be engaged to her, too! ... well, I do... but that's not the point! He's doing all this on purpose! _What exactly the bug-weilder was doing, Yukio didn't know... but it was something.

"Can't even lay by my fiance..." he muttered darkly, still glaring. The boy appeared to be asleep, which was logical... there was only an hour or so left until sunrise. He glanced over at the slumbering Hinata, and scowled. "Doesn't even _try_ to hide the fact that he's planted bugs all over her... bloody, perverted, bastard..."

The girl in question turned in her sleep, a happy smile on her lips. One of the little, dark green bugs crawled up her neck and behind her ear. Half a moment later, it reappeared up near her temple, where it stopped to rest. _Disgusting pests... they should be exterminated._ He imagined himself squishing the insects as he saw a few more stir and circle her neck, before settling back down again. Then he looked at Shino again. _All of them should be exterminated._

------

When Shino woke up, he was surprised he had been able to sleep at all; there was an annoying little stone pushing into his back, and his arms felt stiff from using them as a pillow. Pushing himself up to a seated possition, he groaned. He felt his back crack into place, and opened his eyes to look around.

The first thing he saw was Hinata.

She was stretched out, facing him, his kikai bugs still crawling over her skin; they never slept after all. _How could she sleep with them..? Like that... gah..._ her jacket slipped a fraction of an inch, showing him the hallows of her neck, and the graceful line of her collar bone before it disappeared beneath her shirt. His kikaichuu rested there, too, and he swallowed a rather painful lump in his throat. _This brings to question... is it my father that's perverted, or the kikaichuu..? Because if it's the kikaichuu, I can't escape it. Ever._

"Bug-Boy," someone snarled. It took Shino a few moments, but then he looked up to see a blonde boy glaring at him. _Right... Sasaki Yukio-dono... taking Hinata to Snow Village... they're engaged- damn it, she's engaged._ "That isn't appropriate."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, straightening his back; it cracked again, before he settled down and started to bring the circulation back to his arms.

"_Staring _isn't appropriate," Yukio sneered. "Especially when you're staring at another man's _fiance._"

"I was checking up on her," he lied easily. Without a word he told his kikaichuu to come back to him... they swarmed across the room, and he was disappointed that Yukio had been able to keep himself from screaming this time around.

Hinata stirred.

"Mm..." she mumbled; he saw Yukio look at her from the corner of his eye, but paid no attention to it... he was watching her, too. Blinking open her eyes groggily, she saw the blond first. "Oh... ohayoo gozaimasu..."

"Ohayoo, Hinata-darling," the Lord's son drawled out happily. Shino rolled his eyes, and stood up to start packing up this things. It was an easy distraction. "Are you hungry..? Would you like me to make you something to eat..?"

"N-no..." she mumbled. He could imagine Yukio deflating, like a balloon with a slow-leaking hole... _Immature brat is treating this like a game._ "I... ohayoo, Shino-kun..."

He blinked, but didn't turn around... something fluttered in his stomach, and he couldn't blame it on his kikaichuu. "Ohayoo, Hinata-sama. Yukio-dono is right, you should eat something before we leave." _Well... I guess round one goes to you, for getting engaged to her and all._

"Oh... okay..." he heard her stand up slowly. "Um... wh-what's for b-breakfast..?"

_Good question..._ "I'll make something!" Yukio cheered, moving around to collect firewood. "It'll be great, I promise!"

"Don't," Shino sighed; he heard the excited blond stop in his movements. _Probably glaring by now..._He opened his pack, pulling out a bento he had packed the day before, when he was still at home. "You can eat some of this, Hinata," he turned to give it to her, and was shocked still. She had taken off her jacket, leaving her in a modest tank top and fish nets. "Just..." she looked up at him, and he reminded himself that he was _not_ as perverted as his father. "... make sure you save some for lunch."

Hinata smiled up at him, and caught the bento as he tossed it across the cave. He felt his heart beat faster... Yukio walked up to him, whispering lowly in his ear. "You're staring again, Bug-Boy... remember, she's mine now."

------

Hinata blinked, watching the exchange between the two boys. _What are they saying..?_

Now that she saw them so close to each other, the Hyuuga Heir noticed something... the two boys were complete opposites. She'd seen Shino's hair when it was heavy and straight with water, and it was maybe half an inch (or less) shorter than Yukio's hair was normally... not to mention the colour. Platnum blond vs black.

Also, she noticed that Shino wore his forehead protector in plain view, as if he were proud of his village... she'd never seen Yukio's forehead protector. If her Father hadn't showed her what it looked like, she'd never know what the Hidden Snow Village's symbol looked like. And - well, there were many other things, but the list was too long.

She felt a stay kikai bug crawling up her back, but didn't bother removing it as she opened the bento. _Right... I almost forgot that Shino can cook!_ Rice balls, and a few pieces of sushi and calamari sat before her, and she delicately ate into them.

Looking outside of the cave, she couldn't help but wonder what would happen when they finally arrived at the Hidden Snow Village... _But... well, I won't know until I get there._


	43. Hidden Snow Village

**Hidden Snow Village**

It took them almost three whole days just to enter the Snow Country... it was a very noticable exchange, too. Shino had been noticing small snow drifts left and right for awhile, and Yukio had been getting more and more exciting, and then suddenly... everything was white.

Yukio-dono was hushed into an amazed silence, and his body guards came out of hiding. "We're home," the blond said, a hint of giddiness in his voice. He span around like a spinning top, before finally coming to a stand-still, looking up at the heavens. Little cotton slowflakes fell around him, littering his cloak and hair with white flecks.

Shino rolled his eyes, and turned to look at Hinata.

She looked just as amazed as Yukio did, holding out her hand to try and catch one of the snowflakes; most of the eluded her, and the ones she did catch melted right away._ She looks like a little angel..._ Looking up at him, she smiled. The same amazement Yukio had was shining brightly in her eyes.

With a sigh, he started walking again. _And she likes it here... she's engaged to him, and she likes it here. Round Two to Yukio._ While passing my the snow-high blonde, he grabbed him by the shoulder and jerked him along; he didn't doubt that if he didn't, Yukio would have stayed there for hours before realizing they were gone.

"Hey!" Yukio yelled at him. "You can't treat a Lord's son like that!"

"Says who?" Shino drawled out. "And don't say something lame like 'those who are above you', because you've been saying it for the past three days. Get it through your head, I have more status than you do."

"Like hell you do," Yukio hissed. Shino was impressed... as mad as the blond was, he made no move to fight. "What makes you think that you have more status than I?"

"If you think about it, my Father is one of the Lords of Konoha," Shino answered. "And I am his only son, thus I get to take over his title... and if I remember correctly, you are third son, are you not?" He didn't give Yukio time to answer. "So your first brother, the first son, will taken your Father's title, and your second brother will end up being a high ranking military leader of some sort... and you, as the Third Son, can only watch from the shadows. No matter how hard you try, they both did it first."

"Shut up, bastard..." he could _feel_ Yukio's glare. _Guess I hita cord. _"You have no idea what my family is like."

"Hn," Shino shrugged, pulling ahead; his kikaichuu starting coming back to him. "I guess we'll see, won't we?"

"And keep your nasty bugs away from me!" The blond growled, falling back to walk with his guards. _They're cold... they want warmth, so they come back. Deal with it. _

------

It took them another three hours march to get to the Hidden Snow Village, and for the second time that day Hinata was shocked into wonder. _This... this is the Hidden Snow Village..? _

It was so much bigger than Konoha, and all the buildings were made from stone... not that you could really tell. The snow drifts were piled up to eight feet high against the building's sides, making them all look like warped gingerbread houses. Hinata giggled, feeling oddly at peace... not that she let her guard down. Her training had been too vigorious to allow her such a luxury.

After awhile, she noticed Yukio's unease... he had been so carefree when they had first entered Snow Country, and now he looked like a man heading to the gallows. _Why is he so upset..? _She stepped towards him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay, Yukio..?"

He blinked up at her, and smiled. "Oh... fine," he nodded, smile back in his features; she could still see the tenseness his his shoulders, and the unease in his eyes. "Lets relive 'Bug-Boy' of his leadership... I can take us to my Father just fine."

She watched as he moved up in front of Shino; and as every other time he had done something like this, an arguement ensued. _Really, boys will be boys, but this is getting rediculious. What do they keep arguing about! _It seemed she was doomed never to know... but it didn't matter. Not right then anyways.

It didn't take them too much longer (compared to how long it had taken them just to get to the Village) to get to Lord Sasaki's house... which was more like a miniature castle than anything else. She could feel her eyes going wider and wider; And then the doors opened.

A small batillion came out, their rhythmic marching echoing in the Hyuuga's ears. And at the end of the batillion, was a tall, blond haired man with the same, soft-blue eyes Yukio owned. _Is that... Yukio's father?_

Sure enough, Yukio bowed evenly, a slight tremble in his limbs. "Father..."

"Son," the blonde haired man snarled out. "I'll deal with whatever mistakes you have made this time around when I get back; I'm needed elsewhere."

"There were no mistakes Father," Yukio looked up at him, a slight boast in his voice. "Hinata-sama is here, as is the contract... you may sign it whenever you please."

"Well, it doesn't please me to sign it now." Lord Sasaki glared at all of them. "Now all of you, move out of the way."

------

Shino blinked. Then blinked again. _This is Yukio-dono's Father..? _He looked at the blond boy with some pity, and quietly moved to the side; the battilion marched past them, leaving them all in front of the tall, cold gates to the house.

"Come on," Yukio cheered out, a bounce back in his step. Shino frowned. _Right... what is he playing at..?_ "I'll show you all to your rooms now!" He took Hinata by her hand, rushing ahead of Shino and his two body guards.

Shino sighed, but let him. _I think I need to know a little bit more about what's going on..._


	44. Absence

**Absence**

Hinata blinked, suddenly left alone. She had been shoved into a room that she had been told was her own, and instead of doing something lecherous or pervert, Yukio had left. His only words were that he'd send someone to bring her to dinner, and feel free to explore.

Still staring at the door, she shook away her confusion. _Must be a sudden burst of morality... or maybe he's excited to be home, and wants to visit some friends._ She moved over to the large, four poster bed, and collasped onto the fluffy white blankets. Tugging at the blankets, she pulled them over top of her body with a sigh. _Ah... I'm still cold. I don't think there's any heating here..._

She shut her eyes, content to sleep for a few hours before dinner came... but someone knocked on her door.

"Already?" she mumbled, sitting up on the already messy bed. "Come in!"

And into her room walked Shino. "Hinata," he nodded at her, stopping not to far away from the door, and letting it slam shut. "I just... wanted to make sure you were okay... where's Yukio-dono?"

"H-he's... not here..." she couldn't stop the blush... then again, she could never stop her blushes. Glancing around the room, she wondered what might happen... _Gah... no. Stop thinking that way!_ "I... h-how are you, Sh-Shino-kun..?"

"I'm fine," there was... something in his voice. Hinata just didn't know what. "Are you-" he stopped, shaking his head, and turning away. "... I should be going. I need to figure out some things about Yukio-dono's brother's anyways."

... this made her upset. _He's going through all this trouble, making sure Yukio doesn't do anything to me, and he's just going to leave..? _"Shino..?"

He stopped, glancing over at her. "Hn?"

"Wh-why... why did you c-come..?" she stuttered out, pulling her knees up to her chest. _That's a good place to start... great place to start, now that I think about it. He could have refused to come._

"Neji asked me," he said evenly. She glared. _**Not** the answer I wanted._

"But..." she pouted, chewing on her lip. "You... you c-could have refused... but you d-didn't. Why not?"

"Because," he hesitated, and she smiled. _Ha! Cornered him. Now go on and tell me the truth... please?_ "... I'm concerned. I care about you, and don't want to see you hurt." She blinked. _That's... almost what I wanted to hear._

"Yeah but..." she stood up slowly, and took a step closer towards him; he tensed, and she stopped. "... y-you could have... you didn't have to..." She sighed. _Let's take a slightly different approach..._ "... you don't have feelings for me anymore, do you?"

He was frowning. She knew he was frowning as he carefully pondered the question. "... You're engaged, Hinata."

She glared. _What does that have to do with him having feelings for me or not! _"What does that have to do with it?" ... she felt childish for yelling, but at this point she needed to. "What if this was some big, missunderstanding!"

"You're engaged," he repeated calmly, not moving. Her glare grew, and she took the final steps towards him.

"You came here just to toy with me, didn't you?" She poked his chest tauntingly. _He has some nerve! Giving me that kimono, then following me here and making me think that he still likes me! That he ever did like me! Jerk!_ She continued poking him. "You're probably just doing this to prove to yourself that you can move past any 'insignificant' feel-" He grabbed her wrist as she poked him again, and used it to pull her to his chest.

He caught her in his arms, fastening them securely around her waist. She blinked, swallowing a rather painful lump in her throat. "You're engaged Hinata," he said again, raising a brow at her as he looked down his nose at her. She blinked again. "Any feelings I have, no matter how 'insignificant' you deem them to be, are best not to be talked about, or acted upon, right now... they'll just get you in trouble."

"Oh." She breathed deeply, catching the unique scent that was Shino in her nose... it seemed like forever since the last time she had caught that scent. Looking back up in his sunglasses again, she carefully reached up to remove him; he looked away, trying to avoid her hands. She pouted. "... let me see, Sh-Shino..."

It took awhile... a long, long while for him to finally look back at her. She didn't mind waiting. He was warm, almost unbearably so, and it banished the cold from her bones.

When he finally did look back at her, she was nervous. She reached up anyways, determined to finish what she started, and slowly slid his glasses off of his nose. She folded them neatly, then looked into his eyes...

... and finally she understood the 'contradiction of interests' her father spoke of.

His eyes were the darkest shade of green she had ever seen, borderlining on black, and his pupil looked exactly like it was; a hole. A tiny window to let light through to the lenses within... except that she doubted there were any real lenses. Crawling in his (translucent) eyes, were his kikaichuu.

------

Shino watched her watching him, self-consiousness running deep in his system. _No one out of the Aburame Clan has ever seen my eyes, asides from Mother... what will she think..?_

She pouted cutely, wonder set in her features. "Doesn't... doesn't it h-hurt..?" He shook his head. She frowned again, her bottom lip protruding even more. _... I will not kiss her... I will not kiss her... I will not kiss her..._ "Doesn't it f-f-feel strange..?"

He shook his head again. "I'm used to it." With a shrug, he finally pulled away from her; his kikaichuu buzzed at him angrilly, disliking the sudden lack of extra heat. They liked to complain about the cold a lot. "I have some things to take care of, Hinata..." he moved to step back, but her hands wrapped around his shoulders, keeping him there.

"You d-didn't answer some questions," she pouted again.

He raised his eyebrow at him again, before taking his sunglasses back. "And how many times must I say 'your engaged'..?"

"Yes well, unless some b-big, unpredictable even happens, I'm g-going to be engaged for a l-l-long time," she looked away from him, her grasp on his shoulders tightening. _Is she going to... cry?_ "And wh-when I'm n-n-not engaged..? I'll just... I'll just be m-m-married..."

He frowned. _Well, go me for at least trying to outsmart a Hyuuga... and game set and match, I loose._ Folding down his high collar, he pressed a kiss to her cheek. She looked up at him, a blush crawling across her face, and he smiled at her.

"You're still engaged, Hinata," he sighed, taking her hands off of himself. "And I doubt I'll be able to do anything to change that... and as much as I hate it, I can no longer do anything."

He opened the door, and backed out.


	45. Aniki

**Aniki**

Shino was seated at a rickety old table, books sprawled out in front of him... each of them had one common subject: The Sasaki Family. He turned one of the many exposed pages, sighing at the useless information in front of him; tales about how Miss Mariellia had faired on her first riding lessons, and how Lord Juudai conqured so many in battle... but nothing about the present Lord Sasaki-sama, and his three sons. Not even an 'honourable mention'.

He let his head bang on the table with a sign, and sat there.

_How am I supposed to figure all this out..? _He pondered, closing his tired eyes. _I can't find anything about them... and I haven't even seen Yukio-dono since we arrived. How am I supposed to get any answers? _He banged his head again, more than a little frustrated.

"You shouldn't do that." Shino jumped, looking up quickly to see where the voice had come from...

...leaning against the doorframe to the library was a tall, blond haired man; heshared Yukio's features, but with darker blue eyes, and longer hair pulled back into a pony tail. He pushed away from his place against the door, his light armous clinking together as he walked over to Shino with a grace only a warrior could possess.

"And you are..?" Shino asked, stopping himself from glaring. _... because if you didn't notice, I'm busy._

"I am Sasaki Yuu, the second of the Sasaki Sons," he said happily, taking a seat across from Shino. "... and you are Aburame Shino, are you not?"

"Hn," Shino snorted, and started closing the books in front of him. "Word of mouth travels fast around here..."

"No, not really," Yuu laughed. "I just remember you."

Shino blinked, and looked at the blond curiously. "Remember me..?"

"Oh yes," he smiled at Shino. "You're Father came to Snow Country years ago, branishing a picture of his favourite son and lovely wife. Very hard to forget such a happy, happy fellow... ototo was just a toddler when he was here. Threatened aniki with a kunai."

Shino rolled his eyes. _Sounds like my father..._ "You're aniki..?"

"My older brother's name is Yuudai," Yuu supplied. "He's a bit cold, like otosan, but that's only because he's taking the title of Lord before the year is out." The older man shrugged, and winked at Shino, "personally, I think aniki and otosan are both hardasses... Me and ototo get along better."

_This is my chance to learn more about the family... _"So... does Yuudai-dono treat Yukio-dono the same way his father does..?"

"Oh, yes," Yuu nodded. "Neither of them approve of what Yukio does... I'm kind of disappointed in him myself. Running off and getting engaged... a very un-Yukio thing to do if you ask me." Shino blinked. _Un-Yukio..? Nah. This is the son that's out to war all the time, so he mustn't have seen his brother in a long while, and **thats** why he thinks that... _"Why are you interested?"

"I want..." Shino frowned. _What to say to that..? I have feelings for your soon-to-be sister-in-law and don't want her to marry your brother..?_ "Hinata-sama is a... close friend of mine."

"Ah... Hinata-sama," Yuu grinned. "I haven't seen her yet, but apparently she is a pretty one... though she only has one of the qualifications to be Yukio's 'type'."

"Oh..?"

Yuu nodded. "Yep... she has power. Or is going to have power, and a lot of it," the blond shrugged. "Ever since otosan threatened to disown Yukio, he's been trying to claw up the social ladder. He'll do anything if it means that he'll be accepted as one of the Sasaki Sons."

Shino nodded, slowly processing the information. "... Arigatou."

"You're Father lost that picture," the blond grinned up at him again. "Was infuriated, never found it again... cursed a blue streak because he said it was his favourite. Look for it while you're here, you'll probably have better luck than anyone else... though chances are it's gone by now." Shino blinked, then nodded; Yuu just continued. "If I remember the photo correctly... you have your mother's skin."

Shino blinked again. "Um... thank you..?" _That... was kind of creepy..._

Yuu laughed. "Forgive me! Sometimes I'm not allowed to make a sound for weeks on end, so when I'm back at home I'll say the most random things without thinking!"

"Don't worry about it," Shino shrugged it off. "My Father has said worse."

"I'm sure the infamous Shibi-sama has," the blond's chuckles continued. "He had a fairly shameless streak in him while he was here... and that was to perfect strangers. He's probably worse to his own family."

The Aburame Heir grinned as well. "You have no idea."

------

Hinata sighed, looking outside of the frosted windows. Her hands rested on her cheek, remembering the warmth that had come with Shino's kiss. _Inconsiderate ass... he knows damn right there's nothing I can do about this engagement... he just made it bloody well harder for me to deal with all this..._ The grim thoughts didn't stop her from smiling, following a trail of snowflakes with her eyes.

Someone knocked on her door, and her heart skipped a beat. _Is it Shino..?_

She stood up and scrambled across the room, opening the door in a rush... only to be sadly disappointed. Standing on the otherside of the door was the blue eyed, blond haired boy she was to marry. He grinned ruthlessly, his cheeks flushed as if he had been running. "It occurs to me that I've been very rude to my dearest fiance... would you like the grand tour, Hinata-darling?"

She blinked, pouting slightly. _... I wanted it to be Shino..._ Nodding anyways, she moved to step out of the room; Yukio stopped her.

"Grab a jacket or a cloak," he warned her. "It get's rather chilly outside."


	46. The 'Grand Tour'

**The 'Grand Tour'**

"Wh-where are we going...?" Yukio had her by the wrist, pulling her along through the long corridors. She'd long ago stopped trying to remember her way.

"Outside," the blond answered easily. "Your cloak is okay..?"

"Fine..." He had lent her a rather warm, fur-linedcloak, a broach just at her right shoulder clasping it all together tightly. At a glance she could tell it was the family seal. ..._But why isn't Yukio wearing it..? _He turned another corner before she could even think to ask, and suddenly they were outside.

"That's the servants doors," Yukio stated, letting go of her wrist and stepping out into the deep snow. He laughed happily, looking up at the clouds, before grinning at her. "If you ever manage to find it again, just walk until you find the village; it's impossible to miss."

"The village..?" Hinata blinked. "Um... okay..?"

"Right," he laughed again, gesturing for her to walk with him as moved forwards. "If we're going to be married, you need to know the village... we'll probably be spending some time here and some time back in Konohagaru each year, right?" She blinked again, nodding. "So we both need to know both villages... oh, there's this awesome bar that sells the _best_ coffee in the world! Do you drink coffee..?"

"No," she shook her head. "And... well... I d-don't go to b-bars, either..."

"Well, there's a first for everything."

------

Shino wandered about the Sasaki Estate after his talk with Yuu; the elder man had asked if he'd wanted to train with him, but he had declined. He doubted he fought with Yuu's style of taijutsu anyways.

He moved past an open door, and paused when he heard voices. "...he thinks marriage will bring him approval?" Curiosity got the best of him... with his kikaichuu notwanting to venture out into the cold, he tiptoed to the door's opening. Sitting on either side of a desk, were two men; the younger of the two laughed. "Well, you never raised him to be stupid... in the very least he'll bring the House more power, and not get disowned."

"Correct," the elder man was Yukio's Father. _So the younger one must be his oldest brother, Yuudai._ "So as idiotic as he may be, he's still giving us something we want."

Shino saw Yuudai sigh, before pushing his blond hair out of his eyes. "This... stupidity is something that I'll have to get used to, isn't it?"

"Yes," Lord Sasaki nodded in his seat. "But do not worry... not everyone is like Yukio."

The conversation carried on, but Shino backed away; it put a bad taste in the back of his mouth. _How can they talk like that about their own family..?_

_------_

Hinata blinked. Then blinked again. _This is... new._ Looking around her, she couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated in this new environment... Yukio just slid his hand in hers and pulled her towards the bar.

Guys were looking at her from all angles... she became uncomfortably aware that she was one of the few females in the entire room. She shuffled closer to her blond fiance, parinoia grating on her nerves.

"Don't worry about them," Yukio told her, sitting on a high stool. She got into the one next to him, still feeling nervous. "They wouldn't dare touch you... you are, after all, the fiance of a-"

"Who's the babe Yukio!" Someone hollared. Hinata turned bright red, and tried to hide in the folds of her cloak.

"Hey! Shut up!" Yukio hollared back, rolling his eyes. He smiled at her. "They're harmless, I swear... what would you like?"

"Um..." she looked at him cluelessly, then looked at the bartender that stepped towards them.

"Good to see you back, Yukio-chan," the bartender smiled at both of them. "And who's the pretty young lass..?"

"My fiance," he rolled his eyes again. "What would you like, Hinata-darling..?"

"I..." She chewed on her lip, still not knowing what to say. _Bars sell alchohalic drinks... and I don't drink alchohal. It's unbefitting of a Hyuuga... or so Father says. Damn it, they're looking at me!_ "... I d-don't..."

"I'll get cha some hot chocolate," the bartender winked at her, before looking at Yukio. "Would you like whiskey in your coffee, or leave it black..?"

"Lets try something new," the blond grinned his ruthless grin. "How 'bout... cream?"

"Cream?" The bartender gasped dramatically. "Oh, who are you and what have you done with Yukio?"

"I'm me, I'm me," Yukio laughed. "I just wanna be sober for a few days... now get our drinks!" The bartender left, laughing at him. Hinata just blinked again. _This is... nice. _"What do you think..?"

"Hm?" She looked at him, kind of confused.

"What do you think?" He asked again, a bemused smile replacing his grin.

"Oh..." she glanced at the men still sending lustful looks her way. "It's... um..."

"They're just horny bastards with no lives," Yukio snorted, shooting glares at all of them. Most of them looked away, but one or two continued to watch her. "Don't worry... I'll make sure they don't touch you." ...Hinata frowned. _Why is he being so nice..?_

"Y-Yukio...?" He looked up at her, smile back in his features. "W-why... why are you-"

"Being so nice when the past two weeks I'm been one of the horny bastards..?" He supplied with a shrug. "I figure... I only have to wait until the wedding, right?" She blushed again. _The wedding night..? I... I never thought of that! Oh no... Shino..._

"I... um..." the bartender put her hot chocolate in front of her with a smile, making her jump. She looked down at the chocolately substance. "I... I guess s-so..."

Yukio smiled at her, sipping the coffee the bartender handing him. "Loosen up, Hinata-darling... I promise you nothing was slipped into your drink."


	47. Snow Angels

**Snow Angels**

He was stillwandering the halls hours after the conversation he had overheard, every once in awhile stopping and forcing his kikaichuu out so that they were slowly getting used to the cold... they still hated it. Every chance they got, they would nip at his skin and buzz angrily in his ears. _Seriously... they're worse than children._

He had found the kitchen, and another entrance to the library, as well as a few dozen other rooms, only a few he found interesting. Checking off another servants corridor in the mental map he was creating, he turned a corner... there wasn't really anything special. Some windows up ahead, and as he walked towards it, another corner; he turned again.

"Oi! Shino!" Up ahead was Yuu. The long-haired blond waved as he walked closer to Shino; his fancy armour was gone, replaced by simple clothes and a light cloak."... aren't you hungry?"

"Hm?" Shino blinked. _... when did he get here..?_

"Hungry," Yuu grinned at him, dark blue eyes sparkling. "It's almost dinner time."

_Dinner..? _Almost predictably, the dark-haired teen's stomach growled. "Oh... I guess I am..." he shrugged, and Yuu laughed at him.

"Silly boy," the blond stuck his tongue out at him. "Come, come... I'll take you to the dinning hall and we'll get something to eat... Otosan and Aniki should be there."

"Those two..?" Shino frowned. _That's Lord Sasaki and his son, Yuudai..? After hearing how they treat Yukio? Not even **I** would treat him like that..._

"Ah... I see you know of my family's rather grim attitudes..." Yuu chuckled. _How is this funny?_"Alright then... how 'bout I take you to your room, then I'll get something from the kitchen sent up to you..? No family confrontations. Deal..?" The Aburame Heir nodded, and with a smile Yuu started to lead him towards where his room was; _might as well... I need to find out where my room is sooner or later. Sooner is better than later._

Shino kept his eyes and ears open, taking note of all the rooms Yuu mentioned in excessive detail. _It's always good to know your surroundings..._ The blond lead him through corridor after corridor, hall after hall, until they came to a familiar section of the Estate.

He blinked. _This... this is around where Hinata's room is._

"Hinata-sama's room is right here," it was as if the blond could read his mind, pointing to a fast approaching door. _Hinata..?_He could feel a blush on his cheeks."And your room is down a few doors and across the hall... I'm sure we would have put you closer if we could, but those other rooms are being fixed up; damage from the blizzard a few weeks ago."

Shino only nodded, before entering his new room... it was fashioned in a million shades of white, similar to the room Hinata was in. The main difference were the much larger windows facing towards the distant village; Hinata's windows looked out on the inner courtyard.

"Enjoy," Yuu told him, shutting the room with a quick snap andleaving Shino alone.

The bug-boy sighed, dragging a hand through his hair as he walked over to the bed. Sitting on the edge, he tried to mull over what he had learned about the Sasaki family over the last few hours... but found that he couldn't. _Damn it... her bedroom is just down the hall... It would just be so easy to- no. I am **not** as perverted as my Father..._

He started to unbutton his his jacket when he heard a familiar sound. Standing up, he meandered his way over to the windows, and looked out to see a rather shocking sight...

------

Hinata laughed, feeling giddy as another snowball was thrown at her in such a way that there was no possible way she'd not dodge it. Yukio laughed as well, scooping up more snow in his hands. _This is rather fun... I never thought I'd be having fun with Yukio._

He walked over to her, grin still on his face. "You've made snow angels before, right..?"

"Snow angels..?" she could almost _feel _her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, snow angels!" He grinned, smashing the snowball in her hair. She screamed, pushing his hands away from her head. "First..." he instructed her, stepping away from the glaring girl. "Lay down."

She stopped, looking at him suspiciously. _Sure... this is fun... but, _she remembered his earlier comments about 'horny bastards'... _I don't think I can trust him._

"Stop looking at me like that!" Yukio accused her with a laugh, and took another step away. "I _told _you I'm going to wait for the wedding day, so don't worry! I won't ravish you in the snow... nice idea though."

She blushed, looking away from him. _Ravish... I... um..._ She blushed even more when she found her mind slipping to Shino. _No, can't think about that! Thats... just... gah! Shino..._

"... thinking about someone special..?" Yukio's tone surprised her, and he looked almost... nostalgicwhen she glanced up at him. His grin was back a moment later. "Well, special someones can wait! Lay down!" With a hesitant nod, she did as she was told. "Good... now, use your arms and legs, pushing them back and forth to remove the snow." Doing as asked, she shut her eyes...

... she felt like a child again, doing stupid, childish things. In fact, _I think I let my guard down... _"Are you... are you s-sure nothing was s-slipped in my drink...?"

"Nothing," Yukio laughed. "I promise!"

------

Shino fought not to glare as he watched the easy way they interacted with each other. _But... she... just this morning, we talked. I thought... I thought she knew. I know I didn't say anything, difinitive, but she knows. I made sure she knew. _His eyes followed her movements as her arms and legs pushed through the snow, making fixed indentions... then Yukio helped her up, and the two of them looked at the snow angel on the ground before laughing again.

_Is she... happy with him?_


	48. And Everything Goes Wrong

**And Everything Goes Wrong...**

Yukio laughed, smiling at her pleasantly. She couldn't help but smile back, feeling a little breathless from dodging all those snow balls... not to mention throwing some of her own. On top of that the cold temperature, and she was about ready to go inside. "Come on," he seemed to read her mind, taking her hand in his own and pulling her along. "Time to get warmed up."

Hinata looked down at both of their hands, resisting the initial urge to pull away. _He's been so nice to me today... the least I can do is let him continue to be nice._

He slowed down when they got inside, letting her catch up to walk beside him before letting go of her hand; It was only marginally warmer inside the Sasaki-estate, but it was better than outside. "... are you okay?"

"Hm?" She blinked, then smiled again. "Oh... I'm fine."

He frowned at her, touching the skin at the base of her neck; she flinched automatically, moving away. He took no notice. "You feel like an icecube."

"I'll warm up..." she shrugged, tugging the borrowed cloak tighter around herself.

"Fine... fine..." he rolled his eyes. "Just don't blame me when you get pneumonia." She giggled, and after a few moments he chuckled along with her.

They lasped into a comfortable silence, staying quiet for a good, long while before they got close to where Hinata's room was; she started recognising window frames and paintings and corridors. "You get changed, okay?" Yukio said suddenly.

She jumped. "Um... why..?"

"Get changed into something clean and dry, so that you don't get sick," he nudged her side gently, humour threaded deeply in his voice. "And I'll bring you up some food... it _is _dinner time after all."

"Oh..." she nodded in agreement. _That does make sense._

A few more steps, and Yukio froze... Hinata stopped as well, and looked back at him. _Why did he stop?_ "A... Aniki..?" She was confused when he spoke, and turned again to see a taller, longer-haired version of the Yukio she had just turned away from.

"Yukio-chan!" The man laughed, walking up to both of them. _Why does he call Yukio 'chan'..?_She saw Yukio tense, before the man's eyes were on her. "Ah... and this must be the lovely Hyuuga Hinata. I just brought your escort to your room."

"What are you doing here, Aniki?" Yukio asked, the picture of calm.

"I just told you!" The long-haired blond laugh, and Hinata hide a chuckle behind her hand... there was something about the older man that put you at ease. "I took Shino-san to his room... in fact, now I'm going to go get him some dinner; he wanted to escape Otosan and Yuudai-nii-san rather loathsom personalities." He glanced at Hinata, winking at her; she blushed automatically. "And what are you doing with your blessed fiance?"

"The same," Yukio answered.

"Well then..." the older man turned towards Hinata with a smile. "My name is Yuu, I am the Second Sasaki Son, otherwise known as Yukio-chan's older brother... do you think you can remember the way to your room, Hinata-sama?" She nodded, and his smile brightened considerably. If that was possible. "Great!" He turned back to his little brother. "Come along, Yukio-chan, lets go fetch our guests dinner!"

------

He paced his room one last time, before grabbing his jacket to put back on. Doing up the buttons as he walked to the door, he exited his room as fast as he could. _I need to calm down... I'll walk around. Maybe go back to the library. Find out some more things about the Sasaki family, and-_

Almost immediately, his attention was drawn to a figure at the end of the hall. Hinata.

"Sh-Shino..?" She smiled at him happily, walking towards him. _Yeah... but is she happy to see me, or still happy from being with Yukio..? _"I... um... h-how are you..?"

"I'm fine, Hinata-sama," he tried not to sound bitter... but he really couldn't tell whether or not he achieved that feat. It seemed too much to ask.

"Oh..." she seemed disappointed, a meek look drowning over her features. Taking the final step to her door, she slowly turned the handle. "Um... w-would you... would you like to come in..?"

_Go in..? _Blushing, he praised kami-sama that he wore tall collars... "Gomen, Hinata-sama... There's still some information that I need to get from about the Sasaki family... I wouldn't want to leave you here knowing nothing about your fiance."

He berated himself mentally. _Now **that** was bitter..._

"Oh," she looked down, a pout coming to her lips as she nervously pushed her fingers together. "Well... um..."

"You need to change," he told her. Sighing, he started moving again, forcing himself to keep the same pace as he passed her. "After all that frolicing in the snow with Yukio-dono, you're probably freezing."

He continued, turning at the first corner he came across, and moving as quietly as possible.

_... What the hell is wrong with me..?_

------

Hinata watched him leave, her heart dropping heavily in her chest. _What did I do wrong..? _He turned the corner as she bit her lip, fighting off a sudden onslaught of tears. _Before... this morning... everything was all right. We made it alright. It was going to be okay; I knew it was... but now? Now I don't know... what happened!_

She sneezed, and finally she entered her room.

"Whatever happened..." she muttered to herself, letting the door close itself as she walked over to where her pack was; It didn't click shut, but she was a little too cold to care. "... I'll have to deal with it later... I need to change, or I'll get sick."

It took her a few minutes to find a warm enough pair of pajamas, and she changed as quickly as she could manage... after all, the door was still open a little.

The pajamas were warm and fuzzy, and she glanced at the door. _Good... no peeping toms._

She moved over to the window, gazing out at lazily drifting snowflakes as she pondered over what to do about Shino; the door creeked open before she could come up with a response. "... back already, Yukio..?" The boy gave her no answer, and she sighed as she leaned her forehead against the chilly window. "I... I w-want to tell you s-something, Yukio..." _Maybe he'll sympathize..? _"Y-you remember the rumours..? The rumours my father w-wanted to elliminate..? The r-reason we're engaged..? They're... well... they're based on truth... me and Sh-Shino... we have... well... _something_... and I-"

"Very touching," ahand moved around her, shoving up her shirt and pulling her against a rather warm chest. Another hand covered her mouth painfully, muffling a scream... teeth and lips scraped across her neck asshe tried - and failed - to escape the demanding grasp. "... Right now, lets pretend it's your wedding night..."


	49. The Rarity of Truth

**The Rarity of Truth**

Almost half an hour later, Shino found himself in the inner courtyard, ignoring the angry buzz of his kikaichuu in his ear. "I don't care right now," he hissed at them. "So long as you stay inside me, you won't die, so stop complaining!"

He grumbled, ignoring a feeling of dread. _Damn kikaichuu... their judgement goes buggy when it's cold._

Shivering in his jacket, he tried to generate some heat within himself... the kikai bugs begrudgingly complied, warming his muscles but leaving his skin cold. He pulled his jacket tighter around himself, and glared out at the snowy-sky in front of him. "Stupid snow..."

He was rather surprised when the door, just a few feet away from him, banged open. Yukio tripped out, landing hard on his knees as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Need a smoke... need a smoke... need a smoke..." Shino watched him curiously as he chanted, fishing out a lighter from one of his other pockets. Lighting one of the slender white sticks, Yukio inhaled a large ammount of smoke... he let it all out with a pleased sigh. "Ah... Kami-sama, forgive me all my sins..."

_Sins..?_ Shino glared. _What the hell did he do?_

"I never took you as the smoking type."

Yukio jumped, looking up at the bug weilder in panic. He calmed down when he realized it was only Shino. "Yeah... well..." the blond laughed nervously. "It's a nervous habit... calms me down."

"You had reason to panic..?" Shino mused, still glaring. _This bastard is stealing Hinata from me._ "Why do you have reason to panic? As far as I hear, you're disownment is being avoided because you're bringing power to your family. I'd imagine you'd be calm."

"Calm?" Yukio laughed. "Why the hell would I be calm with a family like mine! I take it you know what my older brothers are like... and my father..?"

Shino thought about it. _Yeah... I know what they're like. _"I don't care about them. It's you who's marrying Hinata."

"Oh, Hinata-darling..?" Yukio grinned. "Awe... don't worry about her. At least she's not being married off to some scum."

He snorted. "And what do you call yourself..? Prince Charming?"

"That's over doing it a little," the blonde's grin was gone, and he reciprotated Shino's glare easily. "But I like to think I'm better than scum."

"Then why the hell were you going to be disowned?" Shino yelled; he couldn't help it. The frustration had been building up ever since he'd seen Hinata laughing with him...

Yukio stood up,drawing another deep puff of smoke into his lungs. "You heard something that's rarely, if ever, spoken in public at the Sasaki Estate... the truth. But you sure the hell didn't hear all of it; if it makes me scum to want to be accepted in my Father's eyes, then I guess I'm scum."

"I don't care if you're trying to be accepted in the eyes of the gods!" His kikaichuu hissed, feeling his anger. "Alls I care about is Hinata! And all you've been doing is provoking me, and being lecherous to her! How can I _not _think of you as scum?"

Yukio blinked. "How the hell have I been provoking you?"

"From the very first moment..." Shino muttered out darkly. "You _knew_ that it was me those rumours spoke of, so you specifically asked that it was me who showed you around so that you could rub it in my face that you got to marry Hinata! Well congradulations, you've won!"

"_What the hell are you talking about!_" The blond screamed at him, his cigarette falling from his hand. "I was just trying to see if you were **_cute_**!"

The silence was deafening.

"You... you **_what_**?" Shino blinked, watching as Yukio blushed and looked away from him. _He couldn't have... no. Just... no._

"Well... there goes all my perfect acting..." the blond sighed mournfully. "You want to know why I was going to be disowned..? Why I'm marrying Hinata..? Well, it's in the best of both of out interests."

"How is marriage in the best of both of your interests?" Shino asked accusingly. "And what the hell did you say?"

"You heard me," the blond shot him another glare, then looked away again. "Marriage is in both of our best interests because it would clear up all rumours, no matter how true they are... besides, it's not like I'm going to _actually _sleep with her or anything; she's not my type, plus the two of you have this entire 'I love you but I'm too stupid to take the risks' thing going on that would probably result in my death if I touched a single hair on her head in a sexual manner."

"... you haven't explained anything..."

"Calm down, you impossible bug-creep." Yukio shot him another glare, holding it this time. "It was all a rouse; a magnificient one if I do say so myself. I was doing it for acceptance, and she was doing it to because she had to. Not to mention that after the wedding, I wouldn't give a damn if you fucked her three times a day for the rest of both of your lives, and we have a pretty agreeable situation."

The Aburame Heir blushed lightly, trying to ignore the blonde's terminology... "You're seriously trying to convince me that you'd be married with a girl, then go off and have affairs with other girls just because you didn't want to be married in the first place..?" _No wonder he wanted to be forgiven of his sins._

"No," Yukio rolled his eyes. "Haven't you been listening, Bug-Freak? I'm getting married with a girl so that no one will suspect that I want to get in the pants of other _boys_." Shino blinked. _Damn it... so I did hear him correctly earlier... _"And no, not your pants... wouldn't matter if I found you the hottest guy on earth, I am _not_ sleeping with someone filled with bugs. Too creepy."

Shino sighed. "Well, that's a relief..."

"Now, if you got _rid_of the bugs, even if only temporarily..." the blond looked thoughtful, only to laugh at Shino's panic-stricken expression. "Kidding, kidding... are you happy now? Can I get back to my ploys of screwing men without anyone caring?"

"Could you _please _stop wording it like that?" He sighed again. "And no, I'm not happy 'cause Hinata's still getting married."

"Put it this way," Yukio took out another cigarette, lighting it easily. "At least she's not getting married to one of my brothers... now _they_ are scum. You saw my Father..? Well my first brother, Yuudai, is like that; has to be, because he's Heir. And then there's Yuu, who must be ten times worse."

"Worse..?" He frowned. "He seemed really nice when I talked to him."

The blond laughed, puffing on his cigarette. "That _complete_ bastard..? You must be kidding. He's the best liar in the entire family, puts my Grandfather to shame. Hinata-darling is so sweet, I'd probably end up being a murderer protecting her against that bastard's ruthlessness... he once seduced ten geisha girls to get enemy intel, then killed them all in their sleep."

Shino paled. "He... no... I don't believe you."

"Can't believe my 'darling' Aniki-san could do somehing like that?" Yukio laughed. "That bastard actually tried to convince my Father that it might be worth it to side with Orochimaru... I _know _you know about him." If possible, Shino paled even more. "... what's wrong? Oh, don't tell me! You're secretly gay and have a crush on my brother?"

"**_No!_**" Shino glared. "Never! Damn it!"

"Then why do you look like that?" Yukio asked, grinning at him teasingly. "I mean, my brother's at dinner; the housekeepers cornered both of us, and he was sent to dinner while I was sent to talk with my Father. Why do you think I neededa smoke..?"

"No," Shino shook his head.

"What do you mean, no?"

"I mean, no, he's not at dinner," Shino said, heading back to the door inside. "I passed him in the halls while I was leaving; he offered me food, but I told him I wasn't hungry. He told me that he was going to take the food to Hinata because you asked him to."


	50. Reasoning

**Reasoning**

She was huddled in a corner, her now buttonless pajama top the only clothing hidding any pride she had left... which wasn't that much. Pale legs visibly shook as she cried, staring ominiously at her unsuspected culprit. Cloth covered arms held the torn shirt together. She tried not to look at the blood on her skin.

Many people don't think about it, but it only takes a few minutes for rape to take place... it felt like she had been through an enternity of pain.

_Why... why did he..? I thought he cared..._

"W-Why...?"

"I'm just helping my little brother," the ever-so-familiar voice said, coming from thedark figure sitting in the shadows of her dark room. "I'm much, much more decent than my Otosan and my Aniki... I love my Ototo, and I'm sure if he thought about it, he would know that. That is why."

It only made her cry more.

Footfalls could be heard, and a rather loud, and familiar, buzz started to fill the room. Her cries grew when the first of the kikaichuu made their way over to her. "Ah... it seems like they've finally arrived... thank Kami-sama thatthey took so long. Wouldn't have been any fun if they showed up to save you right away."

The door slammed open, and she saw Shino walk in, looking directly at her. "Hinata..." He rushed towards her, worry etched over every one of his features...

Not-so-distant memories flooded her mind, and she flinched farther into her corner. "**_Stay away!_**"

------

He froze... her yelled words hurt much more than any pain he'd ever endured. Even the death of his kikai bugs hurt less than this. He was forced to stand there, watching as the girl of his dreams cried because of him. And he didn't even know what he did.

_Hinata... what happened to you?_

"Yuu," the blond behind him hissed, and he looked towards where Yukio's eyes rested in the shadows. His kikaichuu buzzed angrilly, and Shino felt his heart stop for a moment. _What... no... this isn't impossible._

Yukio was looking at Shino.

"What... what's going on?" Shino asked, peering at himself in the shadows. _This... this is Henge, the transformation jutsu._

"What do you think is going on..?" his imitation asked him, arching an eyebrow over sunglasses. It truly was a perfect imitation. "I'm helping out my favourite little brother."

"How the hell is this helping me?" Yukio hissed. "And change back, right now! Look at what you're doing to the poor girl!" Shino glanced back at Hinata, who was looking at both Shinos with utter horrification.

He looked back in time to see a wispe of smoke encircling his imposter's feet; it raised slowly, leaving in its wake the real thing. It took a minute, but eventuallyYuu stood in front of them all, adjusting his pony tail. "No one cares if she loves you or not Yukio, but there's a problem if she loves someone else... besides, you weren't going to sleep with her. Seemed like a waste."

Shino saw red. And he probably would have done something he might have otherwise relished in had Yukio not stopped him. "... you pretended to be Shino, and raped an innocent girl..?"

"I wasn't pretending," Yuu had the nerve to look insulted. "That's the glory about Ninjutsu; you never have to pretend. You can live out your most secret of dreams, and they'll be real... isn't that right, little brother..?"

"I don't go around raping innocent girls!"

"No, just innocent boys," the elder brother teased, laughing meancingly.

"I don't rape anyone!" Yukio glared. He gave Shino a glance, and the bug-weilder was mildly surprised to see that he was worried... then he turned back to his brother. "You crossed the line Yuu, and you know it... there will be consequences."

Yuu laughed, throwing his head back as he did; it made it that much harder for Shino to not kill him. "And will you be the one to punish me, Yukio-chan..? Knowing how narcissistic you are, you're probably attracted to me. How will you punish me..?"

"Hide behind whatever lies you like," Yukio snarled. "Father wanted this little 'union' to work out; he wanted power. And you've gone and ruined it."

"Nothing is stopping your from marrying the girl," Yuu sighed. "Infact... I think she'd prefer to marry you over _Shino-kun_... Isn't that right, Hinata-darling..?"

_Hinata..._ All murderous thoughts (temporarily) forgotten, Shino turned again to look at the sobbing Hyuuga Heir. He took a step towards her, stopping when she flinched again. _No... Hinata..._

Everything was quiet for a moment, before Yukio stepped forwards; Shino felt his heart break when she didn't flinch away, and tried to think possitively. _This is because of Yuu's transformation jutsu, not because she doesn't like me... then again, she probably doesn't like me anymore because of Yuu's transformation jutsu._

The blond moved slowly, keeping his hands in Hinata's line of vision. He took his cloak off as he knealt beside the girl, and covered her with it. "Hey... Hinata... it's me, Yukio... are you okay..?"

Shino watched, feeling the last of his present sanity slipping away as she looked up at the blond, then collasped in his arms.

"Touching, isn't it..?" Yuu's voice muttered in his ear. He didn't turn around. Barely flinched. "A win-win situation for me... I deflowered a little virgin, and my brother get's an obedient wife. Almost perfect... now, what to do with you..?"

"Hn," he calmed his nerves, taking a deep breath as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "You probably should have killed me." His kikaichuu, buzzing with something akin to possessiveness, started to rapidly crawl out from his skin, leaving no time to care if they caused Shino any wounds. "Because I have no qualms over killing you."

All went black for a moment as angry kikai bugs filled his vision... then they swarmed behind him, to where Yuu stood.


	51. The Rest of the Story

**The Rest of the Story**

He turned around slowly to look at Yuu, who had fallen on his back when the kikai bugs attacked him... and something strange happened. The blond preformed quick seals, and a special jutsu opened the window, letting an equally large swarm of snow-bugs in to fight off Shino's destruction bugs.

_That would give him an advantage, _the bug-weilder thought, his analitical mind coming into play. _And he's probably another taijutsu specialist, like Hinata, putting them on an original playing field originally... _He dug into his weapons pocket, throwing a kunai at the blond with deadly accuracy; it embedded deep into his shoulder, seeping blood onto his shirt. _Hn. Any soldier of war is bound to have more experience than a leader-in-training. He's probably stronger than his own brother... this is the reason Hiashi-sama wants Hinata to train: so stuff like this doesn't happen._

He reached to grab another kunai, but rather persistant hands stopped him. "Shino, _don't_."

"Why not..?" he hissed, glaring at the bleeding man in front of him.

"Do you seriously think he couldn't kill you if he wanted!" Yukio yelled at him. "And asides from that, he's my brother!"

"I don't care!" Shino yelled back. "He's ruined **_everything_**! He **_deserves_** this!"

"And I don't care if he does or doesn't!" Shino was stopped again, and looked at Yukio in disbelief. "He's my _brother_! Believe it or not, I don't want him to die!"

"How can you be defending him?" He turned to look at Yukio fully... Yuu laughed at his back, making his rage grow farther.

"He's my brother, Shino!" Yukio glared. "And he's defending me just as I'm defending him now; yes, he deserves this, but there's better ways to go about with punishment!"

They glared at each other as if in a trance, neither wanting to back down...

"Sh-Shino...?" ... and suddenly the trance was broken. Shino looked over in the corner where the crying Hinata still sat. "I... d-don't... not f-for me..."

_She knows it wasn't me..?_

------

Yukio didn't know how he did it, but he managed to get all of them to the medical wing. He looked over at Shino who was acting all gloomy in a corner, still a little depressed that Hinata hadn't let him help her... Yukio sat next to the Heir's bed, keeping a close eye on his brother at the other side of the room.

"Hinata-darling..." Yukio whispered; he stopped when she flinched. "Hinata," _Good, no flinching. _"You need to tell me what happened..."

"He... he just..." she bit her lip, and Yukio sighed. _Damn her for being a kunoichi... she doesn't want to say it, but she knows she has to. _"H-he became Sh-Shino-kun..."

"Yeah, I know that," Yukio nodded, leaning towards her. "What else happened... we were gone for a long time Hinata."

She started shaking again, pulling her knees to her chest; the blond sighed again. Something caught his attention. More so, someone: the nurse who had been treating Yuu walked over to whisper in his ear. "... he has wounds that didn't come from Shino-sama." ... in a moment she was gone again, escorting his brother back to his room.

_So she fought back..?_ "Hinata, did you try to defend yourself..?"

She nodded slowly. "H-he... w-wasn't 'nough t-t-time f-for Sh-shugohakke... d-don't kn-know K-Kait-ten... d-didn't act-tivate Byaku-kugan..."she took a long, suffering breathe. "F-Father will b-be d-disap-pointed th-that I... I c-couldn't t-take c-care of my... myself..."

"Hey..." Yukio smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. "You'll be fine... you're strong. As horrible as this was, I'm sure you'll make it through it... you have Shino after all, right?"

She nodded, and tried to smile; But when she looked up to glance at the bug-weilder, she started to shake again. _Oh, how confusing... it all happened too fast for her to react, even though she **knew** what was happening... and even though she doesn't blame Shino, she can't look him in the eye. Lovely. Perfect. Why the hell do I even care?_

"You rest up..." he stood up, patting her shoulder; she tensed, pulling her knees tighter to her chest. _That'll take a little while to get over... _"... I need to go and smooth things over with our favourite Bug-Boy..."

He moved his chair with him to the shadowy cornerthat Shino sat in. "You okay..?"

"You should have let me kill him," Shino snorted in response; Yukio knew that behind his sunglasses, his eyes were fixed on Hinata.

"You'll thank me once you realize that there isn't a war going on between Snow and Leaf," was his retort. "Besides... if you had killed them, they never would have found the wounds Hinata had made." Shino graced him with a glance. "She has spirit, I doubt this will stop her... it might effect her for awhile, but ultimately it'll just make her stronger."

"You speak as if from experience," the Aburame heir noted.

"I live in a rather disfunctional family," Yukio sighed for the third time that hour. "You think things like this haven't happened before..? Otosan will deal with Yuu by sending him out in the feild for a year or so; He throws hissy fits worse than me when he's deprived of female companionship."

He turned his gaze back to Hinata. "... am I supposed to find that amusing..?"

Yukio rolled his eyes. "She'll be fine Shino."

He didn't look convinced. "She thought I did it. She didn't want me near her."

"She knows you didn't do it," the blond insisted. "Just give her a little time to get over it; seeing you reminds her. Everything will be back to normal."

"Why do you care..?" he snorted out. "Yuu's right, this is just helping you. You're still going to marry her. Why are you even acting like this..? It's very not like you."

"... you don't know anything about me, Shino."


	52. Surprisingly Well

**Surprisingly Well**

"She's taking this well," Yukio muttered, packing up the sadle of a horse. "Very well... I mean, at first I thought it was just spirit but, well... you don't think she's hidding something, do you..?"

"... why are you talking to me...?"

"We're buddies! Pals!" The blond smiled; after a moment he finished packing the sadle, and hefted it to put on top of a white mere. "Why shouldn't I talk to you?"

"I thought we got over the 'talking' phase a week ago, after you stopped me from killing your brother."

Yukio huffed childishly, before moving to buckle up the straps of the sadle. Shino just rolled his eyes, leaning against the barn door... the fact that there were horses at the estate didn't come of too much of a surprise to him; the fact that him and Hinata were going to be givin a horse to take with them, did.

_He's right, too..._ Shino thought to himself, thinking over the past week. Asides from being kept a close eye on - just to make sure he didn't go and try to find Yuu - Shino found himself keeping a close eye on Hinata. He just didn't understand why she was taking it so well. _Sure... I've never seen a rape victim before, though you can never be sure with a father like mine, but I'm pretty sure that they'd be tramatized. _He glanced over to where the girl was sitting outside in the snow, idly drawing a design with her finger. _... then again, I could be wrong. There's always the exception; I'll have to ask Hokage-sama._

"Yo, Shino," he looked up in time for a light cloak to hit his face. "You'll probably need that." His response was to throw it back to Yukio. "Hey, I try to be nice and you be cold! Why?"

"Because there's a distinct possibility you're hitting on me."

"I resent that," Yukio glared. "I thought I made it perfectly clear that you weren't my type."

"No... you made it perfectly clear that you hate bugs," Shino rolled his eyes again. "And you're increased chatter raises even more doubts."

"Well, it's not as if you're talking to Hinata," he pointed out.

"Not for any lack of trying on my part."

"Oh, so she starts shaking when she looks at you," Yukio glared at him again. "And there was that _one_ hyperventalation attack... that's no reason to throw a hissy fit."

"I do _not_ throw hissy fits."

"How many times have you tried to kill my brother this past week..?"

"Twice a day, three times when the guards were lax."

They both went silent, Shino going back to watching Hinata and Yukio managing the last strap or two of the sadle. _I just... I just want to understand whats going on._

His mind drifted (as did his eyes) to a place where he didn't have to understand... where nothing complicated his and Hinata's so far non-exsistant relationship. Where both of them could be happy. Together.

------

Hinata sighed, tracing another butterfly in the snow... she hadn't been sleeping properly, jumping at the smallest of noises. So she spent the nights daydreaming about butterflies instead, and wondering how the one on her windowsill back home was fairing. _Neji-nii-chan better have taken care of her..._

She found her thoughts very simplistic and empty, reflecting the snowflakes falling around her. _So very, very simple. _Sighing again, she looked over to where Yukio and Shino were in the barn.

Her eyes lingered over Shino for a moment, before she was forced to look away... it only brought to mind fake words with an equally fake touch.

_... I still can't believe I just let that happen..._

She dragged a hand through her hair, a habit she had picked up recently, and fell back into the snow. It felt cool against her the back of her neck, and shedistracted herself from her memories easily. _It's so much better to live in simplicity._

The cottony-white flakes littered her eyelashes, and she blinked them away as best as she could. Looking up at the clouds above her, she imagined that the snow was dancing, each with their own partner...

... it was a rather romantic notion.

------

"So..." Yukio stole his attention back with a jolt; Shino could tell the blond was bored. Unbelieveably bored.

"I'm not letting you kiss me."

"I wasn't going to say that!" Yukio glared. _Hn. We get along better when he's glaring at me._ "Jesus... I think you're getting cocky!" Shino raised an eyebrow at him, waiting expectantly. _Three, two, one... _The blond blushed, the red hue showing up clearly on his pale skin. "Perve! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Neither did I," Shino said truthfully, shrugging.

"I-" The blond's glare was back. "Bastard. Twisting my words."

"I'm my father's son."

"Ch," the blond's attention was drawn away from the Aburame boy, who followed his vision to see Hinata standing up. The dark-haired girl took the first of several shaky steps towards them.

"Wh-when are we leaving, Shino-kun...?" She looked down at his boots, pushing her fingers together nervously.

Shino frowned. "We'll leave whenever you're ready, Hinata."

"Ah... of course..." She gave him one of her heart-melting smiles, but didn't look right at him. _... I would **love** to know what's so interesting over my shoulder..._ "I'm ready right now, if you'd like..?"

He found himself blushing, taking the words the wrong way. _Damn it... I **am** becoming a pervert... stupid teenage hormones... stupid father... she was **raped**. _"Alright."

"Nuh uh!" Shino was reminded of the blond's presence when he oh-so-rudely budged back into the conversation. "You two can't leave until I give you your presents!"

"Presents..?" Hinata stuttered out; Shino saw her blush from the corner of his eyes, and cursed Yukio. _You're gay and you've still got more of her attention than me._

"Yep!" Yukio cheered. "One for both of you, and a special one for Shino-kun!"

Shino blinked. "Didn't I tell you _not_ to hit on me..?"


	53. Photograph

**Photograph**

_I bet that I know what one of the presents is... _Shino thought, edging away from the maniacally grinning blond. _Kind of predictable._

"He w-wasn't hitting on you," Hinata told him easily. A glance told him that she was fiddling with the hems of her jacket. "So... what are these presents..? You didn't have to get us anything..."

"But I did," Yukio was still grinning, and winked at Shino. "Or else he'd think I was some twisted, scum bag."

"Too late."

"Shino!" Hinata turned to glare at him; she froze for a moment, before her eyes went wide and she looked away, a blush on her cheeks and her hands shaking. _... still with the shaking... why is she like this if, apparently, she's getting better? _"D-don't say stuff like that..."

"Yeah Shino," the blond teased. "Don't say stuff like that... I might not give ya your present!"

"Hurry up then," the Aburame heir sighed, trying not to be bored. _I just want to go home... even my father would be a welcome sight at this point._

"I would like you both to notice..." Yukio rumaged in his cloak for a bit, before pulling out a scroll. "This rather pretty marriage contract," he unrolled it, allowing the two of them to see the neat letters and golden emboss, as well as the two fancy signatures on the bottom. "That both Hinata-darling's father, Hiashi-sama, and my Otosan have signed."

Shino blinked several times. "You want me to be your 'buddy', and yet you remind me that you're engaged to Hinata..?"

He saw her blush again before Yukio spoke. "I'm not finished yet, Bug-Freak."

"Only Kiba can call me that."

"Ooo... is he cute..?"

"Creep."

"Freak."

"Both of you!" Hinata spent a moment glaring at both of them, before settling on Yukio. "Is there any specific reason why you're showing us the marriage contract, Yukio-san...?"

"Hai, hai..." the blond nodded vigoriously, before fishing his lighter out of his pocket. _He's not going to-_ Yukio lit the corner of the scroll on fire before Shino could finish his though. _Hn. So he is._ "Now you can't call me scum!"

"Stop trying to flirt with me." Shino stated, rolling his eyes... though on the inside he was beaming. _Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Still not going to let you kiss me, but thank you._

"Ch, you wouldn't know flirting if it bit you on the ass," Yukio mused, dropping the scroll as the fire licked up towards his fingers. "... now I don't know if I _should _give you that special present..."

"I'm not letting you kiss me."

"So you've said," Yukio drawled out, digging around inside his cloak again... when he found what he was looking for - a small square of paper - he tossed it towards Shino carelessly. "Stole that awhile back."

He caught the paper automatically, and after a moment realized it wasn't a piece of paper... it was a photograph. More specifically, it was a photograph of his mother and father, and himself.

------

It felt good, seeing the contract burn... like there was a huge weight lifted from her shoulders. Then she felt guilty. Extremely guilty. She looked up at Shino, hoping to find some condolence before she could look away... it was rather surprising for her to see him so emorsed in the photo he held in his hands.

"Sh-Shino..?" She muttered, feeling some of her tell-tale nervousness coming back; her hands still shook. He looked up at her, and it proved to be too much. She looked away again. "... what is it..?"

He handed her the photo as a response, and she was surprised again.

The man in the photo was deffinately Shino's father; even without his jacket and sunglasses she could recognise the man from the few times she'd seen him. He had this certain air that you just never seemed to be able to forget... thelady beside him though, she didn't know.

The lady had dark red hair and smiling blue eyes, complimented with the fairest white skin Hinata had ever seen. She could easily see this woman being the dansel-in-distress of the fairytales she used to hear as a child... and the woman had her arms wrapped around a smiling young boy, no older than three. Turning over the photo, she looked at the names on the back; _'Emi, Shibi, and Shino!'_.

"Th-this is you!" She stuttered out before looking at the photo again. "And your mom!"

She looked up in time to see Shino nod. "That's the only photo of the three of us before she died... which reminds me," he glared up at Yukio again, and Hinata tried not to groan. _Not again... _"Why did you steal it..?"

"BecauseShibi-sama had something I was envious of," Yukio shrugged. "It's also why I agreed to the engagement-thingie." Shino gave him a blank look. _What did Shino's father have that Yukio wanted..?_ The blond sighed. "Happiness, a family that accepts him, if only in photographs... and lets not forget this all deprived from an arranged marriage."

------

"No it didn't." Shino glared. _What the hell is he talking about... arranged marriage? Ha. That's a laugh. Father makes it sound like a conquest._

"What are you talking about..?" The blond laughed."That perverted guy wouldn't stop talking about how he was glad his parents set him up with your mom. Classic arranged marriage; you're his son, you should know this."

Shino snorted. "You'd think I would."

Yukio blinked. Rather stupidly, too. "Um... this is a big coincidence... kinda like a conspiracy theory... so why aren't you laughing..?"

"It's not a conspiracy theory," he rolled his eyes. "And I don't laugh." _At least not for you. _"And my parents didn't have an arranged ma-"

"Shino," a tug on his sleave stopped him. Shino looked down at Hinata, who was sill looking at his boots. "Lets get going... you can always ask your father when we get home."

"Very diplomatic of you, Hinata," Yukio chuckled. "They'll make a leader out of you yet."


	54. On the Road Again

_(Happy Birthday LFA)_

**On the Road Again**

They were finally heading towards home... which, right then, only meant they were finally leaving the barn and leaving the Sasaki Estates. Hinata sighed from her perch on top of the white horse, holding onto the sadle tightly with hands and knees. It had been a _long _time since she'd last ridden a horse, and she hadn't been good at it then either.

"So, did you like the presents?" Yukio asked, his voice somewhere around her right knee; Hinata cautiously looked at him. _I have to put all my concentraitions into making sure I don't fall off, conversation isn't high on the priority list. _She nodded to avoid answering, and the blond beamed up at her. "Great! I thought you might like it... can't let you stay here after what Yuu did to-"

-dark eyes looked at her lustfully as hands pulled on her skin. Sinfully sweet words were being spoken in her ears, and she started to shake violently as tears made their way into her eyes.

"Hinata!" She shook her head, banishing the memories from her mind. _That was... nothing. I'm going to forget about that. For good._ "...are you okay..?" Looking down at Yukio once again, she saw the concern in the boy's eyes... she nodded, but he didn't look convinced.

"Hinata," Shino said from the other side of the horse. Shifting around slowly, she glanced over in the bug-boy's general direction. "Are you okay?"

"I just said that I was," pouting, she tried to remember all she could about riding. _Back straight, hold with your knees... probably some other things as well, but that'll make me live. I think._

She recalled something about using your heel to make the horse go faster, so tried it. The mere jerked forwards suddenly, and Hinata hurridly grabbed her mane... the mere jerked again, this time coming to a stop.

"_Don't_ do that again." Looking up slowly, she saw Yukio holding fast to the horse's reins as he shot her a stern glare. "You don't go frolicing when you don't know _how _to frolic." _... why did you even give us the horse..? _"And don't give me that look! You and I both know that the Bug-Freak will want to get home as fast as possible, and it's _much_ easier to do that if you just take turns riding the horse and guiding it. You'll be able to get back to Konoha in two days, maybe less!"

Hinata blinked at him, pursing her lips. _If you can read my mind... do something humiliating._ The blond rolled his eyes at her, muttering something about people not taking time to learn to ride horses anymore before taking the lead of the trio. _Ha. You can't read my mind._

Sitting up again, she felt eyes on her back. "Sh-Shino..?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm not made of glass," she said sternly, rolling her eyes. "You don't need to protect me."

"Yeah..." He stepped a little closer. _I'm not gonna think about it... I'm not gonna think about it... I'm not gonna think about it... _"But you've been acting differently."

She frowned. "You would act differently, too."

He didn't respond, and she tried not to feel regretful. _It's true. He **would **act differently if... if that happened to him. _Looking up towards Yukio, she saw the blond composing himself... his family were up ahead, waiting to bid them all goodbye. Hinata looked at the ground, not wanting to watch as the Sasaki Family loomed ever closer.

When he was finally standing next to his brothers, Yukio brought the mere to a stop.

"Safe journey," Yukio's oldest brother, Yuudai, stepped forwards to tell her. _He's very polite... _"It is a pity that Yukio decided he didn't wish to marry you."

"Yes, such a pity," she jumped slightly, not expecting Shino to speak... Yukio's Father didn't seem to expect it either, and glared at the Aburame Heir as he moved around the horse to stand beside the blond. "Such a pity that he decided that another person's humanity might be more important than your approval."

"Shino, you do care!" Hinata giggled, watching as Yukio clamped his arms around Shino in a crushing hug... Shino scared him away easily when his kikai bugs flew between them.

Yukio's father glared at the two boys. Hinata giggled again, turning away to hide the noise behind her hands. _Poor Shino... that is humiliating... wait, does that mean that Yukio really **can** read my mind..? _Someone touched her leg, bringing her attention back to what was at hand.

She almost fell off the horse when she saw Yuu looking at her.

"Y-Y-Yuu-san..." she stuttered out, body shaking violently. _I'm not going to cry... and I'm not going to hyperventilate._ "Wh-what are y-you d-d-doing h-here..?"

"Just saying goodbye, Hinata-darling," he gave her a sweet smile, sending shivers down her spine. _No. No. No! Go away!_

"What are you doing?" Attention was diverted yet again, this time to Shino. The dark-haired teen glared at Yuu, anger woven into his every feature. Hinata didn't doubt for a moment that Yukio, with his stern look, was the only thing keeping Shino from killing the older man without a second thought.

"As I just said, Shino-san," Yuu rolled his eyes. "I was just saying goodbye... so goodbye. I'll be leaving."

Yuu left, followed soon after by Yuudai and his father. Yukio was the only one left, who sighed in relief and started to drop his straight composure. "Thank god... I thought they'd never leave!"

Shino was looking at her again. His gaze was heavy, and she tried her best to look away... but she couldn't. She knew that if she stared for much longer, the memories would come back again, but she just _couldn't _look away...

Not until Yukio did something completely unexpected. He kissed Shino.

Hinata blinked, not knowing if she were seeing things or not; time must have frozen for a moment, because Shino sure wasn't moving. He was completely tense, and Yukio pushed closer... then screamed as he pulled away.

He fell on his back, and Hinata watched him as he coughed; he was choking on kikai bugs. "Damn it to hell! They're in your _mouth_! How the hell do you **_live_**?"

"I _told you_ I wouldn't let you kiss me."

------

Shino was still quietly seething a few hours later. _Stupid Yukio... complete and utter bastard... just as bad as his brother..._

His pace was brisk, but the horse kept up easily. He would checkon Hinata every few minutes or so, but generally they both stayed silent... and that was killing him even more than the thought that Yukio had _actually_ kissed him.

"Hinata-"

"Shino-"

They had both started at the same time, and again they lasped into silence. _Well, isn't this awkward... _"Hinata," the bug-boy said slowly, making sure she didn't interrupt. "There's something I want to know..."

"What is it, Shino-kun..?" He glanced up at her, noticing her distracted look; she was watching the last of the snowflakes before they finally disappeared. _... say it, and it'll be said. Then you don't have to say it again._

"...Why aren't you... more upset?"


	55. A Condensed Trip

**A Condensed Trip**

He watched her as she struggled to find an appropriate answer, diverting her gaze even farther away from him. _It isn't that difficult of a question... don't I deserve an answer._

"I just..." she shrugged. Shino watched as her entire body bobbed on top of the horse, and had to look away for a moment. _That was **not **a clean thought... _"It's complicated..."

"Obviously," he drawled out sarcastically. "You were raped." She tensed up, and he felt guilty. _She's not over it... not completely... who am I kidding; it's only been a week, of course she's not over it._

"I... I don't..." her arms were shaking delicately, and he forced himself to look away. "I don't want it to happen again... I just... I _let_ it happen. And I'm never going to let people take advantage of me again; it's a decision, not something to be upset over."

Shino frowned. "So... you're not going to let what Yuu did control your life..?" Hinata shook her head. "And yet... you won't look me in the eyes.'

"Sh-Shino, that's not fair..." He heard her laboured breathe, and looked to see her silently crying. "I can't forget everything all at once.."

"So, what... " the bug weilder asked. "I just have to wait?"

"I don't think you're taking this seriously, Shino," there was annoyance in her voice; it was something Shino had never heard in her voice before.

"A few hours ago I found out that my parents had an arranged marriage, before your ex-fiance kissed me," Shino snapped back at er, equally annoyed. "So I'm sorry if I don't sound as concerned as I really am... I just want to know if you need help!"

"It's more complicated than you think Shino!" She huffed at him; looking back up at her, he could see a heated glare in her pale, Hyuuga eyes.

"Then why don't you explain it?" He asked, gritting his teeth to stop from yelling. "It's better than keeping it bottled up inside; then it'll only become a weakness."

"I _have_ told you!" She huffed again, looking away from him and glaring at the road in front of her. "You just haven't been listening!"

------

Every had been quiet after that... Hinata glaring out into space, and Shino a few feet behind her not talking. _Bastard! Yelling at me like that! How **dare **he? After all I've been through!_ ... one thing was for sure. This was the most she'd felt in a week.

Now she just had to figure out if it was a good thing or a bad thing that Shino could invoke such feelings in her.

It was Shino's turn riding the white mere; sunset had already fallen, and they'd both agreed (with minimal words) that his feet would need a rest. Hinata could lead through the night, and if they kept a swift pace they'd been home around lunch the next day. _Not that anyone will be waiting for us..._

"Hinata..." Shino spoke his first word in an hour; his composure was alert when she looked up at him. "... theres someone here..."

Still peeved, she silently activated Byakuugan and waited... soon enough she felt it too, but it took her a moment longer to see. Then she chuckled. "Don't worry about it Shino-kun."

"We're ninja, we're supposed to be alert," he sighed. "You know this Hinata."

"We're supposed to be alerted for potential enemies." She still had byakuugan activated, watching figures loom close by. "They're not enemies... and asides from that, they're not looking for people."

"What are you talking about..?"

Hinata just giggled, thinking to herself. _Just wait... they'll be here in five... four... three..._

"DAMN IT! SHOVE OFF SASUKE-TEME!" An exuberant blond stumbled onto the path in front of them. _Darn... I was off. _"YOU DO **NOT** DO THAT WHILE ON A MISSION! EVEN **IF** WE'RE GOING BACK!"

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata muttered out, kind of surprisedat his words.

The blond looked up at her, his cheeks turning bright red. "H-Hinata? Hi!" He laughed nervously, brushing leaves off of his sleaves. "What are you doing here..?"

"Me and Shino are going home," she answered, smiling at Naruto prettily... she saw the last figure step out of the shadows, looking just as intimidating as ever.

When she looked at Sasuke, she lost the concentraition she so needed to hold byakuugan to his blood-red eyes. The moody teenglared at her quietly, then smirked. "I take it you sorted everything out..?"

"H-hai, S-Sasuke-ku-kun..." she mumbled; Shino got off of the horse, stepping up behind her. Sasuke's glare moved up over her shoulder; Shino's hand moved to land on her shoulder. _Boys... _

"We're going back, too!" Naruto was grinning, and Hinata directed her attention back to him. "Where did you get the horse? Can I ride it?"

"Go ahead," she giggled. "Be careful."

"We'll be faster without them," Sasuke insisted, turning his glare to the blond, who was making his way to the white horse.

"Oh, grow up teme," the blond rolled his eyes. "Bed can wait a few more hours. It's not like you're going to _die_, bastard."

"Baka." Hinata looked between the two of them nervously. _Why do I get the feeling that they're not talking about sleeping...? _Whatever the case, Shino's hand still laid heavily on her shoulder when they started moving again.

------

Shino felt this huge wave of relief when he saw Konoha's Gates in the distance the next day. He had been parinoid ever since Naruto and Sasuke had shown up again... _Why is it that Hinata gets along so easily with blond boys? And that Sasuke..._ The black haired Uchiha kept sharp eyes on both of them, glaring and muttering under his breathe.

"We're home," Hinata and Naruto chorused together, before they started laughing. _... didn't she used to be constantly nervous around him? _

"I've got to get this scroll to Tsunade-baa-chan," the kyuubi boy said with a wide grin. "But Sakura-chan should be waiting for us, with Shikamaru and Choji and Kiba and-"

"A rediculiously large amount of people," Sasuke ended for him.

"Shut up, teme," Naruto glared at him. "You're _so _going to pay for all this..." Sasuke didn't look like he was going to respond... but you could never tell with Sasuke.

"You should probably get back to your father," Shino butted in, inching a little closer to the Hyuuga Heir. _I'm **not **jealous... just protective. _"Tell him the news."

Hinata nodded. "Oh, what news?" Naruto asked, blue eyes glittering excitedly.

"Just that I'm not getting married," she giggled; Shino tried not to seeth. _Stupid, stupid blonds..._

Naruto just blinked, looking at him then looking back at Hinata. "But... everyone thought that everything was going so great between you and Shino... what happened?"


	56. Registration 012587: The Trial of

**Registration 012587: TheTrialof Hyuuga Neji**

She blushed, looking at the curious blond. "I... um... Wh-where did you hear that..?"

"Everyone in the village is talking about it," Naruto said cheerily, scratching the back of his neck. "You two... weren't trying to hide it from us, were you? I'll completely understand if you were!"

"N-no!" Her blush deepened. _Gah... how do I explain this..? _She glanced up at Shino, who still held her shoulder. _... oh, the complications..._

"She was engaged to someone else," the Aburame Heir filled in. "They broke it off. It wasn't me."

"Ah..." Naruto nodded... though Hinata seriously doubted he fully understood. "Wait a second... she was engaged to someone else? But... we thought-"

"Stop thinking dobe," Sasuke said, making Hinata jump and bump into Shino's chest - she'd forgotten that the Uchiha was with them. "You'll only get a headache."

"Shut up teme!" Naruto glared at him. "I still haven't forgiven you!" He stuck his tongue out at the dark haired boy, then started marching back towards the gates.

"W-wait!" Hinata ran to catch up with him again. "Wh-who told you that me and Sh-Shino were getting m-m-married?"

Naruto shrugged, not stopping his quick pace. "Ino told me when I was visiting Shikamaru... she said she overheard Neji talking about it!" Hinata stopped short. _Neji..? **Neji **said this? That **ass **of a cousin..._

------

It sounded like a small explosion when they entered the gates at last... or something similar to it at least. A small crowd seemed to have gathered to see that Naruto and Sasuke return safely; well, to see that Naruto had returned safely. No one really thought that Sasuke would get hurt in the first place.

It hadn't taken too long for Hinata to be pulled from his side again either... that annoyed Shino to no end, but he let Sakura do it anyways. The pinkette seemed overly excited, and Shino didn't want to be near in case questions about his supposed 'engagement' with the Hyuuga girl started up again...

... so he started to walk away.

_Besides, _he thought to himself, trying to put logic behind his reasons. _I need to ask my father about his and mother's arranged marriage, and why he hasn't told me after eighteen years..._

He didn't get too far away, someone stopping him in the small crowd of people. Looking, he saw Neji holding onto his arm to get his attention. The Hyuuga boy pulled him aside to where it was a little quieter.

"Did you fix everything..?"

"Fix everything..?" Shino blinked. "What are you talking about?" _... wow, **that **was convincing..._

"She's happy," Neji pointed towards Hinata, who was laughing with Sakura; Shino saw Ino there too, chuckling with the other two girls as all the boys tried to clue in on what was so funny. "She's laughing. She's being social. I doubt that would have happened if she were still engaged... meaning you fixed everything."

"Hn." He nodded absently. "I wouldn't be so sure of that... make sure you talk to her. I have to scold my Father."

He turned to walk away, not wanting to bother with anyone else... but after a few steps someone stopped him again. Sighing this time, he didn't bother to turn around. "What?"

"Sh-Shino-kun..." he tensed. _Hinata._ "I... um... you wanted to know why I could be so, well, 'brave', and not look you in the eyes..?"

He nodded. "That... would be nice."

"Well... I..." the 'explosion' of sound was long forgotten... in fact, most sound was long forgotten. Shino couldn't tell if everyone had stopped talking, or if he'd just tuned them out. "I just... need time. I promise."

He nodded again. "I can wait."

------

Hinata watched him as he walked away, his composure giving nothing away. _Why do I have to have feelings for one of the hardest guys to read..? Figures. All the things worth getting are so hard to get..._

"Have fun in snow..?" A familiar voice asked.

She tensed slightly, remembering who it was Naruto had said told everything about the supposed 'engagement'... Turning around slowly, she glared at her cousin. It must have been menacing, because Neji had the decency to look a little intimidated. "You."

"Me..?" Neji chuckled nervously. "I'm Neji, remember... your favourite cousin..?"

"You told everyone I was going to get married to Shino!" She continued to glare; their friends started staring, and some other people going about their daily lifes stopped to look as well, but Hinata didn't mind. "Why would you do that?"

"Because... there's a chance that you'll realise how dumb you're both being, and start dating..?" Nejisupplied. "Besides, to be fair I didn't tell everyone. Ino did."

"And how did Ino find out..?" Hinata challenged.

"She... overheard me and Sakura talking about it."

"You and Sakura..?" _Why do all the things even remotely embarassing to him happen when I'm not there..? _"Why were you and Sakura brewing lies?"

"Ya know..." her cousin looked thoughtful. "You're not stuttering... and you seem kinda angry. Did some big, life altering event happen while you were gone..?"

"Yes," she glared again. "Now answer the question."

"What happened?" He looked worried.

"You're getting no closer to answering the question!" She raved, stepping closer to poke him in the chest. "Father _did_ teach me that hand signal that'll put you in all that pain, ya know!"

"You're too sweet to do anything like that."

"Try me."

"Heh..." Neji looked a little nervous, stepping away from her. "I think I liked you better when you stuttered..." She just continued glaring at him. "Alright, alright... lets go home and I'll tell you everything."

------

Shino had maybe gotten halfway home when he ran into someone... quite literally, too. _Stupid kikaichuu... we're not in snow anymore, so you have no excuses for being lazy!_ He had been watching the ground when _bump!_, he ran into someone.

"Sorry," he muttered, taking half a step back to manouver around the person.

"Is that anyway to greet your Father..?" The voice 'tsk'ed above his head. Shino looked up, glaring at his Father. "Hey, what's that look for?"

"For lying to me about Mother," he huffed, starting to walk home again. "And how did you know where I was?"

"I'm the creepy-stalker-person, remember?" Shibi reminded him. "And what did I lie about your Mother about..? I don't remember ever lying."

"You and her were in an arranged marriage!" Shino shot him another glare, to which Shibi laughed at. "What's so funny?"

"That wasn't a lie..." he finished the last of his chuckles. "That was merely an absence of truth... besides, you always wanted the hopeless romantic side of the story, not the truthful one."


	57. A Tale of Iwasa Emi

**A Tale of Iwasa Emi**

They didn't stop at their house... in fact, they went two houses down, to one of the clan member's houses. "Father... why aren't we going home?"

"Bug infestation," Shibi shrugged, looking sheepish.

"Yeah..." Shino blinked. "So? There has always been a bug infestation, and it never stopped us before. Why now..?"

"Beats me," Shibi shrugged again. "I tried to get in earlier today, and my kikaichuu actually stopped me. They're being annoying and saying that I can't disturb the peace for a little while... we should be allowed back in tomorrow. Until then, we get to visit my favourite girl!"

The door in front of them opened before they got to it, and out ran Susumu... the cute little girl launched herself at Shino, who caught her up in his arms. "Shino-kun! You back! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Susu-chan," Shino chuckled. "Where you good while I was away.."

"Of cou'se!" She pouted, wiggling her way out of his arms to shake a finger at him. "You behaved you'self, wight? I don't want to hear that you made a fool of you'self to another village of shinobi!"

"Go easy on the boy, Susu-chan!" Shibi laughed; Susumu noticed him for the first time, and launched herself at him next... His father picked her up and spun her in the air, tossing her up above his head a dozen times before the thought of putting her back on the ground registered.

------

"Home..." Hinata collasped on the bed in front of her, pulling the blankets into a tight embrace; she was in Neji's room. She could feel her cousin's stare on the back of her neck.

"Okay..." she imagined his frown, and started tugging the blankets up over her head. "... now are you going to explain your 'life altering moment'..? I'm getting parinoid that you're not stuttering."

"Tell me first what you said to Sakura-chan," Hinata glared at him, before remembering that there was a blanket over her head. _Gah... too lazy to move it._ "You promised to tell me everything."

"Right... right..." his voice got closer, and she felt him sit down beside her. "I just... needed a topic. You were a common ground, because she's been worried about you lately, and we sorta... ya know... started dreaming up impossible scenarios where the two of you would get married and live happily ever after; not being serious! It was just a conversation topic! And next thing you know... Ino's coming up to us and asking us if it's true, and running away after we didn't answer. The next morning, everyone's talking about it; you should see the fan clubs. That Yukio guy has almost as many followers as Sasuke did when he was at the academy."

Hinata blinked a few times, processing the information. "So it's all your fault..? The rumours were bad before, but _now _they'll never end." She cringed, "think about what Father will say..."

"So what?" Neji snorted, and laid down on his back beside her. "Uncle isn't always right you know."

She peeked out from under the blankets, looking at her cousin's profile. "Yeah... but he's intimidating..."

"He's more intimidating when he's screaming," Neji snorted. "And you've never seen him scream... he's screamed at me once. Screams at himself more."

"About what..?" Hinata asked curiously... she could already feel herself forgiving Neji; not that she was really mad in the first place.

------

Susumu and her older sister, Shizuka, were cleaning up in the kitchen; it was what Susumu had run away from when she had come to greet them at the door. It left Father and son alone in a modest little den.

"So," Shino started, staring at his father pointedly. _Time to get to the bottom of this._

"Your mother hated me," Shibi answered the unasked question. "She hated me so very _very _much... it's why I had to kidnap her so many times. Happy?"

"... And why did she hate you..?" He rolled his eyes, and his father grinned childishly.

"Because she did..?" He laughed when Shino glared at him. "Right, right... story time, is it? Well... you're grandparents on your mother's side are complete and utter demonic people who bred their hatrid of me into their daughter."

"... and yet you had an arranged marriage..?"

"Oh, that was before they knew me!" Shibi laughed again. "You see, her parents came from sand, and as a gesture of good faith and loyalty to leaf they decided that they should betroth their daughter to one of the son's of Konoha. Aka, me. I, personally, think I got lucky."

Shino blinked. "Mother came from sand..?"

"No..." His father rolled his eyes. "Her demonic parents came from sand. Your lovely Mother, kami-sama bless her gorgeous soul, came from Leaf."

"Stop being a pervert," he glared. "You and Mother were always sickeningly sweet in my memories, yet she hated you..?"

"No, no, no... she fell in love with me before the wedding," Shibi grinned again. "That's why I made the shoebox... a girl who swore she would hate me forever fell in love with me of all people. If that can happen, anything can happen... especially since she actually tried to date other people. _That _was a low blow."

"Okay..." Shino sighed, leaning forwards slightly. "Slow down and explain."

His father chuckled, taking a few moments to think. "Your mother... grew up with the thought that I was the bane of her exsistance. Because of me, she would never get the storybook romance and end up with Prince Charming, like the other girls our age. So she hated me. A lot." Shino nodded for him to continue. "Me, being me, saw her for who she was... and don't you dare laugh at me!"

Shino was chuckling. _My father... seeing someone for who they are..? _"Face it... you the kid who believed in coodies."

"So what?" The declaration made Shino laugh harder. "Oh, shut up you brat... yes, I thought she was evil for awhile, too... but then I hit puberty and saw that she was a smart, kind, pretty girl, and started actually thanking my parents - who then contemplated sending me to councilling for awhile, but eventually got over it. And Emi... she ignored my sudden infatuation with her for awhile, then decided to wage war."

"And how does one wage war..?" Shino asked, arching a brow.

"Never underestimate a woman..." Shibi stuck his tongue out at his son childishly. "I said before that she tried to date other people... would have succeeded, too, if I didn't constantly kidnap her. That convinced my parents to send me to councilling."

"Stalker."

"Brat."

"Continue with the story."

"Of course," his father rolled his eyes. "After awhile she beat me up screaming, and I, being the super suave guy that I am, asked her out. And she, being the beautiful girl she was... said no."

Shino snorted. "Figures."

"She said yes the next time though," Shibi stuck his tongue out again. "She tried another date with her 'Prince Charming' and I showed up and punched him. Then she yelled at me, and I told her I was fed up with her giving every single guy but me a chance, and told her I would be... I forget. Some place that I had bothered making reservations at. And, of course, she showed up later while I was wallowing. Very un-romantic."

"You punched a guy, to win mom's heart..?" Shino was impressed. _My father might actually have a romantic side...i_

"Che..." Shibi snorted. "I did it to win a chance, her heart was a bonus."

"Pervert..." Shino sighed. _Nope, my father's still a creepy stalker._ "So, who was it that you punched..?"

"You haven't guessed..?" He snickered, and Shino shook his head. "I'll give you a hint... he hates my guts." He waited for Shino to guess, but the Aburame Heir couldn't fathome anyone asides from his Father to date his Mother. "Fine, fine, I'll tell you... Hyuuga Hiashi."


	58. What We All What to Know

**What We All Want to Know**

They were lying there in silence, Hinata trying to think of something to talk about... she hadn't been surprised when Neji told her that he didn't know what Hiashi yelled at himself about. _So... what now..?_

"You know..." he turned his head, locking Hyuuga eyes with Hyuuga eyes. "... you still haven't told me about your 'life altering moment'."

Hinata chewed her lip, closing her eyes break eye contact. "I... dunno if I want to tell you..."

"Why not?" Neji asked, tugging the blankets off her head. "It can't be _that_ bad, can it..?" _Yes... yes it can. And even if I explain it I don't think it'll make it any better..._ "Just tell me already... if you don't tell me, I'll simply interrogate that boyfriend of-"

"N-no!" her eyes snapped open again, a blush coming across her cheeks; she was pleased to notice that she wasn't shaking. _If he asks Shino, Shino will just tell him and Shino doesn't know everything, so that won't end well._

"Then tell me, you lazy bum," he smiled. "I'll give you chocolate..."

She smiled back, slowly closing her eyes again with a deep sigh... "Alright, I'll tell you."

------

"Hyuuga Hiashi..?" Shino blinked. "Hyuuga Hiashi? You _punched _Hyuuga Hiashi?"

"I was very proud of myself," Shibi told him happily. "Hiashi-kun had his own reputation back then, and you'd never expect him to let _me_ through his guard... probably still beats himself up about it. Lettinga bug touch him, ha."

"How can you take this so lightly?" Shino glared. "_This_ is why I'm not getting a chance with Hinata, isn't it?"

"So you admit that way back when you liked her?" His father asked.

"It's be foolish to deny that now," he snorted.

"Yeah... after all the times you've masterbated..." Shino glared, and his father chuckled... but the chuckling soon stopped.

"Shibi-sama, what's 'masta-bated'?" An adorably cute voice asked; it make Shibi pale for a moment before his face turned red, and he turned to look sheepishly at Susumu standing in the doorway, her sister standing behind her with a glare.

"It's... ah..." Shino watched his father stumble over his own words in amusement. _Not so easy when they're not your own kids. Ha. Serves you right. _"It's something that you'll learn when you're older..?"

"Weally..?" Susumu blinked innocently, and Shino had to bite down on his tongue to stop himself from laughing at his Father. "B-but... I wanna know now!"

"N-no... not now!" Shibi scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, shooting a glare at his son from the corner of his eye... it spoke of much humiliation in Shino's not-so-distant future if he didn't help out now. _Ah... how sweet is irony..?_

"Susu-chan..?" Shino smiled at her, effectively distracting her attention. "Would you like to go out with me..?"

"Like one of those date everyone in the village is talking about?" Susumu asked innocently. Now it was Shibi's turn to snicker as Shino tried to avoid the subject...

"Um... no... dating is between two people... and we..." _Damn it... I never want to be a Father._

"We a'e two people!" Susumu looked excited as she jumped up and down, before running over to Shino to give him a big hug. "Lets go on a date! Pwetty pwease, Shino-s_aaaa_n?"

He sighed, letting his head hang as he did. _... what choice do I have, really..? _"Sure thing Susu-chan... where would you like to go on our date?"

"Um..." Susumu looked thoughtful. "How 'bout... the forest!"

"Ah..." Shibi chided in. "We all know what kids do on dates in the forest..."

Shino blushed. "Um... how about we go to Ichiraku's..? I'll buy you some dinner."

Susumu blinked, looking at Shibi for a moment before smiling at Shino. "'Kay! Let me go get weady!" Turning around, she sped away to where Shino presumed her room was... Shizuka glared at both of them before following her sister.

Shino sighed again, and glared at his father. "Put anymore thoughts in her head, and I _swear_ you'll regret Fathering me.."

------

"He **_WHAT!_**" Neji was sitting up by now... Hinata could see that he was itching to pace the room. "That insolent little **cretin**! I told him to **fix **everything! How is just LETTING you get **raped** fixing everything! Wait til Uncle hears this..."

"No!" She pouted, and Neji started his pacing. "You c-can't tell Father..." _Gah... what have I done now..? _She felt her arms shaking, and tried to make them stop.

"He has to know!" Neji insisted. "Expecially since that... that...**bastard** of a man took Shino's form while doing it! Just _think_of all the trauma! God... we need to send you to the hospital for a check up, and you probably need to see a councillor, and-"

"Neji-n-nii-chan..?" Hinata mumbled, sitting up as well. He stopped pacing to look at her, a furious look still on his face. "I... I d-do need a ch-check up, but... don't tell Father, and d-don't send me to councilling."

"Why not?" He was glaring at her, whether he knew it or not; it was so much more intimidating than any glare she could muster up, and she flinched away from him. "What possible thing could ever make this acceptable?"

"B-because..." she looked away from him, and started tracing the stitching on the blankets with her eyes. "... because I l-let it happen..."

"I understand that you probably didn't register anything enough to stop it," his voice was still sharp, and she cowered farther away from him. "Any rape victim would probably end up doing that; it's different than a fight, and chances are he was stronger than you." She nodded, supporting his reasoning. "So this makes it _his fault_. He was there to protect you, not to dawdle around and let everything bad under the sun happen!"

"It wasn't Shino's fault!" She still didn't look up, and her arms started shaking even more. "I l-let it happen... b-because... because I honestly _wanted _it to be Shino."


	59. Pedophile at Ichiraku's?

**Pedophile at Ichiraku's..?**

"Okay... I didn't hear that correctly." Neji said in disbelief. _No... no way I heard that correctly. If I heard that correctly, that means that Hinata **let **herself be raped just because her rapist looked like Shino; and probably some other reasons like thinking she'll never get an actual chance, or maybe not thinking at all... but I didn't hear correctly, so that doesn't matter!_

"I..." he watched as she took a long, deep breathe.

"Don't," he stopped her; he could see the confirmation in her eyes. He didn't need to hear it again. "That's... rediculious. I mean, you should have just slept with him, it would have been less complicated."

"Neji!" Her cheeks turned beat red as she looked away from him. "D-don't tease..."

"I'm trying not to jump to even more unpleasant conclusions," he said truthfully enough. "In fact, I would love to forget that you said that at all... and I need to tell Uncle."

"No," Hinata said sternly, looking at him with a pout. He found the cross between the sweet, harmless Hinata he knew and loved, and the more defiant Hinata that would one day take over the clan kind of amusing. "If you tell Father, he'll get mad at Shino."

"Yeah well..." he crossed his arms and fought not to tap his foot; it was a horrible habit that he hated he had. "I'm already mad at him. Why shouldn't Uncle as well?"

"Because Uncle already has a grudge against the Aburame Clan," Hinata told him, still pouting. "You don't need to go and make it worse... especially if you want me and Shino to get together; if that ever happens. Not to mention it might start a war between Snow and Leaf, and do you _really _want that?"

Neji blinked, and glared at his younger cousin. _I hate how diplomatic she can be... and now she's speaking up for herself. At least one good thing came from a horrible scenario... _He felt his foot start to tap, and forced himself to stop.

"I need to take a walk," he grunted out, heading for the door. _That'll stop me from tapping my foot._ "I'll be back later... and no, I won't tell Uncle."

------

"What'll we eat?" Susumu asked excitedly, her little hand holding tight on Shino's. He couldn't help but grin; _How can someone so small have so much energy..? I wasn't like this like a kid... was I?_

"We're going to a ramen stand," Shino told her, keeping an even pace that she could match. "So I'd assume we'd be eating ramen."

"'amen?" She said cutely, blinking up at him with her big, grey eyes. He saw several kikaichuu crawling beneath her irises, and reminded himself to buy her an early birthday present. _She'll like her first pair of sunglasses soon... otherwise she'll feel left out. _"We a'e gonna have 'amen? Weally?"

"Really," he smiled at her behind his collar; she seemed to understand, because she was bouncing around again. It was hard for Shino to hold onto her.

It didn't take them too, too long to get to Ichiraku's dispite a detour that Susumu just _had _to take... apparently no girl could go on a date without flowers in their hair. _I'll have to remember that, I guess. _When they did finally arrive, Shino had to help her up into one of the tall stools, and then had to help her order.

"Yay!" Susu-chan sang, giggling as she played with the chopsticks that were given to her. Shino chuckled, and she turned to him with a puppy-dog smile. "T'ank you, Shino-san!"

"My pleasure, Susu-chan," he chuckled again.

Susumu's face lit up even more when the ramen was served to them... it was like a new and forgien to her, even though Shino had made it many times. He was possitive Shizuka had also taken ramen home for her several times... it's impossible to live in Konoha and not eat Ichiraku's ramen at _least_ once.

"It tastes like oneechan's!" Susumu said suddenly; Shino bit down on his lip to keep from laughing. _Ah... so Susu-chan **has**_ _had Ichiraku's ramen before... _"Twy it Shino-san, twy it!"

"I will, I will..." he mused, and made a show of folding down his collar and taking a large bite of ramen... he tried to ignore the sudden stares he got from the restaurant owner. _So I'm showing my face..? No big deal. It's not like I'm Kakashi or anything._

"Is it good..?" Susumu asked, her big eyes glittering; Shino nodded, and she happily turned back to her own food.

They ate in silence for a little while, Shino making sure to keep Susumu's kikai bugs in check; the girl was getting better at controlling them, but she still needed improvement... he was having some problems of his own. His kikaichuu kept buzzing angrilly in his ears, trying to tell him something. He just ignored them.

_Whatever it is can't be that important._

"... and what's this..?" Apparently it was important though.

Putting down his chopsticks slowly - he didn't want any potential weapons in his hands to tempt him - and looked up at the person who had sat down beside him and whispered in his ear...

Kaede.

"The Aburame Monster is back..?" the girl said with a slight sneer, even though Shino could see her eyes looking him over in a less-than-menacing way. _... okay... I attack her, I ridicule her, I admit to liking another girl... how does that equal her being attracted to me even **slightly**..?_ "How was your trip? Productive, I hope. Though it's a pity you came back..."

"I'm busy," Shino snorted, shooting her a glare; he grew consious of the fact that his face was showing when her eyes snapped up to watch the movement of his lips. _... this is creepy. Even creepier than Yuu commenting on my skin._

"Doing what..?" Kaede drawled out, casually leaning against the counter... you'd have to be blind not to notice her shirt slip. "Babysitting?"

"He's not babysitting no one!" Susumu said behind him; he held back his cringe. _Oh... this is going to get bad, I can tell... _"We a'e on a date... wight, Shino-san?"

"A date..?" Kaede chuckled darkly. "I never took you for a pedophile, Shino_-san_... you never cease to amaze me."

"I thought you hated me." He said, just as darkly.

"You attacked me," she pointed out. "But I'm willing to forgive you."

"I never touched you," he countered. "And leave... I'm on a date with an eight year old. And don't call me a pedophile, because you probably don't even know what one is."


	60. A Walk to Remember

**A Walk to Remember**

It was dark when Neji found his way to the middle of the village. Teenagers were still roaming about and laughing, and adults were sneaking out for a night time drink... he found himself wondering why he was being like the rest of them, when he could have just as easily walked through the forest. Then he saw Sakura's house up ahead.

He still wanted to tap his foot. _How is it possible to want to tap your foot if you're walking..? When did I even start tapping my foot? I hate habits..._

The pinkette's house came and went, and he force himself not to look at it. It would do him no good; Besides, she hated him at the moment. _Really _hated him.

_Then again, I probably deserve it._

He sighed, before hearing someone coming from up ahead... two someone's actually, but only one of them were talking. And loudly, too.

"I still don't see _why_ you find her prettier than me," the voice was vaguely familiar, though he couldn't remember from where. "I'm cute, and I'm nice... if I wasn't nice, I wouldn't be forgiving you."

"I liked you better when you were scared of me," the second person said... suddenly Neji remembered where he knew the voice from. _That's the nurse... the one who made Hinata cry and ignore Shino. But what is she doing **with **Shino?_

"I'm not scared of you!" The nurse laughed; Neji saw them round the corner... Shino was carrying a little girl, piggy-back style. "I just... I was _overwhelmed _by your ninjutsu. Any girl would be."

"Stop trying to get into my good books," the bug boy muttered, a hint of a groan in his voice. "I need to get her home."

"Her?" The nurse glared. _Her name's Kaede, isn't it..? Sakura's been complaining about her for weeks now._ "That little brat? She's eight years old, you pedo-"

"Look up pedophile in a dictionary or _something_," Shino glared back at her. "Because I haven't been involved in any acts of pedophilia... not now, or ever."

_This... is interesting. _Not wanting to spectate any longer - and feeling a little pity for the Aburame Heir - Neji took a few steps forward to make his presence known to the glaring couple... It didn't work.

"Shino." Neji snapped out, trying not to feel annoyed... he caught himself tapping his foot again.

Shino looked up quickly, keeping his hold on the little girl on his back. "Neji... how are you?"

"Honestly," he made a show thinking over his response. "... I kinda want to kill you: You know, for what happened in Snow. But I'll help you out instead."

"Help me out..?" Neji might have killed to see Shino's expression propourly... but then again, it probably wouldn't have been worth it.

"Yeah," the Hyuuga Boy nodded, before glaring at Kaede. "You should leave."

"Oh really..?" Kaede glared right back. "This from the guy who sneaks into the hospital to-"

"Oh shut up about my personal life and leave," Neji snapped... and now he was almost blushing. _Not going to think about that... don't need to dwell on **why **Sakura hates me at the moment... _"You think that it was scary when Shino supposidly attacked you..? Trust me, you won't like it when I purposely attack you."

"Is that a threat?" Kaede asked politely enough, though she didn't drop her glare.

"Congradulation, you know when you're being threatened." He drawled, crossing his arms over his chest. Shino looked amused.

"I... you..." the girl seemed even more annoyed... but she turned anyways, giving the Aburame boy a sweet smile. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, Shino-kun..."

"Good riddence," he said back. Neji watched at the girl huffed and stalked off, leaving the two boys alone... almost.

"Mmm... chocolate..." the tiny girl stirred for a moment, then went back to sleep on Shino's back. _That... well... I will **not **gush over how a child is acting. Even if it is cute._

"Thank you," Shino told him gratefully, moving once again. "I need to get Susu-chan home before her sister comes to murder me..."

Neji stopped him as he passed. "Speaking of murder... I still need to talk to you." The bug boy stared at him through tinted glasses, and for a moment Neji imagined he could see his eyes... but the moment was lost soon enough.

"You heard about Snow?" Shino asked. Neji nodded. "Hn. You have full right to kill me... but not until after I get Susumu home safely. Okay?"

"Hn," Neji agreed, and moved to walk next to him. "Just don't take too long."

------

It didn't take them too long to get back to Susumu's house. Much faster than it had taken Susu-chan and him to get to Ichiraku's... Shino opened the door quietly and gestured for Neji to wait, before entering quietly. His father was waiting for him, and knew to be quiet.

"... how long has she been asleep..?" Shibi asked, taking Susumu off of Shino's back and craddling her in his arms.

"Maybe thirty minutes," he shrugged. "I have-"

"Yeah, I know," his father nodded, turning to head towards Susumu's room. "Just so you know - and I'm being serious, for once - this is a nice thing you did for Susu-chan... you'll make a good father one day."

_... My Father was serious..? _Shino blinked, dismissing it as being tired, and turned to go back outside. Neji was still waiting. "Right... talks of murder?"

"Hn," the Hyuuga boy rolled his eyes. "More like making plans... I'm not allowed to kill you, just as I'm not allowed to tell my Uncle; and be glad of that, because Hiashi-sama would skin you alive..."

"Yeah," he nodded, remembering what his father had told him earlier that day. _My Father punched him in front of a would-be girlfriend, and now I'm trying to take his daughter away... I'm surprised he hasn't skinned me yet. _"... what are these plans?"

"_You're_ taking her to the hospital tomorrow." Neji told him sternly. "There's no way she's not getting a check up after that, and I'm not taking her... don't even try to convince me. They'll just kick me out."

"Why?" Shino blinked again. _Being kicked out of a hospital..? That has a certain irony to it._

"Aa..." _... is he blushing? A Hyuuga - who isn't Hinata - blushing? No... I must be seeing things. _"Some of the nurses have it in their head that I'm acting like a stalker and trying to kidnap Haruno, when really I was just trying to... well... talk with her... concerning Hinata... She's worried after all."

"Right..." Shino chuckled softly. "I'll take Hinata to see Sakura-san, you just make sure that Sakura knows we're going."

"I can't," Neji insisted. "Remember... they all think I'm being a stalker - and I'm not."

"But surely Sakura-san knows the truth," Shino pointed out. _I'm taking too much joy in making him squirm... Kami-sama, I **am** my father's son... _"After all, she is the one you were having these conversations with."

"Hai..." With a sigh, the Hyuuga Boy nodded. "Right... I'll tell her right away. Come and get Hinata bright and early in the morning."


	61. A Different Way In

**A Different Way In**

Shino was greeting with the delicious smell of bacon as he woke up the next morning... and better yet, the delicious smell of _unburnt_ bacon, which was infinitely better. Just to make sure, he glanced to where his father was still asleep. _Good... wouldn't want to risk the smallest chance of eating his cooking._

Getting up slowly, he got out of the futon that Shizuka and Susumu had set for him the evening before, and moved to nudge Shibi with his foot none-too-gently.

Shibi groaned, stirring slightly. "... dun wanna go ta school..." Shino shook his head. _This is my father..? This supposid ninja of jounin status..? Maybe there's proof of adoption or something. _

Heading towards the kitchen without a word to his father, he sat down as soon as possible. Shizuka put a plate of bacon in front of him, and placed another plate on the other side of the table with a mug of coffee for his father... whenever he decided to stumble in. Which, at the moment, didn't seem like anytime soon.

"Arigatou," Shino told her with a smile; Shizuka only nodded, before getting her own breakfast and leaving the room. _I forget... did I do something to bug her as a child..? _Shrugging it off, he grabbed a piece of bacon to nibble on, his kikai bugs crawling out from under his skin to investigate the source of the smell.

Eventually, he heard his father as the older man moved sluggishly around the other room. Glancing at the steaming mug on the other side of the table, he decided that it was too early in the morning for such loud noises, and grabbed it as his father was walking into the room.

"Did you just steal my coffee..?" Shibi asked tiredly, glaring as he sat down in front of his plate of bacon.

"Of course not," he scoffed as he took a deep sip of the hot, bitter liquid. "...I hate coffee."

"I hated coffee too at your age," Shibi snickered. "Didn't stop me from drinking it down by the gallon after sneaking into my father's stash of whiskey..."

He choked down another sip, trying not to feel guilty. "Right... about that..."

"You'll repay me later," his father reassured him. "Both by reimbursing my money, and sucking up with housework... or whatever we do in our house."

"Right..." Shino sighed. "I don't suppose you could... magically forget about it?"

"I don't believe in magic," Shibi rolled his eyes. He reached across the table and took the mug away from Shino as he was taking another sip. "Now... I happened to overhear your conversation with the Hyuuga Boy last night," Shino snorted, "and I was wondering... aren't you not allowed to see her?"

"As far as I remember," Shino nodded. _Right... how stupid of me to forget. Hiashi-sama said that she couldn't visit me or Kiba, or even see us, until her training was over. _

"So... how are you going to get inside?"

Shino blinked. "Um... knock on the front door..?"

"And not exploiting your ninja talents should be a crime," Shibi sighed. "Come on... you're my son! You know you are... and don't even _think_about the adoption remarks. We've been over this, I'm your father."

"... could've fooled me..." he snorted again.

"Right, right..." His father rolled his eyes, taking a deep drink from his coffee mug before leaning towards his son. "Well... it just so happens that I knowa few _other _ways into the Hyuuga House..."

He blinked again. "Do I want to know why..?"

"Oh," Shibi chuckled. "Surely you didn't think that me punching Hiashi was the _only _reason that he hated me..? I am the thorn in his side, the bug that won't stop taunting him... great fun, and as of yet he hasn't been able to stop me; probably screams at himself at night for not knowing how I used to get in all the time. Now, do you want to know those other ways in,or not?"

With barely a second thought, Shino nodded.

------

Hinata stretched in her bed, opening her eyes slowly... she found herself looking to where the elegant glass container sat on her windowsill, now void of the pretty butterfly that had been there before she'd left for Snow. _Neji-nii-chan must've let her go. _With a sigh she burried deeper into her bed, trying to block out the light from the window. She hadn't remembered leaving the curtains open...

Knowing she would have to get up sooner or later, she finally throw off the blankets and sat up. She wormed off of her bed and moved across the room to her closet, pulling out clothes at random; It didn't matter what she wore. _Who am I trying to impress anyways..? No one. _

It seemed like only moments after she got dressed, she heard a knock. Muttering under her breathe, she moved to the door and yanked it open, still tired at the semi-early hour...

... no one was at the door.

Frowning, she stuck her head out into the hall and looked both ways. The only person in sight was a housekeeper turning into one of the distant hallways: no one that might've knocked on her doorway. Closing the door softly, she heardanother knock... it was coming from the window.

Confused now, she moved to the window with a strange curiosity, not knowing what exactly to expect... not that she was expecting knocking on her window. _Neji-kun is probably throwing rocks to annoy me... _

She opened the window and looked down at the ground, and once again didn't see a single soul. "... what is going on..?" She pulled herself back inside her room, moving to close the window when she heard a familiar buzzing. Then she saw one of Shino's kikai bugs. _...Shino..? _

"Right here," she jumped when she heard the voice, and automatically looked around the room; he wasn't in her room. Looking out the window again, she turned her attention not to the ground, but to the wall beside her window...

"Sh-Shino?" Blinking, she saw him standing horizontally on the wall, looking quite casual as he glanced at her. She blushed when she realised she had a clear view up his jacket...

"Hinata," he replied calmly. "Sorry for my... awkward arrival. But seeing as you're father doesn't want me seeing you, I thought it best to come by... other means."

"Other means..?" She blinked, then shook her head. "What... why are you even here..?"

"Neji told me to come." It was a statement, but it almost sounded like a question. _Neji-kun..? Why did Neji ask him to come, if just yesterday he was saying he wanted to kill Shino..? _"He wants me to take you to the hospital, for a check up."

"Check up..?" It took a few moments, but then it clicked in. _Check up... for what Yuu did. _She shivered, memories of that horrible night flashing before her eyes. _Mustn't think of that... _"Right... are we leaving through the front door..?"

"The back way will probably be better," he told her, taking a step forwards and holding his hand out for her. "Come on... I'll help you, and we'll get going."

She looked at his hand shakily, not knowing how she would react... she felt guilty, knowing that she had so cheaply thrown away her own virginity just for a poor imitation. And what if Shino ever found out about that? _He'd probably be angry and confused... _But she tried not to think about it. Thinking meant remembering, and remembering meant guilt.

Instead, she just took his hand.


	62. pregnate?

**...pregnate..?**

"There's a h-hole here..?" she tried to keep her voice even as she trailed behind Shino closely, still holding onto his hand. They stepped through a small hole in the house barriers that Hinata had never known was there, before seeking cover up on the rooftops.

"Hn," Shino only shrugged; he stopped once they stood ona roofs' ledge, glancing back at the grounds. "Father told me about it." After a moment, Hinata saw kikai bugs flying towards them from several different parts of the grounds. Shino raised his hand to meet them, and they all crawled up his sleeve.

Hinata blinked, slowly taking her hand back from him while trying not to blush; She'd almost forgotten how warm his touch was. "... y-your father knows about that h-hole..?"

"Yeah," he nodded, looking back at her. She could tell he was smiling. "... did you know that my father punched your father when they were our age..? And over my mother no less."

She blinked again. "I... no, I didn't know that..."

"Hm." He took her hand again, tugging her behind him as he moved along the rooftop. "Neji should have made an appointment with Sakura, so there shouldn't be any-"

"Appointment..?" Hinata stopped. Shino stopped a moment later when she refused to move, and turned to look at her... the early morning sun reflected in his sunglasses. "What appointment..?"

"Your appointment with Sakura..." she could almost _see_ his frown. "... your check up?" She just stared at him blankly. "Neji never told you?"

"He mentioned it yesterday," she muttered, mostly to herself. "But he said _nothing _about an appointment."

"Well, you have an appointment." Shino shrugged, taking a step backwards. He tugged on her hand, trying to make her follow. "... come on, this is my ultimatum; take you to your appointment and I don't get killed."

"He didn't..." she sighed to herself, chewing on her lip. "Oh Neji-kun... why would you do that...?" Shino shrugged and she rolled her eyes. "I wasn't asking you." He just shrugged again. "Stop shrugging."

"You seem..." he took a step closer to her. "... more angry, since we came back from Snow... you aren't angry with me, are you..?"

_Is he worried..? _"I'm not angry with you," _just myself. _It was a truthful statement

"Good," he turned around again, pulling him along behind him as he moved along the rooftop. "Lets get to the hospital."

Hinata frowned, though she followed him now. "... you seem happy today."

"I spent the night sleeping on a floor," he told her. "Only to wake up to the smell of bacon, and the promise to see you... how can I not be happy..?"

Her frown grew. "That was-"

"Annoyingly sappy?" He interrupted. Silently she agreed... _Not very much like Shino at all... _"Yes, I know... but I am happy to see you."

"... you're not acting like yourself..."

"Neither are you," was his reply. She stopped frowning, chewing on her lip again as she tried to fight away guilt. _He's noticed... what if he suspects?_

She must have stopped moving again, because he turned around to look at her. He arched one of his brows in a silent question, his distictly mysterious aura still around him. A shudder crept down her spine. _It doesn't matter how he speaks, he's deffinately acting like Shino... _"I... I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," he told her. She couldn't tell if he were being sympathetic or not.

"It is..." she insisted quietly. _Because I wanted it to happen... I didn't even realise how much of a mistake I was making until it was all over. _She looked away, not wanting to see his response.

"No," he lifted her chin up with his free hand, and she was made aware once again of the scalding heat of Shino's skin. "It's not your fault... stop believing that."

She shook, trying to banish the sudden onslought of memories; She wouldn't look away though. It was as if she were hypnotised... and the memories kept coming. _... why do I have to remember? Isn't there anything that would make me forget? Anything to define the difference that I **know** is there..?_

He kept looking at her, as if waiting for something. She swore she could almost see his eyes... then it hit her. _His eyes... Yuu could never get his eyes right, because Yuu didn't know what his eyes look like..._

Feeling suddenly nervous, she slowly reached up towards Shino's sunglasses. Her fingertips met the cool rim's of the tinted lenses. Letting go of his hand, she reached up to take the other side of his glasses as well, and slowly started to slide them off of his nose... his eyebrow arched again, and the hand she let go of came to rest of her waist, pulling her a little closer...

And then the cat calls started.

Both of them jumped, and looked below where a small crowd of people had come together. Girls were giggling and swooning, giving them awed looks and encouraging smiles. The few guys there started cheering, making Hinata blush.

"W-we should get going..."

------

It hadn't taken them long to get to the hospital, though it seemed much longer to Shino... they couldn't seem to get away from the whistles and cheers, and he had the feeling that he was blushing by the time they stepped through the hospital doors. He knew Hinata was.

He had let go of her hand awhile ago, trying to spare both of them even more embarassment. The feeling irked him for one reason or another, but he tried to ignore it by stuffing his hands back into his pockets as he lead the way to where he knew Sakura was... his kikaichuu had gone ahead long ago to check, just to make sure he wasn't put into another awkward situation with a nurse like Kaede.

It seemed that Sakura had her own office, or was in the process of moving into one. The wooden door stood ajar, 'Haruno Sakura' engraved into it's shiny surface; a box held it open, and they both stepped inside slowly.

"Aa... Sakura-san..?" Hinata said alloud. They heard a _bang! _as the desk shook, before a pink head of hair became visible. _What happened..?_

"Oww..." the medical ninja rubbed her head as she stood up. "Damn pen... didn't like you anyways..."

"Are you okay Sakura-san..?" Hinata asked. _Yeah... I'd like to know that, too. _

"Fine, fine..." the pinkette smiled at her. "Just dropped a pen on the ground... it means a lot to me; I tried to stab Neji with it."

"You... you tried to stab Neji-nii-chan..?" Shino felt as shocked as Hinata looked. "... why..?"

"He keeps randomly stopping by at the least convenient moments," she snorted. "Not to mention he's developing an unhealthy habit of appearing in my _locked _room before I enter it... but we're not here to talk about that Hyuuga-ass. We're here to talk about you, Hinata-chan... Shino, you're going to have to leave."

He blinked, frowning behind his high collar. "... why?"

"Because this is a private matter," Sakura shot him a glare before smiling at Hinata. "Just sit down... well, on anything that doesn't look breakable."

Hinata nodded, and started looking around for something tosit on. Shino just blinked again. _... this is just a conversation, not some sort of examination... so why would I have to leave? _"But if she says I may stay it's alright, isn't it..? It's not like you're discussing pregnacy or something." Sakura glared at him again, but didn't say a word; Shino stiffened. "... right?"

"You can leave now, Shino-kun," she continued to glare.

Shino looked at Hinata, who was staring at the ground with something akin to fright etched all over her face. _They're... they're serious, aren't they? _He left the room slowly, then watched as Sakura kicked aside the box and forced the door shut.

He leaned against the wall facing the office door, clenching his fists in his pockets to stop them from shaking.


	63. Waiting

**Waiting**

Hinata watched Sakura as she kicked aside the box and bolted the door shut, before scanning the room with her eyes. "You don't see any of those pesky bugs of his around, do you..? They're rather annoying, and gather information quite easily..." Hinata looked around, but saw none, so she shook her head. "Good... just so you know, you're not pregnate."

She sighed in relief, a large weight lifting off of her shoulders. _Wait... how does she know without any tests..? And even then, why did she do that to Shino?_

"Why-"

"I lied when I said Neji was appearing for no reason," Sakura explained. "I mean... he's being creepy and stalkerish, and I _did _try to stab him, but that's a completely different story... he was here to ask me to help him with this rediculious skeme, and I agreed. Eventually. Sometime after trying to stab him. ... long story."

"Aa..." she blinked, slowly processing it all. "But how did you-"

"Know you're not pregnate?" The pinkette asked; Hinata nodded. "It was the first thing I checked... it's not that hard to check for pregnacies using chakra, so long as you know how to do it. Lots of people don't, so they stick to regular methods."

"Oh..." she nodded again, and didn't bother to think over what Sakura was talking about. "But why make him worry like that..?"

"Because men are fickle," Sakura shrugged. She moved back over to her desk to rummage around in the drawers. "They're flaky and jerks, and they can't be trusted half the time... then again, I'm biased at the moment. Knowing this, I have devised the perfect plot of all plots, to both give you a quick check up _and _figure out if he's worth your time."

"...plot..?" _Why's there any need for a plot..? What did Neji ask her to do?_

"Yes, a plot," she pulled a box out of one of the drawers before sitting down carefully on a cluttered chair. "If he's still sitting out there when you leave, he's worth your time, if not... well, I won't mind dealing with him for you, as I'm already going down for killing Neji in the not-so-distant future."

"What-" Hinata stopped, frowning at Sakura. _I can't stand it any longer... _"Why are you so mad at my cousin..?"

"That bastard," Sakura hissed, a dark look passing over her face. "Has been encouraging rumours that him and I might be going out with each other, not to mention breaking into my room _three times _in the past two weeks and not to mention -and this is where I tried to stab him- leading me into one of those damn romantic situations a couple of days ago, only to say 'ya know what? I can't believe I used to like you. Guess I'm over it'!"

_... maybe I didn't want to know... _"A-are you... okay?" A mad Sakura was a scary Sakura. A very scary Sakura.

"Che, I'll be fine once that bastard is dead..." she muttered darkly. Then she brightened, smiling at Hinata again; the switch was startling and unexpected, like flicking on a lightswitch after getting used to the dark. "But this is about you! Excuse the clutter, it shouldn't be that bad... I'll just give you a quick physical, and if I see anything troubling I'll take you to a proper examining room. Until then, strip."

"St-strip..?" Hinata blushed. _I... no. _"... Do I need to..?"

"It'll only take a minute," Sakura insisted. "And while we're doing this, I'll talk to you about birth control."

"Birth control?" Her blush deepened. "I... I don't think I n-need birth control..."

"It'll be healthy for you, and is a good precaution," the pinkette giggled. "Ya know... just in case. Besides, you and Shino-kun might-"

"N-no!" Hinata shook her head vehemetly. _I... how could I ever do that..? How can I when I feel guilty? _"I... I don't need birth control..."

"It'll help you," Sakura promised. "It'll help you against pregnacies, against cramps while you're having your periods, against-"

"Okay, fine," she could still feel the blush on her cheeks. "Could we, just, get on with this..?"

------

Shino was sitting on the ground across from the door, eyes shut against all of the light in the halls. _Please tell me whatever tests they're doing comes up negitive... Naruto basically stole her first kiss from me (in memory), and Kiba stole her first date, so I can't let Yuu steal her-_

"I'm making myself sound posessive," he grumbled under his breathe. "Which isn't very healthy... and neither is talking to yourself."

He heard footsteps coming towards him, and opened his eyes to see who was coming; he had to hold back a groan, and shut his eyes again. Maybe he would just... disappear.

"Shino-kun..?" The footsteps stopped as the sickeningly sweet voice met his ears; Kaede. _I forgot that she worked in this hospital... _"What are you doing here..? Come to visit me?"

"I'm waiting for Hinata." He told her sternly.

"Oh, I'm sure," she giggled. "I have my lunch in an hour, if you don't mind waiting..?"

He heard the doorknobb turning, but ignored it to glare at the girl standing in front of him. "What part of 'I'm waiting for Hinata' did you not understand..?"

"Silly little tease," Kaede continued giggling. _Why does that sound so **evil**..? _

"Sh-Shino-kun..?" He glanced up to see Hinata standing in the door way, a small box in her hands... he saw Kaede grin at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Aa... Hinata-chan!" Kaede said cheerily. "Me and Shino were just about to finalize our-"

"Shino's waiting for me," Hinata interrupted her. She didn't seem angry, to scarily determinded as she did when she spoke to her father. She was only stating a fact; nothing more, nothing less. "He just told you that."

"Yeah... but..." he tried not to laugh, and stood up to lean against the wall to watch the scene unfold. Kaede looked like a fish out of water, at a complete loss of words. "He was just... teasing."

"He brought me here," she told him innocently enough. "And we're leaving now..." she looked at him with a warm smile; Shino could forgive her for not looking directly into his eyes. "R-right, Shino-kun..?"

"Of course, Hinata," he agreed, pushing off of the wall to walk over to her. "And Kaede..?"

"Yes, Shino-kun?" The nurse seemed happy; he saw Sakura appear at the door behind Hinata, glaring at him.

"I'd sooner become a pedophile than date you."


	64. Memories of Butterflies

**Memory of Butterflies**

Sakura still glared at Shino, though she didn't really mean it... she just silently watched the exchange, chuckling under her breathe as the bug boy pulled Hinata away from Kaede and towards the exit. Then she glared at Kaede, waiting for the nurse to leave... which she did quickly enough; she hadn't been in Sakura's good books lately.

Finally she turned to go back into hernew office, only to smack dead-center into a chest.

"Damn it..." she grumbled, before looking up into Neji's smirking pale eyes. "... how the hell do you _always_ get into my room and office _without _me noticing..?"

"Windows." He told her, almost smugly. "Anything to report..?"

"The Romeo-in-Sunglasses has proceeded to woo his Juliet," she rolled her eyes as she started to move past him. _I know that pen is on the desk somewhere..._

"Uh uh..." Neji grabbed her wrist, stepping back infront of her. "Not letting you get away with that... just think about all the potential life-threatening stationary you have over there."

"I'm more than capable of crushing your skull with one hand," Sakura hissed. Neji didn't let go of her wrist. "Neji-teme, let go of me."

"Why?" He asked innocently enough. "I'm just here to ask what happened between Shino and Hinata... besides, if you're so capable of crushing my skull, why don't you do it..?"

"I still want to kill you." She told him blankly. "And I used scare tactics... he was still waiting for Hinata, so they'll probably be fine. Now will you leave?"

"But... I brought a truce lunch!" He told her; it was then that she noticed the bag on her desk.

"It's not lunch yet," she glared at him. "And I ate a big breakfast. Bugger off before I find another pen."

------

Hinata tried to hide her blush, but knew that she was failing miserably... how could she not? _Shino is practically dragging me through the village, in plain sight, and holding my hand... oh, Father is going to lecture me after this._

He was heading in a certain direction... and it didn't take her too long to figure out where they were going. To Shino's house. This realisation didn't make her feel better; in fact, it made her blush more.

"Aa... Sh-Shino-kun..?" She asked, trying to sound innocently oblivious... she couldn't be sureit she succeed. "Um... where are we going..?"

"Home." He told her curtly. "The only horrible thing that could happen there is my Father teasing me mercilessly,which he'll do anyways;it's better than the entire village spreading rumours."

"Um..." _... how exactly is letting the entire village watch him drag me into his house any better..? _"... okay." She couldn't exactly refuse. She actually felt kind of giddy at the thought. Giddy and nervous.

He didn't let go of her hand when they eventually arrived... he reached out to open the door, and his kikaichuu poured out from his skin to block him. "Itai... damn it."

"What's wrong..?" She blinked, trying not to notice the intense heat seeping into her skin from Shino's hand, only to spread throughout her entire body.

"Father told me that the kikaichuu weren't letting us inside, but I wasn't taking him seriously..." Shino mumbled; he let go of her hand and held them up to collect and control his kikai bugs. "... this just makes me curious as to _why_ they don't want to let us in..."

"I'm sure there's a good reason..." Hinata muttered as she watched Shino slowly collect each of the destruction bugs. She was curious, too. "... maybe they need space..?"

"It's not them that needs space, it's the insects inside..." he told her. "But whatever it is should be fine, so long as we don't disturb it... which I doubt we will."

Somehow he managed to open the door with minimal difficulty, and slowly pushed it open... and butterflies flew out to the open air.

------

Red, blue, orange, green... there were so many different colours of wings fluttering around both them, it almost made him dizzy. _I forgot about the cocoons... should have remembered that they'dbe hatching._

"Ah..." Shino followed their wings with his eyes, as a child would watch fireworks at festivals... then his gaze fell on Hinata, who was still watching the colourful creatures with wonder. "... they were worried we'd hurt them."

"Hurt them..?" She asked without looking, trying to catch one with her hands. It was a silvery blue one, with the tiniest hint of orange at the tips of it's wings. "... how would we hurt them..?"

"Might've stepped on their cocoons while they were still intact, or any number of things," Shino told her. He watched the silver-blue butterfly carefully, before holding out his hand; after a moment of persuasion (with the help of his kikaichuu), it landed on his fingers. "... the kikaichuu are strangly protective of butterflies."

With a smile, he held out the butterfly for Hinata to take.

"I..." she faltered, before slowly taking the butterfly from Shino; his kikaichuu helped, lingering on her fingers. "... is this some strange, symbolism..?"

He blinked, before coming to a quick understanding. _Butterflies being protected by destruction bugs... kinda like a noble being courted by a bug. _"... it's only strange if you want it to be."

She pouted cutely, choosing to study the butterfly's wings instead of looking up at him. "That has got to be one of the worst lines I've heard..."

"I thought it was pretty original," he shrugged... after a moment, he frowned. She still hadn't looked back up at him. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time they'd made eye contact. "... Hinata..?"

"Sh-Shino..?" She answered, slowly glancing up to look at him from beneath her lashes. His breathe hitched in his throat. "I... this... butterflies are special in the Aburama Clan... aren't they?"

"Hai," he nodded. He followed Hinata's hands as she moved them suddenly, making the butterfly flutter away... it joined the small cluster of other, brightly coloured butterflies who all seemed content just to glide around their forms. "We... we give them to people we care about..."

"Aa..." She chewed on her lip nervously, before lifting her hands up towards his sunglasses, as she had earlier that morning. Smiling, he saved her the trouble, deftly removing them from his nose himself. "... so... that means you... you care about me..?"

For the first time in weeks she made, and held, eye contact with him. His breathe hitched again, and he felt his heart pound in his chest as the world dimmed to the buzz of kikaichuu, the colour of butterfly wings, and hinata in front of him. "Hai."

She was shaking. A lot. But she wouldn't look away; he could almost see the painful memories playing in her eyes, but she still wouldn't look away. _She's brave... too brave. She shouldn't **have **to be brave. _

"Hina-"

"Shino," she interrupted him. She took the last step, bringing her close enough to... _Gah... this isn't the best time to be parinoid... _"... don't ruin the moment."

He could laugh, but settled for an amused smile anyways. He folded down the tall collar of his coat, and leaned to look straight into her pale, pale eyes. "... is this ruining the moment, Hinata-_san.._?"

She smiled, a blush slowly spreading across her cheeks. Her response was sweet - if not short - and one of the best responses Shino had gotten in awhile... A kiss.


	65. A Quiet Interlude or Not

**A Quiet Interlude... or Not.**

It was a slow, slow, slow kiss... if you could call it that. Simply a brush of lips against lips; But it sent tingles all up and down her spine, repeatedly. It proved to be an excellent solution to ignore the memories that tried to haunt her every time she looked at Shino directly.

She felt his hands wrap around her hips, only to slide to her back as he pulled her closer. A tongue lapped at her lips, stealing her breathe away as he tilted her head back_just so_... The heat poured straight into every pour of her being like a drug, threatening to scald her. And she welcomed it. But there was something that needed to happen. Something important. Something that neither of them could live without...

... then Shino pulled away, letting both of them breathe.

_Right... _coherent thoughts seemed very unlikely. _Breathing is good... you need to breath. Air equals life._

"Um..." she was caught between being distracted by the kikaichuu in his eyes, and being distracted by his tongue darting out to wet his already moist lips. "... we should, probably go inside now..."

"Right..." she agreed whole-heartedly, nodding her head vigoriously: Just to make sure that he knew she agreed. There could be no question about it.

Shino tugged her through the already open door, shutting it hastily behind him. She giggled at how openly-nervous he was acting. _This is... cute. He never usually acts like this... _"Just... take your shoes off..." he muttered almost shyly. It made her giggle more, and his cheeks tinged pink. "... we don't usually bother with shoes, just if you're staying for awhile, it's... easier."

"Right," she nodded again, and tried to ignore her slowly diminishing vocabulary... instead she bent down to untie her sandles, slipping them off as quickly as she could manage.

When she stood back up, she saw that Shino was wrestling with the buttons on his jacket; they were being stubborn, and didn't want to cooperate... not that buttons could cooperate in the first place. "... would you like some help?"

"Help...?" The pink tinge on his cheeks darkened, leaving no doubt in her mind that he was blushing. _But what is he blushing about..? _Just the _idea _that he might be blushing about something inappropriate made her blush. "I... well... .I can do it..."

"They're just buttons," she told him with a smile, moving towards him. _... that did **not **have a hidden meaning... that did **not** have a hidden meaning_... she took over where he left off, undoing the buttons deftly, until his jacket was completely undone. Even then she still held onto the hems, trying to think of a good excuse not to move away.

He gave her one.

His hand brushed over her cheek, almost burning her skin as it moved to hold onto her neck lightly. Turning her head to look up at him, he kissed her again... just as slow, slow, slow as before. Simply a brush of lips against lips.

Somehow, they started moving. A single step seemed to take eternity, almost sending them crashing to the floor... not that either would have put much notice into it. If they had, they would have paid more attention to where they were moving, thus elliminating any chances of falling over with a painful _crash. _But, thankfully, they were lucky... after a few rounds of eternity, they were almost at the first door in the hall.

Hinata couldn't remember if this was Shino's room or not, but she doubted that Shino remembered that either at the moment. She might have cared more had Shino not just moved his tongue over her teeth...

... and of course, the door slammed open.

"Shino!" A happy voice sang out loudly, making them both jump apart; Hinata almost fell, but a sudden arm around her waist stopped her. "I've heard the most delightful rumours today! The same old ones about you, of course, but a new one about some of those friends of yours! ... And what have I told you about playing suck-face in the hall..?"

She looked up at the dark figure in the front door way, who's features were hidden by dark sunglasses- and an equally as dark coat. It was Aburame Shibi.

Shino sighed; she heard and felt it both, and Hinata tried not to think about what they must look like... it would only make her blush. "Father... I don't want to repeat your words."

"No, go on..." Shibi sounded smug, and she couldn't help but be curious as to what. "I can't very well gloat and tease you to death if you don't say it... right, Hinata-chan? Go on, pull his ear or something and make him tell you."

"I..." she didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that the attention was put on her... so instead, she hid her face in Shino's chest. Which might not have been the best of ideas; now she was blushing even more, and this time into a muscle shirt.

"Come on, Shino-kun!"

"... I don't care what you say, I'm not making a photo album." _... photo album..? _It only took her a moment to decide that she really, didn't want to know.

------

Shino wouldn't kill his Father. It was immoral and wrong, and no matter how tempting, wouldn't help him at _all _in his later life... well, maybe it would help him a little. But still, killing his father would be wrong. And he wouldn't do it.

... though the memory of his Father lecturing him about how he should make a photo album of all his greatest kisses really tested his will power.

"Spoil sport," he knew Shibi was grinning from ear-to-ear. He probably knew _long _before that Shino and Hinata were there, and just wasn't saying anything... not that anything needed to be said. _My father is very predictable at times. _"So, when is the funeral?" _... then again, other times he's not._

"... funeral..?" Shino blinked.

"Yeah, funeral," he nodded, not bothering with his shoes while he walked towards them. Hinata saw the movement, and tried to hide herself farther; feeling strangely protective, he pulled his jacket around her back. "One of us is going to die, I just know it... either Hiashi will glare and lecture you, and tell you never to see her again, then come and kill me, or Hiashi will kill you and taunt me over how I have to get a new heir."

"... you're kidding, right..?"

"Why would I be kidding..?" Shibi chuckled. "... in fact, I'm kind of disappointed. No matter how cute you guys are together, it probably shouldn't have happened."

"What..?" It was Hinata who spoke. She poked her head out from his jacket to stare at his father strangely. "... why do you think that, too..?"

"Because Hiashi would never want to be related to me, or anyone else in the Aburame Clan," Shibi shrugged. "He hates us _that much_... pleasant though, huh? It would have just saved you a lotta grief if you two hadn't gotten interested in each other... oh well though. Now you get to do the ninja thing, and sneak around. If anyone catches you, just say your practicing stealth techniques; it's amazing how often that works."

"... no..." _I don't need to know this. _Shino tried to shake the thought out of his head, but it wouldn't work. "We don't need to know anything about your past."

"Ah... you're speaking in plurals..." Shibi chuckled. "That's the first step... now, either skeme frantically, or take a _giant _leap backwards. And don't worry, I won't tell a soul... I like being a conspirator."

Shino tried not to blush, but was very thankful at the same time that his father walked past them. He didn't relax though until Shibi was in the kitchen, _with _the kitchen door closed... only then did Shino let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. _He's still probably eavesdropping - knowing my father - but at least he's not **watching **us..._

He directed his attention back to Hinata, who was pouting cutely as she thought over everything she'd just heard. "So... this won't work out between us... ever?"

Shino gritted his teeth, silently cursing all his luck. _I have will power... I will **not**kill my father._


	66. Shibi's Advice

**Shibi's Advice**

"My father is just being an ass," Shino gritted out. He _knew _his father was probably listening... but that didn't matter. _It's not like I won't be lectured either way... the topic of the lecture just depends on what I say right now. _"Don't listen to a word he says."

"But-" He placed a finger to her lips, quirking an eyebrow up in question.

"... didn't I just tell you he's an ass..?"

"How can you say that about your own father..?" She pouted at him, her lips moving against his finger; He had to swallow back a painful lump in his throat. "I mean... my father is strict, but I would _never_say something like that about him..."

"That's because your father doesn't act like it's his kami-given _right _to embarass you every possible moment..." Shino told her with a sigh, and tried not to roll his eyes. She giggled at him, making him smile.

The kitchen door slammed open, much like the front door had slammed open earlier... "It's not my _right!_" Shibi complained loudly. _... how did I **know **he was listening..? _"It's my duty as a father! And some day, when you father me some grandchildren, it'll me your duty too!"

Shino glared at him menacingly. "Who says I even want kids, you cranky old man..? I have enough on my plate taking care of Susu-chan, and she's eight."

"She'll be nine in a few days, brat child," Shibi told him with a grin. Shino just knew he was grinning; it was a talent he had, though not a very useful one. "And you're having kids because I'm _telling _you you're going to have kids... who else will take over the clan, if not more heirs? Besides... you love kids! In fact, when you were a child, you-"

"Oh, right... I forgot something..." Trying to ignore most of what his father had just told him, Shino regretfully pulled away from Hinata to dig around in his pockets. _I know I have it here somewhere... aha! _He pulled out the picture that Yukio had given him, and held it out for his father to take. _... that should make him stop lecturing me. _

------

It's interesting to watch someone's moods change, especially when you can't see the person's face properly... but with Aburame Shibi, it was very obvious to tell; but only if he wanted you to know. Hinata was used to him being just as haughty and mysterious as his son was, if not more so. Here, inside his home, he was as energetic as a child, and teased his son just as mercilessly as Kiba would. And now...

Shibi reached out for the picture, his entire being emitting a rather tense calm... she could almost _see _when the happiness started to slowly take him over as he scanned the small photo with something akin to awe, completely mesmorised by the picture's occupants.

"... this is the only picture of the three of us together..." he mumbled out, his voice completely different from the energetic man who's just been teasing his only son. "... you got it back..?" Then his voice hardened, and he looked up at Shino again. "Which one of those Sasaki-brats stole it from me? Huh? It was Yuudai, wasn't it... I just _knew _it was that little troublemaker, but _noooo_, his father wouldn't let me interrogate him..."

"... I'm pretty sure it was Yukio..." Shino told him. Hinata blinked. _Yukio-kun..? Why would he want this photo..?_

"Ah... that explains it," Shibi nodded all-knowingly. "Can't stay mad at that kid... he was the nice one. Had a thousand and one questions, and I think he envied how you grew up, Shino... which was probably why he stole it."

"... right, that's exactly why..." even she heard the skepticism in Shino's voice, and tried not to laugh. _Well... Shibi-sama's version sounds better than 'a childhood crush'... but we'll probably won't know which is true, unless we meet up with Yukio-kun again. _

"Alright, alright... I'll leave you two love-bugs alone," Shibi sighed, moving past them again, this time to leave. "Shino, you know the rules... Hinata-chan, you make sure he doesn't drink all my coffee, or sneak into my whiskey, or-"

"-please, spare me _some _dignity."

"Believe it or not, I wasn't going to say 'or masturbates in the washroom', but now that you mention it..." Shino turned beat red, looking away from her; she didn't blame him. Her cheeks felt flushed, too. "Right, right... too far. I know when I'm not wanted. Have fun! Use protection!"

With a small _poof! _of smoke, Shibi-sama disappeared... leaving in his wake, two wildly blushing teenagers.

Hinata cleared her throat, keeping her eyes glued to the floor. "Um... he didn't really mean... you know..."

"As I said earlier," the embarassment was thick in his voice, and she knew he wasn't looking at her, either. "My father's an ass... don't listen to a word he says."

They fell into an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say after Shibi's... colour exit. Hinata didn't trust herself not to blush even more if, and when, she opened her mouth next, and she had a feeling that Shino felt the same. _Well, one of us has to start talking soon, or we're going to live in silence for awhile..._

"Shino-"

"Hinata-"

Both of them had spoken at the same time, half-looking up to see the other. The failed attempt at communication just lead to another few moments of silence, where they tried o regain their courage again. _Good o know we're on the same track, at least... _

"Hinata-"

"Shino-"

They both spoke at the same time again, and this time Hinata laughed. Looking up a Shino, he saw the amused grin on his face as well. "Okay..." she told him with a smile, speaking before he could interrupt her again... or before she had a chance to intterupt him, whichever came first. "I understand what you mean about your father, no mater how much I don't like you saying that about him... but you have to admit, he did bring up some good points."

"Oh, please... spare me," he sighed, before starting to lead her towards the kitchen. "I hate it when he's right... just as he hates it when he's wrong. It's a twisted game we always seem to play, that gets really annoying..."

"Yes," she chuckled, following him closely. "... but he did say the truth. My father would never agree."

"Your father cannot control your life forever," Shino pointed out.

"No..." she chewed on her lip. _But... he can take away everything I've worked so hard for. He can take away all the respect I've gained from him. He can even take away my role in the village, and all with just a few words... _

Something must have been said on her face, because Shino leaned down to press a soft kiss to her forehead. "Don't worry about it... if we're sticking to the theme of my father being right, then I guess we'll let him be right about us hiding it, too... we'll just make sure your father doesn't find out."

She continued to chew her lip, now at a cross roads. _If father ever finds out, he'll be devastated... but I don't think I don't know what would happen to me if I said no. Why does everything have to be difficult..?_

The answer actually wasn't as difficult as she thought it was... it was so simple, and so easy, that she didn't know why she had to think on it in the first place.

"... okay."


	67. The Routine

**The Routine**

It didn't take long for them to fall into a routine. Hinata would spend all day training one-on-one with her father -seeing as Neji would mysteriously disappear after breakfast - have a quick lunch, train most afternoon by herself, train with her father again for a few hours, then 'retire to bed for the night'... actually she would sneak out the window and use the secret route Shino had taught her to avoid detection, before meeting the boy at Konoha's public training grounds.

In reality, it was much simplier than it sounded.

She woke up the next morning, a tingling feeling low in her stomach and a smile on her face. It only took her a few minutes to get up and get dressed, before she started towardsthe dinning room... Neji was waiting for her by the door, and didn't say a word as they entered. For the first time since she'd been back thather father wasn't eating with them.

"Sneaking out again tonight..?" Neji asked, sitting down and grabbing an apple.

Hinata pouted, sitting down across from him. "I don't know what you're talking about." She told him easily, grabbing a slice of toast. "... besides... your one to talk."

"What are you talking about..?" Neji asked innocently as he started to slice the apple into eighths.

"You've disappeared everyday after breakfast." She told him, staring at him pointedly. "For the past... how long?"

"It's only been three days," Neji told her with a glare. "It's just a coincidence that I haven't been here after breakfast."

"Of course," she rolled her eyes, reaching across the table to take of the apple slices. "Complete coincidence that you've disappeared, and the housekeepers stop gossiping over how cranky and upset Haruno Sakura has been over the past week or two... and it's been more than three days."

"No, it's only been three days... just seems longer to you because you've been living a rather screwed up schedual." Neji rolled his eyes right back at her, but dropped his glare. "And yes, it is a complete coincidence... ask her yourself next time you sneak out your window. She's still plotting to kill me with a pen. Or possibly a pencil, can't remember if she's changed her plot."

"You deserve it for stringing her hopes up, only to dash them," Hinata shot back at him.

"But I had reason to," Neji told her with a smile. "You see... I listen to reason, and don't like to put myself into compromising situations... especially when Uncle forbids it." She blinked. _Father forbade him from seeing Sakura-chan..? When did this happen? **Why **did this happen? _"He believes that she's a childish girl that would only degrate the Hyuuga name, especially since she's shown nothing but complete devotion towards Uchiha and is probably madly in love with him... so apparently, it will be a complete waste of time. And when you think about it, it probably is. No one can just up and get over someone that fast."

"Sure they can," Hinata glared at him. "If what they felt for the person wasn't really love in the first place, than it wouldn't be difficult for that person to fall out of love... it just takes realising."

He chuckled at her, passing her a plate with her apple slices. "You're becoming more and more level headed, even if you still have those pesky girl visions... and you're not stuttering as much. Your late-night-rendevous are doing you good."

"Neji-kun..." she felt herself blush, and looked away from him. "... you're not telling Father, are you..?"

"No, no," Neji chuckled. "I envy you your capability to sneak out without anyone noticing, but I'm not stupid enough to tell... you'd get mad, and unfortunately you're starting to voice your opinions much more loudly than before."

She pouted again, slowly looking back up at him; she was still blushing. "Why don't you just sneak out to meet Sakura, too..? That's what you're doing, right..?"

"Wrong," he rolled his eyes. "As I said, it was a complete coincidence... me and Lee have been training rather vigoriously together. He's like a Sakura repellant... and if she does show up, Lee provides enough distraction for me to slip away with Tenten: I think that weapon-obsessed teammate of mine either likes me, or wants to slap me."

"We're not talking about Tenten," Hinata pointed out. "We're talking about Sakura... you still like her, don't you?"

"Technically, we're talking about you and how much you've been sneaking out of your room," Neji countered calmly. "And how could I ever like the Haruno girl..? She's so... so... pink." ...Neji couldn't lie to her. If she could read the ever mysterious volumes of emotions of Aburame Shino, her cousin was a children's book. Small words in big letters with pictures to explain.

_Ha... he still likes her. That jerk._

"I hadn't realised you liked pink that much," Hinata giggled. "Sakura-chan must be effecting you."

"I don't like pink," Neji glared. "And why are you teasing me..? I'm supposed to be teasing you."

"Aa... but I'm already in a relationship," she stuck her tongue out at him. "And I'm quite happy... so teasing won't work. You've still got a crush."

"Oh, what a relationship you're in," he dead panned out, huffing as he turned back to the apple slices in front of them... he started slicing his slices into smaller slices. _He's becoming fidgity. Awe... my cousin is being effected by a girl! _"You have to sneak around so that you don't get caught, because Uncle would never agree... yes, I can see how this will work out. What are you going to do, keep it in the dark until someone finds out and stops you? Or are you hoping that Uncle will die and you won't have to follow his rules anymore?"

She froze completely. _No... no. I didn't hear that properly. _"Neji... why would you say that..?"

"Come on," he looked up at her with a glare. Frustration was written all over his face. "You must have thought about it too... Uncle has forbidden you from entering a relationship with a certain person, in your case, Shino. Now you're keeping it in the dark, because you still want to be with him... but that's not solving the problem. That's hiding it, so that neither of you get in trouble; So don't lecture me, because I'm doing the same thing, just in a less masochistic way."

Hinata blinked. Then blinked again. _No... I... we're not saying anything because Shino would get hurt... right..? And I'd get in trouble..._She chewed on her lip, looking down at the small plate in front of her; her piece of toast was still sitting there, half-aten. _... damn it... he's right. I'm doing nothing to solve the problem, am I..?_

"I guess we're going through the same thing..." she muttered lowly. The realisation put a damper on her good mood. "It's like-"

"An ongoing routine you can't seem to break?" Neji snorted, tapping his foot impatiently under the table. "Yeah, I know."


	68. A Change of Loyalty

**A Change of Loyalty**

For Shino, it had been easy. He would train all day with Kiba or his father, each lunch, train by himself for a few hours, then meet up with Hinata in the evening. It was easy to adjust to because... well, it just _was. _It was something he wanted. Something he had wanted for much longer than he'd realised.

The creepy part was that his father wasn't speaking to him.

They'd just finished several hours of training in complete silence, and were now sitting in the kitchen. It was beginning to bother the clan heir. _Just what is he doing..? Is this some sort of test? Training? What?_

"Would you like some lunch..?" Shino asked, even though it was long past lunch. "I can make sushi... or riceballs."

Shibi looked up at him with his dark eyes, and never before had Shino been so afraid by another Aburame's kikaichuu... None of them moved in his father's eyes, just laid behind his lenses, layered over each other too many times to count. And their wings... all of their winges would flicker every few seconds, creating a domino effect. It was how his father showed the complete power and control he had over his kikai bugs, and proved to him just _why _he was the clan leader... then he snorted, ruining the entire effect.

"I'm disappointed in you, son," he drawled out boredly. "And I'm even more disappointed that you didn't figure out why I'm disappointed in you."

Shino blinked, frowning at his father. "Disappointed..?" Thinking over the past three days, he could only come up with one solution. "About me and Hinata?" Shibi nodded. "Why are you disappointed? You were the one who was so excited. You were the one who _suggested _all of it."

"Doesn't stop me from being disappointed in you," Shibi snorted again.

Shino sighed, then stood up. "You make no sense, father. Had you and mother been in a similar situation, you would have done the same thing."

"True." His father nodded, continuing to speak even as Shino was leaving. "But you have more to loose than I do."

He just rolled his eyes, deciding not to dwell on it... his father was just in one of his moods. He went through them constantly. _So he's going to brood for awhile... he's done it before. It'll only be so long until he snaps out of it._

He didn't need to go to his room, but he did anyways; the days were getting longer, and Hinata wouldn't come until nightfall.

------

She tried not to dwell on what Neji had said earlier... and in compensation, he stayed and trained with her during the day. They'd been working on the Hakke style under her father's watchful eyes. Hanabi had even stopped by the watch them for a few minutes; it had been nice to see her sister, even if she only had sneers and criticism to offer Hinata.

But now... dinner had been eaten. Her father was satisfied with her training for that day. Hanabi had gone off to study. Night was ever-so-slowly setting in. All she had to do was finish making her way back to her room, change, and sneak out of the window. Simple really.

... now if only Neji wasn't standing in front of her door.

"Neji-nii-chan," she said with a smile, walking up to him. "You're in front of my door..."

"I know," he rolled his eyes. "You're skipping out on your rendevous tonight."

Her smile turned to a frown. "Why..?"

"Because," he sighed. "This isn't healthy, and you know it."

And her frown turned to a pout. "And what is healthy, Neji-nii-chan..?" _Please... enlighten me. Yes, I'm doing nothing to solve my problems... but I still think it's more healthy than your situation. At least I'm not denying anything anymore! _

"Dating." He told her pointedly. "Dating is normal. And fights. And being able to have a lasting conversation without having to sticking your tongues down each other's throats."

"Neji!" Her cheeks turned pink, and she weakly tried to push him out from in front of her door. "We don't... gah... don't say stuff like th-that..."

"Not being ashamed of it is also normal!" He said with a glare. "And don't even _dare _turn this back towards me... I thought long and hard over this lecture, and I'm not letting some hipocritical technicality spoil it."

"Alright, fine." She glared at him. She could feel anger boiling in her gut. "Why didn't you stop me when this first started? Why did you tell me _then_ that it was a stupid idea? Why did you get Sakura-chan to _help _you decide whether or not Shino was worth my time? Why did you-"

"You can go on with why's for a long time," he glared right back at her, not detered. "But I had reasons for everything... what you're doing right now, is stupid. I'm sure many other people would agree with me."

"Neji," she muttered lowly at him. "Do not test me... I don't want to do anything I will regret later, but you are making me late to meet with Shino-kun."

"And it's changing you... some ways for the better, and some ways for the worse." He continued, though he did move aside. "Get a hold of yourself, Hinata."

"You were speaking differently at breakfast this morning," she grumbled, entering her room. She moved to slam the door shut, but he caught it with his foot.

"Well, breakfast this morning I had a little less sanity," he snapped back.

Hinata stopped in her door way, turning to glare at him harshly. "You had a better chance convincing me of things as my friend than you do as my enemy, Neji-san."

He dropped his glare. "What..?" He took a step to enter her room, but she blocked his path.

"Don't." She was still glaring. "Go off and plot your skemes to make my life better, and we'll see who's results turn in first... okay?"


	69. Summer

**Summer**

Love.

It's strong. It's powerful. It has driven men to fight the most brutal of wars and the sing the most sweetest of songs. It's as sure as the summer months are hot, yet also... also as brittle as the most delicate glasswing.

That only brings forth new questions... what exactly is a glasswing? A glasswing is a rare butterfly. It's transparent wings are as beautiful as the finest blown glass, yet powerful enough to incite rumour of a distant storm in the heart of any Aburame child. 'Greta oto', their true name, inspired joy and giggles in the Aburame Clan, almost like the punchline to an inside joke... not that anyone remembered what the joke was.

But the glasswings were becoming scarce around Konoha. The last Aburamesto see them were those who were at the present Clan Leader's wedding; a small swarm of them had graced the quiet ceremony, granting them all the best luck with their true loves... for that's what they brought. Everlasting, unforgetable, honest-to-kami true love.

The only problem was, as the glasswings became more and more scarce, so did true love.

------

Shino stood in the shadows of the gates to Konoha's training grounds, waiting patiently. It was something he could do all day if needed, but he knew that his pale-eyed heiress wouldn't keep him waiting lone.

"Shino-kun..?" ... and sure enough, there she was. Shino smiled at her warmly, the butterflies in his stomach stopping him from responding.

A strange sense of deja vu swept over him suddenly... as if he'd been in a similar situation before. Maybe not exact, but similar. But that hardly mattered just then. He was here to meet Hinata, not ponder over the past.

"Did you... miss me?" She asked shyly, walking up to stand beside him.

"Yes," he nodded, wrapping an arm around her loosely. "I couldn't see you fast enough... Father's been acting strangly."

"That's hardly news," she giggled, leaning against his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder, laying her hands over his arms. "But now that you mention it... Neji is acting strang too. Trying to convince me that I'm making a mistake."

"Hm," he pulled her closer. _How could this ever be a mistake..? The only mistake was that it took so long. _"Father just said he was disappointed in me. As if I were doing something wrong, when all I was doing was following his advice."

"They're both being stupid..." she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck. He agreed."... they just don't realise..." _... that we're happy, _Shino finished silently.

And at that moment in time, they were.

He looked up towards the darkening sky, before starting to manouver Hinata towards a familiar clearing. The clearing that they'd almost kissed that one time, almost three months ago now, before Kiba came and interrupted him. Hinata giggled, and Shino smiled at her. _I see she remembers... _Absently he cast a jutsu, and fireflies started gathering around them.

He watched as she looked around in wonderment, and let go of her to sit down on the moist grass. She followed a moment later, still watching the glowing insects flutter above them.

"They're..." She stumbled over the right words, chewing on her lip as she tried to find them. He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat.

"Beautiful?" Shino supplied... though he wasn't really watching the fireflies. Hinata looked at him with a blush, but smiled. She nodded, and he pulled her backto his chest before laying down on his back.

_... deffinately not a mistake._

------

They stayed like that for a long while, just watching the fireflies above them. After awhile they drifted away, and Hinata had no more glowing insects to watch... but she didn't mind. She just shut her eyes and listened to the steady beat of Shino's heart beneath her ear. _I think he's asleep... _

"You're shivering," he muttered in her ear, making her jump. _I thought he was asleep..._

"Sorry..." she mumbled back, shifting deeper into his arms.

He sighed. She felt it more than she heard it; a bubble rising in his chest, only to be released through his lips. "Sit up a minute..."

"Why?" She asked with a pout, but did as he asked. It only made her colder.

"Because..." he pushed himself up as well, and started to unbutton his jacket. _Why is he..? _She blushed, watching his fingers deftly undoing the buttons."...If you're cold, you might get sick, and if you get sick, your cousin might hunt me down and murder." He slipped his jacket off of his shoulders, and wrapped them around hers. She couldn't ignore the way his fingers lingered for longer than nessisary. _I... Shino. _"And I haven't inherited my father's stupidity when it comes to infuriating Hyuugas."

"That's good," she giggled, pushing her arms through the sleaves and hugging the material around her figure. _Ah... warm. _

"How is that good..?" He teased, his hands moving to button up his jacket. It didn't take long until it was done up all the way up to her nose, making her giggle. _So this is what it feels like to be Shino..? _"I'll never be able to fight with you, so you'll automatically win every argument."

She tensed for a moment, remembering what Neji had said. _'Dating is normal. And fights.' ... we're not really dating, and we're not going to fight..._

"You okay?" His voice snapped her back to reality. She concentraited on him, only to blush a moment later; he was left in his sunglasses and his muscle shirt, and looking even paler than normal in the moonlight. "... you zooned ou for a minute."

"I'm fine," she said with a smile, snatching his glasses off of his nose. Feeling a little silly, she slipped him them on, looking at him through the tinted lenses.

_...but that's okay, I guess. We're not exactly the regular, everyday, normal couple._


	70. Putting Them Back in Their Place

**Putting Them Back in Their Place**

Sakura was cranky. There wasn't enough caffine in the world to put her in a better mood... the only thing that would make her feel better was about 48 hours of straight sleep. Maybe more. Unfortunately, her feet didn't want to take her home.

_Gah... _She thought tiredly, stumbling once again and just barely catching herself. _Why must I be tired..? Thank kami-sama that I have a few days off..._

Walking through the training grounds was nothing new to her... it was a short cut back home, and her parents were probably parinoid enough about here whereabouts as it was without her being _another _hour late. _Oh, damn it... I forgot about my parents. I'm **so** going to get lectured, and guilt tripped and... gah, 'mm tired..._

A firefly drifted over her head, startling her. She hadn't seen fireflies since... well, not since the spring festival. In fact, the spring festival was the _only _time she saw fireflies. But it wasn't anything to be suspicious of. "... not like I _know _anyone that can control fireflies, unless someone is infiltrating the village..."

"Don't be so vindictive, Haruno."

It was a familiar voice. A frighteningly familiar voice. Unfortunately... sleep deprivation held any potential names against her, as well as any logic she would normal hold... instead of answering the voice calmly, she jumped, barely holding back a scream. "Who's there?"

"Kami-sama..." the voice sighed, and a figure stepped out of the shadows.

Sakura frowned, blinking again and again in attempt to wipe the sleep from her eyes. "Neji-kun..?"

"Very good," the Hyuuga boy drawled out sarcastically. "Now shush up."

She blinked again. "Did you just say 'shush'..?" He glared, and she shrugged haphazardly. "You just don't seem like the type to say 'shush'..."

"Just as you don't seem like the type to completely ruin everything that I'm _trying _to do," Neji told her sternly. He raiseda hand when she opened her mouth to speak. "Be quiet, and follow me - _quietly! _I'll show you what I mean..."

Though annoyed, she was also curious as to what Neji was doing so late at night in the training grounds... so she followed him. Soon enough, she heard the soft murmur of incoherent words, and every so often a twinkle of laughter. It only serves to heighten her curiousity, causing her to run into Neji's back when he abruptly stopped.

Staying quiet, he pointed out into a clearing. Sakura followed his fingers, only to see Hinata and Shino... She had to blink again, trying to process the information. _She's... wearing his jacket. And sunglasses. And he's laughing. Am I dreaming..?_

"Pinch me," she whispered absently. And Neji did... but not in an ordinary pinching place. She turned to glare at him, a blush covering her cheeks. "...pervert."

"What are you doing to do?" He hissed at her lowly, taking her by the hand to tug her away from the clearing. "Try to kill me with a pen? Or maybe a stapler this time..?"

"I'm just going to ignore all of that," _lucky for you, _"and you're going to tell me why you're... stalking Hinata and Shino."

"I'm not stalking." He must have rolled his eyes. Sakura couldn't know for sure, but he just _must_ have. "I'm being a chaperone... they just haven't realised it."

"Oh, so much difference..." she grumbled under her breathe.

"There is a lot of difference, thank you very much," he grumbled right back at her. "I'm trying to help them. They're just being complete idiots and haven't realised it yet. Hinata's even threatened me."

"Oh, I highly doubt that!" Sakura protested loudly; Neji glared at her, and she lowered her voice. "Sure... I've heard that she's acting a little differently, but that was bound to happen. She was-"

"The public has ears, Haruno."

"Right," _Can't go saying 'raped' too loudly... people would have a feild day if they heard. _"Well... anyone who's been through what she's been through is bound to change. Some people just in different ways than others; she's being stronger, more dependant. You can't say she threatened you."

"Maybe that was a _slight _exaggeration," the Hyuuga boy shrugged. He pulled her out of the training grounds, and started heading in a direction that deffinately _wasn't _her house... "But the implication was there."

"Where the hell are we going?" She demanded to know, not caring when Neji shot her another dirty look. "What? We're not in the training grounds, they're not going to hear us... and no gives a crap if anyone else does? They'll just spread more of those silly rumours that you want to get into my pants."

He looked away from her, and Sakura shook her head. _I didn't just see him blush... that's just a trick of the light... I'm thinking this becaue I'm tired._

"We're heading to the Aburame House," Neji told her aftera moment.

She stopped moving. Momentum worked it's magic, and Neji ended up (accidentally) lurching her forwards... thank kami-sama that he was fast enough to turn around and catch her before she fell to the ground. Ignoring his arms around her back, she glared up at him. "I did **_not _**just hear you properly."

"Why not?" Neji taunted her, and turned around to continue walking.

"Because... 'cause..." she tried to think of a reason, but her befuddled mind wouldn't come up with one. _Damn my brain... think! He **cannot **be right **again**._

"We're going there because I need to talk to Shibi-sama." Neji told her simply, not moving.

"Okay... why am I going?" She thought she heard a buzzing in her ears... but shook it off as sleepiness. "Can't I just go home?"

"I doubt you can see straight," the Hyuuga boy rolled his eyes. "And you're deffinately not thinking straight, otherwise you'd have _at least _punched me after I pinched your ass." She blushed again, and started to stuggle against his hold. "And you can't even summon up enough strength to get away from me... so you're going with me, then I'm taking you home."

After a moment she gave in with a sigh. Neji just grinned at her, then scooped her up in his arms. She just sighed again, leaning against his shoulder as he carried her to the Aburame house...

... she must have dozed off on the way there, because she **knew **that Shino-kun lived farther away.

The door was open for them when they got there, and Neji took a moment to set her back on her feet. Sakura hesitantly entered the home after Neji, trying to supress all her girlish instincts... then she saw a spider, and grabbed onto the back of his shirt. _It's just a spider... there's nothing wrong with spiders. Sure... they're creeper, and they move funny, but they can't kill you or anything. I mean... get a grip Sakura! You've trained with some of the strongest Shinobi around! ... there's nothing wrong with spiders..._

They moved down the long hallway slowly, Sakura inching a little closer to Neji's back with every bug she saw... and there was a lot of them. And then they were in the kitchen.

The kitchen seemed bug free, though Sakura knew that wasn't the case as soon as she saw Shibi sitting at the small table; the older man had simply told the bugs to leave for the moment, probably to make her more comfortable. _Well... no one ever said that he wasn't polite._

"Shibi-sama," Neji said curtly, taking a seat across from the Aburame leader. Sakura blinked, confused at their business-like seriousness.

"Neji-kun," Shibi answered him, watching Sakura from behind his sunglasses; it sent shivers down her spine. "Brought your would-be girlfriend, have you..? I've been hearing many rumours about the two of you. Some of them rival those of that brat child of mine and your cousin."

"I'm walking her home after this," the Hyuuga boy answered him easily. Shibi turned his attention to Neji, and Sakura tried not to notice the emotionless tones they both talked in. "But we have a bigger matter..."

"That stupid brat some of mine hasn't done anything wrong, has he?" Shibi sighed.

That's when Sakura got curious again. "You two are talking, because of Shino and Hinata..?" The emotionless two looked up at her, and nodded. Sakura frowned. "Um... why?"

"Because their being bakas," Shibi answered. "Having a relationship in the dark, where supposidely 'no one' can see... they need to learn a lesson."

"So..." her frown deepened. "You're trying to break them up? But... why? Isn't that cruel?"

"We're not trying to break them up," Neji rolled his eyes again, and Sakura tried not to be annoyed with him. _Well **sorry **Mr Perfect, if I don't know what the hell you two are plotting. _"We want them to stop being complete idiots and have a regular, healthy relationship. Out in the open. It would probably solve some problems between the clans."

Sakura blinked. Then shook her head. Then looked at Shibi. "... shouldn't you be talking with Hiashi-sama, instead of Hyuuga-kun? You could make some arrangement, or-"

"Forcing them into something isn't what I want them to do," he told her evenly. It sent more shivers down her spine. "I simply want them to bring it out into the open... Shino has so much more to loose in this relationship, than what I had to loose when I was dating his mother."

"I doubt that," Sakura rolled her eyes. "And aren't you two being sort of... hypocritical?"

"Why would you say that?" Shibi asked... there was amusement in his voice, and one of his eyebrows raised over her glasses.

"You say you don't want to force them into something," she told him easily. "Yet you want them to have this entire relationship 'out in the open' so that it's healthy. I haven't noticed anything unhealthy about it. So they're not telling people about it; I've been in a few relationships like that?"

"You've been in relationships?" Neji asked quickly. Sakura blinked. _He's just asking because he thinks that I'd be too hung up on Sasuke to care about other relationships..._

"I've been in enough to know that if you try to force someone to do something in a relationships, they're likely to just rebel against you," she told him haughtily.

"Hn," Shibi huffed, looking at Neji. "The pink one is right... I've been out smarted by a teenage girl. How... ironic."

_I **so **don't wanna know... _"Neji-kun..." Sakura muttered, sleepiness falling over her senses even more. "'Mm tired... if you're finished talking to Shibi-sama, please take me home."


	71. The Things We Regret

**The Things We Regret**

Hinata woke up early the next morning, still wrapped up in Shino's arms as she listened to the morning birds sing. Taking a few moments to enjoy the warmth, she snuggled deeper into his jacket, burying her head in his chest to hide from the sunlight. _This is a nice way to wake up..._

... that's when she realised she was still with Shino.

Siting up with a start, she looked down at Shino's slumbering geature. Only he wasn't slumbering anymore: her movements had stirred him awake. _I forgot that he's a light sleeper. _Blinking up at her, Shino sat up as well.

"What's wrong..?" He muttered out tiredly, a happy little glint in his kikaichuu-filled eyes. She didn't understand how he could be so calm in such a terrorfying situation.

"What's wrong!" She tried to stay as quiet as she possibly could, but she still scared the morning birds away. "I forgot to go home last night! What if my father finds out?"

He frowned, his eyes loosing that little sparkle of happiness that reminded her of the night before. "You sound almost... ashamed."

His words stopped her, and she tried not to think abou Neji's lecture. _This is something completely different... he doesn't know what exactly me and Neji talked about. _"I'm not ashamed," she told him ruthfully as she started to unbutton his jacket. "I just don't want you to get hurt by my father."

Shino sighed, but nodded in acceptance.

She quickly finished unbuttoned the jacket, and slipped it off her her shoulders to hand to the Aburame boy. He took it gratefully, standing up to put it back on.

"I can't believe we fell asleep out here..." Hinata muttered, picking at a grass strain on her knee. _Deffinately changing before going down to breakfast._

"Why not?" Shino asked, holding out a hand to help her back up. She grabbed his glasses from where they had fallen sometime during the night, and took his hand. "We've slept in less desireable places during missions... at least there weren't any rocks poking into our backs."

"True," she agreed, before hurridly turning to leave. "I'll see you later tonight, Shi-"

He stopped her.

Somewhere between (trying to) say his name and turning to leave, Shino had performed Shunshin. Appearing directly in front of her, he wasted no time in pulling her into a kiss. It was the sweetest kind of goodbye... not even a goodbye. It was a 'see you soon' meant to last throughout the day, when really it only left you wanting more...

... and in the end, it delayed Hinata another ten minutes.

------

Somehow, Shino had made it home.

His trip was like a drunken haze: he could remember a few moments, one or two faces, and the rest was blurry beyond recognition. Except Hinata. Hinata was crystal clear in his mind's eye.

_This is **much **better than getting drunk, _he decided. Opening his front door, he toed off his sandles and stepped in. _And I won't even have a hangover afterwards. _He headed towards the kitchen, not bothering to brace himself for his father's grumpy mood... that's when he smelt it.

Burnt toast.

Shibi grinned at his son as he ran into the kitchen... the elder Aburame was standing calmly in front of the stove. "Father!" Rushing hadn't helped... he wasn't in time to save the toast. or the toaster. Or the frying pan. _How did he manage to ruin a frying pan..?_

"Hello brat!" His father cheered happily, obviously in a good mood as he moved across he kitchen to sit at the table. "Since you decided to play Romeo all night long, I decided to punish you for neglecting me!"

Shino blinked. Then blinked again. "How exactly have I been neglecting you...?" He grumbled out darkly. "And why the hell did you use a **frying pan **to make **toast**?"

"The toaster doesn't like me," Shibi said with a shrug... he acted as if the toaster not liking him was an every day occurance. _Then again, it probably is... _"And you stayed out all night while I wanted to tease you... but at least I know you were smart enough to use protection. I am right, right?"

Shino blushed. "We didn't do anything like that."

"Yes you did," Shibi accused him. "And don't bother denying it... I can _prove _that you had sex with her:

_Sex..? _He felt his cheeks go beat red again, and willed away the sudden images in his head... he knew if they didn't leave, there'd be _many _more masturbation jokes. "We didn't have sex!"

"You say that now!" His father grinned demonically, and Shino did his best to back away. _My father is evil... _"But logic says different!"

"Logics says that we've only kissed!"

"Aha!" The Clan Leader seemed proud of himself. _I... maybe I should take him to an asylum..? Nah, they'd reject him out of fear of mutany. _"I knew it! You've admitted to the sex! And without any persuasion, too." _Then again..._

"What persuasion?" Shino tried to glare, really he did... but the fact that he was blushing ruined it all. "I said I've _kissed _her, not had _sex _with her!"

"My porr, innocent, naive little son..." Shibi 'tsk'ed, shaking his head. "I know we've had this conversation before... but if we must have it again, then we must have it again..."

Shino fidgetted, dreading this his father's words. "... what conversation..?"

"Now," his father didn't stop to answer him. "There are four different types of sexual intercourse," Shino felt his blush come back. 'Digital, oral, anal and vaginal... shame on you if you can't remember what they are, but there will be a time for questions at the end."

"Fahter"

"Aa, ah," his father shot him a glare. "Questions at the end; I didn't raise you to be rude." _Ctually... yes you did. _"Now, along with sexual intercourse, there's _also _sexual **outercourse**, which includes a variety of things, such as hugging, or holding hands..."

"I don't see the point," Shino sighed, and sat down across from his father.

"The point is that kissing is a form of sexal outercourse," Shibi explained. "**_SEX_**ual outercourse, not no-sexual outercourse... by all logic, you two had sex."

"... that's some screwed up logic." Shino glared... he didn't need the thought 'I've had sex with Hinata' in his head.

His father shrugged, rather sheepishly. "It worked on your mother."

------

Someone knocked on her door the same time that she slipped in the window. "Just a minute!" She called, pulling her shirt over her head even as she hurried across the room... choosing a shirt and pants at random, she pulled them on and rushed to open the door.

"Hinata-sama," a Hyuuga housekeeper greeted her. "You're late for breakfast... Hiashi-sama sent me to fetch you."

"Of c-course. "She prayed to kami-sama that her voice didn't sound as breatheless as she thought it did...

It must have. "Are you okay, Hinata-sama..?"

"F-fine!" She lied quickly, restraining herself from laughing nervously. "I... um..." _... need a reason... need a reason... _"... I took an early walk this morning..."

"Aa," the housekeeper seemed to believe her words. "That esplains the leave in your hair then... brush it out and I'll go tell Hiashi-sama that you'll only bea minute."

"Arigatou."

She waited until the housekeeper had left before she went to check her reflection in the mirror. _I look horrible... _she thought to herself. The comment was directed at her messy and knotted hair, and she was thankful of the few extra minutes she'd gotten. _But now I mustn't waste them..._

It didn't take long to brush her hair, and she was heading to the dining room in no time. Neji was waiting for her at the door, as always.

"Hinata," he looked relieved to see her. "I was worried..." She felt guilty for ignoring him, but she was still peeved because of his words the night before... so she stalkd past him without a word.

Her father was waiting at the head of the table, and she smiled at him sweetly. "Ohayoo gozaimasu, Father."

"Ohayoo Hinata," he nodded back at her, uneffected by her morning-induced cheeriness. "I've heard you took a walk this morning..?"

"Hair father," she said with a smile, taking her usual spot and grabbing an apple to slice. Neji guietly sat across from her, watching her with sad eyes.

They all slipped into a comfortable silence, Hinata carefully avoiding Neji's gaze. She flat out refused to feel guilty. that's whem the next exciting thing happened...

There was a dull roar of someone yelling down the hall, making all three of them look up. As the yelling got louder, the door trembled. It trembling again on its weak hinges before opening, a housekeeper hurrying in. "Someone is here to see-" the housekeeper started, but was quickly pushed aside before he could finish...

... and in the housekeeper's stead, stood a fuming, pink-haired, green-eyed medical ninja.

"You!" Sakura pointed at Neji as she screamed at him. _She... she doesn't see the rest of us, I don't think. _And it seemed like she didn't. the pinkette didn't even glance at Hinata or her father, who watched the ruckus in a sort of shocked awe. "How dare you! You... you... you bastard! You violated me while I was half asleep! Teme!"

The room went deathly quiet, but only for a moment before the medical nin started screaming again. "I can't take this anymore Neji! Either get your fucking head out of your kami-be-damned ass and ask me out, or stay the hell away from me!" Hinata saw Neji tense, his skin paling at he looked - not at Sakura - at his uncle... she turned to look at her father as well, and bit her tongue when she saw his heated glare. Directed straight at Neji.

And after Sakura's next words, it was directed at her as well.

"But since I **know **you're a fucking creep who's just 'too good' for the rest of us _mortals_," the pinkette continued, her anger barely deflating. "Just stay the hell away from me! I don't care if you offer me diamonds and pearls! I don't care if you'll _die _if you don't see me! And frankly, I don't care if my advice will twist Shino's and Hinata's relationship and they wind up married with two kids; **_stay the hell away!_**"

Finally, she stopped, breathing heavily as she closed her eyes. Hinata felt no sympathy for her, but stood up to take the girl out of the room anyways... that's when Sakura saw she was there; she blushed, _probably embarassed that she said all... she probably thought she'd only be yelling at Neji._

"Hinata," Hiashi cut in as she moved to step around the table. "Sit back down. We have much to talk about. And you... ignorant, foolish little girl. No nephew of mine would _ever _be involved with an airheaded girl like you, no matter how ignorant and foolish he also is; so spare yourself any embarassment and leave. Now."


	72. The Aftermath

**The Aftermath**

Neji couldn't look at her... his pale eyes was locked on his uncle's, who glared at the pinkette as if she were one of the bugs he hated so much. _I knew this lecture would be coming sooner or later, but I was hoping for later... much later. And without Hinata involved. And without Sakura anywhere nearby._

"Involved..?" Sakura fidgetted nervously; Hiashi had this ability to make even the most confident, outspoken person become clumsy and shy; Neji had been at it's mercy several times when he was younger. "Um... heh... n-no... you must have heard me wrong. I was just... um... teasing him..? 'Cause of, ya know, all the rumours that have been going around lately... really Lee just fetched me to get him for training..."

Neji held back a sigh. _She's the worst liar in the world._

"Haruno Sakura, was it..?" His uncle said sweetly... or what seemed to be sweetly. Neji knew better. Sakura nodded, and the elder man stood up to tower over her. "I know you are not involved with my nephew, because I specifically told my nephew that certain concequences would be paid if he _did_ get involved with you... and he promised me that it would never happen. Just as my daughter promised me that she would never have a relationship with that blasted Aburame; now, as thanks for bringing to my attention the blatant lies that the _children _in this household have been telling me, I won't bring you're blatant rudeness to the attention of the hokage... so, Haruno-san, if you'd now _leave_, we'll be fine."

"But..." _Leave Sakura, before he says something worse... _"I..."

"If you cannot hold an intelligent arguement, I see no reason for you staying," Hiashi told her, not sounding nearly as sweet as before. "Not that breaking into someone's private home with false accusations is intelligent in the first place." _... something like that._

"You can't say stuff like that!" Sakura burst out, her cheeks flushed... he couldn't tell if it was from embarassment or anger. "I'm Tsunade-sama's apprentice, I have just as much, if not more, status in the village as y-"

"But you also have the naivety of youth," his uncle interrupted calmly. "And the temper of youth as well. Letting my nephew get involved with you would only risk his hold on his own temper... since you deem yourself my intellectual equal, you should see why I cannot let you be with him. You'll interphere in his training, and degrade the entire Hyuuga family; and he has to protect Hinata. is training is crucial to the clan. Now, I'm only going to ask you once more. Leave."

The pinkette was speechless, and Neji finally tore his gaze away from his uncle to look at her; she was looking back at him sadly, an appology in her eyes as she tapped her foot impatiently. She looked back at Hiashi and nodded, before leaving the room.

------

They were left in a rather uncomfortable silence. Hinata chewed on herbottom lip, pushing her fingers together nervously as she waited for her father to sit back down. _He's going to sit down, finish half of his breakfast, then tell both of us that he would like to see us in his-_

"Both of you," he hadn't sat down. He stayed towering over them, using his intimidation and their surpriseto make his point clear; knowing why he was doing it didn't make it any better. "Finish your breakfast and go to my study."

He left with barely a sound, leaving the two teenagers to think over everything that might happen... Hinata put half of her remaining apple slices on a dish and pushed them towards Neji, who took one to eat gratefully. "Doomo..."

"Aa," she muttered, leaning forwards on the table. "Ah... Neji-kun..?" _How can I say sorry..? That I understand..? That I forgive him for what he said, because he was right..?_

Neji nodded. "Yeah, I know... me too."

------

"So," Shino cringed at his father's almost-serious tone. _... I thought I'd escaped his grumpiness..._ "... what are you going to do if it doesn't work out?"

"What are you talking about?" He huffed out.

"You and Hinata," Shibi told him, leaning forwards to poke his nose. Shino just glared. "Come on... I was serious when I said that you have more to loose than when I did."

"Why can't you just tease me and be done with it?" Shino groaned, letting his head fall onto the table.

"Well... if you want I could comment on the number of sheets I had to clean these past few days."

"No you didn't!" He lifted his headto glare. "I made sure that I didn't-" He stopped suddenly, his cheeks turning bright red.

"Aha," Shibi chuckled. "The brat child has admitted to the masterbation..?" Shino just looked away from him. "Ah... well, at least we've made some progress. Now, what will you do when this doesn't work out?"

"What do you mean when?" Shino turned back to glare again.

Shibi shrugged, a grin over his features. "You have to admit... you've done absolutely nothing to make sure it would last longer than, I dunno, maybe a few months? This will be like a regular teenage relationship for you. So what happens when the two of you break it off, mutually or otherwise..?"

Shino blinked, his glare growing ever more heated. "Why can't you ever just stick to either teasing me or making me think during one conversation? Why must it be both?"

"I'm your father, I can do whatever I want." Shibi stuck his tongue out childishly. "... by the way, would you make me some toast?"

"You killed the toaster," rolling his eyes, Shibi looked away again.

"Toasters aren't alive in the first place," his father pointed out. "Thus you can't kill them."

"So you're allowed to personificate inanimate objects, but I'm not?"

Shibi blinked. "Um... smaller words please..?"

Shino blinked right back at him. "Unbelieveable... and you're trying to tell me that you actually convinced mother to _date _you..? Why not just cut your losses and just wait for the contract to kick in?"

"Because marriage contracts are evil," Shibi told him flatly. "They give you no choice in the matter, and usually ruin two lives in the end... that little spiel is how I won her over by the way." Shino rolled his eyes again. "... that's also why I had much less to loose than you do. If she randomly decided that she still hated me after we started dating - which she did on several occasions - she'd still be forced to marry me in the end. You two... you're just regular teenagers. Nothing is really forcing you together... well, that Hyuuga-boy was helping me force you together for awhile, but the pink one mocked us so we stopped."

_The pink one..? Hyuuga-boy..? Is he talking about Sakura and Neji..? _"You were trying to force us together?"

"Of course!" Shibi laughed. "Hell, I probably have bets on it all over the village... where do you think all those rumours _started_..?"

He stared at his father in shock. "You have bets..? _Bets? _With who?"

Shibi just continued to laugh. "Oh... you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

------

Hinata held onto Neji's arm tightly, staring at the door in front of her.

"What are you scared about?" Neji muttered to her darkly. "What can he do to you? Lecture? Stop any possible way of you ever seeing him again? Maybe scream? He can't disown you, because Hanabi hasn't been acting very Hyuuga-like lately, and he can't keep you in your private training because that only seemed to encourage you... so you're golden."

"He's g-going to do the same to y-you," Hinata reminded him quietly.

"Not so much," he shook his head, and Hinata pouted. _Right... different houses. Father has all right to punish him for his actions, and painfully too. _

Taking a deep breathe, they both took the final step together.


	73. Death to the Hummers

**Death to the Hummers**

There were two very unexected surprised awaiting Neji and Hinata inside Hiashi's office. The first one being Rock Lee. The second one being Kikuchi Kaede.

Hinata gripped Neji's arm tighter when she saw the blond nurse smiling at her pleasantly. "Ohayoo, Hinata-sama."

"Neji, Hinata-sama," Lee greeted as well, just as pleasantly... the only real difference was that Lee obviously meant it, where as there was a hidden malace in Kaede's eyes.

"As you can see, we have guests," Hiashi stated calmly from where he was seated. "I have already asked the Hokage to let them be you're future partners on mission... that is of course, until I have deemed that you have learned your lesson."

"L-lesson...?" Hinata stuttered out, chewing on her lip. She didn't care that she was showing weakness in front of her father.

"I think it's easy!" Lee burst in, much to Hiashi's annoyance. "Hiashi-sama said that since both of you went against his rules, me and Kaede-chan simply have to watch you and make sure you don't break them! I mean... that isn't much of a punishment if you ask me."

"Well, no one asked you," Kaede told Lee flatly, shooting him a glare. "Go get a new set of ears or something... and while you're at it, get a fashion sense as well."

"Aha! Youth knows no boundaries of fashion!" Lee chanted loudly, striking his customary 'nice guy' pose... Hinata heard Neji sigh wearily.

Hinata ignored them all, and let go of Neji to step up to her father's desk. "F-father... what are you doing?"

"Lecturing you doesn't work," He told her, not looking up from a document he was reading; Hinata never once saw his eyes move. "Discipline doesn't work. Threats certainly don't work. Everything is rebel, rebel, rebel... so I decided to enroll the help of these shinobi to watch over you, and make sure you go about your day in a manner that I agree with. Lee will be staying with Neji, as Kaede will stay with you."

_... he choose people who like Shino and Sakura on purpose. So that if we ever went near them, they would automatically interfere; he doesn't even have to explain **what **we did. _Hinata blinked, still not fully understanding something. "You said 'stay with'..?"

"Yes, stay with," he looked up at her now, his pale eyes boring straight through her soul; that's when she was certain that he knew about her late-night meetings with Shino. _How did he know? _"Kaede will share a room with you, eat with you, train with you, and do everything else with you. There will not be a moment when you are not in her sight; it's to insure that you don't do anything that I won't know about." He placed his pen down, folding his hands on the desk in front of him. "On a brighter note, you might be happy that I'm letting you continue training with that silly team that you cherish so much."

Hinata felt a smile lift at her lips. "You're letting me see Shino and Kiba?"

"I'm lettingyou train with them," Hiashi corrected her, turning back to the documents at hand. "Training with someone is different than seeing them. And even then I don't think I want you around the Aburame boy; just be happy."

She fought down the urge to jump over the desk and hug her father, instead straightening her back and showing the proper respect. "Of course, Father... thank you."

------

There was a knock on the door, making Shino and his father both stare in the sound's general direction. A moment later there was another knock, and the two looked back at each other.

Shino broke the silence first. "You get it."

"Why do I have to get it?" Shibi whined, begrudgingly standing up on his feet. "You're the young one... why don't _you _get it?"

"You've already stood up," Shino pointed out. Shibi just stuck his tongue out childishly, before disappearing from the kitchen. It wasn't long until he heard the door open, and he strained his ears to hear what was said...

"Where't the bug freak!" ... and cringed. _Kiba's too loud. _His father must have answered, because his canine-obsessed friend was speaking again. "In there..? Um... no offence or nothin' intended, but could you go and get him for me? You're house kinda creeps me out."

There was a puff of smoke, and Aburame Shibi stood back in front of him. Shino rolled his eyes, pulling himself up to a stand. "... show off."

"Did you know that the dog-boy and his mutt find our home creepy?" Shibi chuckled.

"Yes, I did," he rolled his eyes again, before performing Shunshin as well... instead of appearing in front of Kiba though, he appeared inside his room. There he found a clean jacket and a pair of sunglasses, slipping them both on before heading to where Kiba was waiting at the front door.

"Shino!" Kiba cheered when he saw him; Akamaru barked, wagging his massive tail. "Long time no see buddy! We're training today!" Shino just nodded, slipping on a pair of boots and stepping outside; he closed the door behind him. "So... you gonna say hi or anything?"

"Hi," Shino drawled out sarcastically.

"Ah... there's the bug-freak we all know and love!" Swining an arm around his friend's shoulder, Kiba started leading him towards the training ground; Shino tensed. _... I guess I'm only this comfortable with Hinata... which makes sense. _"Guess who came to talk to me personally today?"

"... the tooth fairy..?"

"Ah, good one!" Kiba laughed some more. _He... doesn't seem like he wants to kill me. Guess he's gotten over Hinata then. _"No! Hiashi did!" Shino blinked, frowing behind his tall collar. "Hinata's allowed to train with us again! We're meeting her for lunch! Isn't that great?"

_... Hiashi is **letting **me see Hinata..?_

------

It didn't take long for Hinata to start to hate humming. _It's the single, most annoying habit it the world. I don't know why people do it... doesn't it drive them crazy? And in retrospect, why hasn't anyone gotten fed up enough to kill the hummers of the world just out of annoyance? _Yes... a very cruel thing to think. But when stuck in a room with a girl who simply hummed all day - breaking only to comment on how **_horrible _**an article of clothing that Hinata (tried) to pick out was -, one was bound to be driven crazy.

Kaede just sat there all innocently, a horrible glint in her eyes. "Why don't you wear the pink, Hinata-_san_..?"

"'cause I don't like that pink," Hinata answered; her earlier europhia had diminished as quickly as the humming had started.

"Hmm..." Kaede hummed out; Hinata had to bite down on her tongue. "Well then... how 'bout the blue one?"

"I don't feel like blue," she argued back. _... the blue one **is **nice though..._ She ended up grabbing a black shirt, pulling it on over her head and mussing up her hair.

"Awe... that one makes your figure look _horrible_!" Kaede said with a pout. Hinata just bit her tongue. _... she's saying this to annoy me, nothing else... _but she couldn't stop herself from stealing a look in the mirror. ".. but if you insist, I can't really stop you."

With that said, Kaede started humming again.


	74. Meeting Up With the Guys

**Meeting Up With the Guys**

She heard Shino and Kiba long before she saw them... more so, she heard Kiba long before she saw him. The boy would laugh and curse and yell at Akamaru to charge the bug-boy that she was growing more and more nervous to see. But it was inevitable; and she couldn't even turn back and run back home, because behind her was an annoying hum that she was steadily moving away from.

When she saw the two boys, she had to bite down on her lip. Kiba was Kiba; he'd grown handsome over his 17 years. _Almost 18, _Hinata realised after a moment. _It's Kiba's birthday in a few weeks... his birthday is just after the Summer Festival. _The bloody-red tatoos on his cheeks was the fixed feature that everyone recognised him with, but after years of missions together Hinata had grown used to his dark eyes and rather twisted humour... even if most of it was directed at impressing her.

And Shino... she felt a trickle of sweat on the back of her neck, and wondered for a moment whether or not it was because of the heat or because of seeing the Aburame boy. _... I **just **saw him last night... why am I acting like this? _Really, he hadn't changed at all since the night before. Well, besides the fact that he was wearing a jacket and sunglasses again. Hinata knew exactly how much taller he'd grown, and had felt the deepening of his chest. _... not that I'd actually **felt **it when we were younger... just noticed during training, like how I noticed Kiba or Sasuke-kun or Neji-nii-chan or anyone else... gah. Not really helping. _

"Hmm..." Kaede's little hum was right in her ear, making Hinata jump. _Gah! She **knows **that bugs me... _"Are you going to get going, Hinata-_san_..?"

"Hai," Hinata grumbled back, taking the last few steps that brought her into Shino's and Kiba's sights.

"Hinata!" Kiba fumbled a block, almost getting knocked over by one of Shino's punches before rushing over to greet the Hyuuga Girl. He pulled Hinata into a tight hug, and she had to fight to breathe. "God, I missed you!" Letting her go, he held her at an arms length with a wide grin. "How was Snow? How did you get outta that marriage contract? How-"

"Kiba-kun?" Kiba's attention was drawn over her shoulder, and he looked at Kaede curiously... Hinata didn't bother, and inched to the side to find Shino with her eyes. _How am I going to explain this to him..? _

"... you're that girl." She looked back at the dog lover, startled by his vindictive tone of voice.

"That's rude," Kaede tutted. _Well, it's an improvement when compared to her humming... _"Please, just let go of Hinata-san and lets all start training."

"All..?" Hinata's attention was stolen again... this time she looked to her right, where Shino had snuck up on them. He glared at Kaede coldly, his kikaichuu buzzing on top of his skin and crawling over his jacket.

"Yes, all of us," Kaede nodded; Hinata pulled out of Kiba's grasp to turn and look at the blond nurse... who was looking at Shino lecherously, not bothering to hide it. "Hiashi-sama has asked me to watch over Hinata for awhile... make sure she doesn't break any rules."

"Hinata? Break rules?" Kiba chuckled nervously. _He must have noticed the awkward, 'lets kill Kaede' aura in the room... _"You must be kidding me."

"Hn, possibly," Kaede shrugged. "I wasn't given all the details... but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with you, Shino-kun... so, ya know, I'm _possitive _that Hiashi-sama wouldn't mind me leaving Hinata alone if I stole you away for awhile..."

Hinata gritted her teeth together painfully, her fingernails digging deep into her palms as she tried to control the sudden anger that overtook her. Shino on the other hand, just raised an eyebrow at the girl. "I've been meaning to ask you... how old are you? 14? 15?"

"Me..?" the nurse seemed happy for the excuse for conversation; Hinata had to refrain from doing something she might enjoy doing - like strangling her. Kiba seemed to notice, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm 16, hon'."

"Aa..." the Aburame heir nodded. "16... withthe maturity of a 12 year old."

Kaede looked hurt, and Kiba... Kiba laughed. Loudly. Hinata giggled with him, trying to hide the noise behind her hands. The nurse glared ather, before reaching out to grab her hand. "Come on, Hinata-_san_, lets spar."

------

Shino watched Kaede pull Hinata away, trying to ignore the tightening in his chest the entire time. _So... Hiashi found out then? And this is how he's stopping it? By sending a girl obsessed with me to watch Hinata's every move..? That cruel. Lord Sasaki level cruel. _

"Yo man," Kiba stepped closer to him, a frown on his face. "Um... if ya don't mind me askin'... what exactly just happened here? I mean... doesn't that girl hate your guts and go around the village saying that you attacked her?"

"For about a week," Shino snorted out. "She's in love with me again."

"Aa..." the dog lover blinked, then sighed. "Damn it... you lucky bug. You have _two _girls completely crazy over you. I'm lucky I got one."

"One..?" He blinked, looking at his friend curiously. "... you got a girlfriend..?"

"Yep," Kiba's grin was back, as ruthless as ever. "Toldja I could get over Hinata... and speaking of the Hyuuga Princess, what the _hell _was all that about again..?"

"Ah..." _How to explain..? _"Put it this way... you'd be proud of me."

It was Kiba's turn to blink. And then his grin grew tenfold. "You got laid, didn't you? Ha! Oh, who would have thought, our innocent little Hinata..?"

"No!" He felt his cheeks burning, and thanked kami-sama for his tall collar. _What is with people and assuming that we had sex..? _"We just..."

"You've gotta start talkin' more, dude," Kiba shook his head at him. "But don't worry... later you'll distract the preppy girl with the rack who's in love with you - have I mentioned you're one hell of a lucky bug? - and I'll drag it outta Hinata. That creepy father of your's has probably embarassed you enough about it."


	75. Training With Kaede

**Training With Kaede**

"You're slow," Kaede giggled in her ear. _This is getting annoying!_

They had started sparring long ago... the nurse lived up to Konoha's reputation.Kaede was an excellant Kunoichi. Hinata could barely keep up with her speed, and half the time she still fell behind. And to make matters worse, Kaede would make sure not to hurt her whenever she got through Hinata's defences; instead, she would land a weak blow with the hilt of a kunai, and lean forwards enough to mutter some comment in her ear.

Kaede backed away away, a cheshire smile on her lips as she analysed her next attack. Hinata sighed, already knowing what she was going to do... _She's a great fighter, but kind of predictable. _

It didn't take long for the nurse to charge again, but this time something stopped her... Shino had appeared in front of the attacking girl, making the blond ram into his chest. Hinata opened her mouth to yell one comment or another - most likely something very hurtful - but before she could manage to get the words out, a familiar hand clamped over her mouth, and an arm snaked around her waist to pull her away.

Thinking back on it, it all happened extremely fast.

It mere moments Hinata and her captor were hidden in the foilage of nearby bushes... that's where he let her go, allowing her to turn around.

"Kiba," she said with a pout, looking at the dog-boy curiously. "... is there a reason why you just did that..?"

"To ask you what the hell's going on," he told her simply. "I can only torture Shino so much... and in the end I'll _force _him to tell me everything anyways... but at least this way I can get you're side of the story, too."

She pouted again. _... do I wanna tell Kiba..?_

------

"Shino!" She smiled up at him sweetly from her place against his chest; He bit his tongue. Hard. _Why again did I agree to this plan..? And why am **I **the lacky? Shouldn't Kiba be the one distracting her..? _

"... Kaede." He tried to put some space between them, but the blond latched on and pulled him closer. "You can let go now."

"Why..?" She pouted, batting her eyelashes at him. "We're already so... cosy."

The words made his skin crawl. "You can let go, Kaede." _Oh please, for the love of Kami-sama, let go. _Hetried to push her away, but she clamped onto his arms. "... aren't you supposed to be watching Hinata?"

"I'm supposed to be keeping her away from you," she tried to get closer to him, and he backed away farther. "So, as long as you stay away from her, it'll be fine..."

He blinked. "Stay away from her..? What are you talking about?"

The nurse shrugged, and tried to get closer again. "I dunno... Hiashi-sama just asked me to watch her. Keep her in my sights. I assumed that it had to do with you... I think she got the better deal; Neji-kun has to put up with that brat, Lee."

Frowning, he finally managed to get away from Kaede. The nurse pouted at him, but stayed put... for once. _Okay... I'm fairly certain that she's bipolar._

------

She'd been quickly distracted by Kaede... she had even tried to moved out of the bushes to forceably remove the girl from Shino's touch, but Kiba had stopped her. He explained their little 'plan', and how Shino had been stuck with the dirty work... so she told him. Everything.

As quickly as possible of course.

"Wow..." Kiba blinked. "Um... just... wow. I never would have taken you for the type to do something like that... breaking the rules so bluntly and what not... I can't even think of Shino doing that. You're both like... goody-goody two shoes types."

"Quiet..." she punched him lightly, and he pretended to be hurt. _It's better like this... when there's no doubt that we're anything but friends; Instead of not knowing when or where he'll flirt next. It's nice. _

"Right well..." he stood up slowly, exiting the bushes with Hinata close behind him. "... let's save the bug-freak, shall we?"

"Don't call him that," she scolded him lightly, falling in step beside the canine lover as he moved up to Shino and Kaede.

Kaede glared at them both, as if they had disrupted something. "Oh. You're back," she said dryly; Hinata rolled her eyes. _Yes we're back... where did you think we'd gone? You're a Ninja, you should know better!_

"Yes we're back!" Kiba moved up along side the nurse, swinging an arm over her shoulders to pull her aside. "You've sparred with Hinata all this time... time to spar with me!"

Hinata giggled, watching them leave. Kaede was trying to worm her way out of Kiba's grip, but Hinata knew from personal experience that a little worming wouldn't work very well... and then Shino came into her sight again.

"... you're laughing." He sounded almost... insulted. _He did have to put up with Kaede. _

"Kiba's flirting with her," she told him with a smile. "So she'll be busy for awhile."

"Flirting..?" He snorted. "Then Kiba will be in trouble... he has a girlfriend now."

"Girlfriend?" Hinata blinked, then smiled even more. "Aa... he's lucky then." Shino nodded in agreement... and just as she came up with something else to say, he turned to look in the direction that Kiba had taken the nurse. Pouting, she looked as well; Kaede was coming back.

"Aa, Hinata-san!" She sounded grouchy, and that made her happier. _What have I sunken to..? Relishing in someone else's misery. Sure... she's vindictive and annoying, but she's human too. I'm sure that underneath her (rather strange) infactuation with Shino, she's a nice girl... _"Come, come... we've trained enough. Let's go home!"

"What..?" She blinked... and that was long enough for Kaede to grab her wrist and start pulling her away. "But... we've only been here a few hours..."

"I have to take care of you, Hinata-san," Kaede grounded out.

"We _**love** _you!" Kiba called from behind them, making Hinata giggle and Kaede flinch.

_So... I guess this is what training is going to be like from now on..?_


	76. SixtyTwo

**Sixty-Two**

She found it almost insulting that Kaede didn't even pause before opening her front door. _It's my home, not your's. Learn some respect! _Apparently, respect wasn't what the nurse had in mind... she only continued to pull Hinata deeper and deeper into her own home. The Hyuuga girl would have been lost long ago had she not mesmorised the maze-like halls of the Hyuuga House.

The nurse was muttering darkly under her breathe; a series of curses that Hinata was sure would make her cheeks turn red if she actually heard them properly.

They headed to her father's office. Hinata couldn't fathome why; this time of day Hiashi was usually training with Hanabi, not cooped up in his office. And to her amazement, Neji and Lee were waiting outside the door when they arrived.

"Neji-kun..?" He looked up at her, offering her a small smile.

"Ah, Hinata-chan!" Lee cheered exuberantly. "You and Kaede-chan have returned too? Though I fear your father isn't here at the moment..."

"He's training," both Hyuuga children said at the same time. They shared a glance, before Neji continued; "We sawthem with when we came in, remember?"

"Aa, but Hanabi-chan has been empowered with youth!" The taijutsu nin said loudly. "She is capable of training with herself for a few minutes while I report to Hiashi-sama!"

_Report..? _Hinata frowned, looking at Neji questionably. _Lee has to report to Father..? Does Kaede have to report as well? _She suddenly felt nervous. _What will she say? That Shino was being 'rude' to her..? That I was being violent? Or... _A terrible thought hit her. _Or that... me and Kiba disappeared in the bushes for awhile..? **That **wouldn't go over well... especially since I'm sure Father could find out that Kiba kissed me awhile back pretty quickly..._

"Calm down Lee," Neji rolled his eyes. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is!" Lee complained... and rather loudly too. But everything Lee did, from his clothes to his fighting style, was loud. "This is a mission that I was put on, and I will not fail!"

_That's Lee... never one to give up. Truly a master of hard work. _"You aren't failing anything," her cousin drawled out annoyedly. "Infact, you'd be doing us all a _favour_..."

_Too true._

------

Kiba and Shino parted ways soon after the 'we love you!' incident... to which Shino was thankful for. Only now he had to go back home, and explain things to his father. And maybe get some whiskey.

_Whiskey sounds good right about now... _he thought to himself. _Extremely good actually. But how to get some with Father in the house..?_

When he got home, the door was open; the last few of the butterflies fluttered out above his head as he entered. Not bothering with his shoes, he headed straight to Shibi's room... only his father was already there, sitting on his bed with the wooden whiskey box infront of him as he used it as a makeshift table for the long scroll he was scribbling on.

_... okay... this is kind of creepy. Does he know I was thinking about whiskey?_

"Shot glasses are on the side table," Shibi told him without looking up. _Okay. Extremely creepy. Can he read minds..? _"And for the record, no, I can't read minds... I'm just very good at predicting things."

"Stalker."

"I thought we'd grown past the name calling, brat."

Shino rolled his eyes, and moved to grab the shot glasses before sitting down. "Say that when you aren't being all serious... why are you being serious?"

"Che... Hiashi-kun has outsmarted me..." his father stopped writting for a moment to chew on the end of his pen. "A chaperone..? I never thought he'd sink that low..."

Shino blinked. "... are you plotting my social life..?"

"No, no! Heavens no!" Shibi laughed, looking up at his son with his dark features. "That would be _far _to easy to do... the challenge is to _not _meddle into your social life. One of the many bets I made. And this is a list... of all the people who I may have to pay up to within the next few months." Shino looked at the long, long list... _Okay, there must be **at least** fifty people on there... _"Knowing all the things I'll loose makes me more determinded to get my way."

The Aburame Heir didn't answer right away, choosing instead to read off a couple of the names on the list... _He's also put what they have to do should they loose..? Okay. He's an obsessed stalkerish creep._

Yamanaka Inoichi.  
Bet: whether or not Shino/Hinata will get together.  
If I loose: Can't talk for a week.  
If he looses (_which he will!_): buys me food for a month.

"This is the list of people that you made bets on _me and Hinata _with?" Shino glared up at his father. "This... this... this must be fifty people!"

"Sixty two actually," Shibi correctly automatically. "And really it's not a lot... I had almost a hundred people betting on whether or not me and Emi would end up together... which was hilarious, because we had a marriage contract so no matter what we'd end up together."

Shino blinked again. "Sixty two people..? How the hell did you manage _sixty two **people!**_"

"A fair few of them were just eavesdropping and decided to bet," his father defended himself. "And if you don't want to think about it that badly, drink some whiskey."

Shino grumbles as his father fumbled with the whiskey box, and turned again to the scroll. _Nara Shikaku... Nara Yoshino... The Third Hokage? He got **The Third **to bet on me? Has he no life? _He continued up and down the scroll, reading many familiar names (_I can't believe Kurenai-sensei bet on me!_) and even more unfamiliar ones... but there was one that made him stop.

Hyuuga Hiashi.  
Bet: whether or not Shino/Hinata will get married.  
If I loose: leave the village.  
If he looses: I get to go to the wedding.


	77. Reports

**Reports**

"You made a bet with Hiashi?" He attempted to glare up at his father... but he was far too shocked for it to have come out properly. _Hiashi? I... this... no. This can't be possible. This means that Hiashi will keep us **apart** through any means nessisary, and my father won't stop meddling... I must be dreaming. _Shibi leaned forwards and pinched his cheek. "Owe... what was that for?"

"You aren't dreaming," his father shrugged. "And yes, I made a bet with Shibi... back when Emi and Hinata's mother (could never remember that girl's name, though she played amean game of checkers) were both pregnate, I said that it would be great if our kids got married... than we'd be family. Naturally, he disagreed with me. And I spent about a week in the hospital."

_Yeah well, you probably deserved it. _Shino glared. "And when exactly did you make this bet..?"

"Oh, around the same time!" Shibi grinned widely. "I'm not to worried about that bet though... if I leave I'm only gone for either five or ten years - I couldn't remember so I didn't put it down. It's Iruka-kun's bet that I'm worried about... I thought _Kakashi_ would have come up with the worst one, but at least I can _win _Kakashi's bet." ... curiosity got the best of him, and Shino looked at the list again.

Hatake Kakashi.  
Bet: Hinata will end up with Shino'sclothes.  
If I loose: I have to give him my Icha Icha Violence collection.  
If he looses: he gives me his Icha Icha Paradise collection.

"... you bet Kakashi that Hinata would get my clothes..?" Shino blinked. _... he has Icha Icha Violence..?_

"No, Kakashi-kun bet that," Shibi told him. "He approached me and everything... which I'm thankful for. I want that series so that I can read it again. And that reminds me; don't give Hinata-chan any of your clothes."

_Hinata... _"Don't worry about that," Shino said sourly. _How can I..? Kaede is 'keeping an eye on her'..._

"Stop being so snooty," his father rolled his eyes. "At least you don't have to worry about cleaning up the _entire _Academy, top to bottom. That's including dusting, and I _hate _dusting."

Shino blinked again, before remembering. _Iruka-sensei's bet... _He scanned over the scroll again quickly. When he found his old sensei's bet, he couldn't help but blush in shock.

Umino Iruka.  
Bet: that some sort of threesome or love-affair will occure between Shino/Hinata/Kiba.  
If I loose: I have to clean the academy top to bottom.  
If he looses: I get to teach classes for a week.

"... he... actually said that..?"

"No actually," his father was chuckling nervously... Shino looked up at him. _Uh-oh... do I want to know what happened..? _"I'm not quite sure how it happened... but he got _me _to bet that. Very manipulative that Iruka-kun..."

Shino's blush deepened. "You _bet _that some sort of... of-"

"Threesome sex kink..?"

He blushed again. "... yeah... you bet that..?"

"I was _tricked_ into betting on that," Shibi glared. "Why would I bet on something that I'd so bluntly lose..? Unless you feel like making it come true for your loving father?

"No!"

------

"You should try black."

"Ah, but green is the colour of spring, the time of eternal youth!"

Hinata and Neji both leaned against the wall, staring back and forth between Lee and Kaede, both whom continued to argue about Lee's fashion sense... or lack thereof. "Black would look better on you! And _not _a unitard. They're so... disgusting."

"It's designed to help me train!" Lee refuted against her with a glare. Hinata bit her lip, and Neji snorted; after twenty minutes of holding it in, he deserved it. _Aa... poor Lee-san..._

Kaede glanced at them with a frown, then looked back at Lee with a grin. "Alright, lets stop talking about your ugly clothes for awhile... tell me, how's Sakura-san doing? I haven't seen her at work for a long while."

"Sakura?" The taijutsu nin's voice was almost breatheless, and Hinata felt Neji tense beside her. _Oh, Kaede's tricky... _"Ah, she came to see me train today! I'll win her over yet!"

"You like her..?" the blond sounded so innocent. _Why is she taking this so far..? What did Neji ever do to her? _"I never knew that! If you'd like... I could put in a good word for you?"

"No need," Lee was grinning like an idiot. "Sakura-san and I already have a relationship of sorts!" Her cousin tensed farther. "She's even coming to see me train again tomorrow!"

"And how do you know she's coming to see you?" Neji gritted out.

Hinata saw Lee blink, looking at at Neji curiously. Kaede was just grinning smugly. "... because she always comes to see me, Neji." Teammates stared at each other, and Hinata chewed on her lip. _This shouldn't be happening... what is it about being a teenager that makes life confusing?_

Fortunately (or unfortunately) for them, a moment later someone walked up to them. Two someones actually. Hiashi and Hanabi.

Young Hanabi glared at the offending four, obviously disgruntled that they had interrupted her training. Hiashi glared as well, but it merely an aknowledgement. "What are you doing here..?"

"We're here to report!" Lee said happily, turning away from Neji to give Hiashi his customary 'good guy' pose.

"Oh..?" Hiashi asked. "And what have you to report?"

"All has gone well with us!" The taijutsu nin's grin almost broke off of his face. _... he's too happy too much. It's good to be happy, but this must be repressing something..._

"I have something important to report," Kaede butted in, glaring at Lee for a moment before looking at Hiashi. "Did you know that you're daughter was fraternising with her teammate..? They actually correographed a diversion to keep me from noticing as they sliped away into the bushes."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow at her response. "If they correographed a diversion to keep you from noticing, how did you notice..?"

"Well, of _course_I noticed," Kaede chuckled, looking away almost shyly. _If I didn't know better, I'd say she was flirting with my father... ew... she might be flirting with my father! _Hinata tried in vain not to picture Kaede as her stepmom...

"If you noticed, how did they managed to, how did you say it..?" The Hyuuga Leader paused for a moment, for dramatic effect. "... slipped away into the bushes..?" Her father seemed very demonic at that moment, and Hinata didn't blame Kaede for taking a step away from him... Hiashi sighed, turning away from the blond girl. "The Inuzuka-mutt brings no cause for concern, Kaede-san... both you and Lee-san please say your 'reports' for important matters."


	78. The Weak and the Weary

**The Weak and the Weary**

_... one fine day in the middle of the night, two dead boys stood up to fight... _

Shino cursed softly under his breath, looking up at the ceiling; he was in his room. Just dwelling, lying on his back as his kikaichuu counted the praying mantises in the room over, and over, and over again. He was bored. Bored straight to core of his very being, and it was his kikai bugs that were suffering.

A week ago (after Shino had _finally _calmed down about the bet incident) his father had wrote him down an idiotic version of a stupid poem to keep his mind off things. The main problem was that it worked.

Now Shino couldn't get it out of his head.

It wasn't the simplist of poems... being fairly long and all. But it was simplistic in it's rhyme skeme, and had the sort of theme that his father enjoyed; completely pointless. It was actually posted on his wall...

With a sigh, Shino sat up to read his father's messy scrawl: it was better than thinking over how little he'd seen Hinata over the past week. Or thinking about how much he'd seen Kaede.

He tried focusingon the words, but it prooved to be far more difficult than the poem itself... _This is boring. I wish Hinata were here... _Then he grumbled at himself, tearing his eyes away from the scroll and following the movements of his kikaichuu.

This was becoming a routine of the most tiresome kind.

He perked up when he heard the muffle of footsteps from the otherside of the house; he heard them all the time over the past week, but it never lasted long... if it did last more thanten steps, then it was probably someone breaking in on some sort of dare. _After all, not a lot of people like entering the Aburame house unannounced..._

There were only four steps. Then a poof of smoke in his room as his father appeared in front of him.

"Brat-child," Shibi said affectionately.

"Stalker." Shino chimed back, laying back down on his bed.

"I've got another mission," his father said. _Already..? What was that, less than two weeks..? _"I'll be gone maybe a month... probably less."

"Sure thing."

"I told Susu-chan to take care of you," Shibi continued. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do; and if you do, take pictures."

"Visit a psycologist while you're gone, will ya?"

Shibi just laughed, before leaving again.

------

"Keep up!" Kaede taunted from across thecourtyard. _Oh, how do I hate her right now... _"Come on, you're supposed to be a Hyuuga! A taijutsu specialist! How the hell did you become the heir?"

_I was born, _Hinata thought sassily, but couldn't bring up enough courage to say it aloud...

Neji took care of that for her. "She's the heir because she's the heir," he growled out. "If she wasn't capable, her father would have disowned her by now."

_... then again, he has disowned me once... _"I never asked you, Hyuuga-teme!" Kaede yelled at him. Neji just rolled his eyes, and Hinata sighed before turning to head inside; she was sick of training. "Where are you going, Hinata-san?"

"To my room," she muttered quietly. Not that she really cared if Kaede heard her or not; the Nurse had actually _convinced _Lee that they should all train exclusively in the Hyuuga ground's for a week or so, just until her and Neji got 'used to them'.

_Stupid, idiotic plan... why does Lee-san have to be guilable? I mean, he's nice, he's a great fighter, and he's smart enough to graduate and what not, but you can convince him of almost **anything**. Him and Kaede should switch hair colours._

"I wasn't finished training yet," Kaede complained once she'd caught up.

"Then go and finish your training, Kaede-san," Hinata told her politely, wanting to get to her room as quickly as possible; she'd been studying Shunshin for the past week, and wondered if it would work now... _No, better not risk it. It's a jounin-level jutsu, and I've only **just **started to **look **at it... _To compromise, she sped up.

"You know I can't leave you alone," the nurse said venomously. Hinata only shrugged.

Kaede had many more words for her, but the Hyuuga Heir tuned them out; it was easy to do after awhile. Sort of like how someone ignores the buzzing of a bee after noticing it for awhile... in that fashion, it didn't take long for them to arrive back at her room.

Opening the door, Hinata headed straight for the bed; she just wanted to collaspe into it and take a cat nap, then go 'save' Neji from Lee... but something stopped her.

Folded neatly on her pillow, was a note.

------

He was lying on his bed again, even though it was only half way through the day. _This isn't that bad... just... forget about everything. Don't think. Meditate or something; you need to strenghthen your mind as well as your body._

But clearing his head didn't work at all. He only came to the conclusion, _this is what Hinata used to do all the time when me and Kiba would train... _And that made him depressed. _How could I disregard her so much when we were younger?_

The muffled sound of slow footsteps started in the hall, but he shrugged it off as one of the clan members coming to visit him. Probably Susumu.

_... then again, I don't ignore her now. So that makes up for back then, right..? _That thought put him into a better mood, and that in turn, lead to a random moment of stupidity on his part... _...one fine day in the middle of the night, two dead boys stood up to fight..._

Shaking his head, he sat up and tried to forget the poem... only to realise he could still hear the footsteps. _... they should have already stopped._

Someone knocked on his door.

Shino stood up slowly, grabbing his jacket off of his desk and shrugging it on; he didn't bother with the buttons, as they'd just take too long. He kept chanting _it's probably just Susu-chan_, in his head, but it didn't stop the spark of parinoia he felt.

Just before he reached the door, it opened of it's own accord, and into his room stepped a very unwelcome guest.


	79. The Unfortunate Circumstance

**The Unfortunate Circumstance**

"What's that, Hinata-san?" Kaede hummed out over her shoulder, making the Hyuuga girl jump. Before she could respond, the nurse darted around her and plucked the note off of her pillow. "Maybe a love letter from Shino-kun..? I'll have to tell Hiashi-sama about this!"

Hinata just sighed, not bothering to even attempt to stop the blond girl from unfolding the note and reading it to herself. _It's probably from Neji-kun, _she thought to herself as she sat down on the bed. _We can't get a moment to have a private conversation, so he resorts to notes... kind of childish, but it works I guess. _

"Awe..." Kaede giggled, and for once in her life didn't sound as maliciously evil as she usually did. "How sweet... you have an admirer! Sort of..."

"Hn," Hinata sighed again, and reached out to snatch the note from the nurse's grasp. She flipped it over to read the writting, only to find that she wasn't familiar with the thin, spindly script... whomever had written had very fancy handwritting. Pursing her lips together, she concentraited on the letters; _I hate handwritting..._

_Dearest Hinata-Darling,  
... did you miss me? Ah, who am I kidding? Most likely not. Either or, I came not to visit you, but to pay back a little 'debt' I have with a different clan. I thought I'd leave a note anyways, and quite possibly I'll come and say hi.  
Oh, and Father is still expecting to see you at the end of a wedding aisle.  
Cheers._

"So, who is it?" Hinata looked up at Kaede. _She seems... almost nice. Is it because she knows it isn't from Shino..? Is that really the only reason why she's mean to me..? _"Come on... there's no name! Who sent you the love letter?"

"It's not a l-love letter," Hinata muttered. "It's just... someone."

"Someone... who?"

"I don't know," Hinata shrugged.

"Che," Kaede giggled, sitting next to her on the bed; Hinata tried to inch away. "Come one... don't lie to me! It's okay if you don't have feelings for Shino... he'll get over it. Eventually. Besides, you're a teenager still! Explore your options! Take-"

"Kaede," the Hyuuga Heir glared at her. "I assure you, I have no romantic feelings for whomever wrote this letter." _... and honestly, I don't know who it is._

------

Shino's mind quickly went over all the ninja gear in his room. _A dozen shruiken on the desk... several dozen kunai in the top right drawer... three scrolls in the top left drawer, tenmore in the drawer underneath it... _The figure took a step into his room, and Shino was coerced into taking a half-step back. _... a few explosives under the bed... and my kikaichuu. Mainly my kikaichuu._

The figure's grey cloak covered all aspects of his being, and his hood covered his face; but he still reaked of a power that sent tendrils of fear down the Aburame Heir's usually couragous spine. Armoured arms moved up to slip off his hood, revealing platinum blond hair and a pleasant smile. "Konichi wa Shino-kun. I see you are doing well."

He opened his mouth to answer, but found that he couldn't speak; wetting his lips, he tried again. "... Yuu."

"Do you know why I'm here, Shino-kun..?" The Sasaki Son asked, taking another step into his room; Shino took another step back.

"No." _That was a ritorical question._

"Ah, well... you should," Yuu sighed, his happily little grin still spread across his face as he moved to undo the clasp of his cloak. "Just so you know, Yukio wanted to come, too. But ototo slows me down, and this was supposed to be a very, extremely quick mission to finally pay back all the injustices and grief your family has given mine."

Shino snorted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Grief? You _raped _Hinata. I should be the one going on a 'mission' to see you."

"To do what exactly?" The blond hissed;his cloakfell to the ground, revealing hisarmour clad body."Kill me? Ha, as if you'd be able to! And besides... I was given strict orders to make sure you stay alive. Something about punishing your father for trying to kill Yuudai."

_I'm not going do die. _Shino thought sarcastically. "How reassuring."

"Take it as you will," Yuu muttered, his grin long gone. That's when Shino noticed the katana strapped to his back.

_This won't end well. _

In one quick movement, Yuu had drawn the blade and weilded it masterfully over his shoulder; time seemed to inch past in millimetres, allowing Shino to see every moment... but at the same time, the Sasaki son moved far faster than any of his reflexes. He was barely able to flinch as the katana hit his shoulder. The only things that dulled the blow was his hands, and a mass of his kikai bugs that reacted faster than he did.

A sharp stab of pain shot up his spine. _My kikaichuu... some of them died..._

"Impressive," Yuu chuckled. "If faced with fatality, your little... insect friends, protect you?"

"They have no interest in me dying," Shino grounded out, still feeling the after effects of the kikai bugs' deaths. _Gotta get the upper hand... _

Shino made a quick move next, wrenching his shoulder away from the katana and pulling it towards him at the same time in hopes of sending Yuu off balance... at the same time his kikaichuu lashed out at Yuu on their own. _I'll scold them later. _.. it backfired. Horribly.

Yuu lived up to his reputation of a warrior. He jabbed into Shino's pull and used all his strength to pull his blade farther down; it brought more shots of pain up and down the Aburame's spine as more of his kikaichuu died in attempt to keep the blade away from delicate flesh... as for the kikai bugs that had attacked Yuu on their own..? His armour repelled them somehow.

Within half a moment, Yuu pushed Shino onto his back, stepping heavily on his chest and restricting Shino's breathing. "As I said before, Shino-kun... as if you'd be able to kill me."


	80. Punishment

**Punishment**

Shino stayed lying on his back as Yuu moved away, but didn't dare change his possition... _Lets assess. Yuu is older, stronger, faster, and muchbetter at close-range taijutsu than I could ever dream... Ninjutsu is probably my best bet._

"Ha..." he heard Yuu chuckle, and moved his arms up over his chest; his shoulder still hurt. He organised his kikaichuu quietly, and they dispersed about the entire room. "_That _stupid poem... Aniki used to chant it around the castle; that was the main excuse Shibi-sama used after he attempted to kill him."

"... why aren't you getting this over with..?" Shino grunted out, forming quick, deliberate hand signs.

"The fun of killing you was denied to me," Yuu answered; the Aburame boy heard a thud as the blond dropped to his knees to look under his bed. "So I'm going to drag this out as long as possible... and ruffle through your things. Must keep up evil appearances." He heard the drag of a box across his floor... he finished his jutsu.

His kikaichuu swarmed at his feet, and towering over Shino appeared a perfect bug-clone, who held out a hand to help him up. He accepted, getting shakily back up to his feet and turning around to look at Yuu.

"Clones," Yuu drawled out lowly, glancing up at him with a glare. "I hate clones, they're annoying..." He turned back to the box he was rummaging through.

_Hn. Comes to kill me than doesn't take me seriously. I don't care how good he is, I will **not **let him underestimate me. _Shino dashed the few steps across his room to his desk as his bug clone moved to attack Yuu as best as he could. It's was stratigically sound... the perfect diversion to get weapons that would, do doubt, even out the playing feild...

... Shino just forgot about the explosive under the bed.

------

Sakura grumbled as she marched through the hospital halls towards her office; she still hadn't completely moved in yet, and it was getting annoying... but work and the ever growing need for sleep seemed to take up more and more of her time. _Then again, work and sleep are much easier to do than dwell on Hinata and Neji... the bastard. Couldn't even explain anything to me, and now I can't even see him. _

She knew that it wasn't fair for her to blame Neji; it was her own fault for not paying attention before she started screaming at him. _But it's just **so **frustrating to live like this and just **not know! **Hell, he acts like he likes me one moment, then like he hates me the next! Hyuuga's are frustrating..._

Opening the office door, she attempted to get to her desk without tripping over anything, which was quite a difficult task. With all the time she'd neglected to spend fixing up the office, it had grown into quite the disastor zone. "Right," she said aloud to herself, half-hopping half-shimmying over a stack of boxes. "Right after shift I'm staying behind and cleaning this up, before **_I _**need to be taken to the emergency room..."

She sat down at her desk with a grateful sigh. _Ah... I love this chair... so comfy... _Allowing herself to get lost in mindless thoughts, she closed her eyes and let her entire body relax; Then those thoughts drifted to the (rather infuriating) Hyuuga boy that would randomly break into her house, and her eyes snapped open again. _Stupid Neji-teme... bothering me even in my times of rest... _

It was then she noticed the note on her desk.

Picking it up curiously, she wasted no time unfolding the paper and letting her eyes scan over the neat, fancy handwritting... it took a moment, but the words in front of her eyes registered, and the pristine white sheet slipped from her hand to fall back on the desk. Sakura volted over her wooden desk, and toppled over several boxes as she rushed out of her office, yelling instructions to the first nurses she saw without ever slowing down...

... the note stayed face up on the desk, open for any interested reader to see.

_Haruno Sakura,  
Your reputation proceeds you, greatly. As I know you are the best medical nin in Konoha, I thought it would be best to inform you - and not someone else - that a fairly serious injury should have happened by the time you read this. The extent of the injury I do not yet know... but please, hurry to the Aburame House, as I will be punished greatly if Shino-kun happens to die after I torture him._

------

It burned. So very, very much. Not only the wounds on his flesh, but the burning in his spine that refused to leave... it told him that his kikaichuu had died. The empty numbness in his limbs told him how much had died. _This... isn't right... you can't burn and be numb at the same time..._

He tried to move, but it hurt. So very, very much did it hurt. His only grim satisfaction came from the fact that, even playing feild or no even playing feild, there was no way that Sasaki Yuu could have dodged that explosion as well... but it only lasted a moment before the pain reminded him of where he was.

He tried calling his kikai bugs to himself, to get them to soothe his soul as they would soothe his troubles... but very few of them came. The ones that did come crawled under his skin to check all his vitals for what seemed like hours: and it probably was.

After a long time of silence and laboured breathe - he also heard Yuu groan painfully - Shino finally heard a sound that sparked a dim hope in his mind; loud footfalls. _Father..? No, he's on a missio... Hinata?_

"Shino!" The front door banged open. _... Sakura? Why is she here..? _"Damn it Shino! Make a noise or something!" The footfalls sounded again, and another door banged open; it was probably the rarely used front closet...

"Sa-..." he tried to grunt out; his throat felt dry. He tried wetting his lips, but it didn't help... another door banged open. Then another. _... only two more doors... I can wait that long, right..?_

There was only one more door; the second door was straight across the hall, but Sakura hadn't opened it yet. "Damn it Shino... do you know how much Hinata's going to yell at me?"

Shino managed a small chuckle before his world turned black.


	81. The Damage Done

**The Damage Done**

White. White. White. White. _White. _Everything appeared white when he blinked open his eyes, a strange giddiness pulsing through his veins. Someone giggled somewhere in the general direction of his feet - at least he _thought _it came from his feet... _Feet can giggle? _- and he started to struggle up into a seated possition.

"Shino-sama!" The giggling stopped the cheerfulvoice took over; it was to his left and no where near his feet. "You'we be better!"

"... better..?" Shino blinked again, managing to sit up and look over at the owner of the voice... Susumu was sittingprimly in her sister's lap, being held back firmly. "... what exactly do you mean... better..?"

"You gots hurt..." Susumu pouted. "And 'cause of that, Shizuka won't let me hug you better! But you _look _better, 'cause Sakuwa-chan fixed you, so I get to hug you now!"

Shino just chuckled, before looking around the room he was in. Truly it was white, white, white... white sheets. White walls. White floors. White curtains. There was even a small vase of white flowers on the bedside table. _... how did I get to the hospital?_

------

"And her smile!" His teammate was swooning, and it took all of Neji's personal reverance not to do something that would make him seem like a jealous boyfriend. _Because I'm not; neither that is. Not jealous nor a boyfriend... why would I be jealous of **Lee? **_"Her smile shines as the loveliest spring day!"

_... then again, as cheesy asit is at times, Lee does do the entire 'showering with compliments' thing that most bloody females seem to like..._

He sighed in relief when he saw Hinata and Kaede walking back into the courtyard. _Oh thank kami-sama... _"Hinata! Kaede-san!" Lee called out to them, rushing forwards to greet the two girls."You've both returned quickly!"

"Hinata was embarassed," Neji heard Kaede giggle. _Okay... is it just me or did that sound like she **wasn't **skeming a diabolical plan..? Something horridly wrong must have happened. _"She got a love letter!" _... like that._

"It wasn't a love l-letter," his cousin insisted; Neji heard the embarassment in her voice. _Okay... Kaede knows how to rub things in. _"... it was just a note."

"Oh, right," he watched as Kaede rolled her eyes, and wondered if he would be able to sneak away from everyone... it wasn't the hardness thing to do. He was a genius after all. "And who would go through the trouble of breaking into Hyuuga House un-noticed, drop you off a note, then leave without a trace..?"

Neji blinked. _Who would do that..? Someone trying to flaunt their power, definately. _

Hinata looked irked, trying to think up of a good comeback... but luckily she was saved from that task by a loud crash just inside the doors to the courtyard.

All four teenagers stopped what they were doing, their attention drawn to the loud noise; the door shook, then opened with an equally as loud _crash! _as before. Standing there, easily pushing away Hyuuga housekeepers left, right, and center, was Haruno Sakura.

Neji fought to breathe.

"Take your bloody hands _off _of me!" Sakura snapped at the housekeepers. "And I don't damn well _care _what Hiashi said! I'm here to see Hinata, so _fuck! Off!_" Speechless and appalled, the housekeepers left - probably to tell his uncle.

"Sakura-san?" Lee seemed surprised to see her... but happy as well. Sakura blinked, finally noticing the four; she looked straight at him, barely noticing Lee. "What pleasure do we owe to have our preasance graced with your's?"

"Lee-san," she spoke to Lee, but didn't look at him. _... this would be awkward if Lee weren't completely clueless... _"I came to fetch Hinata-sama, if that's quite alright... her and I have to go somewhere."

"Oh?" Kaede snided in; she sounded like her old, evil self again. "And where exactly are we going..?"

"_We_ - as in me and Hinata - are going to the hospital," the pinkette tore her gaze away from Neji to glare at the blond nurse. "_You _can go screw yourself for all I care."

"... h-hospital..?" His Byakuugan eyes caught Hinata's suddenly self-concious look as she started acting like she used to when she was younger. "Um... we... w-why..? My pills... well..."

"This isn't about birth control," Sakura told her with a pleasant smile; Neji almost choked. _Birth control? _"This is about... well... something else." The medical nin's smile faded away and she looked away from all of them. "So we'd better get going."

"Nuh-uh!" Kaede snapped, walking up to Sakura. "I was _ordered _to watch over her! You're not allowed to do this!"

Sakura glared at the blond again, and Neji smirked. _... ha... wrong move Kaede. _"I don't care _who _ordered you _what_! _I _have ordered that _my _patient get as few visitors as possible! That excludes you!" The air was suddenly very, very serious, and Sakura took several deep, calming breathes. "Hinata will be fine with me, don't worry... now hurry up," she looked at his cousin. _What's going on? _"Kiba is meeting us there."

"Kiba..?" Hinata blinked, but slowly made her way up to the medical nin. "Um... what happened?"

Neji watched as Sakura chewed on her bottom lip, her foot tapping impatiently as she tried to figure out the right words. _This... isn't good, is it?_

"Hinata... someone attacked Shino."

------

It hadn't taken long for Susumu to be taken out of the room, leaving Shino under the watchful eyes of Shizuka. The Aburame heir sighed as he laid back down, still trying to work everything out.

"... do you remember the explosion, Shino-sama?" Shizuka asked quietly; it was one of the few times she had ever spoken to him.

"No, not really," he shook his head slowly, then closed his eyes against the immense whiteness of the room. "Just a burning... nothing more than that. Was it serious?"

Shizuka didn't respond right away, and he assumed the worst. "You're Kikaichuu... most of them are dead. The medics gave you a drug to take the immediate shock off."

He frowned, a crease forming over his brow as he tried to think of any tales of past Aburame's that this had happened to... _Yes... some of the Kikaichuu have died before. Even mass numbers at a time. But all of them? No. Never._

"... why can I see?"

"You're sight is held by chakra, not the kikaichuu," Shizuka explained. "So don't worry about your chakra aids... for now, worry about rest. We can't do anything until Shibi-sama gets back, and you'll be very succeptable to pain right now."

He frowned again, before manouvering onto his side to look at Shizuka. _I'm forgetting something important... _"Who attacked me?"

Shizuka blinked behind her glasses, and he knew that she had a frown on her lips as well. "It was Sasaki Yuu... you saw him when you went to the Hidden Snow Village a couple of weeks ago."

Shino blinked right back at her. "No... I've never been to the Hidden Snow Village."


	82. Worried?

**Worried?**

Kiba paced the waiting room restlistly, first walking up to Akamaru's nose, only to turn and walk towards where Susumu sat on the other side of the room. The little girl blinked cutely when he came near her again. "Why a'e you pacing?"

"Because it helps me think," he told her evenly. _Don't take this out on Susu-chan... don't take this out on Susu-chan..._

"Why do you need to think?" She asked as he was turning towards Akamaru again.

"Because I'm worried." _Susu-chan didn't **do **anything at all... she wasn't even **there**. It was all that teme who attacked Shino..._

"Why a'e you wowwied?"

"Because Shino's in the hospital!" It came out harsher than he meant it to, and Susumu didn't ask why. _Damn it! Calm down Kiba! _He turned around mid-stride to look back at Susu-chan, who was watching her feet swing back and forth. _Just because no one agrees to tell you where Shino's attacker is, doesn't mean you can yell at a defenceless little girl... and stop thinking in third person!_ "Look..." he moved over to kneel in front of the small girl. _She looks so frail... _"I didn't mean it like that..."

"What did you mean then..?" She looked up at him curiously, her light grey eyes big and sad... "Shino-sama **is **in the hospital. That's what you meant, right?"

"Well... yeah," Kiba nodded. "But... I..." _Was I just outsmarted by a kid..?_

"But what, Kiba-sama?" Susumu pouted cutely; he felt his arms shaking as he tried to figure out how to answer her.

Seeing his distress, Susu-chan slipped off of her chair and hugged him.

------

She didn't really understand how they had managed to leave Kaede behind, but she was grateful. Now she was being pulled by an overly concerned pinkette. _I'm still confused... who would want to attack Shino?_

"Sakura-san..?" Hinata muttered, not quite sure what would happen if she broke the medic's train of thought.

"Hinata," Sakura said back to her, not slowing down in the least. "What would you like to know?"

"Like to know..?" She blinked. _That's vague... I'd like to know everything that happened. _"Is Shino okay?"

"He's alive."

Hinata frowned. _That's not an answer... _"... but is he okay?"

She bit her lip when the pinkette hesitated. _She's a doctor... why doesn't she know? _"He hadn't woken up yet when I left..."

"He was... unconsious..?" She could feel her shoulder's shaking even as the hospital came into her byakuugan's sight. _Will I be able to handle seeing him..? _"What happened to him..?"

"His body went into shock, so we sedated him," Sakura explained to her, opening the front doors. "Kakashi has been sent to find Shibi-sama and bring him back here; until then all I can do is make him comfortable and keep him from dying."

"D-dying?" Hinata choked on her breathe. "You... no..."

Sakura slowed to a stop, before letting go of Hinata's wrist and looking at her. "This is a serious case... thankfully Shino's a heir, otherwise they'd never give me the information I needed - take some of their secrets to the grave, those Aburames. The thing is... most of his kikaichuu have died."

Hinata blinked, not being able to imagine Shino without his kikaichuu. _There must be some sort of mistake..._

"There were burns over maybe 65 of his body, but I've healed most of them, but there's a few on back that were a little too serious to be taken care of without minimal scarring..." The pinkette told her, her expression neutral. "The biggest problems are going to be his immune system and his metabelism; meaning he'll get sick really easily, and his body is going to reject most of the food we give him."

"What..?" The Hyuuga Heir chewed on her lip, and fought not to use Byakuugan to find Shino in the hospital.

"He doesn't function properly without his kikaichuu," Sakura explained. "At least that's what Shizuka-san told me... his body has to regulate to a regular pace before he can eat properly, and his immune system... well, his immune system _is _his kikaichuu. Without them he could, well, as I said earliar, die."

Hinata blinked again. "Oh."

------

Kiba was sitting down when Hinata and Sakura entered the waiting room... Susumu was sitting inhis lap and tugging on his hair softly. Susu-chan looked up at them when they entered, a huge smile blossoming over her face. "Sakuwa-san! Hinata-sama!" Hinata smiled at them both, and Sakura just moved across the room to enter the room labled 'ISO'.

_So she's finally back..? And with Hinata? And without Kaede no less? _

The Hyuuga girl moved over to them, and Kiba remembered so clearly why he used to love her so much... M_y how the times have changed... _"Kiba-kun... you were told, too..?"

"Just that he was in isolation," Kiba said with a shrug; his arms tightened around the little girl in his lap, who giggled and returned to pulling his hair. "Something about viruses and bacteria before they shooed me away..."

"Aa..." Hinata took a seat next to him. "Sakura-chan came to my house and... well... yelled at Kaede..."

Kiba chuckled, and Akamaru stood up from where he had been lying to walk over and sit with them. _Yeah... Sakura-chan has been acting kind of funny lately. _"Are you worried?"

Akamaru placed his massive head in Hinata's lap, and she scratched him behind his ears. "No..." she shook her head. "Not really... nervous, yes, but Sakura-chan took care of him."

"Yeah," he agreed easily. _Sakura's our best medical nin. She's gonna go down in history as one of our best; Shino will be fine with her. _

They settled into an easy silence... Hinata folded her legs up underneath herself and leaned her head on his shoulder; Susumu started to neglect his hair, andmoved to hug Akamaru tightly and hold onto his oversized ears. And Kiba... Kiba closed his eyes and sighed. _Hinata... you are worried. You don't have to lie._


	83. Amnesia

**Amnesia**

Sakura entered the steril room quietly, only to see two Aburames staring at her; she looked at Shino and shivered. _It's just... too weird to see him without his jacket or glasses... _

"Haruno-san," Shino said politely, still lying down on his back. She frowned, looking at his IV drip that had been taken out of his arm. _Okay... who did that?_

She moved to put it back in, but suddenly the other Aburame (Shizuka) was standing in front of her. "Please... it helps with the pain, but it will only make him worse in the end."

"What's better?" Sakura glared up at the taller girl. "Shino in pain, or Shino not in pain?"

"That drug helps the shock, but it will also prevent him from getting any of his kikaichuu back," Sakura felt the other girl's glare, though she could not see it. "The rest of his kikai bugs have already abandoned him to wait out his detoxication. They can't even _begin _reproduction of their brethren with drugs in his system."

Sakura didn't comment, but also didn't move to re-attach the IV to Shino's arm. _Damn it... you could have told me **before **I started the drugs... _Shizuka just nodded slowly, before moving to leave the room. _Well... at least she doesn't need to be asked to leave._

The medical nin walked over to the hospital bed that Shino laid on, and gestured for him to sit up; he did so slowly, pain still in his limbs though he showed no reaction to it. "How are you feeling Shino-kun?"

"A little confused," he told her truthfully, a hint of annoyance in his voice. _I take it he doesn't want to be here..? _

"Shirt of," she ordered, waiting patiently as he started to pull the garment up over his head. "... what are you confused about?"

"Nothing medical."

"Well, tell me anyways," Sakura tried to say it pleasantly.

"Shizuka-san was saying that I went to the Hidden Snow Village," he told her, his voice muffled by his shirt. Sakura blinked. _But... you did go to the Hidden Snow Village. _"And then she dragged me into an entire questionair. Is that what you wanted to know, Haruno-san?"

Sakura blinked. "But... you did go to the Hidden Snow Village. You were excorting Hinata and her ex-fiance."

He finished pulling his shirt over his head, allowing Sakura to see his neutral face as he started to fold the material. "Ex-fiance? I wasn't aware she was getting married... but Kiba will be happy that she's free again."

_What? He doesn't remember..? Did he ge_"Shino... do you know what the date is?"

A small frown appeared on his face, but he schooled it back to an emotionless mask within moments. "... late March..?" _Late March? How 'late March'?_

"Do you remember the Spring Festival?" _If he remembers the Spring Festival it won't be as hard to convince him of a bunch of things... supposing that Neji told me the truth about what happened to them that night._

"I remember that I couldn't go to the Spring Festival," he shrugged. Sakura frowned, and motioned for him to turn so that she could un ravel the bandages on his lower back. "Father and I went on a mission."

_Damn. _"... do you remember the explosion?" She noticed a large, semi-circular scar that covered most of his upper back, but continued to concentraite on the he bandages instead.

It took the Aburame awhile to answer; she could tell that he was thinking, that he was actually trying to remember... but after a few moments he shook his head. "It's hazy... I know it happened, but I can't recall the details."

Sakura stayed silent, and Shino didn't try to initiate conversation. The burns on his back were red and raw, but they were ready to be healed finally... she performed the jutsu quickly, leaving the skin new and pink. After she stepped away, taking the old bandages with her and rolling them up into a ball.

"... do you think you're ready for visitors..?" the pinkette asked. He turned to look at her, pulling his shirt back on as he did.

"Where are my sunglasses? And my jacket?"

"Both were ruined in the fire," Sakura told him. He thought for a moment, before shaking his head. _... so he doesn't want to see anyone..? I dragged Hinata and Kiba here for no reason? _The medical nin sighed, and turned to leave; she paused at the door, and glanced back at him. "That scar on you're back... where did you get it from?"

He blinked, seemingly surprised at the question as he reached over his shoulder to touch where the scar was. "Oh... my Father hit me with a hot frying pan when I was eight." _What? No... Shibi is a violent father..? _"Don't worry over it; he doesn't do anything like that anymore."

------

Hinata looked up when the door opened, taking her head off of Kiba's shoulder; there were butterflies in her gut, and she resisted the urge to push her fingers together nervously. _Sakura will take care of him... of course she will take care of him... Sakura is one of the best medics there is... nothing will be wrong with Shino. Nothing at all. Why am I worried?_

Kiba shot up when Sakura stepped out, and rushed towards the pinkette. "Can we go in now?"

"No," Sakura dead panned. "He doesn't want any visitors."

Hinata bit down on her tongue painfully. _No visitors..? That means that I can't... won't... why doesn't he want to see me?_

"No visitors?" Kiba sounded outraged. "You can't be serious!"

"I am serious Kiba," she watched her friend bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet for a moment before looking away; Susumu was looking up at her.

"I bet he wants to see you, Hinata-sama," Susumu whispered. "Shino-sama likes you." Hinata blushed, and looked away from the little girl as well.

"What the hell..? **_Kiba!_**" Sakura yelled out suddenly, drawing Hinata's attention again... she didn't quite know _how_, but the medical ninja was lying on the floor, and Akamaru was lying on top of her. Kiba just waved at Sakura, before jumping over her and opening the 'ISO' door and rushing inside.

"K-Kiba!" Hinata jumped up as well, running over to the door to look inside.

"Bug Freak!" Kiba cheered happily, launching himself onto the hospital bed and pulling his friend into a painfully tight hug; Hinata winched slightly, and stayed by the door. "God! You're one unlucky dude, you know that? First I take Hinata to the Spring Festival, than that entire thing with Kaede, not to forget Hinata getting engaged with that Snow guy... and now you get blown up!" He pulled away, a goofy look on his face. "Now, get better double quick so that you and Hinata can meet my girlfriend!"

She grinned, a blush coming to her cheeks... but Shino frowned. "... what are you talking about Kiba?"


	84. A Dark Heart

_For darkhaze1673._

**A Dark Heart**

"Kiba," Hinata glared at the Inuzuka from where she stood fidgettingat one side of the waiting room; shewas near the closed ISO door, which Sakura had thrown him out of not two seconds ago... now he was sprawled out on the ground, rubbing his head with a groan. "You didn't have to _punch _him."

"He's being a spoilt brat," Kiba complained as he sat up. "Making up stupid stories about not knowing anything... the Bug-Freak just got scared and doesn't want to admit it!"

She tried not to dwell on what he was saying, _but it might be true... he might've decided that this was the easy way out. _"That's a l-lie Kiba, and you know it..."

"Well, we don't actually know anything," he snided out. "We would have, if that Sakura-bi-"

"Don't," her glare increased tenfold, and Kiba amended his words.

"If she hadn't thrown us out," he growled out lowly, pulling himself to a stand. Hinata bit her lip, nervously pushing her fingers together. _... she only threw you out, Kiba. She asked me to leave politely. _

------

Shino blinked, a dull headache starting behind his ears, and his cheek hurting. He watched the pinkette medical nin as she calmed herself by the previously slammed door; it took a moment, but then she made her way over to sit on the edge of his cot and look at his cheek. "... are you okay Shino?"

He frowned, trying to relax as she gently touched the tender skin along his jaw; then he felt the warmth of her chakra, and sighed. "He's done worse in training." _Though usually he's provoked... I guess I really have forgotten things._

"That's not the point," she pulled her hand away to look at him properly. "He shouldn't have hit you just because you couldn't remember something."

_... well, if I'd forgotten because of a concussion of some sort, than a blow to the head **would **be one of the more logical ways to attempt to get those memories back... _"How much have I forgotten..?"

"There's... two possibilities," Sakura said with a sigh. "Either you've forgotten the last three months, which is a pain because you'll have forgotten everything that happened between you and Hinata, or you've forgotten the last year or so, which is even more annoying because I don't know what's happened to you over the last year..."

_Two possibilities..? Right... she's not a pyscologist, she wouldn't be able to tell right away. _"... I remember my 18th birthday, if that helps." He couldn't forget that bithday. He'd recieved a rather large box of condoms from his father.

"... I think that would be three months then," she muttered under her breath. "Not that that helps... I still don't know how to get your memory back."

_I lost three months of my life..? _"... who was the attacker?" He felt the headache pressing behind his ears again, as if something were trying to force it's way out of his skull.

"Attacker?" She blinked at him curiously. "... you mean, the person who put the explosive in your room..?"

"My room?" _The bugs... the house. Father won't forgive me if something happened... _"What happened?"

"A fire," she said, standing up and shuffling across the room. "... I'm going to have to get someone in here to help you. I can't think of anyone off-hand, but Sai or Sasuke might be able to..."

"How bad was the fire?"

She looked up at him. "... most of the house was fine, but your room was completely charred when I got there; the fire was spreading but we managed to stop it quickly before any major damage was done. Don't worry about it, people have started fixing it already."

"What about the bugs?" Shino insisted; Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What about them..? They're only bugs, I'm sure they found a way to survive... if not, then there'll be more eventaully."

"That's not the point," he grumbled at her. "They're supposed to be _safe _there."

She gave him a smouldering look, and he glared right back at her; he felt naked without his glasses or jacket, but he glared nonetheless. "Safe..? And what about your safety? Your own _father _is hitting you with frying pans! How is that safe?"

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "He became manic-depressive after my mother died, if you must know. He would punch or slap me now and again to take out his frustration, but it was few and far in between... then he hit me with the frying pan because of some comment I made while he was trying to hurt, and after that he swore never to go that far again." Sakura looked skeptical, and he sighed. "I'm perfectly safe in my own home, Haruno-san... now tell me. Who would be able to help me remember the last three months?"

"Hinata," Sakura told him easily. "Deffinately Hinata... only she isn't allowed to see you."

------

"... think she'll let us in now?" Hinata sighed, rolling her eyes at Kiba's comment. "She has to let us in now... that Bug-Freak can't hide from us forever."

She was still pushing her fingers together, and Kiba would shoot her a glare every now and then. _I want inside too... why couldn't Sakura fix him? Will he ever remember..?_

"Right, right..." the dog-boy growled lowly, walking over and grabbing her wrist. "Lets go for a walk or something."

Hinata nodded, and allowed herself to be dragged into a steady pace; the two of them walked down corridor after corridor, hallway after hallway, with only one destination in mind. Away from the ISO ward.

She felt tears pricking at her eyes, and rubbed at them hastily with the back of her hand. _He's only in ISO because of his Kikaichuu, and so that no unnecissary risks are taken... doesn't mean anything. And his memory **will **come back, and soon... he's probably just playing a prank on Kiba... right, a prank... _

She found herself not believing her own thoughts.

"Stupid..." she heard Kiba mutter under his breath, and looked up at him. He was glaring at nothing in particular, and Hinata realized that he didn't even know where he was going. _This is his emotion control..? Just to get lost? _

So she shouldn't have been surprised when they ran into a nurse.

"Watch where you're going!" The nurse glared at them both. "And get out of here, now! Haven't you heard that there's a hit man from Snow in this ward?"

_From Snow..? _Everything seemed to click into place. The note, the explosion, the attacker. She tuned out everything and Kiba started barking out orders to the stubborn nurse, and activated her Byakuugan.

Her all-seeing eyes seemed to work even better than usual; every nook and cranny in every direction she could see, to the point that it only took her moments to find the room that the attacker was in... and the nurse, distracted by Kiba, didn't react in time when she slipped past and ran towards that room.

A left. A right. Two lefts. Door at the very end. It was like a rat's maze, and the cheese was calling to her from the end.

The door slammed against the wall, and she deactivated Byakuugan to look at the patient on the cot; he was belted there, with two of the best guards Konoha could offer: Naruto and Sasuke.

"... Hinata-chan?" Naruto blinked up at her, but she paid him no mind. Instead she walked up to the cot, glaring at it's owner. Sasaki Yuu.

"... why, Yuu?" She mumbled out; the blond blinked opened his eyes slowly, and pleasant smile coming to his face. "Why did you do this? Why did you attack Shino?"

"You were supposed to marry Yukio," he attempted a small shrug, but it didn't work out too well. "He stopped you... and he attacked me. And his father tried to kill Yuudai. This is punishment against the entire Aburame Clan. I trust he didn't die..?"

She had no kunai on her, but she didn't need it; she thrust the heel of her palm up into Yuu's throat, charging chakra into his muscles and causing them to spasm. A split second later Naruto pulled her away, and she struggled against his hold.

"He doesn't remember anything!" She yelled at Yuu even as he struggled to breathe. Naruto kept a deathly tight hold on her; she didn't know if he was hugging her in sympathy, or preventing her from killing the Sasaki son in front of them. "You ruined it! I don't _care _that you raped me, and I don't _care _that you sought out revenge! You made him forget!"

She stopped struggling finally, and the tears that were pricking at her eyes cascaded down her cheeks. _... and I honestly think I'm in love with him._


	85. How to

_Suggested reading: Oshogatsu by animegrl15._

**How to...**

The nurse stopped Kiba cold when he tried to follow Hinata, and he found himself wondering why the hell medical nin's had to be _freakishly strong. _It was annoying! _Why can't they just be like normal people? It's not like strength makes them better at their job! ... does it?_

"Hey! Let me pass!" He glared at her, wanting to knock her dainty little hand off of his chest, but resisted _just 'cause she's a girl... _

"This is real life, not a movie," the nurse glare straight back at him. "Cheesy lines like that won't work mister."

He felt a growl in the back of his throat. "Oh, and why did you let Hinata pass..? It's not like this is a movie; pathetic excuses won't work."

"I couldn't stop her!" The nurse yelled at him. "She ran past me before I could, and then you tried to get past as well! Who do you think I am, some sort of super hero? The guards'll stop her from entering anyway."

"... a hitman has guards?"

"To stop him from getting away," she rolled her eyes, her hand finally moving from his chest... but only for a moment before he tried to pass her again. "Stop it! You're not getting in there!"

He stood there for a few tense moments, before growling alloud. "Oh, screw it!" With one quick blow to the girl's head, he knocked her out and caught her before she hit the ground. "Ha... that must be why you're a medical ninja; you're defence sucks ass." He leaned her as gently as he could against the wall, before running after Hinata's too-fresh scent...

... it led him to an opening door.

Kiba stopped before he hit the door, and tried to wait patiently as it opened... but really, the split second it took was _too _long, and then he had to wait even _longer _while the person moved out of the way; only the person didn't move. And then Kiba was forced to realise who exactly it was, which took time away from him killing Shino's attacker...

Not that it wasn't worth it, after he figured out it was Naruto holding a slumbering Hinata.

_What... _"... the hell?" The Inuzuka boy blinked. "What happened?"

"... she was getting hysterical," the blond chuckled out nervously, taking a step out of the room; Kiba got a glimpse of a body belted to a bed before Sasuke blocked his vision to close the door. "And well... she attacked Sasaki, so Sasuke-teme knocked her out..."

"**_What?_**" He felt another growl coming on, but reminded himself that Naruto hadn't done anything... and he'd growled enough that day.

"I know," there was a snarl on Naruto's voice. "I mean... he dealt with the last person who barged into the room, so it was _my _turn to deal with this one, and it was Hinata, and he wasn't supposed to do anything! But he did! That bastard..."

"Naruto," he caught the blond's eye. "Let me in there to deal with him... it's the least you can let me do after all the times I've saved your ass."

"You? Save my ass?" Naruto barked out a laugh. "Oh, that was a good one... and even if I _did _owe you anything, Tsunade-baa-chan told me to take anyone who tried to get in there straight to her, and do you _really _want to see that witch?"

------

Sakura had left a few moments earlier, leaving Shino to himself again... half a million possibilities were running through his slowly clearing mind; it was easier to think without sedatives in his system. His musing was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Automatically he tried to sense who it was that was waiting for his response, but found that he couldn't; it left him with an empty feeling in his gut that he tried to ignore. _I hadn't realized I relied on them this much... what else have my kikaichuu's deaths broughten about..?_

"Come in." It was a bland response, partially muffled out as he pulled the thin blankets up around his chin; the door opened, and a familiar head of hair bobbed into view, clipped carefully out of light grey eyes. "Susu-chan... you're still here?"

"Onee-chan said she'd come get me latah," the little girl told him, shuffling over to his cot before climbing up to lay down beside him. "... is what Sakuwa-san said twue..? Have you fo'gotten evweything?"

"Not everything," he corrected, pulling the little girl onto his chest and pulling in a slow breath; the pressure of her slim weight caused discomfort that never used to be there. _Kami-sama... I can't wait for my Kikaichuu to be back._

"Then... tell me what you do wemembah," she asked, closing her eyes and feigning sleep.

That dull ache appeared behind his eyes again, and started to curl around his ears and down his neck. "... I remember that Father and I went on a mission."

"That was bow'ing," he heard the frown on her voice, and rolled his eyes. "Shibi-sama's alweady told me about that... tell me something diffewent."

He thought harder, and flashes of things came to mind... Kiba asking him to look after Hinata; the Hyuuga girl blushing as he handed her a shirt; summoning fireflies in a dark feild; Akamaru showing up at a very inconvenient moment... nothing clear, and it only left him with a bigger ache in his head. "Like what, Susu-chan? A story maybe?"

"Like... what you andHinata do!" She squirmed on top of him, before sitting up with a glare. "S'not fai'... you go and be all mushy with her and then you fo'get. Make up you'we mind!"

"I'm sorry Susu-chan," he sighed. "I'm trying to remember... maybe some rest will help me..?" _... because, unfortunately, you're just making me more confused. _The little girl nodded, and hugged him tightly before slowly leaving... she cast him a wave at the door, but other than that didn't say a word.

Shino was left alone with his thoughts. Again.

This time he turned on his side, thinking harder than before; the ache in his head became a physical pain, tensing up his shoulders. _Sakura said that Hinata would be the best person to make me remember, and Susumu said that I was being 'mushy' with her... Kiba even hinted at something. But what?_

Closing his dark eyes, he tried to remember what exactly had happened to him over the past three months... but his mind only conjoured up images of lacy pink bra's and kisses in the training grounds. Shino felt an unwelcome blush rise on his cheeks.

_... stupid teenage hormones, making me imagine things..._


	86. What Needs to be Done

**What Needs to be Done**

Everything started coming into focus slowly... the soft murmur of voices, the tick-tick-tock of a clock, the heat of sunlight against of skin; but it all remained black. After a few sluggish moments, she realized she hadn't opened her eyes yet.

Blinking open pale orbs, she looked around the semi-familiar room; it was the Hokage's office, but from a point of veiw she wasn't used to. She was sitting in the Hokage's chair. _... how did I get here..?_

"Aa, you're awake," the voice grabbed her attention, and she looked up at the big-busted lady that was their hokage. The elder lady was smiling at her pleasantly. "How are you feeling..?"

"F-fine.." she mumbled out tiredly. "... what happened..?"

"Naruto just finished explaining that actually." It was then that she noticed the usually hyperactive blond standing calmly behind Tsunade; he tossed her a casual wave and a crooked grin, before leaning against the wall. "... it seems like you may have a little more history with our hitman from Snow than we thought..."

Hinata blinked a few times, trying to get her head around everything; there was a dull ache in her arm, and when she checked it there was a small puncture wound. _They sedated me..? Because I attacked Yuu... _Looking back up at the Hokage, she saw the concern in her face. _... and Naruto told her what I said._

"That was all dealt with back at Snow," she muttered, struggling to stand up. "Shino stopped Yuu, Yukio broke off the engagement, and then we c-came back." She winched when her voice broke, but ignored it. "... can I see Shino?"

Tsunade pursed her lips, then shook her head. "No... I don't think so. Not right now anyways. Maybe after-"

"There won't be an after," Hinata sighed; she could feel her shoulder's shaking, and bit the inside of her cheek hard to stop a sudden onslought of tears. "By the time I return home my father will have come up with even more measures to make sure I don't see Shino."

She walked around the cheery desk, and left the room as quickly as she could; she wasn't sure that she'd be able to hold back the tears if she stayed... but in her hurry, she missed what Tsunade said to Naruto. "... -a message to Kakashi, and bring me Hiashi- ..."

------

Hiashi sat in his study trying to stay as calm as he could as he read throught he documents in front of him. He felt his control slipping again, and paused to take a few deep, calming breathes. _I need to meditate... what I **really **need is someone better to watch over Hinata..._ He mused over the thought of making her an apprentice of one taijuutsu specialist or another; he knew a few throughout the lands who were looking for people to pass their knowledge to. _Yes... three or four years should cool off any feelings she might have..._

Before he could come up with any concrete plans, he felt a breeze ruffle through the room... turning around, he looked at the open window with a frown. "... if the window was closed in the first place, you should leave if closed."

"Sorry," turning around again, he saw a teenager sitting in front of his desk. _... the Kyuubi brat..? What does he want? _"But Ialways wanted to do that... cool wasn't it?"

"Stealth shouldn't be used to be 'cool'," Hiashi glared at him. The blond just shrugged, the whiskers on his cheeks twitching with his smile.

"Tsunade-baa-chan wants to see you."

"... I trust that is the only reason that you're here?"

Naruto shook his head. "Before we leave, I need to make sure that you stop whatever it is that you're doing that's interfereing with - how did she put it? 'The emotional health of the adolesences of Konoha'."

Hiashi blinked. "Elaborate."

"... elaboorate..?" The Kyuubi looked at him, confused; Hiashi sighed.

"What exactly have I been doing to 'interfere' with the emotional health of the people of Konoha..?" _... why is this idiot-child trying to become Rokudaime? There's no way he'll succeed._

"Oh... I dunno," he shrugged again. "Hinata just said that she wouldn't be able to see Shino 'cause you were doing something... and she looks all sad and what not, and Baa-chan thinks that the Bug Freak'll be able to cheer her up."

"As much as we all would like that, it won't be happening." _... because if anything happens between them, not only will the entire Clan be disgraced with the blood of vermin, but I'll be brothers-in-law with that Aburame... _

"Which is why Tsunade wants to see you," Naruto chirped out happily. "So you get going... and I'll make sure that all your interfereing stops." Hiashi opened his mouth to argue, but the blond was already speaking again. "Now get going... you don't want to be late for your meeting with the Hokage! That wouldn't go very well... would it? Oh well, your head, not mine."

------

Looking up at the sky, Shibi decided that he was in a good enough place for a snack... it would only take a few minutes, and then he'd be back on the trail again. _So much for hard missions... when did I start finding hunting for missing-nin's boring? _

He dropped his pack onto the ground, and his kikaichuu started pouring out of his skin as he unpacked a few rations that would have to last him the rest of the week... then he'd start hunting. The kikai bugs fanned out in all directions, stratigically placing themselves to alert him to anyone who might be coming by.

"Gah..." looking at the food he had pulled out, he packed it back away with a sigh. "What am I thinking..? I don't need food. It'll last longer if I stop eating snacks..." He looked up at the sky again. "... but I suppose a few minutes sleep wouldn't hurt."

With an order to wake him up after ten minutes, his kikai bugs fanned out a little farther and Shibi laid down...

... it seemed like only moments had past when his bugs started returning to him with information. Shibi groaned, but didn't move; there wasn't enough information yet, and besides, there wasn't any threat. Yet.

Then another few kikaichuu came, telling him that it was a person.

In a flash he had his pack back on his back and was up in a tree. The kikaibugs slowly filed back to him, bringing more and more information as they did; Shibi couldn't help but be impressed._Whoever this is, they're good; they're fooling my bugs, and not just **anyone **can do that. _... his high respect for the person was ruined though when he heard the loud snap of a twig.

A figure came walking into the small clearing Shibi had just left, face burried in a bright orange book and silver hair defying gravity above a Konoha headband.

He dropped back to the ground. "Kakashi...you did that on purpose."

"Hn," the copy-nin folded the corner of the page he was on, then put the book away in one of the many pouches on his belt. "I'm taking over your mission."

"What?" Shibi glared from behind his sunglasses. "Why?"

"Shino's in the hospital," Kakashi explained. Shibi felt his blood freeze. _Shino..? _"They need you there; go straight to the Hokage."


	87. To Stop the Interfering

**To Stop the Interfering**

"I will go where I please, you green freak of nature!" Neji rolled his eyes, holding back a sigh as he watched Kaede yell at a glaring Lee; the taller boy refused to let the nurse go to the hospital to find Hinata. _At this rate the entire village will come complaining about the noise. _"Now let me pass!"

"Sakura-chan said no," he crossed his arms over his chest, and Neji snorted; he was impressed that his team mate was standing up to the blond girl. _Frankly, she's too annoying for me to deal with. _

"I don't care what your prescious _'Sakura-chan' _said!" Kaede tried to push past him, but Lee wouldn't budge. "That- that-... that little _wench _is **not** seeing Shino-kun just because of the damn fucking word of the Hokage's favourite!"

He bit down on the inside of his cheeks and chewed until they felt raw. _... how **dare **she... _"How dare you!" Lee uncrossed his arms, clenching his fists together in anger. "Sakura-chan's word is as good as law!"

"Wake up and smell the 'youthfull' roses! She doesn't even _like _you! Now let. Me. Go!"

Lee paused, and Neji found himself almost anxious to hear what he said. "... Sakura-chan's and my relationship cannot be tarnished by your... your... jealous words! It is but a spark now, but through the power of youth it shall grow into a raging flame!"

Neji bit down on his cheeks again, and this time he tasted blood. "Grow up Lee; it's foolish to assume Sakura feels the same way without asking her."

Lee blinked, before looking up past Kaede and straight at Neji... that's when Neji realised that it had been him that told the taijuutsu master to grow up, not the nurse. _Crap, crap, crap... how am I going to explain this? _Thankfully, he didn't have to.

A soft _pop! _and a small whisp of smoke signalled the sudden appearance of one Uzumaki Naruto, who grinned wildly at all of them.

"Hey everyone!" the Kyuubi boy cheered loudly. "Has any, you know, 'interfering with adolecent's emotional health' been happening here?"

All three of them stared at the blond boy. "... Naruto, do you even know what that means..?"

"No," he shrugged, blue eyes sparkling with some untold humour. "But that's what I'm supposed to be doing! ...well? Is any interfereing happening?"

"We were just givin mission's by Hyuuga-sama," Kaede said briskly, redirecting her glare. Neji tried to ignore the confused look Lee was still giving him.

"Oh..?" Naruto blinked, turning his attention to the other blond. "What kind of mission?"

"Me and Lee-san are to watch Neji-kun and Hinata," she bit off irritably.

"Aa..." he gave her his brightest grin. "Well in that case, by order of the Hokage you both are to stop your missions and return to your normal lives... is that the only thing Hiashi was doing?"

"To my knowledge," Neji responded before Kaede did. _... this is good. Now Uncle can't stop Shino from seeing Hinata, and she'll finally be happy again... _There was a foriegn feeling in his gut, kind of what he supposed butterfly wings would feel like._ And he can't stop me from seeing Sakura._

_------_

Shino didn't know how much time had passed... but it must have been at least 12 hours. It had been the afternoon when he had dozed off, and the sun was rising now. The only real thing that he was certain of was a tight pain in his chest and something burning in his joints.

The door opened, and he shifted to look at who had entered; more pain flared up, making him groan... only his throat didn't want to form the words, and it came out as a rusty, disgruntled noise akin to a cough. "Hey... take it easy, okay?"

He recognised the voice; the 4th Hokage.

"I take it your body has settled into shock overnight," the busty older woman came into sight, sitting in the chair Shizune had sat in the day before so that Shino only had to turn his head. "It's not likely to get worse... then again, I've never had do deal with the death of kikaichuu in a patient before. But Kakashi has probably found your father by now, and he should be back within a day or two, depending on how Kakashi is taking to tell your father everything."

Shino tried to respond, but it only came out as another rusty cough. "Don't speak," Tsunade chuckled. "Just... shake or nod your head if I ask a question or something, and relax! The best thing for you is rest. The worst will be over with soon enough." He nodded slowly. "Now... there's a few things I need to ask you."

_... she needs to ask me things? About what?_

"Now... apparently you have a relationship with Hinata?" _Oh... about that. Why does everyone insist upon this..? _He shook his head. "Right... memory loss. Let me rephrase; there's the possibility that something might've happened that you don't remember. Right?"

He was about to shake his head again, when he remembered the little flashes of moments he had experienced constantly the day before. Hesitantly, he nodded.

"Good, good..." Tsunade leaned back into her chair. "You probably want to talk with her about this, don't you? To get the first hand story?" Again hesitantly, he nodded. "That's great, though we should probably wait for the shock to die down before that happens."

Suddenly, she stood up again and started to move across the room. "Sakura will be here shortly to help you with breakfast... oh, and I spoke with Hinata's father. I'll be speaking with your father, too, when he get's back, and then there will be... well... there will be something happening to stop all this stupid meddling. You should decide whether or not you want a word in it before Shibi shows up."

Shino blinked, painfully following the Hokage with his eyes. The pain tightened in his chest, and he settled with trying to fall asleep again... but the woman's words haunted his head.

_... what did she said to Hiashi-sama..? And what is she going to say to my father?_


	88. Honest Doubt

**Honest Doubt**

Sakura walked into the room quietly, a plate balanced on her hand. Shino's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the door, and he shifted to look at her with a small grunt of pain. "Tsunade told me the shock has settled in... do you feel any better?" He shook his head slowly, and she frowned. _Well... I didn't expect him to be feeling good, but I never expected the shock to be that bad. _"Well, lets see if we can get any food in you..."

Walking over and putting the plate down, she helped him sit up and put his pillow up behind him. She picked up the plate again and sat down in the only chair in the room. "Do you think you can eat by yourself, or would you like some help?"

He frowned, and reached to take the plate shakily... it was filled with a yellowish, tasteless, jello-like substance. _Yuck... hospital food. Sure it's **good** for them, but it looks disgusting. _The task of lifting the spoon up to his mouth seemed to difficult for him, and with a sigh Sakura moved to help; Shino glared, but complied and ate in a silence that the pinkette felt no need to break.

It took him several tries to swallow the first bite, and five minutes until he attempted another. All in all, breakfast wasn't over for another hour.

Moving the plate away, Sakura made herself comfortable again; Shino stayed seated, giving her a cold look that sent shivers down her spine. _... it seems just... so unreal that I've been in a room with him this long and he hasn't worn his glasses._

She cleared her throat nervously, swifting under the weight of his gaze. "Are you feeling any better now, Shino-kun?" His movements didn't hold as much pain as he nodded, but another attempt to speak ended in failure. "Aa... yes, the food will do you good. Lets just hope that you can hold-"

... before she could even finish the sentance, Shino's entire body seemed to go into convulsions. He bent over double, coughing and hacking, until all of the tasteless, yellow hospital food had been spat up on the white tile floors.

"- your food..." Sakura finished dismally. _Splendid. How will he get better if he can't get any strength?_

------

Hinata remembered the walk home as if it were a blur. For one reason or another she bumped into Naruto at her front door, but the energetic teen had only smiled and wished her the best of luck before lurking back off to his guard duties at the hospital... the Hyuuga girl had only murmured a reponse before sneaking off to her room before Kaede had managed to find her...

Waking up the next morning didn't seem to make anything any better.

There was this horrible feeling in her gut as she curled up onto her side; she couldn't hear the blond little oni-girl who had been sent to watch her, but it was only a matter of time. _Why does it feel like everythings just going to get worse..? Shino probably won't remember me. Yuu will probably get away. Hell, at this point I wouldn't be surprised if Father married Neji off to Kaede so that I'd have to deal with her pernamently. _Pulling her pillow over her head, she held back unwanted tears and tried to drift back off to sleep...

... her door opening interrupted her plan. _And there she is. Perfect timing as usual. _Light footsteps made their way across her room, and Hinata played with the idea of just pretending she was still asleep. _Who knows? It might even work. _Before she could really contemplate though, the trespasser threw open her curtains, letting a fountain of light pool in over her head.

With a groan Hinata moved her pillow and glared at her windows. _Why must it be all happy and sunny out when I'm in a bad mood? _Then she noticed who was at the windows. "Neji-nii-chan..? What're you doing here..?"

"I'm here to wake you up," he sent her a small smile, before moving to sit on the side of her bed. "It's time for breakfast... Uncle is even going to be there."

"Aa..." she blinked in confusion. "... wh-why are you so happy...?"

"Is it a crime?" he challenged her, still smiling.

She blinked again. "But... Shino's in the hospital... and Kaede and Lee... and... and everything."

"So just because you're sad, I have to be sad?" A single eyebrow quirked in amusement as he crossed his arms in an attempt to look cross. "That's hardly fair, Hinata-sama. What happened to the sweet, innocent little cousin that I knew? The one who wanted everyone to get alone?"

"Kaede." Hinata said flatly. Neji laughed, and she frowned. "What?"

"Hinata..." he stood up, shaking his slowly. "Kaede is gone. I don't know why, but Godaime-sama says that Kaede and Lee both have to stop trailing us all the time: so stop being so sad!" _... gone..? _It seemed too good to be true. Did she really have no reason to be depressed? _No... Shino's still not gonna remember me. And Yuu's still gonna get away. _Curling up again, she pulled her pillow back over her head. "Don't do that... everything's turning out!"

"Go 'way."

"Very mature." She found her pillow stolen from her before she could do anything about it; she turned her glare to Neji, who glared right back. "Very befitting of the Hyuuga Heir."

"As if your any better?" She snapped out, sitting up at last. "How much good will come from this? Sure, your life will get back to normal, but mine won't! Mine doesn't even **_have _**a normal to return to!"

"You'll get to be with Shino," Neji reminded her.

"Shino doesn't even remember me!" The tears that had been threatening to fall earlier finally did, staining her cheeks. "How can I be with someone who doesn't remember me..?"

Neji's glare fell from his face, and he gave her pillow back to her. Hinata pulled it against her chest as her cousin sat back down beside her. He seemed at a loss for words. _Ha... he can't even deny it... _

"Hinata," he said slowly, each word measured. "I don't know if Shino will or won't get his memory back, but you can't just... give up. It's not _you_. You've always believed in everyone. Why can't you believe in this?" She didn't answer, and they lasped into silence once again.

After a moment, Neji sighed and stood back up to make his way across the room. He paused at her door, but didn't turn to look at her. "The Summer festival is in a few days... I'll take you to it. It'll bring your spirits up."

"Iie," she didn't look up at him either. "Take Sakura-san. I know you'd rather go with her anyways."

Another moment of silence. "Right... I'll see you at breakfast."

------

The sight of Konoha's Gates brought Shibi more relief than he thought it would. _Shino's hurt. I shouldn't have left. This never would have happened if I had stayed... thank god Kakashi found me so quickly. _Fighting the unbelieveable urge to rush straight to the hospital, the Aburame leader heading straight for Tsunade's office, at the same time sending his kikaichuu out to various tasks.

_... I'd better not loose him... not like I lost Emi._


	89. No More Bets

**No More Bets**

When Shibi entered the Hokage's office, someone else was already there: Hyuuga Hiashi. He sent the Clan Leader a cheery wave, and Hiashi glared back at him. "Nice to see you, Hyuuga-kun!"

Hiashi's glare only intensified. "Go die Aburame."

"Awe... don't say that!" Shibi held back the laughter that was tickling at his throat. "Or else I'll be forced to go tell my mommy that you've been mean to me and then she'll tell your mommy and then you'll get in-"

"Stop with the playground antics Aburame." Hiashi snapped out, turning his back to Shibi. _Ha... the memories. _But before Shibi could open his mouth to say anything else, the door opened again; they both respectfully turned to welcome Tsunade into her office, and the elder woman gave them both knowing looks before moving behind her desk.

"Shibi, you must be curious as to why you've been summoned here," he held back a small snort. _You're here to tell me something that's gone wrong before I get fed up and go see my son. _Suddenly the mirth of laughing at Hiashi was gone from him, and he stood frigidly serious in front of the Hokage. "... And, of course, Hiashi already knows why he is here."

"Because you have deemed my parental skills lacking," the Hyuuga droned out flately.

"Lacking?" Shibi chuckled biterly as he turned to look at Hiashi. "They're non-exsistant! You don't even let your children have _fun_! They're teenagers!"

Hiashi was about to retort when Tsunade stood up, looking more menacing than ever behind the Hokage's desk. "Both of you stop acting like children!" A deathly silence spanned for a precious few moments, and for awhile the only thing Shibi could hear was the _boom boom _of his heart in his ears... then she spoke again. "Both of you, stop this grudge; you're trying to force it on your children, and it simply won't work! They became friends over the years, perhaps more, and you're trying to break that apart? You have no right!"

"With all due respect Godaime-" Hiashi started, but a wave of Tsunade's hand stopped him mid-sentance.

"Both of you will seize all your meddling... and you Shibi," she turned her cold gaze on him, and he gulped down a painful breathe. _... why am I so scared of a girl..? _"Cancel all your bets. I don't care how you sort it out, but the only person who can bet on human lifes is me!"

------

It was almost lunch when there was a knock at the front door. A servant calmly went to answer the knocking while Hinata sat glumly at the table, still clad in only her pajamas. Neji walked into the room, placing a small square of chocolate in front of her before taking his customary seat at the other side of the table. "Cheer up... or at least get dressed. Uncle won't like it if he comes home and you're still in your pajamas."

"I'll just go back to bed when he comes home," Hinata muttered out dryly, picking up the chocolate to nibble on. "S'no big deal."

"You know it will be," Neji rolled his eyes, waiting patiently for food to be placed on the table. "Come on... eat something and we'll go train."

"No," she burried her face in her arms, feeling childish. _But I really don't want to do anything... and why should I have to?_

------

Shino was woken for the third time that day by images of butterflies and stolen kisses in a training session. Trying to lay as still as possible (for the pain hadn't begun to subside yet) he stared blankly up at the ceiling, trying to decipher what he had been seeing. _There's no way that it could have happened... I would never do something like that. Would I?_

The image of himself knocking Hinata to the ground in a normal sparring match invaded his mind... and then the image of himself kissing her.

_No, _he shook his head, trying in vain to clear the thoughts from his mind. _I would never do something like that. This is just... teenage hormones reacting with what everyone is trying to tell me. Simple as that. Nothing more._

Before his thought sequence could continue, the door opened again. He managed to look over slowly, only to see his father standing there... the older man looked to be in shock, not a muscle moving even though Shino could _see _his kikaichuu buzzing angrily.

"Shino..." Shibi muttered out, walking across the room and sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. "I... do you feel okay?" Shino snorted quietly. _That's a laugh... _"Right, right..." Shibi chuckled as well. "Stupid question. Well... over the last hour or so I've been lectured to the moon and back, and asides from that I've been finding out where the rest of your kikaichuu have been hiding."

"W-where...?" Shino managed to choke out. _My Kikaichuu... where are they? _

"They've been off fending for themselves," his fathered chuckled again. "A bunch of them died, because of the weather, but most of them managed to find some Aburame's to live with for awhile... a couple are hiding under in my bed, but so long as they stay safe I'm fine with sleeping on the floor or something; not that there's much floor to sleep on, but I'll manage."

"A-aa..." the younger Aburame shut his eyes tiredly, though he felt no fatigue. _That's good... but I want them back. _

"Don't worry," as if sensing his discomfort, his father placed a hand on his shoulder; his kikaichuu crawled out from under his skin and moved to search over Shino's body, giving him more comfort then he ever could have dreamed of. "We'll get you better soon enough. I promise."

... but as he drifted back off to the realm of dreams, it wasn't his father or even kikaichuu that haunted his vision; it images of butterflies and stolen kisses.


	90. The Recovery Process

**The Recovery Process**

Getting better wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Just when Shino thought he was over the shock and nausia, it came back tenfold with the return to his kikaichuu. Sakura said it had something to do with his bodily functions getting used to the kikaichuu not being there anymore... which sort of made sense. Sort of. Alls that really mattered to Shino was that it had been a full week, and he only had maybe one tenth of his kikaichuu back; and on top of it, his little daydreams weren't going away.

His father had told him that his memory loss was only temporary; that it had to do with the sudden loss of his kikaichuu, and once he got them back, he would be fine. That he should already be remembering things.

_I'm not remembering anything... _he grumbled to himself, curling into his stomach to try to stop the curning inside of it. _I'm just... daydreaming. There's no way me and Hinata did this stuff; Kiba likes her..._ Even as he thought this, his mind drifted to the feel of her in his arms on a softly lit night - a festival maybe? _No - I've never been to a festival with her. I've seen her there with Neji, but I've never gone to one with her. _Before he could put anymore thought into it, the door creaked open.

"Ohayoo Shino-kun," the cheery pinkette chirped out as she walked up to him with a tray of food. _She's in a good mood today. _"Think you can keep some food down?" She'd already placed the tray on his lap as he nodded, and pulled up the only other chair in the room.

Shino slowly ate the food, feeling his body wanting to contract and reject it as his kikaichuu fought to keep the much needed nutrition inside of him; Sakura rambled on, chatting mindlessly about the training session she had had with Naruto the day before. After awhile with no real response, the girl sighed and fell into a short silence.

"We're going to be moving you out of ISO today."

"Really?" _That's something I care about._ "Progress then?"

"You're much better than you used to be," Sakura agreed; her happy mood deminished with the change of topic but Shino found it easy to keep his guilt unnoticeable. "Well, except for your memory... but there is something we can do for that. I asked Hinata to come in and-"

"You continue to insist that her and I were more than friends," he turned back to his food, feigning disinterest even though a blush wanted to tinge at his cheeks.

"Fine then!" He could feel the girl's glare on him, a stark contrast from the mood she had been in moments before. "Don't believe me! Or your father! Just be a stuck up ass who wants to die alone for all I care!"

Shino blinked, then looked up at Sakura, her face flushed in anger. "Aa... gomen?" Her glare intensified, and Shino felt a twitch of nervousness. _... stupid mood swings... I don't know how to deal with this! _"Are you... okay?"

"Me? I'm peachy!" She huffed, flailing her arms as she stood up to pace the room. "I mean, the guy I like can't spend even a few minutes with me because he's busy babysitting a girl who's fallen completely for you, and you don't even remember her! So the only way I get to spend time with him is if you bloody well remember and **tell** her that you remember so that she'll be happy and he won't have to basically nurse her 24/7 and I'd be able to go on an actual date with him, which I **thought **I'd be doing last night at the Summer festival, but no! So go ahead, die miserable and alone! You deserve it!"

It was said it one long, rushed sequence, making Shino blink a few more times. His kikaichuu buzzed in his ears, and his mind drifted to one lone thought; _Neji's probably just as upset after getting so close to her over the past few weeks... _He shook his head clear of the thought, trying to dismiss it as a coincidence even though the topic had been joked over in the 'daydreams' he had been having.

Sakura's voice made him realise that he had zoned out, and he looked back up at her as she continued to rant and rave, getting it all off of her chest: Neji, Ino, her summer kimono, everything. His food was long since cold by the time she was finished, but her anger had finally depleated.

"Sakura-san?"

She sighed, and looked up at him; her green eyes weren't angry or annoyed or even happy, just tired. "Hai, Shino-kun?"

"Would you stop yelling at me if I met with Hinata-sama?" The pinkette looked surprised, then glared at him harshly.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better, not because you actually want to!" It was Shino's turn to sigh. _... this is a loose-loose situation. I don't want to see Hinata, she yells at me. I do want to see Hinata, she yells at me. _"Proove to me that you believe whats been told to you!"

"I don't believe it at all, Sakura-san," he muttered out, pushing the tray of food away from himself - there was still a fair ammount left on the plate, but his appetite had left him. "I was just thinking that you would feel better if I did this."

A few seconds of silence, then - "YOU'D BETTER NOT BE FALLING FOR ME YOU **_BONE HEAD_**!!" Shino jumped, his kikaichuu surprised at the sudden loud noise and himself surprised at the words. Sakura was still glaring at him as he looked at her in disbelieve. _You've got to be kidding me... this is why I don't socialize. I try to do something nice and people get the wrong idea!_

"I don't like you that way, Sakura-san," he said evenly, but with a hint of venom in his voice. "So please don't suggest that I do. I'd be quite happy with you _not_ feeling better at all, I just wanted a little more peace and quite. I'm sorry if I stepped past my boundaries."

"Baka." Was Sakura's immediate response.

_... I sit here, trying to make her feel better, and **I'm **the baka? How exactly does that work? _His kikaichuu buzzed their agreement in his ears, and he moved to settle back down to bed. _Crazy girls..._

Sakura picked up his tray and headed towards the door. "Don't think that you won't be seeing Hinata-san, because you will! You said you would!"

Shino opened his mouth to mutter one obcenity or another, but it was lost in the loud _bang!_ of the door being shut, to which he was grateful. _... what have I gotten myself into?_


	91. The Recovery Process: Part Two

**The Recovery Process: Step Two**

Her legs felt weak, though she knew it was only in her mind; she could easily run around Konoha several times, and probably with enough energy to spare to spar with Kiba. Albiet, it would be a fairly short spar that she would, most assuredly, lose, but she'd still be able to spar. The energy had been building up over the past week, but she had no heart to spend it.

There was a knock on her door, and she pulled her pillow tighter over her head. _Go way... Neji, father, Sakura, Kiba... whoever it is, just go away! _The door opened in spite of her thoughts, and in walked a silent figure.

"Time to get up, Hinata-chan," Neji's voice was loud and clear, but tucked away in the crevices of his being she could hear a soft sadness. That got her attention, and slowly she pulled her head out from under her pillow and looked up at her cousin; his face was emotionless, and his eyes were deadened.

"Are you okay, Neji-nii-chan..?" She mumbled. _What's wrong with him..? _

"I'm fine," he shot her a slight glare, the sadness out of his voice to be replaced with a slight venom. Within a moment the sadness was back again, and he appologized for his harsh tone. Hinata sat up, a frown furrowing her brow.

"You don't look alright, Neji," her concern spoke volumes, and Neji resigned himself with a sigh as he moved to sit down next to her. He didn't speak right away, which only caused her to worry even more.

"I can't see Sakura anymore."

_What? _Hinata blinked in confusion. "But... that was all resolved, wasn't it..? Godaime made Lee and Kaede go away, didn't she? What's the problem?"

"It's just that... whenever I go to see her, she's not there," he sighed again, and closed his eyes slowly. "She's too busy with her patients at the moment, especially Shino - they can't figure out why he hasn't regained his memory yet, and no one seems to be able to jog his mind; so she spends all her time at the hospital."

"Oh..." _It's because of Shino..? _She felt her little pit of dispair widen that much more, and chewed on her lip nervously."Um... c-could I help..?"

Neji started; it was subtle, but you could tell that he was surprised at the question. Well, Hinata could tell anyways. He looked at his cousin, his all seeing gaze boring so deep that she twitched nervously in her spot. _What did I say..? I thought this would help..._

"Are you sure, Hinata?" He asked gravely. "I know it would make you feel uncomfortable..."

"But you'd get to see Sakura-chan, at least while we were there... right?" _... and I would get to see Shino. Even if he doesn't remember anything, that might just be enough for now... _Neji nodded, and Hinata sat up. "Then I'll go. To help you." _It doesn't matter if Shino doesn't remember, so long as I'm helping someone._

She couldn't convince herself of her own reasonings.

"Alright then," Neji offered her a weak smile; it twitched uncomfortably over his face, looking strained and awkward, as if his body had forgotten the movement. "I'll tell Uncle and make the arrangements and be back in about an hour." Standing up, he left the room as silently as he had entered, the _click_ of the door marking his exit.

------

Almost ten minutes later, Sakura was pacing in the training grounds; it was a convenient place almost halfway between the Hyuuga Estate and the hospital. She was muttering under her breathe as she walked, her shoulders tensing as she counted her strides. She'd reached fifty-eight, and was about to turn when a pair of hands started to massage out one of the knotts at the juncture of her neck. She relaxed with a sigh, and stopped moving.

"'Bout time you got here..." she mumbled out, leaning slightly into the comforting touch.

"Sorry," the deep tenor behind her said, brushing her hair carefully over one shoulder before dropping a kiss on the exposed skin. "But I had to make an appearance before I left."

"You're ten minutes late," Sakura whined, though her efforts were in vain. The hands moved over her shoulders to pull her against a broad chest, and she tilted back her head to look into the face of Hyuuga Neji. "So, did it work?"

He snorted lightly, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist. "I've never failed complete a mission."

"True," she turned in his arms, her hands unconsiously moving to play with the collar of his shirt. "But finishing a mission successfully is different from finishing a mission in failure... so did it work?"

"Yes, it worked," he rolled his eyes. "She believes that she is going to see Shino under the pretense of helping us get together. And you... were you sucessful?"

"Shino's under the belief that I'm forcing him to see Hinata for my own selfish gain," Sakura giggled out. "So yes, I did." Neji chuckled as well, leaning his forehead against hers as he did. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Yes," he answered honestly, still chuckling. "I thought we were going to make them **_want_** to see each other, even if it were out of guilt for us... forcing him isn't exactly him wanting to see her."

"Oh... he offered first," she chirped out. "I made sure of that. But I couldn't leave with him thinking I was sane after exploding at him like that; it would have been odd."

"... and exploding at him wasn't odd?"

"Not at all!" Sakura shot him a little glare, before giggling again and laying her head against his chest. After a few moments, both of them calmed down enough and stood there in silence.

Neji's arms tightened around her waist, and he moved ever so slightly to brush his lips across her ear; she surpressed a shivver. "You know... we should probably tell Lee about us..."

"Hmm... probably," Sakura agreed, slipping her arms around his neck. "But I'm sure it can wait a day or two."


	92. Remembering Times Together

_Merry Christmas_

**Remembering Times Together**

When Hinata walked through the hospital doors, she felt awkward. Her legs wanted to seize up, dispite the energy stored up inside of them. Neji's hand was a calming touch on the small of her back, urging her forwards. _... I'm actually going to see Shino..._

When they got to where they would have to turn, Neji urged her forwards again; this confused the younger girl. "Neji... isn't Shino that way..?"

"They moved him," Neji said calmly, happiness already coming back to him. There was no doubt in Hinata's mind that he was excited to see Sakura again. Hinata smiled at that thought; her cousin had finally found someone dear to him.

Suddenly, the information sinked in. "They moved him...?" Her smile faltered, and she started to bite on her lower lip anxiously. _Did he get worse..? What if there's no chance he'll recover?_

"They moved him out of critical care," Neji reassured her calmly. "They just put him with the regular patients now, since there's no danger of his immune system not working anymore."

"Oh..." she felt a huge weight of relief being lifted off of her shoulders. "That's good..."

"Yes it is," Neji nodded in agreement, pushing her to go faster. _He really wants to see Sakura, doesn't he..? _She felt her knees wobble slightly, and chucklede nervously to herself - Neji sent her a look, but didn't question her. _I guess I really want to see Shino, too..._

Finding the other end of the long hallway seemed to ellude the Hyuuga children. Hallway after hallway and corridor after corridor went to their backs before it seemed that they had gotten anywhere; Hinata was starting to believe that they had gotten lost when they saw a looming figure leaning against the wall beside a door.

It was Shino's father.

"Aa..." the older man nodded at them, amusement thick in his voice. Hinata could hear the relief in the underlying tones, and knew that Aburame Shibi was just glad that his son was okay. "I was wondering when you would get here..."

"Ohayoo Gozaimasu, Aburame-Sama," Hinata bowed her head respectively as she spook, as did Neji. "May I go and see Shino..?"

"No," was Shibi's immediate response, shocking her. _... I'm not allowed to see him..? Why not? What happened? Is theres something wrong? _Questions buzzed at a hundred miles an hour through her mind, before Shibi pointed to a shoebox at his feet to silence them. "There's just one thing that you have to do first..."

------

Shino stayed curled on his new bed, his mind blank as his kikaichuu crawled over his skin, inside and out. It was a comfort compared to the intense absence of the week before. But it was also becoming a slight strain as the slow drain of chakra that he had never noticed before started up again. His father had reassured him that it would only bother him for a little while, and then he would become used to it again. No biggie. Really, he was just glad to have them back...

_... so why do I still feel empty..?_

His mind started to wonder, resting on the images of Hinata and fireflies and netted shirts in a market place... Shino shook his head slightly, banishing the images from his mind, and instead forced himself to delve into the recesses of his mind for any memories to distract him. He has to push past many scenarios with Hinata that he would never admit to, and settled on one of the first missions he had gone on with his teammates

They were supposed to be weeding a garden, and Kiba was trying to impress Hinata by doing as much work as he could. _"Slow down K-Kiba,"_ Hinata had said several times, trying to keep up with him. The one weed she was trying to pull was too deeply rooted though, and slid through her hands as she stumbled backwards. Torns had left a gash across her palm, but Kiba had been too busy to notice right away.

Shino had quietly gone over to her, his kikai bugs cleaning her wound quietly as he took bandages out of his pocket and wrapped them around her palm. She had blushed and muttered out a thanks, and attemped to go back to the stubborn root; he had sighed, and pulled it out with a quick tug before she could get back to her, and handed it back to her just as Kiba turned around.

Kiba had been so proud of her, and Shino had spent the rest of the mission sulking.

_I was upset because Kiba was being just like everyone else. Ignoring him and going to the next person. And Hinata barely acknowledged me before Kiba started paying attention to her._

His Kikaichuu seemed suddenly mad at him for some reason, and a few of them started buzzing things into his ears; they reminded him of all the times in the Academy when he had been left out and he hadn't sulked, or when he decided that he would rather go home and train than be with kids his own age. And then they reminded him of another time when he was back in the academy...

Hinata had tripped, falling hard on her knees and dropping her kunai near the back of the class. Kiba barely even knew her then, let alone be infactuated with her, so showed her no concern as he continued his fight with Naruto. Shino had come up behind her, kikai bugs picking up her fallen kunai as he had helped her up. She had sent him a shaky smile as she took her kunai back, and allowed him to show her the proper way to use the weapons.

Shino saw no real importance in this memory, until his Kikaichuu reminded him that the next day Hinata hadn't given him a second glance, and by coincidence he had spent that day sulking.

_So what? _He thought to himself. _It doesn't mean anything... it was just the beginnings of a friendship. One that probably would have worked out wonderfully had Kiba not immediately started to try to impress her. _His Kikai bugs buzzed smuggly, as if they had prooved a point; Shino just ingored them.

It was a good thing too, because the door opened and soft footsteps padded into his room.

------

Hinata moved into the room slowly, feeling kind of silly even though Shibi-sama had reassured her tenfold before pushing her into the room. A hundredfold even. And then the nervousness settled in.

Shino's back was to her as he laid on his bed, but his kikaichuu buzzed over to her and landed on her skin. They crawled over her being for a few moments before going back to their master. Another tense moment, and "Hinata... what're you doing here?"

"I... I just..." she fiddled with the single item she had taken from the shoebox. _"It's special"_ Shibi had told her. _"Stuff from when I was winning over Emi... trust me, it'll mean more to Shino than any advice I give." _"I wanted to see you..."

He seemed to hesitate for a moment, before sitting up and turning around. His eyes were unsheilded, and didn't look directly at her. "Tell Kiba that I'm not mad at him if he's that worried. I should be ready to train soon enough."

His words saddened her. "Kiba didn't send me..." she mumbled as she took a step forwards. She saw him frown slightly, and could almost see his mind working over time to figure out why she would be here. "I... I really wanted to see you, Shino..."

He was started when he noticed how close she was, but could do nothing about it; Hinata simple continued to take small, slow steps closer to him, until she was close enough to perch herself on the edge of the bed. That's when he noticed what was in her hands. "... what do you have, Hinata-chan?"

"I..." her silly feelings turned to hopelessness. _Should I even bother..? He doesn't seem to even want to remember... _"... It's a gift, Shino-_kun_..." She bit her lip when she realised that she had bitten out the 'kun' more harshly than she had meant, but handed him the shoebox item anyways.

It was an origami crane.

_"The one thing Emi gave to me before we started dating," _Shibi had said. _"It was after your father and I went on some mission or another together, and we both had to go to the hospital when we came back. We shared a room so I though that she had come to see Hiashi, but she gave me that instead..."_

Shino stared at it for a moment, before hesitantly taking it from her pale hands. His eyes looked over it carefully, and he looked up to give her a quizical look before remembering that he wasn't wearing his sunglasses; but his kikaichuu gaze had already locked with her Hyuuga eyes.

She wasn't possitive how long it was taking or when it started, but quiet suddenly she realized that they were ever so slowly leaning towards each other... Shino must have noticed, too, because his eyes widened in surprise. Taking a leap of faith, Hinata pushed forwards, and their lips met in a kiss...

------

He wasn't sure why he had let it happen, but he didn't stop it. The kiss was soft and slow, and put butterflies in his stomach much like the one in his hands. His mind left him, taking away all regrets with it as he pushed forwards, lips crashing over lips and tongues and teeth scrapping over each other; it wasn't the first time he had kissed. He had spent a night almost a year ago half drunk in a different village with his father, and had gotten all fo that out of his system. They were meaningless kisses that had only left him empty and walking away though, with a girl that he didn't know and would never remember.

This was different.

All the images that had been plaguing him over the past week tried to push themselves to be seen behind his eyes. He banished all of them away, one of Hinata's hands moving to pull his lips closer to him. The world toppled over and he took a moment to pull away and catch his breathe... and realized that he had pinned Hinata to the bed, and that she was blushing from her ears down to below her collar and- _I've got to stop thinking._

He sat up suddenly, his blood rushing back to his brain and making him dizzy. "I... I'm sorry Hinata. I shouldn't have done that. Gomen na-"

"It's alright," her voice stopped him. She sat up slowly, still blushing. "It's... it's okay Shino. I know..."

He frowned. _She knows..? _His stomach was doing backflips, and his mind was telling him that this was okay, this was right... but he just shook it off. _She's Kiba's. She has been ever since he laid eyes on her. That must be what she's talking about. _"I... I get it Hinata-chan." He schooled his features as he looked away, and tried not to feel bitter about what he was saying. "I'll appologize to Kiba and-"

His sentance was stopped rather abruptly as she slapped him.

"Don't you get it!?" Hinata almost screamed out; he looked up to see tears in her eyes. "I don't like Kiba! I've never felt anything for Kiba! I love _you_!"

The room was filled with an eerie silence as they both realized what she had said. And after awhile, Hinata looked away from him and chuckled to herself. "To think... I realise that love you when you don't care anymore..."

He watched her stand up and leave the room. He didn't know if the butterflies in his stomach were a good thing or a bad thing anymore... just that somehow, in a not so oblivious way, he had screwed up. And that he needed to remember.


	93. The Origami Butterfly

_As an appology for never getting up chapters as fast as I used to, I'm going to be offering spoilers next chapter for anyone who wants them. Next chapter there will be an Email address to contact (either mine or someone elses) and anyone who wants a spoiler will Email that person. Happy New Years. _

**The Origami Butterfly**

Shibi hadn't been surprised when Hinata had stormed out of the room. He hadn't even looked up from the scroll that he was scrawling on_. Hmm... reminds me of when I was young..._ After a few moments one of his kikaichuu buzzed up to tell him that Shino was sitting on the hospital cot, staring blankly at the origami butterfly in his hands. _... should I tell him about the butterfly..? About how I **really** ended up giving it to his mother..? _He paused from his writting for a moment to look up at the door to his son's room.

_Nah._

Chuckling under his breathe, he settled back down to look back at the scroll, crossing out something before pausing in his work to remember when Emi had originally given him the origami butterfly... he had been sarcastic and accusing, claiming that she still had feelings for Hiashi before glaring at her. She had looked hurt, insisting that she really _did _have feelings for him; almost desperately infact. And while Shibi had known beyond a doubt that she was telling the truth, something in him was still in denial and wouldn't believe her. And he told her just that.

She had left in a huff, very similar to how Hinata had. _He'll come to his senses, whether on his own or if it's beaten into his skull, and then he'll probably do exactly what I did; find her and give her back her butterfly, claiming that 'though it is an honour to be intrusted with something so beautiful, it would be a disgrace to have it tarnished by tainted hands' or something along those lines. She'll cry, he'll comfort her, tada, everything's back to normal._

Another one of his kikai bugs came up to him, telling him that Shino had thrown the butterfly across the room.

Blinking, Shibi rolled the scroll up and put it in his pocket before getting up and entering his son's hospital room. The boy was lying down again, facing away from him and curled up upon himself. A small twitch told Shibi that he was alerted to his presense, so the elder man took no heed in trying to mask his foot falls as he walked across the room and plunkered down on a chair.

"There's a word for people like you," Shibi said calmly, his kikaichuu picking up the origami butterfly and resting it in his lap.

"Insane..?" Shino offered timidly; he was hugging his pillow tightly, and it muffled his voice. He must have realised because he moved so that the pillow was tucked beneath his shin. "Foolish? Impeteous? Thoughtless? Idiotic?"

Shibi blinked, and offered Shino a chuckled. "I was going to say baka, but I guess all those work, too..."

Shino glared at him. "Thank you so much for the support, _father_..." Shibi stuck his tongue out at him childishly, and Shino groaned and burried his head under his pillow again. "I need help, _not_ another stupid distraction..." his voice was muffled again, and Shibi reached forwards to force the pillow out of his son's grasp.

_... he really is a Baka... _"What do you need help with?"

"What do you think?" Shino glared again, and again Shibi chuckled. _Yep. Baka. _"Hinata thinks we have a relationship and I can't remember it!"

"Right... right... one, I'm possitive Hinata doesn't _think_ you have a relationship," _she knows you have a relationship. _"And two, all of your memories should be back by now." _Meaning that yes, you do remember, you're just a baka in denial._

"So you're trying to tell me that Hinata is dellusional and that her and I have no relationship..?" Shino sounded confused, and when Shibi strained his ears he detected a hint of remorse. _Ah... so he's slowly been warming up to the idea..?_

"Did you hear me say that?" Shibi asked, doing his best to look innocent. Shino shook his head slowly, trying to work out what was happening. After a few long, tense moments, Shibi sighed. "Okay, now I'm just disappointed... you should have been able to put it together by now you nimwit."

------

Shino blinked at his father slowly. _Put it together..? What am I putting together? You haven't told me anything! _His father shook his head "What do you remember..?"

"I don't remember anything," Shino snapped out. He was feeling frustrated. "Why doesn't anyone believe me when I say that? I just can't remember; maybe I never will!"

"That's a bloody lie and you know it," Shibi said with a glare. His father's seriousness made him stop trying to disagree for the moment. "Now... lets _pretend _for a few minutes, shall we..?" Shino nodded, and his father continued. "Let's pretend that for the three months that you didn't remember when you first came out of the explosion, there was comething going on between you and Hinata- ah!" Shibi raised a hand when Shino tried to interfere, and he shut his mouth again. _Fine, spin the tale as you will... _"Now, assuming this, what have you remembered?"

"Fireflies." Shino drawled down slowly. Shibi glared, and with a sigh Shino let his mind think about the images and thoughts that he had been denying himself... he felt a light blush come to his cheeks. "... I remember kissing her in the middle of training in front of Kiba, which I would never-"

"I didn't ask what you would or wouldn't do," his father interrupted him. "I'm asking you what you remember."

Shino glared, and continued slowly. "... I remember seeing her in mother's old kimono at the Spring Festival. I rememebr getting jealous after she gave a bento box I made for her to Naruto, and I remember using Shunshin to leave after what would have been our first kiss and loosing my eyesight." His father nodded, no expression on the visible half of his face as he waited for Shino to continue. _... say something, will you? _"I remember getting pissed drunk because she made me depressed, and I remember her in the hospital. I had to convince Sakura-san to let me see her. I remember her getting engaged and having to excort her to the Hidden Village of Snow where she was..." _Raped. _He refused to say it, and shook his head to clear his mind of the thought.

"Did I tell you to stop?" His father said, bringing him back to earth. Shino shook his head. "Then continue."

"I remember Hinata's fiance telling me that you and mother were part of a marriage contract," Shino said haughtily, almost gloating. _I know that one's not true... _Shibi just nodded for him to continue, and Shino frowned. _... it's not true, right..? _"Wait... you and mother didn't-"

"What else do you remember Shino?" Shibi asked calmly.

Shino bit his lip a moment, but stopped once he realised that he was. "I remember that the village was brimming with rumours when we got back, and another kiss... this time with butterflies. Lots of butterflies. And we, well... _you _encouraged us to have some forbidden secret relationship that ended up with her being constantly watched by this girl who tricked me to date her once... and I took Susu-chan on a date."

Shino paused, and Shibi cut in. "Right so-"

"Hey," Shino glared. "You wanted me to tell you what I remember and then you don't let me say everything. Hypocrite."

"Gomen, gomen," his father grinned. _... okay... he seems too happy because I'm doing what he tells me too... _"Continue."

"I remember that you had a list of bets," Shino said. "Weird ones too, with lots of different people. And I remember..." A dull ache pushed at the back of his skull, and several of his kikaichuu hissed at him to just _stop_ remembering. He could finish remembering _later_. But now that it had his curiosity, he had to know... "I remember someone attacking me in my room..."

"The explosion that made most of your Kikaichuu die," Shibi nodded. "Don't worry about that at the moment... the Hokage is having that dealt with, and if I could have it my way you _wouldn't _remember that."

"Right..." Shino nodded back, and forced his mind to stop thinking about the attack; the ache slowly ebbed and stopped, and he focused again on his father. "Now... what was the point of that..?"

"There's a very good point," Shibi answered, raising a hand to emphasize his answer. "Throughout this entire ordeal, you're not _just _remembering you and Hinata... if it were just you and Hinata, anyone could easily just excuse it away as her being desperate and dellusional and you being well... a horny teenager." Shino glared, but wasn't sure if he was madder because of the comment about him or the comment about Hinata... "But you're not _just_ remembering you and Hinata. You're remembering Kiba, and Sakura, and Susumu and Yukio and me and a multitude of other people. I could bring in a line of people who could sit here and just listen to you tell them scenario after scenario and they could confirm well... most of them. I'm sure there's a few that only Hinata can confirm, so you'll just have to stop being a _baka _and believe those ones."

"But-"

"Why are there still buts?" Shibi sighed. "I can show you the list of people I have bets with if you'd like... and I _know_ you lost your eyesight because you were bloody well depressed after your first kiss with her and you used up too much chakra. Hell, Sakura can confirm it too, because the pink one performed the jutsu to bring your chakra aid back. Kiba would probably _love _telling you aboud how he punched you after he found out. Susu-chan would be estatic about recounting your guys' date, too... made her smile for weeks."

Shino blinked, and slowly sat up. His father was looking at him in all seriousness, and holding up the origami butterfly that he had thrown to the floor earlier. _So... that means... _"... I've been remembering this entire time..?"

"You were just too stupid to realize that good things do happen to you, my funny little emo child." Shino glared.

"I'm not an emo child," he muttered darkly; internally his mind was reeling, and the butterflies from earlier were fluttering wildly in his stomach again. _It all happened... every last bit of it... _"So... when I took Hinata-"

"Her pink bra back to her? Yes, that did happen," Shibi nodded.

Shino blushed. _Stupid father... _"... I was going to say 'when I took Hinata to a clearing and summoned fireflies for her', but yes, I suppose that would have also had happened..."

"Not sure about that one," Shibi shrugged. "I must have been away on a mission." He held the origami butterfly up higher. "... are you going to take this, or what..?"

Shino looked at him skeptically. "What, and copy you in every aspect of your romance-deprived life..? No, thanks." Shibi glared at him harshly, and Shino shrugged. "I'm possitive that I can do better than a _fake_ butterfly... I am, after all, and Aburame."

His father's glare grew tenfold, but instead of saying anything he just shot daggers at his son before slowly standing up and stalking out of the room. Shino didn't care though, and just lied back down snuggly in his cot, which seemed so much more comfortable. He felt a grin twitch at the corners of his lips, and indulged in a small smile as he hugged his pillow tightly.

_... it's not just stupid teenage hormones..._


	94. Running

_Happy Valentines day; I put up a side story (Origami Butterfly) as a gift for everyone. Also, as promised, please email Dwellin at for spoilers... also, no spoiler requests after I post the 96th chapter, and it may take 2-3 weeks for you to get a response... Dwellin **does **have a life. nods. Anyways, enjoy!_

**Running**

As soon as she left the lobby, she started running. She wished desperately that she knew how to perform shunshin, as Shino and Neji-nii-chan and many other shinobi of Konoha did, but in spite of that fact, she ran. Ran from her truth. Ran from her declaration. Ran from her light in her darkness... ran from Shino. She ran through the maze that was the hospital, at the edge of getting lost but somehow managing to keep her lefts from her rights. She ran past a confused Neji, who called after her but didn't immediately follow; it made her feel isolated, alone... a feeling that she had set herself up against, and couldn't run away from.

But no matter how fast she ran, she couldn't run fast enough.

She couldn't believe that she has slapped it. It had been as if she had watched it from someone else's body, and Kiba's name had triggered it all. _I just couldn't take that accusation anymore... why did everyone always assume that me and Kiba would always end up together? I've never liked Kiba more than a friend, and when I finally find Shino, he forgets... _Bitting down on her lip, she pushed her legs to most faster. Faster. Faster.

Everything slowed for a split second as she hurtled through the hospital's front doors into the calm, bright day outside.

By the time reality caught up, Hinata was out of earshot. Pumping her legs ever faster, she turned a corner - almost colliding with someone - moving out of eyesight... it made her feel marginally better, but her Hyuuga eyes could still the hospital. "Hinata!!"

She never stopped, but she focused her vision back on the person she had almost barrelled over; it was Kiba. He was with someone, but her distraught mind couldn't place a name... Akamaru barked, and she spotted Neji moving past her teammate, pausing to answer the dog lover's questions of concern. _I have to go faster. _She thought to herself; if Neji caught up to her, he might make her go back. And she didn't know if she could face Shino's emotionless kikaichuu stare.

Her mind drifted for a moment, thinking back to that kiss... he had kissed her as if nothing had ever been wrong. As if he loved her back. It had felt so perfect, so right... _and then he ruined it._

She almost tripped, but caught her balance as she carried on running. The Hyuuga Estate was coming up on the very edge of her vision... _But I can't blame him... he doesn't remember. _The thought didn't comfort her. _... and because he doesn't remember, he doesn't care. And because he doesn't care, I'm left heartbroken... in the end, I am left sad and alone._

She did trip this time.

Not wasting time, Hinata pulled herself to her feet again; ignoring the slight pain in her right knee, she trugged on. It didn't take her too much longer to get to the Hyuuga Estate, and for the rest of the journey she concentraited on running and breathing, and _**not **_on Shino, lying in his hospital bed. Not on Shino, lying in his memories. Not on Shino, lying in his feelings.

A housekeeper jumped when she barrelled through the front door, but that didn't stop the Hyuuga Heir. She didn't even pause to toe off her shoes as she darted down the halls, wanting full well only to fall onto her bed and sleep forever. But the last leg to her room seemed the longest thus far...

She passed her father on her way, pushing violently past her sister without a thought. She could _feel _their eyes on her back, but never stopped to even mutter an appology.

When she finally made it back to her room, her bed couldn't come soon enough. She finally stopped, silhouetted against the doorframe as she stared into her dark, unforgiving room... and she couldn't bring it in herself to step inside. _There... _She thought dimly, looking towards the window. _That's where Shino came to talk to me, and we started our secret relationship... and there, _the closest, _the Aburame kimono is in there, the one I wore to the spring festival when we had our first kiss. _

Knees shaking, she let out the tears that hadn't found reason yet to fall. "It's not fair!" She screamed at the room's depths. "He doesn't care! Why do I? Why can't I live without remembering instead? It's not fair!"

A hand fell on her shoulder, and without a thought she stumbled backwards against a warm chest; the person was surprised, and hesitantly hugged the crying girl. Hinata didn't care, just clutched at the arms drapped around her shoulders as tight as she could, letting everything out; and when she was done crying, she looked back into that dark, dark room, and cried again.

"Why are you crying..?" A hauntingly familiar voice asked her.

_Father... _she clutched at her father's arms tighter, leaning closer to his warmth. She saw Neji appeared at her left, surprised to see father comforting daughter for what could be the first time in almost 10 years... Hanabi came up behind him, grabbing his arm and dragging her cousin away before he could say a word.

"Because he doesn't remember anything that's happened..." Hinata answered, closing her eyes softly, eternal droplets still on her lashes.

"Hinata..." her father spoke her name softly, lovingly, concerningly, and Hinata pulled away from his arms to turn around to look at him. All-seeing-eyes linked with all-seeing-eyes, and her tears, momentarily, stopped. "... I think now is a good time to tell me what has happened." She nodded, and standing there in the middle of the deserted hallway, just outside of her room, she told him everything. From her growing feelings for the Aburame boy, and how she had said Naruto's name instead of his, to when she had allowed herself to be raped, and their secret relationship.

And when all was said and done, Hyuuga Hiashi only nodded. His cold, calculating eyes absorbed every detail of what had been said, and finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, he opened his mouth to speak...

"Hyuuga-sama," a housekeeper interrupted quietly; father and daughter looked over at him solemly, and the housekeeper hesitantly stepped forwards. "The scroll you have been waiting for has been delivered; it is in your study." Hiashi nodded again, dismissing the housekeeper.

He looked at his daughter again when the housekeeper had left. "Hinata..." she finally looked away, glancing at the floor as she all bug gave up. _He has never understood, why should I expect him to now..? _A hand pushed her chin up, and Hiashi looked her in the eye. "... you'll make a great leader one day."

He left, leaving his daughter confused... and looking at her room, Hinata realized that she had no where to run.

------

The next morning, Shino strolled calmly towards him home. It was too early for the sun to be up yet, so none of the villagers of Konoha were up and about to see the Aburame child without his sunglasses or his jacket... well, mostly. One girl still in the academy walked by, sent on early errands by her mother, and had gushed at him for a moment; Shino had rolled his eyes, ignoring her and carrying on. _One, she wouldn't have done that if she had realized. Two, she's 12. Three, I have Hinata..._

... that thought put a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to set things right.


	95. The Scroll

_'Allo! Right, that Email didn't appear... so deadline's pushed back to 97th chappie, and instead of Emailing Dwellin, Email me for spoiler requests. Sorry for the confusion!_

**The Scroll  
**

A deadweight fell on Shino's back as he laid dozing on his father's bed - his room hadn't been completely fixed yet - effectively waking him up. "What the hell!" A voice screamed loudly in his ear. A voice that Shino automatically classed as Kiba's. He rolled over, pushing his friend off the bed where he crashed heavily onto the floor. "What did you do to Hinata?"

Shino blinked tiredly, grabbing his father's sunglasses from the bedside table before sitting up to stare down at his friend. He blinked again. "You'll have to be more specific. I've done many things to Hinata."

"You asshole," Kiba growled moving to launch himself at his older friend as he pulled a kunai out of his pocket... but he never got to. A scroll unrolled in front of both of their faces, settling onto the ground easily. A _distinctly _female voice said a few hurried words, and weapons burst out of the scroll, flying to pierce into the walls, ceiling, and floor.

Shino barely had time to think as he reached under his father's pillow to grab one of the knives he kept there, turning to look at the tall, black-haired girl. He was about to throw the weapon at her when Kiba moved in front of the target. "Oh, first you make Hinata cry and _now _you're trying to kill my girlfriend? You _are _an asshole!"

"Girlfriend..?" Shino registered dimly, lowering the knife as he peered over Kiba's shoulder.

Standing there was no other than Tenten. Neji and Lee's teammate.

"Yes, my girlfriend," Kiba said, trying to sound angry even though a smile was playing on his lips. _Okay... Tenten..? Never saw that one coming... _"You remember Tenten, right..? From-"

"Neji's team," Shino finished with a nod, still staring.

"You know I can speak for myself, right Kiba?" Tenten teased with a smile, giving them both a little wave. "But so long as you two aren't killing each other, I think I'll be on my way... Me, Neji and Lee are supposed to be training right now, and Neji said that he had something important to tell us." She waited for Kiba to turn around to give him a heartwarming smile before she turned and left.

_Neji's probably going to tell them about him and Sakura-san... _Shino could just imagine Lee's reaction. _Good thing Sakura is a medical ninja..._

"Now..." Kiba stole his attention back. "You have to explain yourself."

"I didn't mean to make her cry," Shino said honestly.

"You told her that you didn't remember," Kiba said lowly, glaring at his friend.

"I didn't remember," Shino told him, stepping up out of bed; he was very careful to avoid all of the weapons as he padded across the room in barefeet.

"How could you just _not _remember?" Kiba followed him angrilly out into the hallway and down towards the kitchen. "I mean, you two were practically in love!"

"Are," Shino corrected absently.

"What?" Kiba reponsed, confusion in his voice.

"We are in love." Shino couldn't stop the smile blossoming over his face, much like Kiba hadn't been able to stop smiling when he said Tenten was his girlfriend.

Kiba's hand fell on his shoulder, forcing him to turn around and look at him. "When the hell did this happen!"

"Why?" Shino snided out rudely. "Jealous?"

"Ha," Kiba laughed. "Don't worry, I'm over petty jealousy. I just don't remember seeing her all happy and giddy yesterday, and I _know _you didn't get out of the hospital until this morning... so when the hell did this happen? Better yet, does _she _know that the two of you are in love..?"

Shino faltered, pausing just short of the kitchen. "She knows I know she loves me..."

"Oh, _thats _helpful," he imagined his friend rolling his eyes. "So she knows that you know that she loves you... does she happen to also know that you, apparently, love her..?" Shino shook his head slowly. "You idiot!" Kiba growled, before pushing past him into the kitchen. Shino followed in time to see him sit down at the kitchen table across from his father.

"You two are loud," Shibi commented. "And I'm hungry. Shino, make breakfast."

"I just got out of the hospital," Shino said with a glare. "I'm not supposed to make breakfast."

"Would you like me to make breakfast?" Shibi threatened. Shino shuddered, and moved to start making bacon and eggs.

Kiba was still seething when breakfast was served.

------

Hinata hadn't slept. Instead she had sat against the wall across from her room, refusing blankets and companionship. Neji and even her sister had appeared several times throughout the night to offer her comfort - while the acts were appreciated, she just wanted to be left alone.

_I don't want to see anyone, _she muttered to herself, finally standing up. She had a personal mission to make it down to the Hyuuga's hotsprings without running into anyone. _I don't even want to **exsist **anymore... _She shook the dark thoughts out of her mind before she could dwell on them for long, remembering what her father had said the night before. _'You'll make a great leader one day'... what did he mean by that? He would never actually allow me to become the leader, would he..? And even if he did, he would want for it to be soon. Really soon. And I won't be ready then._

Ironically, the only person she passed by on her way to the hotsprings was her father. He only told her to keep up her strength before carrying on silently, and Hinata didn't well on it until after she had stripped off her clothes and submersed herself into the hot waters of the springs.

------

"Shibi-sama," Shizuka - Susu-chan's older sister - came into the room just as Shino was dividing the plates up. With a sigh Shino put a couple pieces of bacon onto a smaller plate, and handed it to the older girl as he passed Kiba his portion of breakfast. "I have that scroll-"

"Really?" Shibi said eagarly; he was excited enough to ignore his breakfast when it was put in front of him... he noticed it a moment later and stuffed most of it down quickly.

"Really," Shizuka said softly, trying not to look disgusted at their clan heir. "Would you like to see-" she started pulling a scroll out of her pocket, but Shibi stood up and yelled out something that sounded like 'don't!'... only that his mouth was full and his words were incomprehensible. Shino's kikaichuu buzzed angrily at the sound.

"Don't," Shibi repeated more clearly this time. "We just need to take it to the Hokage now. Infact, that's where I _told _you to take it..."

"... I thought you were joking, Shibi-sama," Shizuka deadpanned.

"It's'okay," Shibi said cheerily, sitting back down. "Just wait for me outside, will you?" Shizuka nodded and left, taking the bacon with her.

"What was that about?" Kiba asked curiously, his plate already clean; he saved a few pieces of bacon, too, but this time for Akamaru.

"I would like to know that, too," Shino added, giving his father a blank stare. Shibi just laughed, finished his breakfast, and followed Shizuka out of the room.


	96. How to Heal a Broken Heart 101

**How to Heal a Broken Heart 101**

"So..." Kiba started, pushing his empty plate away from his person. He pocketed the bacon, giving Shino a hard stare. "What now..?"

"This is no worse than any other mess her and I have been in," Shino explained calmly. "I mean... she's been engaged, jealous, avoided me like the plague for awhile, and-"

"I hate to sound, well, right," Kiba interrupted. "And lets face it, if I know this before you than _obviously_ something is wrong... but don't you think it might be a little harder to 'woo' her if she thinks you can't remember anything that happened..?"

"... did you just say 'woo'..?"

Kiba glared, and continued; "_I mean_, for all she knows you think that her feelings are mindless and that she's in love with me." Shino didn't answer, just looked away. "... Kisama... you told her that, didn't you?"

"No," Shino responded, standing up and taking their plates over to the sink to wash. "It was more implied than anything..."

Kiba groaned, resting his head on the table. "You're screwed."

"Not if I go find her," Shino responded snidely. Kiba glared again. "What?"

"I don't see you going to 'find her'," the canine-lover deadpanned. Shino chewed his lip nervously for a moment, then moved to leave the kitchen.

For once, Kiba _was_ right.

------

Hinata sunk down past her chin, letting the hot water encase her entire body as she blew bubbles out from her lips. She tried not to let her mind dwell as she cleared it, entering a meditative state.. That state was interrupted by the sound of voices just outside the hotsprings. _My father..? And Hanabi..? What are they talking so loud about? _Curiosity getting the best of her, she opened her ears and strained to hear more of what was said.

"...why are you going..-?" It was Hanabi's soft, cruel voice. Her sister was a sweetheart deep down, but much like their father she had scolded herself into an emotionless machine when it came to important matters.

Her father's words were spoken even softer, so that Hinata only caught the word 'hokage' before Hanabi was speaking again. "Aa... I'll make sure... The next noise was the padding of footsteps on the dirtied ground, and Hinata let herself drift into a meditative state once again. _Make sure of what..? _She couldn't dwell on it for long though...

Making the mistake of opening her eyes, Hinata spotted the place where her and Sakura had spent hours soaking in the hotspring, getting ready for dates that, eventually, ended up in her's and Shino's first kiss...

------

After giving up on finding his jacket and deciding that he didn't care if his father got mad at him for 'stealing' (though if you think about it, it was really just borrowing with no intent of returning) his father's sunglasses, Shino had practically ran out of the door. He managed to stay more composed than that though, and it was a good thing. Passing through the market place when you don't look like yourself isn't a good thing to do when you aren't compossed.

"Look at him!" Someone whispered to his right; it was the high pitched squeel of Academy girls. _Why is it that Academy girls are suddenly starting to like me..? _"I've never seen him before..."

"He's wearing a Konoha Headband," someone else muttered to his left. He **had** grabbed his headband before he left, just to make sure that no one would insist on fighting him to 'defend the village'. He remembered how it had been for him when he had been in the Academy.

_Why can't they just stop oggling me and let me go see Hinata..? _Shino thought furiously. _I need to fix things, and I can't do that with them in the way! Dammit... Kiba was right. I should have just went and found her right away to straighten this all up..._

"Wait... isn't that..." a dreadfully familiar voice said.

"Shino!" Stopping in his tracks, he looked up to see the pinkette Sakura staring at him with her best friend, Ino. The whispers suddenly grew louder, and his kikai bugs buzzed irritably in his ears. "What are you doing out here..? Shouldn't you be resting at home?"

Shino paused, waiting as everyone slowly grew restless. The sound stopped, and the Aburame heir made sure that he was perfectly compossed before he spoke his next words to the deafening silence.

"I'm going to go see Hinata."

------

People had never been perfectly clear on the gossiping power of an average human being. It had been decided, secretly, that any decent human being would be honourable enough to not spread useless information with names tacked to them... now, useless information _without _names attached to them were a different story altogether. It was something that Hanabi had been told countless times by her father whenever she had gone to tell him something about Hinata or Neji, and was reminded of when she shut the door to the estate on the face of a gossipping villager. Again. For the 5th time in 3 minutes.

"This is getting irritating..." the young Hyuuga muttered with an uncharacteristic annoyance in her eyes. There was another knock on the front door, and she yanked it open with an anger unseen in the normally calm Hyuuga Clan. "**WHAT?**"

Standing in front of her was the son of the reason why her father found it so important to lecture about gossiping humans. Aburame Shino, son of the loudmouthed, clumsy, idiotic - all her father's words - Aburame Shibi. And he was a _lot _more composed than Hanabi was.

"Hello," he said smoothly, and Hanabi couldn't help the embarassed blush that spread across her cheeks.

"Gomen," she appologized, giving Shino a curt bow before stepping back. "I thought that you were one of the villagers asking about the rumours..."

"Rumours?" He asked mutely, stepping past her and taking off his shoes.

His apparent lack of care irritated her. _How can Hinata be friends with him..? His sunglasses stop you from even being able to read his body language properly! How annoying... _"A bunch of people kept coming and asking if-" A knock interrupted her, and she glared at the door for a moment before reaching to open it. Shino raised a hand to stop her, and she was left watching as his kikaichuu massed around the doorknob, slowly pulling it open.

Standing at the door were two young kunoichi, younger than Shino yet older than Hanabi, and an older ninja. They all blinked, before the girls starting to giggle and the older boy grined leecherously. "So the rumours are true..?"

"I've lost track of all the rumours," Shino drawled out sarcastically, irritation in his voice as well. It was the first sign of emotion that Hanabi saw him make, and she commited it to memory out of habit. "Which one are you talking about this time..? Because to my knowledge I do not have any children, nor have I inpregnated anyone."

Hanabi blushed again. _How... how... ugh! I see why Father speaks so **bluntly **about the Aburames... _One of the girls piped up quickly, a dreamy look in her eyes. "We heard that you told everyone at the market place that you were going to go and find Hinata to ask her to marry you and sweep her off her feet so that you could both go and live happily-ever-after."

The young Hyuuga stared in shock at the ninja, and looked at Shino in confusion as he sighed, hanging his head. "Sorry, wrong rumour... could you kindly tell everyone else coming here to turn around? I'm very busy at the moment, and interruptions won't be appreciated."

The girls' squeels were heard even after the door was slammed shut.

Shino turned his shielded eyes onto her again, with an intesity hidden behind his sunglasses. "Where is Hinata?"

Hanahi swallowed the painful lump in her throat, remembering what she had told her father... "She's in the hotsprings. Follow me." Shino nodded, and waited politely for her to proceed. _Hinata... I know we aren't the closest of siblings, but please, forgive me..._

------

Her meditation was interrupted again as someone walked into the hotsprings, and Hinata sunk a little farther into the water. "Go 'way," she mumbled, loud enough to be heard and nothing else. "I don't want lunch."

"Hinata..." a voice said hesitantly. Hinata blinked open her eyes, and looked up to see her younger sister with uncertainty written all over her face. _What's wrong..? She's never uncertain. _"There's someone here to see you."

"To... see me..?" she blinked, as if in a daze, and then stretched her byakuugan eyes to see who was waiting just outside the hotsprings. She froze, her heart beating out a staccato rhythem against her ribs. "Why did you bring him here Hanabi?"

"He came here of his own accord," her sister answered, the cruel tone back in her voice as she schooled her features yet again. Hanabi turned to glare at where the change rooms were, muttering under her breathe; Hinata caught every word. "... stupid... vulgar... he actually wanted to come in here..!"

Hinata stumbled to a stand, water slowing her down as she moved to the other side of the hotsprings where her towel was. She saw Hanabi watch her sudden movements in surprise, and her younger sister's blush as she rose out of the water to grab the towel and dry off. "Hinata..? _He's right in the change room_. You couldn't _possibly _think to go see him like that!" She eyed her sister carefully. She was wearing a pretty little kimono, most likely for some important occasion or another that was supposed to happen today that Hinata didn't really care about. Over top of the kimono she wore a long, silken, sleaveless jacket, tied haphazardly about her waist.

"I need you jacket, Hanabi," Hinata spoke easily, already moving on to the next steps. Hearing a slight buzz, she looked towards the changing room... after a moment her all-seeing-eyes found one of Shino's kikai bugs crawling on the ground. She eyed it cautiously, but didn't slow down.

"What are you doing Hinata?" Hanabi demanded to know, walking towards her sister even as she slipped the jacket off of her thin frame.

"What do you mean?" she wrenched as much water out of her hair as possible before grabbing the jacket and shrugging it over her shoulders. She wrapped it tightly around her and fastened the belt with a secure knot.

"Going after someone like an Aburame, that's what I mean," Hanabi accused lowly.

Hinata gave her sister a cool glare. _We could never see eye-to-eye. Not even when we're trying to help each other. _"I'm not going after him."

"Then what are you doing?" Hinata ignored her, walking towards the fence seperating the hotsprings from the outside word. With a powerful, chakra-charged jump and a moment of weight on her arm, she flipped herself over the fence and stood on the other side, her heart still pounding. "Hinata!" She heard her sister call as she started to run. "What the hell are you running from?"

Her legs moved in quick succession, taking long strides away from the Hyuuga Estate. She was barely slown down by her sister's jacket, but still wished that the garment didn't hinder from moving faster. Her all-seeing-eyes peered behind her against her own will, to see Shino staring in her direction, removing his glasses as if he _knew _she was staring back at him...

_... I don't know... I really don't know..._


	97. Meeting the Hokage

**Meeting the Hokage**

Hinata paused for a moment to breathe, self-concious in the jacket she wore... sure, it was modest enough (the hems reached her ankles, and it looked almost like a kimono) but that was the _only _thing that she wore. _It's not as if anyone else knows that..._ She reminded herself. But it didn't stop her from blushing prettily when someone walked by. Righting herself - and tightening the knott at her waist just a little more - she carried on, but the person called out her to, making her stop.

"I thought that Shino was going to go and propose to you?" It was a young girl, with pretty blond curls framing her little face. Hinata felt her blush coming back.

"W-what!?" She didn't know what to expect. Was it a rumour or was it the truth? _No... Shino doesn't even remember our time together... or does he... I'm so confused! I just... I need time to stop and think this all through. This is too fast._

"Well, he told the entire market place that he was going to go and see you," the girl giggled.

"The entire..?" Hinata swallowed down a painfully large lump in her throat, suddenly feeling guilty. _Does that mean he remembers..? No, he must just be feeling guilty. But... what if..?_

"Yep!" The girl said happily. "And the nurses told us about the kiss you two had in the hospital," she winked teasingly, and Hinata's blush grew darker, "and well... everyone just drew conclusions from there! So... what did you say?"

"What did I..?" She blinked, thoughts running through her head a mile a minute. _What am I running from..? Everything can finally become right... there's nothing holding us back anymore._

"I know a lot of people who'd really like to know if you'd said no," the girl continued, almost eagerly. "I mean... with all the rumours going around about you two, everyone has started to notice you both... there's quite a few guys who would love to hear that you're single." The statement barely effected Hinata... but then the girl added, "and there's a few girls who would like to know if Shino is-"

"That's none of you business!" Hinata snapped out quickly. "Who do you think you are, asking such questions?" She glared at the girl, who's smile only grew. "What goes on in mine and Shino's lives shouldn't be a part of everyone else's business!"

The girl giggled again, and moved to leave. "I'll just tell everyone that you're both taken!" Hinata was left standing there, blush still on her cheeks. She tightened the knott around her waist again, and moved to continue... only to bump into a tall, looming man with mysterious black sunglasses over smirking eyes.

"Sh-Shibi-sama..." Hinata said respectfully with a bow. _Now what..?_

"What was quite the outburst," Shibi said calmly, a smirk in his voice. "I knew I was going to see you - I am, after all, me - but I wasn't expecting that. Bravo."

"Y-you were expecting me..?" Hinata found herself studdering, and bit down on her tongue to stop herself. "How did you know where I'd be, Shibi-sama..?"

"You remember that kikai bug you saw in the hotspring..?" Shibi asked. Her blush forgotten, Hinata paled. _That was..? Oh... kami-sama... why?_ "Well... lets just say that it brought me some... colourful stories. I brought you a pair of pants by the way. And one of Shino's old shirts." She managed to squeek out a 'thanks', making Shibi laugh as he handed her the articles of clothes from out of his pack. "Go get changed," he pointed to some semi-discrete bushes, "And I promise... even though I'm a bloody pervert, I won't look. I'll even make sure no peeping toms try to get you."

"It... um..." Hinata couldn't imagine doing this. "It's okay, really... I'll just go to a friends house or-"

"No, you won't," Shibi insisted, smirk out of his voice for the moment. He shot her a glare, before his features seemed to soften. _Like Shino when he smiles... _"You have to get changed now, so that we can go see the Hokage.You wouldn't want to see the Hokage wearing nothing but a flimsy jacket... would you?"

She didn't question Shibi - whether out of confusion, fear, trust, or something else that she couldn't name - just activated her byakuugan eyes silently, and went to do as she was told.

------

Shino sighed irritably, dragging a hand through his hair as he slid his sunglasses back on. "I should have come this morning, as soon as I got out of the hospital... that would have been best... why was I so..." _So stupid._

"Don't be an idiot," The cruel voice of Hinata's little sister broke through his thoughts. "A blind man can see that this is happening too quickly... everything just started working out and then suddenly you have amnesia and she admits her love to you and you don't remember and she's running away. Coming this morning would have only left her scared and confused; she needs time to think."

Shino settled a glare on the younger Hyuuga. "People can think for so long before they start to forget."

"Well obviously she won't need that much time to think," Hanabi glared right back. "Besides, you'll probably see her shortly anyways."

"Why would you say that?" Shibi asked, looking back to the fence that Hinata had volted over just minutes beforehand.

"Because I was told to take you to the Hokage," Hanabi answered easily. "And I know for a fact that Hinata will be present."

Shino blinked. _The Hokage..? What for? _He sighed again, and nodded carefully. "Very well... lead the way."

------

Sitting behind her desk, Tsunade could barely believe what was happening. Hyuuga Hinata, who had entered meer moments before, sat in front of her desk nervously, her father seated next to her. Shibi had taken up a perch on her desk corner, threatening to knock over her neatly stacked pile of paperwork... and then there was Aburame Shizuka and Hyuuga Neji, both standing quietly in the corner. The only real sound in the room came from the young girl, Aburame Susumu, laughing from her place in Shibi's arms and asking seemingly obsurd questions; but Shibi answered them with an imagination and grace that came only from experienced parents.

The door opened again, and the youngest Hyuuga child stepped in. "You're here," Tsunade drawled out. _I'm getting a headache from all this seriousness. _The Hokage noticed that Hinata didn't look up, even though her all-seeing-eyes were whirling madly. "Well, hurry up!"

Hyuuga Hanabi stepped aside, allowing for the last awaited person to enter. The door closed behind Shino as Hanabi left, and the bug-clan heir looked around at everyone there. "... is something happening that I don't know about..?"

"Yes," his father pipped up, and Tsunade resisted the urge to groan. _These poor kids... but I guess it **is **for the best... _"Now... come sit down!" Shibi bade Hiashi stand up out of his chair, and bregrudingly the elder Hyuuga did so, allowing for Shino a place to sit. "Go on!"

Tsunade watched as the teen hesitated, his eyes never leaving Hinata as he moved to sit down. Once he had, he reached out a tentive hand to touch her knee, and she finally looked up at him. They shared a brief smile before she looked away, but the Hokage could tell some tension had been lifted off of both of their shoulders. If only slightly.

"Right." Tsunade pulled a scroll out onto her desk, placing it in front of the two teens. "By the looks of thinks, you two probably need to talk... but that will have to wait until _after _you read this..."


	98. Contract

**Contract **

I, _Hyuuga Hiashi_, decree that my daughter, _Hyuuga Hinata_, is to be wed as the bride of _Aburame Shino_, son of _Aburame Shibi_, to love and take care of, under the following conditions. He must father two children of my daughter; their first born shall be exempt from the symbiosis ritual between kikaichuu and shinobi, and take the Hyuuga name. This child shall be the Hyuuga Heir and future leader of the Hyuuga Clan to continue on the line of strong Shinobi. This child shall be raised at the Hyuuga Estate, which shall belong to this child once it reaches a legitimate age.

I, _Aburame Shibi_, decree that my son, _Aburame Shino_, is to take _Hyuuga Hinata_, daughter of _Hyuuga Hiashi_, as his bride, to have and to hold, under the following conditions. She must bear to life two children for my son; their second born shall be sacrificed of the Byakuugan lineage and take the Aburame name. This child shall become the future of the Aburame Clan to represent them all in the eyes of the Hokage. This child shall be raised at the future Aburame Estate, to which I shall keep in order until this child is ready to claim it.

Both I, _Hyuuga Hiashi_, and I, _Aburame Shibi_, agree that neither _Aburame Shino _or his betrothed _Hyuuga Hinata_ should reside on either the Aburame Estate or the Hyuuga Estate. _Aburame Shino_ and _Hyuuga Hinata_ shall then be required to find a suitable Estate of their own that both children can also reside in whenever they are not at either the Aburame Estate or the Hyuuga Estate, respectively. This shall be a residence of their own and only their own, to be bought before their wedding and not to be passed down through either the Hyuuga line or the Aburame line as inheritance or otherwise. Also, they shall be wed no later than the winter they are both 19.

Both children shall be required to spend equal times with both the Hyuuga line and the Aburame line to train. Neither child shall ever be omitted or banned from one household, and shall be required to be present at any important gatherings of either House to show the relationship between both Houses. On the occasion of there being dual gatherings from both houses on the same date, their parents, _Aburame Shino_ and _Hyuuga Hinata_, shall discuss and decide which gathering is more important. If the gatherings are of equal importance, either child shall go to their respected gathering by themselves.

The first born child shall be announced as the Hyuuga Heir on the child's third birthday. Both the Hyuuga Clan and the Aburame Clan shall be expected to gather for a ceremony at the Hyuuga Estate, where I, _Hyuuga Hiashi_, will start on the child's training with my daughter, _Hyuuga Hiashi_, and my nephew, _Hyuuga Neji_. The child shall take the title of Leader of the Hyuuga Clan no later than the child's 21st birthday, or the title shall be passed to my nephew, _Hyuuga Neji._

The second born child shall be announced as the Aburame Heir at birth. Both the Aburame Clan and the Hyuuga Clan shall be expected to be present to witness the symbiosis ritual, where I, _Aburame Shibi_, and my son_ Aburame Shino _shall decide the best way to train the child in accordance to the kikaichuu that the child holds host to. The child shall take the title of Leader of the Aburame Clan no later than the child's 25th birthday, or the title shall be passed to the current youngest Aburame Clan member, _Aburame Susumu._

I, _Hyuuga Neji_, agree to the terms to take the title of Leader of the Hyuuga Clan if the first born child of my cousin, _Hyuuga Hinata_, and her husband, _Aburame Shino_, fails to become a suitable shinobi. I shall train any child I may conceive to receive the title after me.

I, _Aburame Shizuka_, agree in my parents' behalf to allow my sister, _Aburame Susumu_, to take the title of Leader of the Aburame Clan in the case that the second child of _Aburame Shino_ and _Hyuuga Hinata_ is not fit to take it. I shall train my sister to make sure she is ready in case this should happen.

I, _Godaime Tsunade_, agree to bear witness to this marriage. I shall make sure that neither _Hyuuga Hinata _of the Hyuuga House or _Aburame Shino_ of the Aburame House break any of the conditions, and raise both of their children to be strong shinobis to protect the Village of Konohagaru. I shall also watch over _Hyuuga Neji _and _Aburame Susumu_ to make sure that they both become suitable secondary candidates for the titles of Leaders of the Hyuuga and Aburame Clans, in case either child should fail to become suitable to take the title on their own. In the case that a Rokudaime takes over in my stead, I shall make sure that the Rokudaime upholds my agreement.

In conclusion, _Hyuuga Hinata_,daughter of _Hyuuga Hiashi,_ shall be wed to _Aburame Shino_, son of _Aburame Shibi_. They shall bring to life and raise two children, the first born taking the Hyuuga name and becoming the Hyuuga heir and the second born taking the Aburame name and becoming the Aburame heir. The children will reside and train at both the Hyuuga Estate and the Aburame Estate, and shall also reside with their parents at the Estate that they shall buy before their wedding. If either child fails to claim their title, they shall be replaced by _Hyuuga Neji _for the Hyuuga Clan and _Aburame Susumu_ for the Aburame Clan.

This contract was drawn by _Aburame Shibi _in accordance with _Hyuuga Hiashi _and with _Godaime Tsunade _as witness, to legalize the marriage of _Hyuuga Hinata _and _Aburame Shino_. _Hyuuga Neji _has given his consent, and the consent of _Aburame Susumu_ was given by _Aburame Shizuka_.

Contract participants:_  
Aburame Shino.   
Hyuuga Hinata. _

Consent Signatures:  
_Hyuuga Hiashi   
Aburame Shizuka   
Aburame Susumu   
Hyuuga Neji   
Aburame Shibi _

Witness Signature:  
_Tsunade _


	99. Married?

**Married..?  
**

Both teenagers stared at the document in a mute shock, not knowing exactly how to react. Shibi chuckled under his breathe, finding this very amusing. _Who would think that I, the one person who finds arranged marriages completely horrendous, would do this to them..? _Shino looked up at him, giving him a look somewhere between a glare and a glance. _Oh well. Their own faults for being so stupid._

He watched as his son turned his attention back to Hinata, a smile playing on his lips. Shino reached out and touched the girl's arm, and she finally looked up from the document. Comprehension was just settling into her eyes, as well as worry.

Shibi twitched.

_No hugs..? No loud proclamations of love? _He crossed his arms to still his movement, glancing at Hiashi who stared at everyone in the room with a silent loathing. _This was the right thing to do. No beating around the bush about it. It'll help both clans, and I know that these kids want this... so why aren't they accepting it?_

Hinata stood up shakily, pulling Shibi's attention back to her. Her long jacket hung around her frame, obscured by the T-shirt she wore and clashing with the purple pants he had dug up from **somewhere**. She stepped away from everyone, almost tripping over her chair and making Shino reach out for her; dodging his grasp, she took a deep breath...

"I have to go." She breathed out, sounding more composed than she looked. Turning around on stumbling feet, she walked out of the room with a false confidence that you didn't need to be a Hyuuga to see through. The room stayed eerily quiet, Shino sitting there, staring at the door. Shibi was just about to open his mouth to bark out one rude comment or another when the _smack!_ of skin-on-skin broke the silence.

"You insolent little fool!" Hiashi burst out, anger in every move. Shibi cowered slightly, even though he wasn't the one being yelled at. Shino just stared up at the Hyuuga Leader. "I have given my blessings, as reluctant as they are, and when it comes to the point when you can actually be wed to my daughter, you do nothing? Do you think you are above a suitable reaction? Does this not effect you? Teme! Go after her!"

Once again, the room was cast into silence. Shino didn't even make a sound as he stood up and darted out the door, cheek stinging red. Attention was instead put on Hiashi, who's seething was slowly turning back to his composed silence.

Shibi twitched again, and smiled at his old team mate.

------

There was a crowd outside the building, blocking his view. Shino snarled at them, envying Neji's byakuugan eyes for a moment as he sent his kikaichuu to search the immediate area. Pushing through the mass of questions - silly things like 'when's the honey moon?' and 'have you picked out names yet?', that left Shino wondering how the entire village had known before he did - he finally made it to the next building, and with a practiced skill found himself on the roof.

_Dammit... can't they see that I need to find her? _He spared a moment to glare at the people, before looking around. _Engaged... _he blushed, still looking. _We're engaged. It's... it's almost too good to be true. Now I just need to convince her that I remember._

Even with the butterfly wings brushing against the sides of his stomach Shino could sense someone coming up behind him. None of his kikaichuu had returned yet, but he started off towards a small patch of trees just outside the main part of the village; the place where he had sat calling fireflies during the Spring Festival, and where he and Hinata had had their first kiss...

... the someone sped up slightly until they were walking right next to him. Shino glanced to his right, and rolled his eyes. "Naruto."

"Hey Shino," the blond grinned. "Heard that you were going to see Hinata..? Or at least that was the rumour this morning. It must've changed by now."

"If you must know," Shino drawled out; a few of his kikaichuu returned only to tell him that they hadn't seen the Hyuuga girl. "Me and Hinata are now engaged," Naruto missed a step, almost knocking them both off of the roof before catching his balance, "I just haven't had a chance to speak with her yet."

"En-engaged?" Naruto blinked owlishly at him, and then laughed. "Kami... didn't see that one coming! When's the wedding?"

Shino thought back to the contract wearily. "Sometime after Hinata's birthday... I think in December or something like that. Maybe. Didn't have time to really comprehend all the details."

"December?" Naruto blinked. "Isn't that... like... 5 months?"

"Yes," Shino answered irritably, pausing to glare at the blond kyuubi-child.

Naruto blinked at him again, cocking his head to one side. "How're you gonna plan a wedding in 5 months..? From how Sakura and Ino always used to rant about it, it should take 5 years."

"I'm sure they were exaggerating," Shino continued on, trying to ignore the blond ninja as one would ignore a bee buzzing in their ear. Another one of his kikaichuu came back to him with no news.

"Nuh uh..." He could imagine Naruto shaking his head as almost jogged to keep up to Shino's pace. "After flowers... and finding the right place... and the dress... oh, and the cake!"

"I'm sure we'll be able to pull it off in 5 months," Shino gritted out... but the butterflies in his stomach fluttered their wings again, forcing a smile to his lips. _Married..._

"Where is Hinata anyways?" Naruto asked bluntly, looking around.

Shino moved to another rooftop, contemplating his words carefully. "I'm... she needed time to think."

"To think..?" Naruto caught up to him easily. "Is this to do with the entire 'you-having-amnesia' thing..?" Shino didn't answer. "No? Dammit... there goes 20 bucks..."

"20 bucks?" Shino stopped again, this time in anger, and turned to yell at Naruto. "20 bucks for what?"

Naruto took a hesitant step backwards, towards were the dull murmur of the crowd could still be heard. (Shino could see them breaking off into smaller groups even from where he stood). "Now, now..." The blond said warily, hands in front of him as if to ward off danger. "... it was just a meaningless little bet... just for fun-"

"With who."

"With... aa..." Naruto hesitated, swallowing the large lump in his throat. "With Kiba." _Stupid Kiba. _"He said that there would be trouble 'cause of the rumours, not the amnesia, and I disagreed, and well... then we made a bet you see-"

"Its a draw," Shino answered honestly, though still angry. He turned his back to Naruto, and stood there seething. "If you want to help me at all, help me find Hinata." Stalking off without another word, he left Naruto standing there, as clueless as the crowd.

------

She wasn't quite sure how she ended up there, but Hinata was left standing in the middle of the training grounds not long after she stormed out of the Hokage's office. _Married..? _She breathed out lowly, activating her byakuugan to see if anyone was around as she slumped down to sit on the grass. She looked to the sky lazily, not really seeing what she was looking at. _Am I really getting married..? To Shino..? What if... what if he regrets, like he did after that kiss..? _Sighing, she deactivated her byakuugan and closed her mind to the world.

_Why am I still running..? _The thought wouldn't leave her. _I love him... I know it, he knows it. Everyone knows it. And now we're getting married... I should be happy. So why does this all feel like its too fast..? Like there's something missing?_ A bee buzzed in her ear, but she ignored it. _But what..? He's even started chasing after me, and yet... there's still something missing._

She heard the soft pad of footsteps on the grass, and opened her eyes nervously, expecting to see mussed hair and black sunglasses... she met Sasuke's red orbs instead.

Sitting up easily, she waited for the black haired teen to sit down, his sharingan dimming to his regular black eyes as he stared at her. He didn't speak right away, just continued staring, and Hinata stared back. "You're not nervous," he said at a length, breaking the silence.

"Should I be?" Hinata responded evenly. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but other than that he showed no emotion.

"Judging by what Naruto told me 5 minuets ago... yes." He replied, shutting his eyes against her calm. "You're getting married to the Aburame boy."

"I am," Hinata nodded, though something fluttered down low in her gut when she admitted it aloud.

"... so why aren't you off planning the wedding instead of sitting here?" Sasuke gritted out, glaring again.

Hinata glared. "Why are you questioning me instead of training?"

"Because." Was his curt reply. Hinata stared at him, and he rolled his eyes. "Naruto asked."

They lasped into silence, both of them looking away and thinking of other things. Hinata felt the wind on the back of her neck as it picked up her hair, and closed her eyes to her surroundings. "... I don't even know what to think..."

"Don't know what to think, or don't know what he thinks?" Sasuke questioned. Hinata mused over that, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her head on her arms. _... what if he doesn't want to get married..? What if he doesn't love me? He's never, ever, said he's loved me, not even before the amnesia... _ She heard Sasuke stand and start to leave, but didn't move from her spot.

Pieces were finally falling together in her mind...

... she once again heard the soft pad of footsteps against the grass, and didn't look up... well, not until she heard what the owner of the soft footsteps said.

"Hinata..." It was Shino.

------

Seeing her sitting there, Shino could barely believe his eyes... he thanked Kami-sama that his kikaichuu had been right, and thanked him again that Sasuke hadn't meant the sarcastic remark barked out as the two teenagers passed one another (something along the lines of "you're going to die if you go in there"). But there she was. Sitting there. Looking up at him with her pale, pale byakugan eyes. He took the few steps towards her and sat down next to her, sliding off his glasses so that she could see right into his kikaichuu eyes; it was only fair.

"Shino..." she muttered, looking down to the ground. But she didn't try to run away.

"Hinata," he answered, reached out to touch her arm; she didn't flinch, and he could _swear _that he saw her smile... "I... I'm sorry for everything... but I remember now... you _have _to believe that..."

She chuckled, not looking up at him. "Yes, yes... I suppose that's the only thing that makes sense... right? Why else would you be running after me?"

"Because..." he started, but found the words stuck in his throat. He growled at himself angrilly, and she looked up; she chewed on her lip, thinking that it was _her _that he was growling at... "I just..." _Dammit Shino! Say it already! _But he couldn't. "... Hinata, would you still marry me if we weren't in this contract..?"

She blinked owlishly, and sighed. "That depends, Shino-kun..."

The 'kun' was like a stab through his heart. He ignored it. "Depends on what, Hinata?"

"On what you're feelings were," she gave him a non-challant shrug, not even making eye-contact anymore.

"You're taking this situation very lightly," he was growling at her now, and she glared up at him.

"I am not taking this lightly!" She snapped at him. "If anyone is, it's you with your 'what if's!"

"I just want to know how you feel!" He yelled back at her.

"I already told you!" She screamed out. "I love you!" They were cast into silence, a blush smeared across Hinata's cheeks and a smile on Shino's lips. She tried to look away, but Shino raised a hand to her cheek, stopping her... and then leaning forwards, he brushed a kiss over her lips, much like their first... Her eyes fluttered shut and he slowly pulled away as she breathed out his name.

"... I love you too, Hinata-ai."

------

Everything after that was a blur. Every second of every day seemed to be planned, calculated, and executed whether or not Shino and Hinata had any say in the matter... the only thing they, really, had complete control over was their house. The Estate that they were required to buy before their wedding... only that there wasn't any in Konoha. So they choose the only option left to them; they bought a piece of land (really, the two clans bought the land and the two teenagers spent a day thanking everyone) and thought up ideas for a new house that was to be built... it was enough to satisfy the contract, and even though they didn't technically have a house, by the the end of fall they had found a small apartment to make use of while the Estate was being built.

The wedding was another matter altogether... Shibi and Hiashi could sometimes be heard fighting well into the night, over seemingly small things like where the wedding would take place, and who was to be invited; a _very _distinct line was drawn at Hinata's wedding dress, as the _one _time they had _attempted _to argue about that, _both _of the Hyuuga daughters stormed into the room and joined in the yelling. Scary Hanabi was one thing, but scary Hanabi and scary Hinata..? The wedding plans had been put on hold for a week...

On the last day of fall, everything seemed to finally be in place... white flowers from Ino's flower shop had been carefully picked out and scattered about, and a few choice friends and family members stood about, glad for the end of the stress and wondering what would become of the clans now that they were, indeed, family.

But that wasn't what Shino was concerned about.

He had consented with Hinata not to wear his sunglasses or jacket, and felt as if all eyes were on him in his black kimono and white hakama. He tugged on the long, black michiyuki jacket he had casually shrugged over this all to keep off the chill of the cold, and stared off to where his father stood beside Hiashi, arm slumped over the scowling man's shoulders as he laughed loudly, and tried to remember what exactly had happened in the last couple of months.

It had happened much, _much _too quickly... but he didn't regret a moment of it.

... and then he saw Hinata walking towards him. His very breathe was stolen from him as he absorbed her perfectly white kimono, collar tied just loose enough to accent her graceful neck and sleeves just long enough to keep her fingers warm. He itched to find out how long it would take him to untie the elaborately done up obi belt, but saved the thought for later...

Soon enough she stood in front of him, gazing lovingly with her pale, pale eyes, hair swept off her face with a familiar butterfly clip, and whispered vowes that he, soon, whispered back. And then the moment... the moment that had been tying his stomach in knots for weeks, that had Hinata blushing at just the thought... they kissed, their first kiss as husband and wife.

And when he opened his eyes a moment later, Shino saw a stray glasswing butterfly, flying its way south out of the cold, and smiled.


	100. Epilogue

_Yes... I know... I'm finally done. Those you don't wanna stop reading about Shino, Hinata, Shibi, Neji, or whomever you seem to love, keep your eyes open for my 'Chaos' Arch... it'll be a series of one-shots, in no particular order, having it's basis around the 'Why Love is Chaos' world... Hope you've enjoyed the read, and that it was worth it!  
_

**Epilogue**

The surface of the lake rippled as the boy looked around himself; the small house at the lake's edge had the perfect view from the second floor balcony, and was just far enough from the main part of the village to ensure peace and quiet. He took another step on the lake's surface, bringing his mind back to the task at hand.

… _where are you..?_ A few hand signs and his vision expanded and widened, and still the only thing that alerted him to a presence was a shadow at the very edge of his sight. He concentrated on it, pulling shuriken off of his belt slowly…

… and then in one rapid movement the shuriken plunged into the waters depths. He stood there smugly for a moment, waiting for the target to rise to the surface. He started to panic when nothing happened after almost a minute.

"Kari?" He said aloud, taking a few hurried steps towards where the shadow had been submerged under water – a trap exploded around him before he could make it halfway, sending him flying back several yards before he pulled the chakra back to his feet to stand back on the water.

A girl stood delicately where the trap had been set, a trench coat shrouding her features and a high collar hid her face from view… to top it all off, black sunglasses shielded her eyes from sight.

She snorted out a laugh, and slowly drew her arms into a mockery of Juuken. He glared at her, but before he could move to attack her again she summoned two clones to copy her as well. "Hey! That's pushing it!"

"Then stop being so brash!" She yelled back at him. "You're an ANBU and yet you're letting yourself being outsmarted by a Chuunin! A Chuunin _girl_ no less!"

"It's not my fault you're some weird genius!" He screamed childishly, still glaring. "And you and I both know that I have stronger ninjutsu _and_ taijutsu."

"Yeah well, all the jutsus in the world won't help you if you can't touch your opponent!" She laughed out – it was the last straw, and he pulled a kunai out of his belt to charge at her… but a booming voice called across the lake and stopped them.

"Hiiro! Shikari!" It was their mother. Hiiro stood up straight as his sister dropped her jutsu to listen. "Stop practicing and come in for lunch!"

The siblings looked at each other; Hiiro couldn't see Shikari's face, but knew she was smiling at him warmly. "Shall I beat you another day, Kari-chan?"

"You can try Hii-kun," she giggled out, and both of them moved to walk towards the house. Hiiro waited for her to be walking beside him before hurry up. They turned it into a miniature race, and true to form Hiiro beat her hands down.

"_Hyuuga__Hiiro_," he glanced to where Shikari was still running, before turning to look at the looming figure standing in the door. "Did you try to kill your sister again..?"

"No," Hiiro rolled his eyes, moving to stand up in front of the man. "Why would I waste time on trying to do that when I _know _she has at least 3 backup plans to avoid such situations..?"

"Because it amuses you..?" The man asked.

"Yes, but that's no excuse to kill the Aburame-bug," Hiiro chuckled out. "Besides, I know that you wouldn't want me to do that Father."

"W-were you talking about me?" Both men looked to where Shikari had caught up, still breathing heavily. Deft fingers undid her trench coat – which she then threw at her brother – before reaching up to tug off her sunglasses; they revealed transparent Hyuuga eyes with kikaichuu bugs buzzing beneath them. "Oh, konichi wa father."

"Konichi wa Kari-chan," her father said, ruffling up her hair before letting her past. He was still wearing his sunglasses, though he didn't wear his usual jacket. "Come on Hiiro, lunch is almost set."

Father and son walked down the hall together; looking at them, you could see the similarities. Hiiro was almost as tall as the man: the only feature they didn't share was the Hyuuga eyes… but Hiiro masked the similarities with different clothes, and if you didn't already know you wouldn't easily guess that they were related.

Stepping into the kitchen was another story all together. Mother and daughter helped one another set the lunch table with perfect grace and unity; they turned it into almost a dance, and the ethereal scene was ruined only by a small mass of kikaichuu picking apart a piece of bacon in the corner.

"Kari!" Hiiro whined from beside his father. "I don't mind your kikai bugs, but could you keep them from eating my food!"

"They're playing, Hyuuga-brat," Shikari said with a sigh, rolling her silver eyes. "Not eating – they don't eat our food."

"Hii-kun," their mother interrupted. "Stop teasing your sister and sit down," Hiiro grumbled as he sat down, and Shikari giggled.

"Same to you young lady," their father chorused out next. Shikari stopped giggling, but still smiled as she sat down. "And do both of you know where you need to be after lunch..?"

"I'm training with Shibi-sama," Shikari said first, calling her kikaichuu back to her. "And then later I'm playing shoji with Shikaramu-sensei."

_She needs to get some friends,_ Hiiro thought to himself with a sigh. _But no one wants to be friends with a bug, right..? _He glanced up to where his mother was leaning onto his father's shoulder. _… but then again, father managed to find someone, so I guess it's not impossible for Shikari._

"And you, Hiiro?" His mother asked, linking all-seeing-eyes with all-see-eyes.

Hiiro arched a delicate brow, masking his train of thought. "Neji and Sasuke-sensei are both away on missions, so Sakura and Rokudaime-jii-chan agreed to help me train for the next week or so. And Hiashi-sama expects me at the Hyuuga Estate as there is some dinner tomorrow that I have to be at."

"Aa, that means that you have to go to the Hyuuga Estate tomorrow Shikari," his mother said, looking over at Shikari – his sister nodded in agreement, though she didn't seem too happy about it. _Hiashi-sama doesn't like Shikari; he'll put up with her but that's about it._

With a smile their mother moved to get lunch, and their father followed her. Hiiro rolled his eyes and looked away, forcing Byakuugan not to look anywhere near to where they were; Shikari just giggled. "Aren't they cute..?"

"You're saying that about our _parents_," Hiiro stated out blankly. "They barely had a choice in the matter – they were put into a marriage contract."

"Yeah," Shikari agreed, "but they were in love before that. The contract was made because neither of them would do anything about it."

"Maybe," Hiiro rolled his eyes. "Alls I know is that, as the daughter of Hyuuga Hinata, you should be more disgruntled at seeing them necking all the time."

"One, they aren't necking," it was Shikari's turn to roll her eyes. "If you would look you would see that. Two, as the sonof Aburame Shino, you should be smart enough to observe the situations around you…. And _three_, as the _grandson_ of Aburame Shibi, you should be laughing with me."

Aburame heir and Hyuuga heir glared at each other, before finally Hiiro gave in and glanced over at their parents. They really were kind of cute, in that offhand, flower-trodden-on-a-battlefield sort of way.

Their father stood leaning against the counter top, holding both of their mother's hands as he refused to let her past to get the lunch; instead his kikaichuu were slowly hauling the load to the kitchen table where their children sat silently watching them. Shino smiled brightly down at his wife, letting go of her hands long enough to scoop her up into his arms. He carried her across the kitchen and sat her down in one of the remaining chairs, muttering something in her ear before going back to pick up the rest of the food.

Shikari giggled, her heightened hearing catching their father's whispered words as their mother blushed. "Shikari, you know it's rude to eavesdrop."

"Sorry mother," Shikari said with a smile.

"Back to matters at hand," their mother said easily, blush still on her cheeks. "Should we be expecting you back Shikari? Or will it just be your brother away tonight?"

Their father chimed in before Shikari could answer, and Hiiro held back a slight groan. "That wasn't a question Shikari, that was a request… right Hinata-ai?"

"Shino!" her blush deepened, and Shikari giggled again. _… okay… um… father is becoming more and more like Shibi-sama… thankfully he's not as blunt._

"Shikari should probably spend the night over at the Hyuuga Estate anyways, so she can start getting ready bright and early in the morning," Hiiro butting in. "So I'll make sure that a guest room is set up for you, alright Kari-chan?"

"Thank you Hii-kun…" Shikari giggled out; and finally lunch was completely set at the table. Shino sat down between Shikari and Hiiro, across from Hinata.

"Thank you son," he said warmly, ruffling Hiiro's hair.

Hiiro rolled his eyes, but smiled back as the family slipped into a comfortable chatter; and despite being raised with the ferocity of a Hyuuga, he was glad that he had this comfortable lifestyle to live… because in the end, he loved his family dearly. And his family felt the same.

------

From the chaotic storm of love that everything feeds on, to the delicate blessings of a glass wing butterfly, the Aburame clan were secretly based on a romance so primal that most people ignored it, or worse, thought it was something insignificant. It's something so bluntly obvious in every Aburame's life, but most people don't have the right eyes to see it…

… and no one ever knew that the eyes of a Hyuuga could. The all-seeing eyes that pierce through the soul to the very depths of the heart. Really, it's no mystery why any Hyuuga could see; understanding was another thing altogether.

But in the end, it all works out.

True love never takes needless journeys.

_-Owari_


End file.
